


Four Sections of an Alpha's Heart

by kylith_dynixan



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Coen, Anal Fingering, Cock Worship, Emotionally constipated witchers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inferred Brainwashing by Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Cock and Ball Torture, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Mentions of Non-Consensual Sex, Mentions of incest, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Eskel, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Omega Lambert, Omega Vesemir, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Oral Sex Fetish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Pack, Queer Alpha Jaskier, Unrealistic Oral Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, cock warmer, dom/sub themes, gentle domination, mention of murder, mentions of child abuse, mentions of past trauma, mentions of under age sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan
Summary: Jaskier is a queer alpha, considered an abomination by human society because he lacks the aggressiveness of a traditional alpha and began his life as a traveling bard to hide from his abusive alpha father.  He stumbles upon Geralt and the Witcher's presence gives him peace for the first time in his life.  When he finds out Geralt is an omega, their relationship does not change, and over the next ten years, Jaskier meets and takes care of Eskel and Lambert.  This year though, Jaskier and his... the Witchers get into a disagreement and leave Jaskier (at his request) to make his way to the next village without him.  Agents working for Jaskier's father, kidnap him before he can return to the safety of his Witchers to see if they can 'cure' him and make him into a 'real' alpha.  (More Tags will be added as necessary because I have zero ideas where this story is going, except to Witchers taking an emotional laxative, warm and fuzzy feels, and porn eventually).
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Comments: 539
Kudos: 562
Collections: Polyamorous Relationships For the Win





	1. Chapter One - The Queer Alpha Loves his Witchers (But Feels Not Good Enough for Them)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages, but this plotline would not leave me alone. It was inspired by the amazing works of so many talented authors in this fandom. Thank you all for sharing your amazing literary gifts. 
> 
> I know I am borrowing the concept of Witchers picking Omegas because they made ideal Witchers but I do not remember what fic that was from. Can someone tell me so I can give them credit?
> 
> This first chapter is a little exposition-heavy, but starting in chapter 2 it will be back to normal. 
> 
> Lambert is a little bitch, but he is Jaskier's little bitch and he loves him.

Jaskier was a queer alpha. They were extremely rare; male omegas were more common than a queer alphas. They lacked the aggressive, demanding, warlike nature of typical human alphas. Instead, they were gentle, almost omega-like in their manner. Queer alphas wanted to take care of their friends and family; they would make sure their families had full bellies and safe, comfortable places to rest before tending to their most basic needs. They managed to be more diplomatic, preferring to avoid conflict unless their family was in danger, and then they would rip the offender into pieces without a second thought. 

In human society, they were seen as weak, pathetic, and were often thrown out of communities if not outright killed as abominations. Now to be fair, there were supposedly queer omegas as well, who were more alpha-like in their manner, but Jaskier had never met one of them, so he wasn’t’ sure if they existed or not.

As a young boy, and as Julian, Jaskier showed all the nature of a male omega. He was nurturing, artistic, highly intelligent, loved music, and composing. His parents, mother omega, father alpha, were so sure that he would present as an omega that they betrothed him at age 5 to a powerful alpha with connections. They would be married as soon as Julian presented officially as omega, ideally around age 12, to have his first heat with his husband not long after, even though his husband would be nearly three times his age.

It was quite the scandal that Julian presented as alpha. His father never, ever forgave him for the offense, as if Julian, himself, had a choice over his biology. He belittled, bullied, and beat Julian regularly, supposedly to awaken the correct alpha instinct in him, but he did it because it was fun. His father was a bully, pure and simple.

On the other hand, his mother was utterly submissive to her husband and stood by and let Julian be abused and, when ordered by her alpha, even engaged in abusive behavior herself. They carried on this way until Julian was 15, and his saintly Uncle Claude, his father’s brother, came to visit and convinced his parents to let him study at Oxenfurt. Be around other alphas that were not the primal, powerful, perfect example of alpha, like his father was, and that would allow him to grow into a proper alpha. He insinuated that Julian’s alpha was intimidated by his father’s greatness. Now Julian knew that was horse-shit, as did his Uncle, but it worked as Julian was sent to Oxenfurt for education, paid for by his Uncle.

His Uncle gave him straightforward instructions, get as much education as Julian could, and then to run! 

So he did.

And he was terrified. He took the name Jaskier as a nod to his queer alpha nature and became a traveling bard. He didn’t want to spend too much time in one place, fearing his father would eventually find him, and he did not want to think of what would happen then.

Originally Jaskier was a terrible bard. He was awful because he was unsure and nervous, a single traveler in his wide, often violent and cruel world (lessons he had beaten into him by his father). He used soaps and scented oils to mask his alpha scent to pass for a beta; he spent a fair bit of time at a certain bathhouse of ill-repute in Oxenfurt, not for the sex but to learn about making soaps, lotions, and salves/balms. Why he had no idea, but the topic interested him, and his Uncle did say to get as much education as he could. It would come in handy only a few months on the road when he met his first Witcher. Geralt of Rivia. The White Wolf. Something in Jaskier snapped into place, meeting the man. He was no longer unsure and nervous; he knew that his destiny was to travel with that man. He had heard of Witchers, but having been told most of his life, he was a freak and monster himself for being a queer alpha, he only saw them as altered humans. He saw their humanity.

So he tagged along, against Geralt's wishes, knowing he could be of service and that he could let his true nature out with him as long as he kept up with the scents to hide his alpha-scent. Geralt was so obviously an alpha, and Jaskier just wanted to take care of him, and yes, write memorable songs about their adventures. 

Ok, mostly to take care of him.

He was so busy hiding his scent and keeping his secret that it never dawned on him that Geralt was anything other than an alpha. After a partially nasty battle with a group of ‘roid-rage naga nearly 18 months of traveling together, Geralt was seriously concussed. Jaskier took care of him and helped dispense the potions, even using some of his salves to help. Being that close to Geralt for an extended period, not worrying about his scent, he focused on the injured Witcher… Geralt reached out and grabbed the back of Jaskier’s head and pulled him down to scent him. The scent of alpha calming and soothing his anxiety and pain. Being that close to Geralt, something the Witcher had never allowed him to do before - I mean scent and scent alike, dammit! - Jaskier realized that Geralt smelled like omega. The scent was so faint that if not right up on his scent gland, he would not have smelled it at all. “Alpha,” Geralt whimpered in pain.

He cradled the larger man the best he could and had allowed the Omega Witcher to scent him until he finally went into a peaceful sleep. Jaskier realized that night how much he had come to care for Geralt, loved him even but knew no one could bring themselves to love such an abomination as a queer alpha, so he did not say anything.

They had never spoken about what happened, not really. They kept on as they had, and after the lack of change, Geralt was much more accepting of him and his strange ways. He even introduced him to his brothers and by brothers meaning they were fellow Witchers Lambert and Eskel. Jaskier very quickly came to care and love for them as he cared for and loved Geralt. He had patch both of them up on occasion over the next ten years and realized, like Geralt, they were omegas as well. Eskel explained it to him once, “Omegas are fierce, protective but more level headed than alphas. The mutations change us, make us stronger, faster, and enhance our senses, but alphas tend to make them meaner, more demanding, and less logical. Alpha Witchers do not last long on the Path. Omegas make ideal Witchers; they would do anything to protect their children, so the mutations take away our ability to have children, so we turn that instinct on the world.”

“Logical, brave, strong and focused, I can see that,” Jaskier had replied, nodding his head.

“We lessen our scents so human alphas cannot smell we are omega,” Eskel explained, looking at Jaskier if he was an oddity, but not unpleasantly.

“Makes sense, humans are rather stupid and dull-witted. A lone, unattached omega wandering around fighting monsters, human alphas with their fragile egos could not handle that and would do unspeakable things to any omega that quote, unquote, ‘steps out of line.’ Stupid fools all of them.”

“You are a human alpha.”

“Not according to them,” Jaskier muttered under his breath, but Eskel heard him just the same and tilted his head to question him, but did not press him further on the topic. Eskel was kind like that.

Not long after that conversation, Lambert joined their little ragtag group (and he was not as kind or gentle as Eskel) and questioned him about traveling with Geralt being a knot-kill and handling having a rut traveling with a Witcher. “I mean,” Lambert said, after a few drinks in front of the campfire, “Geralt says you don’t spend it with him, so how do you cope? You guys practically spend no time apart.” Geralt and Eskel both growled at Lambert.

Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert met up on the way to winter at Kaer Morhen a week away from the mountain’s base at Hornshead Village; they had started that tradition five years ago. They would travel that week with Jaskier and Geralt, give Jaskier stories in exchange for being spoiled by massages, baths when they found an inn, and just the alpha’s nurturing presence. And Jaskier did enjoy spoiling his… no, the Witchers.

“I get by,” Jaskier focused on keeping his voice from shaking, but he knew they could detect his lie anyway.

“Bull shit,” Lambert said, of course being the one to call him out on it - that little shit. Eskel growled, and Geralt just rolled his eyes, growling only slightly.

Jaskier unconsciously hugged himself, unsure how to answer without making the Witchers, especially Lambert, even more, suspicious of him and his behavior. The truth was 100% totally out of the question. How can you tell them that he had never had a rut in his life? He suppressed them to pass as beta, he came close to having on a few years ago when an Elven Healer warned him of possible lasting damage, but it felt… wrong. During the winter, he felt as if he was cheating on his… dammit, the Witchers.

That would go over like laughter at a funeral. ‘Hey, Lam, I never had a rut because I am trying to pass for Beta still, dummy, and when I decided to give it a go, I felt like I was cheating on you guys and guilt suppressed my rut. The weird thing my overly emotional emotions and my attachment to you. Now please pass the wine sack you have been hogging? Thanks.’ Yeah, that would get him kicked out of the group in record time. No, thank you.

Of course, with what Jaskier said next, he should probably have spoken the truth. “That’s what winters are for,” Jaskier noted, “aren’t they? Find somewhere and someone to bunker down with.”

The Witchers’ faces went blank, even Lambert’s expressive face. Oh, that’s not good. Jaskier then heard deep, angry growls in the back of their throats. Eyes narrowed, and Lambert’s face turned into one big angry snarl. Ok, time to diffuse the situation. “What? I just assumed that is what you three did. I never smelled… Geralt…” And that was the wrong thing to say, the Omega’s eyes started to glow. Omega’s eyes only glowed like that when they were too pissed off, and Jaskier is not ashamed to admit he gulped.

Lambert and Eskel were on their feet and in his face immediately, “You have been monitoring Geralt!” Lambert barked.

“How dare you judge us!” Eskel practically howled.

“I am not,” Jaskier immediately went to his knees, hands behind his back, head raised, so his neck was exposed, the perfect posture of submission for the Witchers. He controlled his scent the best he could to not show fear but to comfort them. Eskel took a half step back, but Lambert was on the warpath.

“Sure sounds like you are,” Lambert said, and Geralt… was being Geralt; he stayed seated where he was, looking both confused and too pissed off at the same time. 

“I am not,” Jaskier said, this time a bit slower.

“Oh, well, we don't have a secret winter alpha we have been keeping from you, like you with your secret winter family!”

Wait, how did this turn into him having a family?

“Lambert, I do not have a family. I do not even go to the same omega.”

“So you are a slut then and have god knows how many bastard pups. Maybe we should get a winter alpha to take care of us after all, treat us right…”

And that did it. Lambert was the master of being a little shit and pushing people’s buttons. He stopped trying to push Jaskier’s not long after they first met thanks to Jaskier’s seemingly infinite patience with Witchers. Still, he finally stumbled upon a queer alpha’s weakness, and Jaskier saw red. Seriously everything had a red haze to it. “How. Dare. You,” he snarled, on his feet and in Lambert’s face instantly, “How dare you! You left me! You leave me behind. Every. Damn. Year. Of course, I am not alpha enough for you; my queer ass is only useful for taking care of you on the Path but to relax in winter, you want a ‘real’ alpha. I am so fucking sorry I am not good enough for you.” Tears were burning Jaskier’s eyes. “You shouldn’t settle for a queer; I get it.”

“Would you come with us if we asked?” Eskel’s voice was quiet.

“Of course he wouldn’t,” Lambert yelled, “he has his winter omegas, why would he want to fuck us? He hasn’t in the past ten goddamn years.”

“Don’t answer for me,” Jaskier barked at him.

Eskel was back in Jaskier’s face, “Don’t bark at him.”

Jaskier took a step back, breathing hard, trying to calm down. His emotions were swirling so much it made him feel lightheaded and sick to his stomach. He could smell the anger and something more bitter in their scents; he just couldn’t tease out what the emotion was. It was nothing he had ever smelt from them before, and emotions smelled different on Witchers than they did with regular humans or elves. 

Geralt finally stood up and walked over to Eskel and Lambert and pulled them back. “Leave him. Not worth it.”

Lambert went back to the wineskin and glared daggers at Jaskier; Eskel sat back down near his bedroll but had his back to Jaskier, and Geralt talked in hushed tones to Eskel. So much for a fun night of drinking and telling stories, this time was supposed to be their time before the long trek up the mountain, and it had been ruined.

Jaskier took the blame for it. It was just all too much. “I’m going for a walk,” he said and left without getting a response from them. These woods were primarily safe, and he couldn’t stay in that camp another minute. He wandered off but kept in earshot of the campsite out of habit. He had no idea how long he was out there in the darkness; it felt like no time at all, although the moon’s position told a different story. He only returned after the three Witchers went to their bedrolls. Jaskier quietly crept back into the camp and got into his bedroll, after making sure there were no unpleasant surprises left by Lambert. 

He got absolutely no sleep. Finally, giving up on trying to sleep an hour or so before dawn, he changed clothes, wanting a fresh set when he reached the village later this evening, where he would get a nice bath and a decent bed. He would separate from the Witchers there, head to… well… wherever the fuck he ended up, which he usually did. Maybe this year, he would visit his Uncle Claud? 

Packing his bags as quietly as possible, lucky the Witchers had gotten used to his morning noise, and it did not seem to disturb them. He wonders if he should make them breakfast or if they would turn their noses up at anything he would make. 

Before the decision could be made, Eskel woke up and looked around the camp. His eyes stopping on Jaskier and frowning. “Wha...?”

“I am going to go see to the horses.”

“Are you going to abandon us?” Eskel’s voice was small.

“No, I wanted to be prepared in case you all told me to get lost.”

“Stay.”

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Lambert was a bit hungover, Geralt was his usual silent self, and Eskel seemed lost in his thoughts, never a good sign. They broke camp not long after dawn and continued to the village. The Witchers were on their horses; Jaskier usually walked beside whoever was the end of the line to keep an eye on the rest, but today he walked a few feet behind Lambert’s horse. The tension was near painful for Jaskier, and he didn’t know how to fix it.

It got worse when Lambert started to feel better, the smart ass comments were a given, but now they were nasty. Comments about his caretaking, his singing, and how he was slowing them down. Geralt and Eskel took turns telling Lambert to shut up, but it didn’t last long. Finally, about noon, Jaskier just stopped walking and sat down on a fallen tree near the road. He was tired, physically, and emotionally. When he stopped, so did the Witchers; they turned around and looked at him. “Now, you are really slowing us up.”

“Lambert, stop,” Geralt growled.

“And stay stopped,” Eskel said.

“So, you are siding…”

Jaskier didn’t have the strength for this right now, “Lambert is right, I am slowing you down. Go on ahead. I will be in the village by dusk.”

“Don’t want us around when you try to find your winter omega?” Lambert sneered.

Jaskier’s shoulders slumped; he was finished. “I lied.”

“You do have a secret family!”

“No, Lambert, I lied about the winter omega thing, I didn’t want to talk about it then and definitely do not want to talk about it now in the middle of a public road! Go ahead; I will catch up with you in the village. If you want me to continue to travel with you, leave me a message at the inn; if not, then I will understand.”

Lambert narrowed his eyes and gave Jaskier another skin melting glare before moving his horse forward at a trot; Eskel and Geralt looked torn whether to stay with Jaskier or catch up with Lambert. “Go,” Jaskier said.

“Are you sure?” Eskel asked.

“Yes, take care of Lambert.”

Geralt rode back toward Jaskier and threw some rations at him; Jaskier kept his waterskin with him, “Don’t lie to us anymore,” Geralt warned before he took off after Lambert, Eskel on his heels. Jaskier waited until they were out of sight before walking down the road again. The road was relatively easy but long. Jaskier ate as he walked, not stopping to rest, his instinct to catch up to the omegas was too strong, even though he knew he was the cause of their distress. He made it to the village at dusk as promised, his feet and legs are tired and painful.

He headed straight for the inn, nervous about what he may not find there. He was so focused on his destination, Jaskier never saw the man gestured to him to a hooded figure. Jaskier was near the inn’s steps when the hooded figure came up behind him and slammed him into the building head first, breaking Jaskier’s nose. The figure wrapped his hand around Jaskier’s throat, strangling him, “Your Alpha-Father sends his regards, whelp! He will see you soon.” Jaskier tried to fight back, clawed, spit, and flayed, but it did no good. He wasn’t as strong as the alpha that was choking the life out of him was.

Jaskier lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter Two - Why Witchers Should Use their Words (But Don’t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert feels guilty. Eskel and Geralt feel guilty. Then they realize their alpha has been taken. 
> 
> Vesemir meets Jaskier's Uncle Claud and realizes the bardling is in danger; he also has to come to terms with his complicated feelings regarding his pup's alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vesemir took over this chapter and being the Vesemir-loving-bitch I am I let them. I am now making up alpha biology because what Vesemir says goes, and that is how it should be! Alphas that have yet to pop a knot/gone through their first rut have smaller cocks because they haven’t had the correct hormones to cause their alpha cock growing spurt.

It was a good hour and a half after dusk, and Jaskier had not yet arrived; Lambert was once again drinking himself stupid, which is how is handles his emotions when being a little shit isn’t satisfying him. Geralt stayed with Lambert to keep him from doing something stupid; Eskel stayed closer to the door, keeping an eye out for the alpha. Even though they did not speak about it, each of them (yes, including Lambert) knew something was wrong. Eskel feared that the past 24-hours had exhausted the alpha to the point he did not want to meet up with them again until Spring. Maybe never meet up with them again.

That thought turned Eskel’s innards to ice.

No, no, Jaskier wouldn’t just abandon them. Not their sweet, loving, and tender alpha, who gave them so much and asked for nothing in return.

Eskel realized that was the problem. They were greedy and gladly accepted all the alpha offered them but were too unsure of giving back to him. And that is what led to their current situation. Lambert wanted to test the waters with Jaskier to see if he was interested in joining them at Kaer Moren this year and helping them with their heats. A mutual exchange, you help with my heat, I help with your rut type of deal, but Lambert went about it the wrong way. Jaskier got spooked, said the wrong thing (not the first time that happened), and the cycle of hurt feelings and miscommunication began. It typically blew over by morning, but this was the first time Jaskier lost his patience with them and escalated the situation much further than usual. Lambert finally stumbled upon Jaskier’s sore spot, and Eskel was shocked at the self-hatred and pain that rolled off the alpha.

Fuck, Eskel knew he should have stayed behind with Jaskier and tried to talk to him.

He should have shut Lambert the fuck up earlier. It should never have gotten this far!

Jaskier should be here by now! It was all Eskel could do to keep his scent suppressed.

“Witcher?” the inn owner asked, “where is that beta bard that normally travels with you? Half the people here tonight saw you all come into town and filled up our inn to see him perform. Is he not traveling with you this year?”

“We went on ahead; he is supposed to have arrived by now. Hopefully, he will be here at any moment.”

“We hope so; I wonder what new tales he has to entertain us with this year. Last year was wonderful; he stayed here the entire winter and taught music, helped out the midwife when she broke her ankle, and always had time to tell the village children a story. Do you think he will do that again? Such a nice beta.”

Eskel froze and took a moment to process what the innkeeper just told him, muttering something to the effect of ‘I am sure he will consider it if you ask him.’ There was no lie in her scent, nor did she have a reason to lie to him anyway. Jaskier said he lied that he had no winter omegas… so what did he do? Took care of an entire village close to the mountain? Eskel heart jumped; how did Jaskier have a rut then? The whole town thought and accepted he was a beta. That meant he did not go into a rut here. So… what the hell does that mean?

Jaskier was embarrassed to tell them the truth. So much so he lied to them, and he never lied to them. 

What could embarrass an alpha that badly? To think he wasn’t worthy of them. To hate himself so much.

The only thing that possibly made sense was that he never had a rut. But how was that physically possible? Even Witcher mutations had never been able to repress a rut nor heat completely.

Eskel excused himself and went back to Lambert and Geralt when he could smell that Lambert had started to cry. They needed to get him up to their room. He knew they had overheard the conversation with the innkeeper, and both were equally as confused as he was. “I want Jaskier,” Lambert whimpered so quietly only a Witcher could hear him.

“I know,” Geralt said as he helped him up, Eskel took up the rear to protect them from unwanted onlookers.

“Witchers, I will let you know when the beta bard arrives,” the innkeeper called after them, and Eskel nodded his appreciation.

Their room was a two-bed room, the usual one they had gotten. Witchers were still not overly liked in this region, but they were treated well in Cardend, thanks to Jaskier. He was a one alpha, redeem Witcher reputation whirlwind. It was large, a tub big enough to fit two was always waiting for them. Generally, after Jaskier’s final set of the evening, they brought up hot water automatically without even being asked. The three were too exhausted even to contemplate a bath tonight.

Geralt signaled to Eskel to help him push the beds together, which they usually did so they could all cuddle together, Jaskier fussing over them as he was apt to do. Eskel went over to Geralt to help; Lambert sat in the corner of the room, knees raised, arms crossed over the tops of his knees, weeping quietly into his arms. Now the bastard feels guilty.

Vesemir was usually back at the Keep by mid-autumn to have assessed the damage done, come up with a plan for the repairs, and begin the cleaning. Before ten years ago, Eskel would arrive not long after he did to help. Sometimes even Lambert would come early, but since Geralt connected with that strange alpha, all three pups arrived later and later to Kaer Mohen every year. He half expected them to bring the alpha up with them; they were besotted with the bardling, even though they never would admit it. 

Even the austere elder Witcher was a little besotted with the alpha for how well he tended to the pups. He would growl and snap at the alpha’s arrival but would not deny entry to anyone who had proved themselves such a loyal ally time and time again and did what he could to ease the Witchers’ Path. 

This year, he did not go up early, though. He found a last-minute contract that intrigued him but took longer than planned. Or that is what he was going to tell the pups. A man, dressed finely, in his 50s, looking panicked, approached him, begging his help. He was dirty blonde-haired and the most breathtaking blue eyes; if he were twenty or so years younger, he would have matched the waxing description of the pup’s bardling. “Please, Master Witcher, I implore you to hear me. Your medallion is that of the wolf. My nephew Julian travels with your school,” the beta begged.

“Your nephew a bardling?” Vesemir asked in a bored tone.

“What! Bardling,” the man growled, “my nephew is a brilliant musician and songwriter! He has gone wonders for not only your school but Witcher’s reputation over all.”

Typical stupid human. 

“Yes, yes, the savior of all Witcher-kind. So what?”

“I need to find him. The boy has gotten sloppy over the years.” Tell Vesemir about it, so had his pups since getting involved with that damn alpha. “He travels the same territory in the month leading up to winter, starts at Hornshead Village the first day of November and heads on the North road. Same itinerary, same company, and has loyal fans that eagerly await his return.”

“Isn’t that what most bardlings want?”

“Not if you are trying not to be found.”

Oh, that’s not good. “Why does the bardling need not be found?”

“His father, my brother, is a brute. Nearly beat Julian to death when he did not represent as an omega as he planned, wanted to marry him off at twelve to an equally brutal alpha about three times the boy’s age. I helped Julian escape when he was 15, paid for his education, and then I told him to run. His father has a new match for him and has been trying to capture him to… fix him.”

Vesemir started to growl, low in the back of his throat. Oh, hell, no! Vesemir had his experiences with brutal alphas when he was younger, before being sold to the wolf’s school, taking what they wanted with no thought of consent as if being an unclaimed omega meant he was free for all alphas to use and abuse him. The world had enough of those and needed more of Jaskier’s type, sweet, loving, tender, and considerate. 

“Then you need to find him. Starting at Hornshead, he will be traveling with three Witchers so he will be safe.”

“If they get separated.”

Like the pups would ever let that alpha out of their sight for a moment. Even Lambert, at his shittiest, wouldn’t leave the alpha behind. When Geralt had to handle a contract or something alone, he handed the alpha to one of his brothers; they never considered Jaskier a hardship. It was a joy to travel with him and be spoiled. 

At the mere thought of being spoiled, Vesemir’s omega instincts whined for attention. No, this isn’t the time to pine for his pup’s alpha.

“They won’t let that happen,” Vesemir said, “they would rather lose a limb than the bardling. How does his father intend to fix him? His biology is set after the first sex, and the bardling is quite known to be a bit of a slut in certain courts.”

Even though he never had, not once took his pups to bed, which was quite the sore subject for them, especially Lambert, but he was a needy sod under all that bull shit.

“That is none of your business.”

Ok, this was getting him nowhere. “Let’s talk somewhere a little less open,” Vesemir said, looking around at all the people that could overhear them. When humans get emotional, they lose their heads. He took Jaskier’s uncle into an alley and, without preamble, used Axii on him to make him tell him everything, bypassing the stupid human pride.

Jaskier’s Uncle was named Claud, and Claud was from a noble family, but he was without a title as a second son. He took up barding and learned his nephew’s songs in the winter, posing as Jaskier, the horny bard of ill-repute and many a husband’s bane. His nephew was a virgin and never had a rut, once chemically and now emotionally repressed. How the fuck did his pups not see it? Alpha’s who never popped a knot before never had the hormone flood that would cause their cocks and knots to grow to full size. First ruts were extremely painful and, if not prepared, traumatizing for some alphas. Even the Trials were put on hold for alphas that hadn’t had their first rut yet or had their rut chemically induced.

Jaskier’s smaller sized cock should have given him away. But then again, humans were much smaller than Witchers, so the pups may not have known better; Vesemir knew for damn sure they knew what the alpha looked like naked. Eskel waxes poetically about the alpha’s cock when in his cups.

“It is too late for you to reach Hornshead in time,” Vesemir mused and did some mental math; humans were just too slow and nodded, “you should be able to reach Cardend Village in time. Normally they stay there a day or two to appease the locals who enjoy Jaskier’s tales and music. Yes, catch up with them there.” Vesemir took out a piece of paper and a small pencil he kept on him just in case… he sometimes liked to sketch if Vesemir found some beautiful scenery or his pups when he missed them. Not that anyone ever knew that. 

He wrote Geralt a note, vouching for Claud and telling him to bring the bardling up the mountain this year until the situation was sorted. Vesemir would be glad to help his pups out and sort it personally. He gave Claud the note, and Axii’d him again (for good measure) to provide him with strict instructions on the path to take to Cardend. He did so the idiot (a loving, protective beta-uncle but still clearly an idiot for drawing attention to their conversation in his desperation) did not get himself caught.

For the next month and a half, Vesemir learned everything he could about the Viscount of Lettenhoven and realized that calling him a brute was too kind for the monster he was. He had reached out to some particularly nasty spellcasters and doctors to come up with some genuinely horrific treatments to ‘fix’ his son. He must never let Jaskier fall into his father’s hands. Luckily the pups would be guarding him.

The Viscount had two sets of guards setting traps for ‘the whelp’ as they took to calling him. Vesemir stayed on the group with the Captain of the Guard, who was in direct communication with the Viscount. They were too stupid or cocky to realize they were being followed. They stopped at Ely, the last village before the trek up the mountain to the Keep, and laid in wait. The pups would be here in another four-five days if Claud did not meet up with them in time. Then together, they would send these guards, bloodied, back to the Viscount. Then they would deal with him in the Spring after coaxing the alpha to pop his first knot with them. He wondered how he would keep them from fighting over who would take the alpha’s first knot, although the idea of maybe being selected also got Vesemir a little wet between the legs. Although there was no way that Jaskier would select this old wreck of omega to pop his first knot. It would probably be Geralt, who he made sure bathed and took good care of himself… or Eskel, who he would cuddle the heck out of... then again, he did like to spoil Lambert to the point of pure brattiness. 

Sitting at the tavern, a few tables away from the obnoxiously loud guards, he kept his senses focused on the captain. He was a brute, much like his master, large, muscular, and violent tempered. He hinted at the violence he would use to subdue Jaskier, sick and creative ways, instead of just drugging him. He would strangle him, beat him unconscious, knock the ‘whelp’ out with a single punch, and, no matter what, he would break his nose. Vesemir found that odd, but so did one of the waitresses that ended up asking them why. It seemed Jaskier had his father’s nose, and the guards deemed him unworthy of having such a noble nose.

Vesemir was coming up with his creative ways to dispatch these heathens. 

Just after dinner, a messenger came to speak to the Captain; they went outside to talk. It was nothing for the Captain to be gone for hours, especially with this messenger. It usually meant that the Viscount himself was nearby, and Vesemir did not trust himself to get close to the bastard and not maim him. 

The barkeep, himself, brought him another drink, just after midnight. This was not uncommon; the barkeep was an old ally of Vesemir’s. He saved him when he was a wee boy after he had fallen down an unstable well. “Sir,” the barkeep whispered, “I overheard two guards talking when coming back from taking a piss. The Captain has left and is traveling to Cardend to capture the whelp, whoever that is.”

“The whelp is Jaskier, the bard,” Vesemir growled.

“What? Are they here hunting that sweet beta? Why didn’t you say something? He has spent quite a few winters here and is quite loved by the community, especially the children. We will let no harm come to him. Period.”

Of course, the tender alpha loved children, Vesemir felt his shriveled up womb twitch in longing. Although not biologically his, he had pups, three of them, and they were enough for even the most nurturing omega. Dammit! 

“Can you keep these guards busy?”

“You leave it to me, old friend.”

Vesemir was nearly six hours behind the Captain and hoped he could catch up. He rode hard for four days, but no sign of him. Only taking a break when his horse needed a break to rest. He had this terrible feeling that he would not get there in time and if Claud failed… 

Claud may fail, but Vesemir would not.

Lambert refused to go to bed; he stayed in the corner and waited for Jaskier to appear; neither Eskel nor Geralt got any sleep. They just spooned, Eskel the big spoon and Geralt the little, facing the door, cuddling and waiting for Jaskier to come in and make everything all right. They had left a message with the innkeeper to have Jaskier join them in their room, but maybe Jaskier did not want to. Perhaps he wanted to be left alone and not deal with any more mistreatment from the Witchers. Lambert cried a few times throughout the night, his grief about Jaskier’s winter omegas shifting from righteous anger to overwhelming sadness, especially now that they had confirmed proof that Jaskier had been lying to them. 

It had crossed Lambert’s mind that he lied to them to ease the blow of not wanting them like that, but how cruel Jaskier was about himself and, of course, how they did not want a queer alpha like him kept popping up. Did that sweet alpha think so little of himself that they could not want him? Lambert’s guilt rose; Jaskier had always been submissive to their needs, encouraging them to communicate what they want and need of him. Maybe because they never outright asked him to spend the winter with them and share their heats with him, the thought never occurred to him? Did he genuinely think they did not desire him like that? Could the alpha be that fucking dense?

Wait, this is Jaskier we are talking about. Yes, yes, he can.

And now Jaskier was avoiding them. All because Lambert couldn’t keep his goddamn mouth shut, he was hurting, and he wanted his alpha to hurt! When he got his hands on Jaskier, he would curl up in the alpha’s lap and beg him for forgiveness, like the perfect omega. Beg him to take them back and show Jaskier how much he was desired sexually. 

It was dawn before any of them moved. Eskel got out of bed, “I will check on Jaskier, see if he left us a message.” Eskel slept in his clothes, so he just headed downstairs.

“Lamb,” Geralt said, “come here.”

“This is my fault,” Lambert said as he started to cry again, “I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have pushed.”

“Neither of us knew how Jaskier was feeling…”

“But we should have. We are omegas! We should have known something was not right with him and fixed it.”

Geralt looked guilty himself and sighed, “Lamb, we aren’t normal omegas, just like Jas isn’t a normal alpha.”

“I should have never left him behind. I am a bad omega.”

Geralt got out of bed and sat down next to Lambert and held him as he cried, “You know how he hates when you call yourself that. You are a little shit sometimes, but you and I both know he loves you very much. He wouldn’t take care of you the way he does if he did not.”

“I don’t care what Vesemir says; alpha is coming with us this winter! I know he doesn’t like or trust alphas, but Jaskier will win him over.” The pups well knew Vesemir’s history of being brutalized by alphas; his desire to never be hurt by an alpha again was the fire that turned him into the best swordmaster the wolf’s school had ever seen.

“He puts up with us talking about him all winter; I am sure he will tolerate Jaskier’s presence with only a moderate amount of fuss.”

The door to their room slammed open, and Eskel looked frightened, “Jaskier never came to the inn last night.” There was only one inn at Cardend, and this was it.

“What do you mean, he never came to the inn?” Lambert’s stomach dropped.

“The stable boy saw him enter the village just after dusk, but then he disappeared! He said a strange hooded man had been asking about him only a few hours earlier. The man gave the boy the creeps, especially after offering twenty silver if he could point Jaskier out to him.”

“Did the stable boy…”

“No, he said he spit in the asshole’s face. Got a black eye for it.”

Lambert started to hyperventilate; someone was after their alpha, someone nasty was after their alpha, and… took him away. Took him away because Lambert couldn’t use his fucking words properly. No, he had to fix this. Lambert broke free from Geralt’s hold and took off down the stairs, trying to find any trace of Jaskier’s scent. None in the inn, he ran outside and inhaled deeply… there. There was a hint of it. The smell was sour; he had been afraid. Then he could smell the metallic of blood. 

Blood?

Lambert ran toward the scent, and right next to the inn, he found a pool of blood. It was a nasty wound but not fatal. There was another bit of blood on the wall, about the height of Jaskier… someone broke the alpha’s nose… the blood was from a nosebleed. Someone was going to die a terrible death. Marks in the dirt, of course, Jaskier would try to fight back, but after a long day of walking, he had to be exhausted and sore. He never stood a chance against the creepy man. Just like the man will never stand a chance when Lambert rips his throat out with his teeth!

“Lam...b...er...t,” Geralt says, slowly taking in the situation and putting the puzzle pieces together, just as Lambert did. Eskel not far behind him. 

“Get the horses,” Lambert said, but Eskel was already on it; Geralt ran back into the inn and got their stuff, Lambert just stared at the blood on the ground. This was his fault. His alpha was hurt, bleeding, and in great danger because of him. How could the others ever forgive him? How could he ever forgive himself? 

If Jaskier was dead…

The whole world would burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this latest installment and I will see you all next Monday. <3


	3. Chapter Three - Uncle Claud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Jaskier's Uncle Claud while Vesemir sets a trap to free the bardling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! (Did I seriously just type that?) Enjoy this latest installment of Alpha's Heart. Thank you for all the kudos and wonderful comments that keep me going.

Claud had no higher aspiration from life than to be a simple court scholar, and to get the hell away from his brutal alpha father as soon as he could, he succeeded at seventeen. His older brother… well, the apple did not fall from the tree at all. Claud made a decent living and enjoyed the pomp and circumstance of court in Redania. When he was twenty, he was called home, his father had died, and his sister-in-law was pregnant. He did his duty to his family and knew that he would no longer have to return to that hellhole ever again after this birth.

Then Julian was born. And all his plans went straight to hell. His sister-in-law was a pitiful omega, totally submissive to her husband, and lacked maternal omega instinct. He had hoped the baby’s birth would change that, but it did not. At least Claud’s mother tried to fight for him, helped him hide his secret from his father and brother. It seemed queer traits ran in her family, and Claud was a queer omega. She taught him to conceal his second-gender and pass for a beta, much like Claud had taught Julian to do the same with his alpha nature. Claud never understood, but somehow he knew when he first saw Julian as a baby that this was a unique child.

Julian should have been his child.

He knew Julian would be queer like him. Although he never, ever told Julian that, he had promised his mother with a blood oath never to tell anyone. Julian changed his world, and Claud had never once looked back. Everything he did after Julian’s birth was somehow to benefit him. Claud saved money, greased the wheels at Oxenfurt, so when the time was right, he could free his beloved nephew as his mother helped him. Then it fell apart. Julian presented as alpha at twelve, and the entire world went to shit. Claud was not allowed to see him for nearly eighteen months, and when he finally did…

His charming Julian was bedridden after a genuinely horrific beating that would have made Claud’s father proud. He almost died, and Claud had promised himself never again! He got Julian out of the house six months later, paid for his education, and told him to run.

At age 19, Julian did. Becoming Jaskier, the bard, the queer alpha pun, was quite clear to Claud, but he approved. Bards had a reputation though for being sex fiends, and Julian… had issues with intimacy and sex as Julian passed for a beta. He couldn’t go into rut, so Claud would pretend to be Jaskier in the winter months, travel from court to court singing his nephew’s beautiful songs, and bedding any beta or omega female he could. Claud got no real enjoyment out of it, but it boosted Jaskier’s reputation and kept him and his secret safe. Julian hated whenever Claud made a sacrifice for him; he begged him to stop; he even offered to take him on his winter retreats to quaint villages to spend quality time together.

Claud wanted nothing more than to do that, but it wasn’t safe.

Especially when his brother decided to search for Julian, hiring spies, he could finally make use of him. He didn’t tell Julian that his brother threatened to do this many times before, but he found a terrible match for him… an elderly beta Lord. The latter was known to have some highly unusual fetishes and unseemly accidents that killed his last two previous mates. No, absolutely not.

His brother was always a pompous ass; Claud quickly got the plan and where his guards would start the search before he excused himself and ran. He had to find Julian, he had to find the Witchers, and he had to warn them.

It took a month of searching for clues, mid-September, but he finally found a Wolf Witcher. Older. He did not match Julian’s wolves; he had waxed poetically about Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert for hours if Claud let him. Julian had found time at least once a year to sneak wherever Claud was toward the end of Winter and spend at least 48 hours catching up. It was never gratifying, the threat of getting caught was high, but Julian tried every year to whisk Claud away with him. Claud knew only one of them could genuinely have a happy life, and he wanted to give that gift to Julian.

The Wolf Witcher, Vesemir, whammied him or something because he found himself telling Julian’s closest held secrets without a second thought, something Claud would typically never do. He did take the note and follow the instructions on how to get to Cardend; they felt as if they had been burned into his soul. Claud had bought a horse to make traveling faster, he wasn’t as young as he used to be, and this traveling made him feel every bit his age. The timetable Vesemir gave him worked out perfectly, and he ended up in Cardend a half-day early, but then again, he chose to ride through the night. His primal instinct needed to see Julian alive, well, and whole.

Of course, what he found was a Witcher, staring helplessly at a blood pool and Julian’s faint scent. Claud was too late. The brutes had taken Julian! Claud slipped from almost bonelessly from the horse and ran over to the black-haired Witcher, that must be Lambert. “You were supposed to protect him. That’s what the old Wolf said. Rather lose a limb than Julian! You bastard! They have taken him. They will hurt him,” Claud lashed out, punching Lambert in the face with all his might, the Witcher did nothing to stop the blow. Claud was grabbed by the shoulder and turned to meet a snarling face, framed in long white hair. This must be Geralt. That’s ok he had no qualms with punching him either. Geralt did block the punch, though, and yanked Claud’s hood back and froze when he saw Claud’s face. “You are supposed to stop monsters, and my brother, Julian/Jaskier’s father, is a monster.”

“You are Claud,” a third Witcher appeared, with brown hair and intense facial scarring, “Jaskier’s Uncle.”

“Who?” Lambert looked confused.

“He mentioned he had an Uncle,” Geralt said, “but what are you doing here?”

“Who has Jaskier?” Lambert whimpered.

Claud was overcome with grief; he failed Julian when he needed him the most. A strange compulsion cut through the suffering to give Geralt the letter. He fished it out the pocket of his cloak, even as he sobbed, shoving it in Geralt’s face. The Witcher took it and released Claud, who dropped to his knees next to the dried blood pool.

Claud knew he had to pull himself together; he was doing no one, especially Julian, any good by being a stupid waif omega. Julian was still alive, and as long as Julian was alive, then there was hope. He closed his eyes and focused on calming his emotions, and in about two minutes, he was able to stand and angrily wipe the tears from his eyes. “My brother has a hunting lodge about two weeks south of here. That is where he will take him. They will need somewhere private, far away from prying eyes for what they have planned for him. Somewhere no one can hear him scream.”

“Why does his father want to hurt him?” Eskel asked.

“I told him to tell you, but he didn’t want to bother you with it. He ran away from Oxenfurt at 19, only a few months before connecting with Geralt. He was hiding from his father, The Viscount of Lettenhoven. A brutal, sadistic alpha fuck,” Claud explained quietly, his voice so soft only a Witcher could hear it, “he nearly beat Julian to death on a handful of occasions because he was a queer alpha. An abomination, monster, freak, and other such lovely terms - a blight on the family. He has found a horrible marriage for him, one that will benefit the ‘family’ greatly but will most likely bring great harm to Julian. He wants to find him, ‘fix’ him and then marry him off.”

“Jaskier has been on the run?” Lambert looked baffled.

“The boy got complacent after a few years when his father didn’t raise a finger to locate him. I warned him not to do that,” Claud took a deep breath through his nose to keep from crying again, “he didn’t want to burden you.”

“They have a good ten-hour start on us,” Eskel said, “but…”

“How did you not know your alpha was taken? Did you not even notice he was gone?” Claud barked at Eskel.

“It’s my fault,” Lambert sobbed, “I was hurt and picked a fight. He told us to go on without him…”

“Julian. Public road. Has he suddenly learned to fight and defend himself? And with what? His fucking lute?”

“He told us to go follow Lambert,” Geralt said, but even the excuse sounded weak to his ears.

“Oh, and suddenly the mighty Witchers start following their bard’s orders? Useless the bunch of you. Selfish, greedy, and useless! Go about your business, Witchers; I will find my nephew myself.”

Claud went back to his horse and tried to get up. He was shaking so badly it took him three tries to be about to mount it. He turned the horse toward the mountains near Winterest; Julian was a fighter; they would have him in a cart somehow, either in a cage or tied up. A cart would slow them down, and if they didn’t realize they were being followed, they would not feel the need to cover their tracks or pick up speed. The marriage wasn’t until next summer, and nothing could make the brutal alpha rush the pleasure he would get out of hurting Julian, slowly.

He took off down the southern road; he would take his map out at the next road intersection; luckily, it wasn’t difficult to get to Winterest. He doubted Raoul, the Captain of the Guard, smart enough to stick to side roads and just take the quickest path. 

It annoyed Claud to no end that all three Witchers had caught up to him within ten minutes.

Vesemir was far ahead of them. He stalked the guards, hiding in the woods, watching them, waiting to create the perfect distraction to buy Claud time. What Vesemir did not understand is how that Captain got the jump on his pups? He expected them hours ago, ready to rip these pathetic alphas into pieces but no sign of them. Something had happened. Something was not right, but he would have no choice at this time to trust Claud to handle it; he needed to stay with the bardling, so they did not lose them. He overheard an idle conversation that they were heading to Winterest, a two-week journey from here. Attacking them on a public road would not be wise; he had to get them off and somewhere he could get them boxed in. They would head down this road; there was a small intersection, a route through the forest. There was a little run-down cabin two miles down the road. It was a safe house used by the Griffin School primarily, but he was sure that Coën would not mind. He could convince them to take that road if the bridge was out, and it wouldn’t be hard to damage that old piece of shit bridge that should have been rebuilt years ago.

Witchers: slaying monsters and improving crumbling infrastructure, the bard might want to use that in one of his Witchers’ great campaigns.

It took him less than 30 minutes to get ahead of them, damage the bridge, and wait when they realized they were stuck. They arrived right on time, growling like rabid beasts at the bridge being out. Enter a helpful old man!

“Bridge is out ahead,” Vesemir said, hiding his weapons under a huge rag of a cloak he used when he tried to pass as a poor man. He walked back near the covered cart. He could smell the alpha; he was trying to remain calm, fighting his way free of the hemp rope. His thoughts were not about himself; Jaskier focused on the pups and how to protect them. He was close enough to smell the drugs they used on him from his sweat. He recognized one as a sedative that made the limbs practically immobile and another as a nerve agent with hallucinogenic properties. Vesemir felt his back stiffen, the amount of pain the alpha must be in! Yet he made no noise, did not seem to care about his pain; all he wanted to do was protect…

“Old man,” the Captain got in Vesemir’s way and snarled in his face; how Vesemir was able to summon the restraint not to kill him with a well-placed punch to the throat was beyond him, “we need to get to South Warren. How do we do that?”

“Road about a quarter of a mile back, turn right into Casdon Wood. That road will lead you to Casdon town, from there only a half-day ride to South Warren.”

“Dammit, is there no faster route.”

“No, Sir,” Vesemir pretended to cower in front of his rage, “that is it. Although you need to be careful, it gets dark quicker in the dense forest, and no real inns or taverns from here until Casdon. There are empty cabins along the road you can use for the night, Casdon used to be a popular hunting territory before the Foultaur moved in and started to hunt humans.”

“Are the Foultaur still there?” a younger guard, one of those whinny alphas, asked.

To be honest, there was no such thing as Foultaur. They were fictional beasts made up by parents to make their kids take a bath, they hunted and ate smelly children only, but they sounded scary to morons like these guards.

“No, they were moved out by Witchers ages ago, but still, no one wants to take the chance.”

The Captain still stood in his way and talked about making plans with the other guards, probably keeping Vesemir there if they had any additional questions. He didn’t focus on them; he focused on the alpha. Suddenly, he smelt a massive spike of fear as the wind changed direction slightly. ‘Oh my god,’ the bardling said so quietly only a Witcher could hear him.

The hallucination part of the drug must have kicked…

“Vesemir?”

How was he aware enough to process the scents around him? How in the hell did the bardling know what he smelled like? Unless he smelled him on the pups? Had to be it. But why would the bardling even take the time to memorize his scent?

There was an increase in noise coming back from the cart; the alpha was trying to move now. Fucking idiot! “Run. Please. Run.” A pair of guards jumped into the cart and started to try to subdue him by kicking and punching him. The idiot alpha was attempting to cause a distraction so that Vesemir could escape. The bardling was an idiot. Then again, to take up with his pups, he would have to be a certifiable idiot.

The omega in him howled; no alpha had ever put themselves in harm's way to protect him before. No one, besides his pups, had ever even tried to memorize his scent.

Hearth. Roaring fire. The best furs into a nest on the floor. Naked cuddles. The alpha getting his scent straight from the course.

A stray image of the alpha’s face between his legs inhaling deeply at his slicked soaked ass popped in, but Vesemir forced that image aside. 

Not now!

Not ever, most likely.

Shit, he lost control of his scent a moment; he hadn’t slept really in four days. Vesemir hated getting old. Luckily the guards and Captain were clueless.

The alpha wasn’t and scent out calming and tender to Vesemir to soothe him.

How as this alpha, drugged and taking a beating about to focus enough to do this? Claud said the bardling had taken many vicious beatings, but to have that much focus. Vesemir didn’t want to think about that.

Hang on just a little longer, alpha!

“The best hunting lodge is about two hours down the road,” Vesemir said, “it will be only a few hours afternoon when you get there, but darkness comes fast in the forest. Best to stay there and start early in the morrow. It will be to your right, good Sirs, with a pentagram carved into the door to scare away Foultaurs. But I am sure good, wise men like yourself do not fear old wives tales.”

“Of course not!” The Captain snarled, although there was still apprehension in his eyes when the symbol was mentioned. The Griffins carved it on the door to keep unwanted people away.

With that, the Captain did remove himself from Vesemir’s path, and Vesemir continued down the road, back to where he tied up his horse and would leave the pups a message on where to go next.

Vesemir wouldn’t wait long; he would save the alpha himself if he had to before dawn.

“Let the Viscount know of the plans; he will want to meet us here. And whelp, the real fun can begin.”

Forget dawn. Dusk. Time to move up the timetable. 

Two hours later.

Claud and the Witcher’s came upon the road to Cardon Forest, and Lambert stopped. He smelled the alpha, but he strongly smelled Vesemir. It was like a punch to the face, and Lambert had to stop and collect himself. Vesemir had been here, but a few hours ago, it was not fresh, and his scent was so strong that it only meant one thing. He had marked something. During training, Vesemir would do this as part of s scavenger hunt type of exercise to see who could figure out the puzzle the fastest. Critical thinking was a key attribute for any monster hunter worth their salt. 

So what had Vesemir marked?

Lambert focused and realized it was the road sign for Cardon. He could almost hear the Elder Witcher growl, “This way.” Part of him still couldn’t believe that Vesemir would urinate on a road sign in the middle of the day, but the instructions were impossible to miss. But why? 

Vesemir was tracking Jaskier; send Claud to find them and followed those that were after him.

How did they get around Vesemir? Why didn’t the old man stop them from getting to their alpha? Then again, Jaskier was not Vesemir’s responsibility; he was theirs so that the elder Witcher could take no blame in this fiasco. At least he was here now to help.

Eskel and Gerald led their horses back to Lambert and inhaled deeply, trying to pick out the scent’s ordination. “It’s the signpost. Vesemir wants us to go that way.”

“But why?” Gerald asked.

“What’s going on?” Claud rode back, “did you somehow know the bridge was out up ahead? Might have mentioned it.”

“Why would Vesemir want them to go through this forest?”

“I know where they are going,” Lambert said. “Coën has a safe house about two hours down this road. I have stayed there before, Vesemir must be planning a trap for them.”

“There are only ten guards and that beast of a Captain named Raoul,” Claud said, “which makes no sense because twenty guards were sent on this mission. Where are the other ten?”

“We will worry about that later,” Gerald said, “right now we are about two hours behind Vesemir by the strength of the scent. We should be able to catch up to him before dusk if Coën’s cabin is where they are headed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier will be freed in the next chapter, I promise. And his father will be tossed around like the loser he is by some very angry omega witchers! 
> 
> Poll: Comment who you think should take a crack at Jaskier's father first? Vesemir? Lambert? Eskel? Geralt? Let me know in the comments and whoever gets the most votes lands the first punch!


	4. Chapter Four - Rescuing the Bard (Finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to rescue the Bard. Jaskier's father and his sadistic plan for 'fixing' his son is revealed. Feelings will be felt. Vesemir and the pups have no idea what to do with these feelings so asses will be kicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I added some tags. In this chapter, Jaskier’s father will mention stuff he plans to hurt Jaskier, and a lot of it is sexual in nature. He does NOT do any of it because Vesemir would never let that happen. Since it gets mentioned and is technically incest, I did put the tags on just in case.

Vesemir stayed about ten minutes ahead of the cart, making sure these idiots would follow his plan. What should have been a two-hour ride turned into two and a half. By the time they got there, a group of ten guards, all very elite looking, had reached the cabin and were all wearing the crest of Lettenhove. Jaskier’s father was already here, but how? Lettenhove wasn’t prominent enough to have a mage, or rich enough to employ one of their own. Still better check to see if there is a mage in the group.

Vesemir snuck around these elite guards, smelling carefully, and the only thing he could smell was faux-alpha pheromone cologne that was so strong it made Vesemir want to vomit. The man in the fancy clothes, who he assumed was Jakier’s father, was wearing the odorous stuff. He was laying out tools carefully onto a red velvet cloth. Vesemir recognized many of them, torture devices. He did not recognize some iron rods, but the Count picked the largest of them up, about an inch around, and held it up to the other guards. “Think how loud he will scream, boys, when I shove this up to his cock!” He laughed, and the other guards laughed.

Never. Vesemir would never let that happen. 

Witcher’s put monsters down for a living; it was their purpose. The Count of Lettenhove was a monster, regardless of his human form, and he would be put down. Tonight.

He was about to take a step back and finish the perimeter search when a young omega girl was brought in the back. Barely a teenager if she was that, newly presented. She was beaten up and terrified. “Chain her to the bed in the next room, let’s see if my son has learned his lesson or will after I inject him with this.” There was a needle with a strange blue liquid.

Jaskier had no idea what was going on. Vesemir was gone, though, and that was good, although he thought he could still smell the wind’s omega. It was his imagination, though. It was a shame he never got to see the elder Witcher, the way Lambert, Eskel, and Gerald described him… the omega sounded beautiful. It must be a School of the Wolf thing because all their omegas were pretty, perfect, and worth dying for. 

There isn’t a part of Jaskier that did not hurt; he could have sworn even his hair hurt at this point. When the cart finally stopped, Jaskier had no concept of time with the drugs in his system; he was pulled out, dropped to the ground, and dragged into this cabin. Wait… there was something familiar about this place. He had nursed the Griffin Alpha Witcher, Coën, in a similar house two years ago. Sweet alpha, good man, a throwback to the time when honor, humility, and chivalry were still crucial to humans. Coën had nearly been gutted by a pack of magically enhanced hellhounds, thrice a wolf’s size. Jaskier had a weakness when Witcher’s were concerned, and Coën had no issue being cared for by another alpha. 

There was no way this cabin could be the same; they would be toward Casdon, the complete opposite direction of Winterest.

Not that he had much time to contemplate it as he was thrown down at his father’s feet. Good to know he still wore the same ugly brown silk slippers and terrible cologne. His father talked, but Jaskier tuned him out; he was good at doing that by now. Suddenly after what felt like hours of listening to his father’s voice, he was yanked up off the ground, his swollen face felt on fire, as his clothes were ripped from his body and a sharp object stabbed into his right thigh. More drugs, and this one burned like all hell. He was then thrown into a dark room and just laid there. His blood felt on fire, the feeling was returning to his limbs, and he could move then, but they ached so badly he could not stand to move them. He tried to focus on something, anything but the pain. He heard a child sobbing, and his alpha growled. He had to protect the child. He forced his body to move, ignoring the excruciating pain, and got to his feet. He felt his stomach heave and fell to his knees.

Oh, god, the pain. How did his Witchers do this?

He spits up some bile and just took a few deep breaths. He had to get up. He knew what his father did to children, and he had to stop him. He stood up again and forced his eyes to open and focus. It was a challenge. There was a naked female omega child chained to the bed. 

Oh no. 

Oh, Jaskier was going to puke.

What was the latest drug his father gave him? Something that would cause him to rape a child? Jaskier would slit his wrists first! He quickly looked around, the burning in his veins more intense. Anything sharp would do. 

“Calm alpha,” a deep, sinful baritone voice cooed to him, and a wrist was suddenly in front of his face. All he could focus on then was the sweet, heavenly scent of omega Witcher. He smelled like the air during an electrical storm, wild, rugged, and untamed. 

It was Vesemir.

“Vesemir. Drugs. Rape. Kill me.” He begged.

“Never. Keep your focus on me. Silence, child, he won’t hurt you if you stay quiet.”

“You? Hurt. Rape. You? Never. Kill me!” Jaskier growled, using what mental function he had to use his alpha command, and it fell flat. Like usual. Damn Witcher Omegas. Never listen.

“Shut up,” Vesemir growled, “keep focused on me, stupid alpha. I bet you are too weak even to get it up!”

Vesemir’s words meant nothing to Jaskier; his scent was so sweet. So tender. There was a shift in him; the burning turned to longing. The longing to bond, to bind himself, mind, body, and soul to this pack of Omega Witchers. He started to cry, “Lambert hates me. Stupid alpha. Bad alpha. I just want to love them. Love them all so much.”

Oh, what did that little shit do this time? It didn’t surprise Vesemir that this was somehow Lambert’s fault. The sweet alpha made him feel things, made him feel vulnerable and weak. Feral little pup. He was traumatized by losing everyone in his class. Vesemir tried to help him, but he was just as fucked up as Lambert but in other ways. 

Now the alpha was blaming himself. Of course, he was, he was an alpha. 

The alpha opened his eyes, those beautiful, soulful blue eyes he had heard about for the past decade, and they were solely focused on him. There was not a hint of violence, lust, or rut. There was just longing. Vesemir has no idea what to do; how was he able to resist these powerful drugs? Vesemir knew from the mutations that everybody was different, between hormones and other chemicals made people unique. Maybe Jaskier’s uniqueness as an alpha had something to do with body chemistry and not his personality. Nature v. Nurture. He would have to check the library back at Kaer Mohen to see if there is any information on Jaskier’s uniqueness. But right now, he had to try to stay focused so he could help the suffering alpha. All his training and life experience he counted on to make his way in the world was useless. That was when his omega came forward and shoved him out of the way. It knew exactly what to do.

“You are perfect,” Jaskier said, his voice full of awe. He moved slowly, pain clear in his movements as he touched the scars on Vesemir’s face and then pushed his hair off his face. “So beautiful. I have wanted to see you for so long. Your scent doesn’t stay long when they return from wintering with you. I grieve when it is gone. You are the fourth piece of my heart; I belong equally to you, Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert. I love you all so much.”

“Alpha,” Vesemir purred, helping him to his feet and brought him against his neck to scent. A gentle hand at his back.

A loud bang at the door, “What is going on in there? Aren’t you fucking that bitch yet? Do I have to show you how to do it?”

Jaskier howled, his heckles suddenly up, and he put himself between Vesemir and the child and the door. “Please don’t…. hurts. It hurts.” The child started to cry and moved its little body so that the bed hit the wall.

“Now that’s my boy,” the sick alpha laughed, “save some for us when you are done. Haven’t done a gang bang in months.”

Jaskier growled even louder, and Vesemir put his wrist in front of the alpha’s nose to ground him. There was no way they could leave the child here, and Vesemir would have his hands full with…

Ouch! Something hit him in the back of the head. He reached out and caught the small pebble that hit him, then turned to see Lambert crawling through the window. It’s about fucking time the pups got here. Although with Jaskier’s emotional state, this may not be good. 

“Alpha?” Lambert asked.

Vesemir held on tightly to Jaskier and slid himself between Lambert and his alpha. “Keep your voice down,” Vesemir growled at Lambert, “The alpha is highly drugged. We need to get him and the girl out of here.” Vesemir gestured with his chin to the bed.

Lambert looked over and the bed and went pale. Eskel came in through the window next, pushing Lambert out of the way, closely followed by Geralt and finally Claud. Geralt looked extremely annoyed; the Uncle should not be here, but Vesemir was not surprised the Uncle refused to stay behind. Now the room was far too tiny with one near-feral alpha. Even with dampening their scents, there were too many people in here for a hint of their scent to not get out. Vesemir was about to order Lambert to free the girl and start the evacuation when Jaskier growled, “Eskel, free the girl, Lambert, try to find her something to put on. Geralt, an exit strategy.”

The pups jumped right to it; Jaskier took a firm hold on Vesemir’s wrist and kept inhaling deeply. He gave the wrist a very gentle lick, but Vesemir refused to preen. He kept his eyes firmly on the door. They were running out of time.

“Have you knotted the omega-whore yet?” Jaskier’s father yelled, “I cannot believe my son has no stamina. Never had tight, young omega pussy before? Pathetic!”

“Vesemir,” Jaskier said very quietly, “Get my Uncle, the girl, and the Wolves out of here. I am going to deal with my father.”

“We are a pack,” Vesemir growled in Jaskier’s ear, “we love and fight together. We do not leave anyone behind.”

The door started to open just as Eskel freed the girl, Lambert found an oversized shirt that would hang on her thin frame like a dress. She was handed to Geralt, who gave her to Claud to dress and protect. Right now, the Witchers had monsters to dispatch and were never so glad to do so.

“What in the world?” the Count asked as he saw the room full of rescuers, his eyes narrowed on Claud, “You pussy bitch! I should have known you would get involved, you pathetic excuse for a beta. I am going to have to teach you your place.”

“You don’t deserve to be Julian’s father, Hugo,” Claud hissed, “or to sire a child, you are a filthy alpha mongrel.”

“I am going to fucking kill you and these want-to-be alphas,” Hugo spit on the floor, “guards!”

“Coward,” Jaskier growled, his eyes flashing in rage. He tried to launch himself at his father, but the poor alpha’s legs could barely hold him. The adrenaline, drugs, and hormones all flowing through his system, Vesemir feared the alpha on the verge of a breakdown. So the elder Witcher omega did what he did best, he sidestepped the alpha and punched Hugo straight in the nose, the satisfying sound of a crunch let him now Hugo’s nose had been broken.

Karma is a bitch, isn’t it?

The guards tried to come to their lord’s rescue, but Lambert slammed the door and held it. “I don’t need guards to deal with you.”

Vesemir grinned, dodging the blow Hugo tried to land and slapped him. There is nothing more insulting to an alpha than being slapped, and did the bastard’s eyes glow red. He launched himself at Vesemir, but Jaskier, stupid idiot he was, jumped into the fray and knocked his father to the ground, punching him wildly, but in his weakened state, it didn’t have the impact Jaskier would have preferred. “No one touches my omegas, especially not you,” he spits in his father’s face.

Hugo was able to throw Jaskier off and rolled away, but not before kicking him hard in the stomach. “You are pathetic!”

Lambert rushed to the alpha, guards had come to the window and were being dealt with by Geralt, Claud and the girl were being protected by Eskel (much to Claud’s annoyance). Hugo got up and slammed the door open and ran. Yes, he was a coward, but Vesemir let him go. It just was too many damn people in this room to fight effectively. “Let’s see if you can keep your alpha this time,” Vesemir barked at Lambert, who just held on to Jaskier while cataloging his wounds. Lambert’s eyes were filled with tears, but he did not let them fall. He would deal with the pups later, and he would teach them a lesson they best never forget but right now, he just wanted to get his hands on Hugo.

He followed him into the main room, seven elite guards swarmed in. Vesemir drew his sword, his eyes only on Hugo. Hugo grabbed a sword of his own, but it was a short blade, and by how he was holding it, it was apparent to Vesemir that Hugo did not practice with the blade often. The guards drew their swords and attacked, but their heavy armor (which looked impressive) actually slowed them. It was nothing for Vesemir to dance around them, blocking their strikes with ease. 

Three more guards, wearing chain shirts and carrying spears, came into the room, but there were ten of them, had the other seven run away, or went to get help? Not that they would get fair in this forest after dusk. These guards did not strike Vesemir as smart nor capable. But where was the captain of the guard? He was not one to abandon his master, even if it was to get help. Maybe Geralt was dealing with him at the window?

One by one with efficient moves, the guards were disarmed or dispatched. His eyes never felt Jaskier’s father, who reeked of fear and piss. Did the high and mighty alpha just piss his pants? Good. Suddenly, there was a shift in the bully-alpha, and his face lit up, and his fear turned into delight.

“If anyone moves, I slit his throat.” It was the head guard, and Vesemir did not need to turn around to see who he had; he could smell Claud’s annoyance. It’s official, Vesemir needed to go over the feeding and caring of alpha and alpha’s family this winter until the pups could get their thick skulls around it. The guards picked up their weapons, Vesemir knew he should have just killed them.

Jaskier was furious, but at least Lambert was able to keep him under control this time.

“What the fuck,” the captain said, inhaling, “Sir, he’s a freak. Your brother’s an omega!”

“What that’s not possible!” Hugo’s eyes flashed in rage as he rushed over to do god-knows-what to Claud; Vesemir tripped him and sent him flying and turned just in time to see a large hand grab the captain by the back of the neck and yank the knife out of his hand as he raised him off the ground with little effort. 

Coën.

“I want the full story after we deal with the pest problem,” Coën growled, not at the Witchers but at the Captain.

“Deal,” Vesemir said, and the fight started again. Eskel came out to help, the girl stayed behind both Eskel and Geralt, Lambert had the alpha on the floor, near the girl, sword at the ready to defend the alpha to the death.

With five Witchers, even while guarding three people, the guards were dispatched in a matter of moments. Hugo took the opportunity to run away; Claud ran after him, dagger drawn. 

“Coën, please stop him,” Jaskier begged, “favor.”

Coën growled only semi-grumpy but went after the wayward uncle, the rest of the guards ran away to be with their master. “Let’s go before anyone decides to come back,” Vesemir barked, “Lambert and Eskel, tie up the unconscious guards with whatever you can find. I don’t want any more trouble from them. When they are dealt with, then tend to the alpha!”

Geralt must have gone back to the bedroom because he came back with pants and a belt. Jaskier was next to useless at this point, so Vesemir helped Geralt just him dressed. “No,” Jaskier said, “help girl.”

“The girl will be better when you aren’t naked,” Vesemir said, but Geralt obeyed the alpha and went over to the girl. She was calmer now and said her name was Nina, and whatever fear she had of Jaskier had morphed into concern. She was roughed up but no serious physical injuries, although Vesemir knew there had to be psychological ones. Could take the long way to Casdon and drop her off at the Elven healer there; it would only be an extra day of travel. There is no room for children at Kaer Mohen, not anymore. 

Between the four of them, they had the noodle legged alpha up and heading toward the cart. Those seven guards were found unconscious around the cart; it looks like Coën had been here longer than Vesemir thought. At least they didn’t have to worry about them, “Lambert, tie them up!”

There was no way Jaskier would be stable enough to ride with any of them; Vesemir knew he was going to be puking here eventually to detox his body from the drugs. Jaskier was starting to struggle, though, wanting to make sure his Uncle was safe. They didn’t have to wait long before Coën came back, the irate beta-turn-omega thrown over his shoulder. “I found him, but I swear the head alpha disappeared into thin air.”

“I could have ended this once and for all, but this bonehead alpha stopped me.” Claud was hitting Coën’s back, but it didn’t seem to affect the leather reinforced with plate wearing alpha. In fact, Coën seemed very amused.

“Stop complaining,” Jaskier ordered, “Coën nice. Honor. Chivalry. Smart. Quotes Tomas of Helge.”

“Bullshit...”

“And forevermore shall the rose in my heart bloom, with vibrant life at the mention of your name and forever seek out your sweet scent.”

Oh god, poetry. Vesemir hates poetry, especially the flowery love poetry that Eskel and Coën went gooey for, and he needed to stop it. “Thank you for your help,” Vesemir said gruffly.

“What was that, by the way?”

“That was Jaskier’s father, he kidnapped him to force him into a marriage. I wanted to get them off the road and handle it quietly. I didn’t think you would be around this time of year.”

“They wanted to fix him, use drugs to make him a brutal alpha, and marry a sexual sadist beta.”

“Hormones are set after the first rut,” Coën said, and everyone else went quiet, even Claud, “Change of topic…”

“Why don’t you put me down?” Claud growled.

“... I was on my way to Kaer Mohen to see if I could winter with you this year. I was going to spend the night here and saw the pest problem. Glad I stopped. We better get moving though, I don’t trust how the bastard just disappeared.”

Jaskier woke sometime later in the back of the cart, but this time he wasn’t bound; in fact, he was gently held upright as he vomited over the edge. He felt awful, everything ached, and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. The only thing giving him a reason to go on was the strong arms holding him and Lambert’s gentle smell while tending to him. 

Wait, this is wrong. He should be tending to Lambert, but he could hardly move; his muscles were stiff and the pain. Holy shit, how did Witchers go through this?

“We have the training, alpha,” Lambert purred into his ear, “and lots of potions.”

“Lamb?”

“Yes, alpha.”

“I sorry,” Jaskier said, “so sorry…”

“So am I,” Lambert said.

“Bad alpha,” Jaskier whimpered.

“He won’t remember the conversation, Lambert,” it was Eskel’s voice, “he is still very out of it. The drugs they used in him are potent. I doubt he will remember anything after being taken.”

“I hope so,” Lambert sighed, “he doesn’t deserve to remember that hell. I just want to get him home, where we can tend to his injuries correctly.”

Jaskier whined in pain, and Eskel and Lambert whined in response. He forced himself to look up and take stock of his pack. Make sure they were ok, and Uncle Claud hadn’t done anything stupid. He saw Coën and felt better; he had secretly shipped his Uncle and the Griffin Witcher and knew they would hit it off if they met. As long as Coën was here, Claud would be safe. 

He saw Vesemir and sighed; the elder Witcher looked like someone pissed in his ale as he had a hushed conversation with Coën. Claud was only a few feet from Coën’s horse, looking significantly put out but quietly stewing away. Hopefully, he would wait until they were all safe before blowing his top in a dramatic spectacle. Geralt was behind the cart, Jaskier could tell by the faraway look in his eyes that his senses were behind and off to the sides, prepared to pick up any sign of Jaskier’s father and his cohorts. His pack was safe, and tried to take a deep breath but was hit with another wave of nausea and vomited over the side again. Is it possible to get bruised ribs from vomiting? It certainly felt like it was possible, although he may have gotten bruised ribs from the guards’ beatings. 

Nothing left broken, besides his nose and possibly his right eye socket. It would make sense that Hugo would not allow them to break or fracture anything in order to make him physically fit for him to whatever it was Hugo wanted to do to him. Jaskier shivered violently at the thought, sending a new wave of agony down his body. Eskel and Lambert whined again, and Jaskier cried out in pain, but a small hand brought the water skin to Jaskier’s mouth, and a soft feminine voice said, “Don’t swallow. Spit.”

The alpha obeyed.

He turned and looked at the wild-looking child and vaguely remembered her from being in the cabin, something to do with Hugo and the drugs, but it was a bit fuzzy at that point. Oh yes, she was bruised nearly as bad as he was. Some of the bruises were fresh, others faded, and Jaskier felt tears well in his eyes. “I am so sorry.”

“You didn’t hurt me,” her voice was so soft he almost didn’t hear her. She couldn’t have been more than twelve years ago, newly presented, and was feminine. She needed a few good meals and a good, stable home.

“I am still sorry,” Jaskier said, “I should have protected you better.”

Lambert gently took the girl in his arms and pulled her back from Jaskier, and that’s when Jaskier saw it, she had thick dark hair and resting bitch face just like Lambert. Her eyes were blue, nearly similar to Jaskier’s own… holy shit. “Lamb?”

“Yes, Jaskier?” Lambert sighed as the girl struggled to get out of his arms and made to bite him, but he was too quick for her.

“Why didn’t you tell me we had a kid?”

“Excuse me?” Lambert blinked twice and turned to look at the girl just as she turned to look at him. What the fuck was the alpha on? First off, no, he cannot have kids; secondly, he would have strangled this little hellion at birth.

“Is it bad that I kinda see it?” Eskel asked, and both the girl and Lambert glared at him.

“What is your name?” Jaskier asked the girl, and she looked at him like he had taken total leave of his senses.

“I am Nina.”

“I would never have named you that, Lambert, new rule you are not naming the kids anymore!”

“She isn’t…”

“She has your good looks, pretty but wild and thorny by the look on her face, just like you. Would have named her Roza.”

Geralt couldn’t help but snort to cover a laugh at this point. “Ok that’s enough of that,” Claud dropped back, under the very unhappy but watchful eye of Coën, “Julian, go back to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not panic, Nina is not actually Lambert and Jaskier’s kid. She was conceived before Lambert and Jaskier had even met, and Jaskier has never had sex, so… yeah, no kiddies. Sadly, his system’s drugs make him a bit loopy, so good luck convincing him otherwise. I haven’t decided if Nina will stay with the pack or be left with the Elven healer (who is going to be hired to tend to Jaskier in the next chapter).
> 
> Vesemir wants a public disclaimer that he is too old for this shit. Thank you.


	5. Chapter Five - Tending to Jaskier’s Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier's gets medical attention, Vesemir feels out of control and things are about to get very complicated. (Added Tags - Homophobia because of Coen's dislike of Alpha/Alpha relationships)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to @Aroomie for allowing me to borrow her original characters from “The Feast” - Zerrin the Bear and Arris the Crane. Sadly, as much as I absolutely love both characters (if you haven’t read “The Feast” stop what you are doing and do so now - it’s incredible) and 100% ship Arris/Letho, I cannot write her marvelous characters. So instead, I created original characters. They are loosely based on her characters, so I want to give @Aroomie credit for being the inspiration. Since it felt wrong to ship Letho with someone other than Arris, I created a new Viper to replace him named Marcel.

The merry band of misfits (pending Jaskier’s copyright) traveled through the night to get back to Cardend. Coën came from Casdon, and the Elven Healer had been called to an accident at a lumber camp near Cardend. Hopefully, Valas would have time to see Jaskier quickly to get him to Kaer Morhen before the winter weather started. The alpha was one massive bruise, and even though he tried to hide his pain from the others. Vesemir and Coën had whispered, using the other’s distraction of the alpha’s injuries to keep their conversation secret. Vesemir wished he could find out if Kacper from the Bear School was alive. He disappeared without a trace over a hundred years ago, and no one has seen hide nor hair of him since. That was normal for Bears; they were a somewhat reclusive bunch. Usually, he would disappear for a decade or two, but then Vesemir would see him. The older the Bear got, the more withdrawn he became, and Kacper had to be well over 400 years old by now. The oldest alpha of the Witchers, if not the oldest living Witcher. What he wouldn’t give for his kind, wise counsel right now. 

There was only a handful of Witcher Alphas still alive that Vesemir trusted.

Coën, of course.  
Dawid of the Raven School  
Marcel of the Viper School

The only reason Vesemir had any faith at all in the Viper was his unconventional relationship with Dawid. Before they became friends, Marcel was cold, calculating, and lacked any warmth or empathy. The personification of a cold-blooded killer, the ideal Viper. Then he got hurt and nursed back to health by Dawid (Vesemir never got the full story), and whatever Dawid did, it healed his soul as well as his body. The two were rarely separated, which led to rumors that they were a mated pair - quite the taboo even among Witchers, but Vesemir could not have cared less, as long as it was safe, sane, and 100% consensual, it was no one else’s business who fucked who. It did make Coën uncomfortable, though, so it looks like he would have to count on Coën this winter.

Coën was a good alpha, and while not Kacper, he was trustworthy and would do all in his power to help Jaskier. He needed a trusted Alpha to help him… no them walk Jaskier through his first rut. Coën was initially horrified that the 30-something alpha had suppressed his rut this long and wasn’t sure it would even be healthy for him to have a rut at this point, so he was against trying to chemically induce a rut. If it happened naturally, then he would walk Jaskier through it step by step while it was happening.

“I mean it, Vesemir,” Coën warned, “it is his rut. He gets to make all the decisions. You and the other wolf-omegas cannot try to make decisions for him, regardless of how well-meaning your intentions are.”

“Don’t know what you mean.”

“I have seen how he looks at you and how he keeps checking on you, just as much as your pups. I also know how much you have and continue to sacrifice for them. I am sure he rubbed his scent into them before allowing them to go up the mountain alone, an attempt to gauge your interest, but you probably never responded, knowing you. If he chooses you to take his first knot, you should accept.”

“I don’t take the knot of any alpha,” Vesemir growled.

“So the unholy murder I saw in your eyes was just protecting your pups’ alpha then, eh?” Coën never had an issue calling Vesemir on his shit.

“That doesn’t mean I want his knot. I had plenty of knots forced in me when I was a pup myself, not eager to repeat the experience,” Vesemir snapped at Coën, but he honestly did want to take the alpha’s knot. To be the one to guide him through the experience, to feel his cock grow inside of him to its proper alpha size, to hold him through the pain and the fear as his body changed. That should not be his honor though, it belonged to the pups - most likely to Geralt since he happened upon the beautiful, perfect alpha first.

Vesemir looked back at the alpha, the human bruise, the swelling in his face had gone down a bit; resetting that nose would not be fun for him. He was asleep now. Eskel and Lambert were back on their horses, allowing Claud to tend to him. As much as Lambert would never admit it, Jaskier’s drug-induced belief that the girl was their child did have an impact on him. He would have to make sure the girl stayed in Cardend for Lambert’s benefit.

The omega inside Vesemir pushed all the thoughts from his mind and forced him to just look at the alpha. He was a beaten, ugly, swollen mess but oh how Vesemir wanted him. He started to get wet again, just looking at him. He felt his hole stretch itself only at the thought of taking that glorious first knot.

“Vesemir, if he chooses you, please accept him. He needs someone he trusts completely to share this experience with, and I don’t know what happened between him and the others, but even I can see they are feeling guilty.”

He just growled at Coën again and forced his eyes forward. Only a few more hours into Cardend, and then they could finally get some rest. 

A sharp cry woke Jaskier from his restless sleep. He sat up far too quickly, and pain shot everywhere in his body; he got a nauseating dizzy spell as well, but he was able to fight through that. He focused on the sound of the noise and found Roza having a nightmare. “Roza, sweetie, it’s ok,” he cooed to her and very gently tried to wake her up. She snapped awake and tried to jump away from him and nearly fell off the cart. Jaskier made no moves forward, but he sang to her softly until her eyes cleared, and he could see she remembered him. “It’s ok, Roza, you are safe now. I won’t hurt you. Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head ‘no’ so hard he was afraid the poor girl would damage her neck.

“Ok, then come here. I will do my best to chase those nightmares away.”

“I don’t want to go back to sleep.”

“Me neither, so why don’t I tell you a story to help pass the time? I have a great one about Lambert saving a boneheaded alpha grunt from a basilisk, but the alpha refused to be saved, and his dick ended up being turned to stone.”

“Not appropriate for a child,” Claud hissed, “and her name is not Roza!”

“I want to hear it,” Roza (or not-Roza, according to Claud) said, and she very slowly crawled over to Jaskier. He stayed perfectly still so not to spook her, and she sat down next to him. “I also don’t mind if you call me Roza.”

“What is your name again? Lambert named you something awful, didn’t he?”

“Oh, for the love of…” Claud hissed even louder.

“No, it’s ok. I like the name. Tell me a story, alpha.”

Claud growled and rolled over, clearly giving up for now, and Roza just smiled at Jaskier. “So Lambert and I were traveling together and came upon a group of boneheaded alpha citizen militia…”

Jaskier drifted off while telling Roza the story, a third or fourth story about Lambert, but he woke up when the cart went over some uneven ground. Roza was curled against Jaskier and sleeping peacefully, Claud was curled against her to keep her warm. He could see by the moon it was getting close to dawn. The haze of the drugs was finally starting to lift, and memories were coming back into focus. 

His father had him kidnapped.

The Witchers were mad at him. Again. 

He had finally met Vesemir.

All Witcher-omegas of the Wolf school are smart, kind, sexy, and Jaskier would be glad to die for any or all of them. Although he wasn’t sure how they felt about that, they were his mates, especially since the whole winter-omega fiasco.

Uncle Claud was here and safe.

He has a daughter with Lambert named Roza. Although he wasn’t sure if the last one was correct, it felt good so he went with it. 

Jaskier heard a snort to the right of him; he slowly turned and saw Lambert looking while trying his best to appear not to be looking at Jaskier curled up with Roza and Uncle Claud. “We could have done worse,” Jaskier whispered, “we could have had Geralt as a child.” Lambert made a choking sound.

“I heard that,” Geralt said, not amused, but there was the unmistakable sound of relief in his voice.

“I love you,” Jaskier said, looking Lambert deep in the eyes, “I never dared to tell you before, but I need to tell you now. I love you. I love Geralt. I love Eskel. I also love Vesemir. Equally. You are the four sections of my heart, and I cannot bear to live without you, any of you. Please forgive me, Lambert, for not being the alpha any of you deserve. I will try.”

“Shut up,” Lambert said, but Jaskier could smell more than see the tears running down his cheeks.

“Perfect omega,” Jaskier purred, and suddenly, Lambert was off his horse, in the cart and holding Jaskier carefully in his arms, weeping into his shoulder. Jaskier held him the best he could; Roza woke up and looked ready to murder Lambert, so Jaskier just stroked her head, allowing her to scent him for comfort but only if she wanted. She half scented him, and Lambert, much to Jaskier’s shock, shifted his hold on Jaskier to allow her to scent him as well. She soon fell into a deep sleep. Jaskier kissed Lambert softly; it was their first kiss and actually his first kiss. It was not comfortable, but it made him feel so much better.

Jaskier woke up again to the sound of Coën’s voice. “Wake up, wolf-pack, we are less than 5 minutes from Cardend.” Jaskier tried to sit up but found four heavy hands on his chest. He turned his head to the left and found Geralt tucked into Jaskier’s side and Vesemir behind Geralt. To his right, there was Roza tucked into Jaskier’s side but cuddling Lambert, who was next to Eskel. Logically Jaskier knew this was probably not safe or a good idea, but it felt like Heaven. He kissed Lambert again, and then Geralt, he could not reach Eskel or Vesemir with those heavy hands on his chest, but he resolved to kiss them as well before entering Cardend. 

“Come on, my loves, wake up. We need to get you all into a nice bed, and some little Rose needs a bath.”

“I hate baths,” Roza whined.

“Maybe she is Lambert’s pup after all,” Geralt teased, and Lambert, eyes still closed, gave him the middle finger using the hand on Jaskier’s chest.

“Enough the bunch of you,” Vesemir said as he sat up, his hand still on Jaskier. Jaskier took Vesemir’s hand and cradled it between his two before bringing the wrist to his face, placing a gentle kiss on his smaller scent glad there. Vesemir sighed and ran his free hand through Geralt’s hair. “Vesemir,” Jaskier ran the very tip of his tongue along the outside of the gland, “finally.”

Coën chuckled, and Vesemir blushed, but he did awkwardly lean down to kiss the alpha’s forehead, but the alpha shifted, and Vesemir got his lips instead. It wasn’t pleasant; the alpha tasted like drugs and vomit, but the omega inside of him was purring, Vesemir knew he was giving off the damn happy omega scent, and he hated it. “Love you,” Jaskier whispered against his lips.

Ok, maybe Vesemir didn’t totally hate it.

He pulled back, which finally woke up Geralt and them getting a move on woke Eskel but Lambert appeared to have gone back to sleep, curled around the child, and their alpha. This was not good. Kaer Morhen was no place for children, not anymore. Period.

But Lambert looked so peaceful holding that child.

Fuck!

Vesemir would deal with this feelings stuff later. Eskel nodded to Vesemir and leaned down to shake Lambert awake and ended up with a lapful of angry child omega growling at him and Lambert’s snapping at him, both ready to attack.

Once again. Fuck!

“Are you sure she isn’t yours?” Eskel asked Lambert, and Lambert preened just a bit.

“Bite me,” Lambert said, the edge taken out of the insult because he was still preening as he turned to Roza, “good tackle.”

“Thanks,” she grinned, the smell of pleased omega pouring out of her. Such simple praise must be something she was not even used to, and it broke the pack’s hearts.

Kaer Morhen is no place for children. PERIOD!

FUCK!

Jaskier crawled over, “Yes, great job, our dynamic duo. Now let Eskel up, please.” They did, and Eskel got up and looked down at Jaskier’s struggle to move. 

“Alpha,” Eskel said.

“I am stiff, and yes, I hurt, but I am alive and with my pack and extended family. I am pleased,” Jaskier said as he forced himself upright and gave Eskel a feather-light kiss. “I love you, Eskel.”

All the tension melted away from Eskel’s body, and Eskel shifted so he could nuzzle the alpha’s neck scent gland. “We thought we lost you,” Eskel whimpered.

“It’s going to be ok,” Jaskier swore to him and gently held him, not as close as he would have liked but as close as he comfortably could. It would only add to Eskel’s distress if he was hurt during a hug.

The merry band arrived in Cardend, only Jaskier and Roza in the cart and everyone else on horseback. It was done to keep the peace amongst the pups, who were getting increasingly growly and foul-tempered at the state of their alpha. Their arrival was greeted by shouts in the community. Coën was alarmed, Vesemir was not amused, but Eskel handled the situation.

“Is he all right?” the Innkeeper asked.

“Will be. Needs a healer. Is the Elven healer still at the lumber camp?”

“Yeah, she is still there. I can send Zeke down to fetch her if you’d like.”

“Yes, please,” Eskel said, “any chance of lodgings? I know it’s early…”

“Saved your room for you, and I can rustle up two more rooms if needed. Never seen so many Witchers in one place before.”

“Just an extra room will be fine; we are used to bunking up. Also, a bath would be great; we picked up a young companion in desperate need of one.”

“No bath!” Roza growled, her head peeking over the side of the cart.

“Yes, bath,” Jaskier said, “you don’t want the Foultaurs to get you, do you?”

Vesemir snorted loudly to cover for a laugh, and everyone just gave him a strange look as Jaskier explained to Roza what terrible creatures that Foultaurs were and how even the most powerful mages could not stop them.

It was a team effort, but they got Jaskier up the stairs and put him into a proper bed, which lasted all of two minutes because Roza was hellbent on not getting a bath. It took Claud, Eskel, Jaskier, and Lambert to get her in the tub and washed. Vesemir was guarding the door if she tried to bolt, as Lambert had done many times growing up. She was dried off, hair brushed by Claud, and dressed in a decent set of clothes purchased by Geralt. Coën said he would see if he could find who ratted Jaskier out to the captain of the guard.

“There is room enough for everyone,” Jaskier said as Lambert helped him lay back down.

“You need time to talk with the pups, Ro… Nina and I will…” Nina let out a high pitched whine as Vesemir guided her toward the door.

“No! I mean, yes, we do need to talk, but… he… he,” Jaskier hiccuped a dry sob, which made his chest hurt like a bitch, “he is still out there. And… he wants to hurt you.” The alpha started to cry. “I won’t know if you are ok if you leave.”

Claud came over to Vesemir and dropped his voice so that Jaskier could not hear him, “Please do as he says. He did this with me when I was finally allowed to see him again when he was 15 when I found him nearly beaten to death. He will assume Hugo has gotten ahold of you and is hurting you if you are not in his line of sight. They can talk with us here.”

Vesemir felt a bit uncomfortable, but the terror in the alpha forced him to agree. He didn’t want to put any more strain on the already emotionally alpha. He let the girl go, and she practically jumped on the bed and curled against his right side. Jaskier petted her hair and kissed the top of her head, the crying slowly ceasing. Geralt, Lambert, and Eskel stripped off their armor and shoes before climbing into bed as well. Claud was allowed on the bed, he was given the far side by the wall, and the poor omega was out in moments. Vesemir just stood there. Eskel and Geralt both gestured for Vesemir to join them, but he wanted to wait for Coën to return. He also could use food. “I am going to get food. I will be back, and you all are going to eat a little something.”

Coën came up to Vesemir as he placed items on a tray and leaned against the bar, trying to look nonchalant, as nonchalant as a nearly 6.5’ tall, bald Witcher with tattoos on his head and a neatly groomed fu-manchu could be. “They found out who pointed Jaskier out to the ‘creepy man.’”

“Who was it?”

“The son of the owner of the general store,” Coën explained, “seems Jaskier stopped him from feeling up a young beta and gave him a bit of a talking to so he wanted revenge.”

“Where is he now?”

“He is locked in a makeshift jail they made from an old bear trap, he is under guard, and your pups can dispense justice as they see fit, falling short of permanently maiming or killing him.”

“Reasonable,” Vesemir said, although he would have preferred the bastard killed, his head in a pike on the battlements of Kaer Morhen. 

“I have been given my own room. Would you like me to watch Claud and Nina while your pack relaxes?”

“Good luck getting that girl away from Jaskier. Or Lambert. I am worried she is getting attached, and Lambert getting attached to her. This winter has all the making of a cluster…”

“Of making Kaer Morhen a proper home again.”

“It’s no place for a kid.”

“If you say so,” Coën sighed.

Vesemir brought up food for the pack and found everyone but Eskel sound sleep. He hand-fed Eskel first; the smell of the food woke Lambert, who started to eat and woke Geralt and hand fed him while he ate. Coën came up with a massive mug of broth and set it on the tray before waking up Claud to feed him. He was still half asleep, so he did not argue at the alpha’s attentive care. The wolves ignored them and just focused on caring for each other, relaxing after such a severe trauma of nearly losing their precious alpha. Eskel finished first, took the mug of broth, gently woke up Jaskier, and spoon-fed him to test his stomach. The alpha looked uncomfortable at being pampered like this, so used to being the one pampering - something Vesemir would do his best to remedy. Geralt woke Nina up to make sure she ate as well. The only one that did not eat was Coën and Vesemir. 

Jaskier wasn’t having any of that.

They slept until dusk, the innkeeper woke them and said the Elven healer was here. The room was cleared, Lambert took Nina outside to get some fresh air, Coën took Claud to his room to bathe while Geralt and Eskel went to go deal with the bastard in the bear trap. Vesemir did not let Lambert go because he did not trust him to not kill the bastard. The same reason Vesemir himself did not go. 

Good news, no broken bones besides the nose. The healer was female and had a reputation for being good. A fractured right eye socket and cracked ribs. The rest was swelling, side effects from the drugs, and dehydration. She gave him medicine to stop nausea, even out the hormones, and bring down the swelling. She reset his nose as well. It was painful for Vesemir to watch, but Jaskier started to look better after she finished with him. “He will need plenty of rest, good food and plenty to drink. Stay away from alcohol for at least two weeks. The number of hormones in his system will cause him to go into a rut as soon as he is physically well enough. Does he have a rut companion ready?”

“He has four.”

The Elven Healer blinked and nodded. “That should do. You may want to have an alpha nearby in case he gets rough, a side effect of the drugs.”

“We will have one nearby just in case.”

“He may not be able to stop himself from mate marking those…”

“His.”

“My apologies. His omegas then so they may want to wear protective gear. I will leave you some potions and directions on administering them. I heard you also had an injured child with you.”

“Yes, Roza, she isn’t hurt as badly as Jaskier was,” Vesemir opened the window and called for Lambert to bring the girl inside. Crap, now he was calling her Roza. They came in quickly, and the healer started to tend to the girl and stopped. A look of disgust on her face as she took a step back and spit on the floor, highly unusual for an elf, “Peredhil!”

“Excuse me,” Lambert growled.

“She is a mongrel, a peredhil. Half-elf!”

Holy benzene fuck a goat! This just keeps getting better and better. Lambert’s eyes glowed in rage, and he grabbed Roza, putting her behind him; she was crying. “You better leave.”

“And you better put it down.”

Oh no, hell no, that elven bitch did not just actually say that. Vesemir got in front of Lambert before he could physically attack her. “Take your fee and go,” he gave her the agreed-upon sum.

“I will tell…”

“No one or else I will have words with Valas Valorti about your behavior.” Valas was the only elf name he knew; the mage was a good friend of Kacper and dressed like someone important. Hopefully, that would work.

“Bull shit.”

Vesemir got into her personal space and looked her right in the eyes and growled nice and low, “Try me.”

The elf looked shaken a moment, grabbed her gold, and left quickly. Good. Lambert held the girl as she wept, unsure of what to do, and Jaskier was still passed out from the Elf’s magic. Thank god because Jaskier really would have killed her. What the hell was Vesemir supposed to do? He couldn’t actually take the girl to Kaer Morhen. The omega in him was already planning what room to give the girl and what training she should have. 

Vesemir felt utterly out of control, and it scared him. Fuck this alpha and all the fucking feelings he inspired in them and now brought them a child to raise. Fuck him. Fuck this!

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Vesemir looked out the window and watched the Elven woman walk off. Vesemir did not know what to do. If there is any higher force that actually does favor Witchers, then give me a fucking sign on what the hell I am supposed to do. The Elven woman turned back to the inn and yelled at Vesemir, “You are a liar. The likes of Hir Valorti would never associate with you.”

So much for…

“I will decide who I associate with, thank you very much.”

The woman went white, and Vesemir opened the window. No way in fucking hell. Two travelers were coming up the road from the lumber camp. One was thin and wore a fine black cloak, and the other wore a bear pelt for a cloak with the head of the bear still attached as the hood. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and a thick muscular chest, and from the oversized hood, there was a long, loose braid of unwieldy red hair hanging from the left side of his neck. A large, thick scar over his left cheek. Vesemir felt his heart pound; it couldn’t be. 

It just couldn’t be… he never kept his hair that long.

But… it was.

It was Kacper.

And Valas Valorti.

Oh, that Elf looked pissed as he marched right up to her and spoke to her very quietly in Elven, but Vesemir heard her kept saying ‘peredhil’ and Valas looking increasingly not amused. Kacper wandered over and looked up at the window the elf healer pointed at, and his jaw dropped. “Vesemir?”

“Kacper,” Vesemir felt himself melt in relief that the Bear was alive, and he needed his advice. He was about to call Kacper to come on up when he saw two figures behind him with heavy black cloaks, but he would recognize even the lower half of their faces anywhere.

Marcel and Dawid.

Well, shit, this just got complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh yeah, this is gonna get complicated and Jaskier has no time for this shit. He is going to prove himself worthy to be his Wolves' Alpha in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter Six - Three Alphas Walk into a Bar…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the answer to Vesemir's prayers? Or will their new arrivals only complicate matters further? And will Lambert ever be able to keep his mouth shut? Hmmmmm.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lambert doesn’t like “feels”; it makes him feel vulnerable and when he is vulnerable then he says unwise or cruel things. He will get more comfortable as he feels more secure in his relationship with Jaskier. Until then enjoy the shit show he causes!

Remind Vesemir never to go up against Valorti - the Elven Healer was sent back to an Elven Stronghold, a sobbing mess. Hir Valorti summoned three Elven Healers to take her place to more effectively tend to the injured at the lumber camp. He also forced her to return Vesemir’s money to him. All of it when she tried to short change him. He was a dark force of nature and terrifying for a man of his stature. They were standing outside the inn.

“My humble apologies for what that prejudice prig put you though,” Valas bowed, “if I may be allowed, I would like to personally apologize to the child and tend to her wounds myself.”

“But you aren’t a healer,” Vesemir said.

“My soul’s path is not that of a healer, but I can still heal when the occasion calls for it. It would be an honor to tend to the next generation of Witchers.”

“I don’t…”

“Vesemir, you are protesting a little too much. I can tell by the wrinkles at the corners of your eyes,” Kacper said.

Well, he wanted Kacper’s advice so he better start taking it. “I am not sure how Lambert will react, give me a moment.”

Vesemir went back inside and up to Jaskier’s room. Lambert was pacing, snarling and growling, nearly barking Vesemir’s head off before realizing it was him; Jaskier was awake and cradling the crying girl in his arms - murder very much in his eyes. He shouldn’t be awake yet from his healing sleep but the duel smell of upset omega must have woken him. “Lambert, do you remember the name Valas Valtori?”

Lambert continued to snap and growl for about 90 seconds before able to speak, “Yeah, some super Elven Mage guy… the older bear’s friend. You just used his name to scare off that unholy bitch!”

“He is here. With Kacper, the elder Bear, as well as Dawid the Raven and Marcel the Viper,” Vesemir was honest with who was here because Lambert would be able to smell the other two Witcher Alphas on the Elf if he was allowed in the room, “he has banished the Healer back to some Elven stronghold and wishes to see Roza.”

“So he can call her names?”

“No, to apologize and tend to her wounds himself. He verbally ripped the healer into tiny pieces and is a friend. You can trust him. You have my word.”

Lambert growled again and just stalked around the room. He would get nowhere with Lambert while he was this feral, and he would remain feral as long as the child was crying. Jaskier spoke up, “You said Dawid the Raven and Marcel the Viper?”

“Yes, they are…”

“I know them,” Jaskier interrupted, something the alpha never did, “I met them a few years ago just outside of Hornsburg. They were having a… spat shall we say about where to winter. I ended up spending the winter with them in an abandoned guardhouse two miles outside the city. Dawid taught swordsmanship, Marcel is a shockingly good cook and I tried my new compositions out in taverns in the city. It was a peaceful winter. Such a lovely couple.”

Vesemir blinked twice at how easily Jaskier accepted the two alphas together and seemed to really like them. Lambert looked at Jaskier as if the alpha had totally taken leave of his senses. “What?” Jaskier said, cuddling Roza closer, “There is so much suffering in the world, especially for Witchers. Who is anyone to dare stand in the way of such happiness?”

“Coën would not agree with you,” Vesemir warned.

“Then Coën and I will have to have words then, won’t we?” Jaskier’s eyes flashed, “Lambert, if Vesemir is vouching for him and if Dawid and Marcel travel with him, we have double the evidence that the Elf is trustworthy.”

“If he says anything harmful to Roza, I will gut him myself,” Vesemir promised.

Jaskier kissed the girl on the head, “See, my dear, we don’t let anything happen to you. You are our little seedling now. And you have such lovely Uncles and extended family.”

Lambert seemed to calm a little as Roza nodded and Jaskier dried her tears. “Get’um,” Lambert growled, “but I am not leaving the room.”

Vesemir went back down the stairs and found a very uncomfortable stand off between Coën and Kacper, who stood in front of Dawid and Marcel. Dawid was tall, almost exactly Geralt’s height, and thin. He was often mistaken for an elf because of the built of his body, but all Ravens looked like that. They were agile and fast, built for sneak attacks and more acrobatic combat. Ravens used crossbows or long daggers when they fought, Dawid carried both but typically preferred the daggers. Vesemir could see his hand twitch to grab them right now. He had shoulder length, thick, wavy black hair that appeared to have deep purple highlights if the light hit it just right. His compilation was more pale tan than pale white; he was handsome to look at, there was not a scar on his face and his eyes were white gold instead of the traditional yellow gold. He was dressed completely in black, from the black leather armor to the clothes underneath. Some schools thought that Ravens looked effeminate, but there is no doubt in Vesemir’s mind that Dawid was male and alpha - just more elegant than most. Marcel on the other hand, was unusual for a Viper. His body did not handle the mutations well, he was supposed to be training fodder for the more perfect specimens of the Viper School but Marcel was a talented fighter and tactician. He survived while the perfect ones died. He was surprisingly short, only 5’ tall and a compact build. He was equally strong and agile, much more than he looked physically capable of. He had long, silky black hair, but parted it so the hair went down the front of his shoulders instead of his back. He had two streaks of silvery-white, one on the right and left of his head. It had been a while since he had seen Marcel, but the Viper had changed. He used to be sickeningly pale,unkempt facial hair, unibrow, oily hair, eyes cold and vacant and looked like death itself - that was typical for Vipers. Now he had some color to his face, clean shaven and eyebrows the high ranking ladies at court would kill for, his hair was clean and shiny. His golden eyes had life to them and a sparkle of intelligence that warmed Vesemir’s heart. Oh yes, Dawid was very, very good for Marcel. 

Coën growled at them, and Kacper was the only thing keeping him from charging the two alpha. Oh, this is the last thing that Vesemir needed but let’s just get this out of the way now. Valotri was reading his notes and not paying the entire situation any mind. He was a smart elf. “Hir Valotri,” Vesemir said but Valas put up a hand to stop him.

“Valas please, how is the girl?”

“Lambert has agreed to let you see her.”

“I heard you had to promise to gut me if I stepped out of line,” Valas was not upset but instead amused.

“Nothing personal.”

“Such a child needs such protection. I knew I preferred Witchers to humans for a reason. It is a shame though that not all Witchers have common sense,” he gave Coën a very nasty look.

“Coën, where is Claud?” Vesemir asked.

“Asleep in my room,” Coën answered but his eyes never left the two alphas behind Kacper.

“Then you should get back there. If he wakes up and you are gone, then the gods only know what he will do.”

“But…”

“Coën. You are our guest,” Vesemir said evenly, “but Jaskier is our alpha.” Marcel and Dawid turned to face each other and communicated silently while Vesemir continued, “If he has an issue with Marcel and Dawid then he will deal with it himself. Which he won’t because he already called them adorable.”

“Jaskier? Dawid asked.

“Jaskier the Bard? Has an Elven lute. Runs around dressed for court in the middle of the wilderness?” Marcel raised a shockingly well manicured eyebrow.

“That Jaskier?” Dawid asked.

“So you remember him?” Vesemir asked.

“Of course, the beta… well I guess alpha now, burns water for god sake. Almost burned down the kitchen,” Marcel snorted, arms crossed, looking like the ever annoyed Viper.

“He is only agreeing to let Valas see the girl, because you two are traveling with him. He trusts your judgement of his character.”

Kacper tilted his head and nodded every so slightly, “Then Dawid and Marcel should accompany you to see the girl. They should give Lambert their word, personally.” Coën made a move toward the stairs, “Coën, you will stay here. The girl and alpha are upset enough. You will remember your manners, you are a guest. We all are of their alpha and if you do not like it then you can leave. You are not High Alpha here.”

Kacper gave Vesemir a look, he will handle Coën - at least there is one thing off of Vesemir’s plate. “We will talk soon,” Vesemir said as he motioned with his hands to have the Raven and Viper go with them. 

Jaskier held their little seedling as the Elf knelt politely down in front of them. Everything about the black-haired elf spoke of ancient power, but he was very kind to Roza. She was terrified of him at first, but the first thing he said to her was, “I am very sorry you were spoken to like that. You have House Valotri’s most humble apologies for being so dishonored. There is nothing wrong with being half-elf - you are no mongrel.”

“So she doesn’t need to be put down?” Lambert growled.

Valas turned to Lambert, “She said that!”

“Yes,” Lambert growled.

“I will inform the Master Healer as soon as I am finished,” Valas said darkly before turning back to Roza, all soft and kind again, “You see, young lady, I am also a half-elf.” He showed her his ears and actually allowed her to touch them. “Roza, you are a very special child. Not because you are a half-elf, but because you have found your family. Sometimes children are born into the wrong family because they need characteristics from the birth parents or their parents are unable to have children for whatever reason. Many children never get the chance to find their true family, but you did.”

Aw, fuck, they are keeping the child. Vesemir did ask for a sign on what to do. Be careful what you wish for!

“I want to be fierce and help people like Lambert,” Roza said.

And Lambert was on his knees next to Roza and cuddling her. “You shall be quite spoiled having so many omega-parents,” Valas smiled.

“And you will have such kind Uncles,” Jaskier said, gesturing to Marcel and Dawid.

“Wait,” Marcel blinked twice, “we are Uncles now?” Dawid just jumped up and down and quietly slapped his hands together. The Raven was totally on board.

“May I tend to your wounds?” Valas asked Roza and she nodded.

Vesemir needed a drink. He went back down to the bar and found Kacper alone, “Where is Coën?”

“Taken back to his room by an assertive omega, I am going to assume it was Claud. I liked him. He didn’t tolerate an ounce of Coën’s stupidity. He may be good for him.”

“I need to talk to you.”

“I gathered that,” Kacper said, “Where are Marcel and Dawid?”

“Still upstairs, getting used to their new role as Uncles. Be careful, Kacper, or else you will be made an Uncle next.”

“The alpha is aware that schools don’t normally intermingle like that and…”

“Jaskier does not seem to care and Dawid and Marcel went right along with it without putting up really much of a fight.”

“Marcel went along with this? Marcel? Viper School? Hates humanity? That Marcel?”

“Dawid started jumping up and down like an excited baby bird at the announcement and Marcel gave a long suffering sigh and minor grumble before going along with it.”

Kacper shook his head, “What strange times we are living in, old friend.”

“Tell me about it,” Vesemir said, “I don’t know what to do.”

The bear looked concerned, “What do you mean? Are you against taking the child?”

“It’s unreal. Everything. Suddenly, my entire life is different.”

“Your pups have an alpha and…” Kacper stopped and studied Vesemir for a moment and nodded, “it’s not just your pups that have the alpha. He is truly the alpha for the Wolf School then, not just in name only. Are you concerned with sharing an alpha with your pups?”

“No,” Vesemir shook his head, “it should feel weird but it feels… right? And it gets more complicated.”

“How can it get more complicated?”

“He is something that he calls a Queer Alpha.”

“I gathered he was strange from how he treated Dawid and Marcel.”

“He has been passing for beta, ask anyone in this village and they will tell you. He is over thirty years old and has not once had a rut.”

“Over 30? No rut. Oh, Vesemir that is not good.”

“We didn’t know that until about recently. He was on suppressants to hide his alpha nature and when he got off them he emotionally repressed them. Hang on, let me tell you the entire story.”

So Vesemir did and Kacper said nothing until Vesemir finished. 

“So that’s it.”

Kacper nodded, “It’s a lot to take in. Dawid and Marcel told me about this Jaskier, they speak highly of him. I have seen the work he has done to repair Witcher’s reputation. He must be a strong, sensitive alpha to have four Witcher-Omegas as his mates. Queer Alpha you say, hmmmm, I never heard it called that before. He is very old to have his first rut, but if it happens then it will be physically and emotionally challenging for him. He will need an alpha-guide.”

“Would you consider being that guide? I would prefer you to all other alphas. He will need a strong but gentle hand.”

Kacper blinked twice at Vesemir, “Are you sure? He will need to know that we were once each other’s heat/rut partners. I would not keep that from him.”

“Of course, neither would I. He is sensitive and may be standoffish a bit until he realizes you are no threat to him.”

“He would consider this old, worn out bear a threat?” Kacper laughed, “doubtful.”

“Kacper,” Vesemir’s growly voice was a warning, “I am serious. He has been through a lot the past 36 hours.”

“It sounds as if he has been through a lot his entire life. I am assuming you asked Coën to do this first.”

“Coën just volunteered,” Vesemir said.

“Speaking of sensitivity, he will not like being cast aside in favor of another alpha. Especially me; and anyway, it should be Jaskier’s choice and not any of ours who is alpha-guide is. This is his rut and it belongs totally to him.”

“Coën said something like that to me earlier.”

Kacper smiled, “Of course he did because he knows you very, very well. You want the honor of taking the first knot to go to Geralt since he found the alpha first. You sacrifice so much for your pups that you would step back so not to be chosen to take that precious first knot but that is not your decision to make. You can no longer focus on making your pups happy, Vesemir, if you want Jaskier to be your alpha then you must let him be your alpha. If that is something you cannot do, tell the human now to make his heart break minimally.”

Vesemir growled and crossed his arms. “Why can’t things just stay the same?” he snapped.

“That is something I have been fighting with myself; why I went into seclusion for nearly a century then a certain pesky elf hired two certain alphas to find me and my plans at an eternal hermitage went completely to hell. I have found, Vesemir, that what we are holding on to may be comfortable but it may not be the best for us - change is scary and damn uncomfortable but it can bring with it untold rewards.”

Vesemir glared at him and snorted, hugging himself tighter. “Don’t snort at me, Mir, you wanted my advice.”

Vesemir got the innkeepers attention and bought another round just as Geralt and Eskel returned, looking rather pleased with themselves at defending the honor of their alpha. Then they saw Kacper, waved, happy to see their old ally that had been presumed dead. “Kacper, how are you?” Eskel gave him a hug.

“It is good to see you; rumor had it you were dead,” Geralt said.

“I know, I started the rumor,” Kacper laughed, “now be careful, your alpha has been through a lot it sounds. He won’t like you smelling of a strange alpha in his… sensitive condition.”

“Then we need to introduce you,” Eskel said, “fair warning, he will needle you until you consent to tell him all your stories. He wants to write the ultimate collection of epic Witcher tales.”

“And he will exaggerate a lot so don’t be offended too much,” Geralt added.

Kacper laughed, shaking his head and clasped Geralt on the shoulder, “I will do my best. He must be special to have earned the heart of the Wolf School.”

“He is,” Geralt said, all humor leaving his manner, “and we nearly fucked it up.”

Kacper turned soleum as well, nodding, “I heard. Sometimes terrible things happen to bring things into focus and if the lesson is learned then it can be forgivable. If the lesson is learned, is the key part in that sentence.”

“Always the teacher?” Vesemir said.

Kacper rolled his eyes, “I learned it from you, Mir. Never forget that!”

Valas had finished tending to the girl and was looking at the alpha. Now Elves did not have secondary genders like humans did and he found the whole thing both odd and amusing at the same time. Unless fools like Coën were involved and then he found it tedious. He was rather intrigued by this alpha but Valas always did value uniqueness and loyalty above all other traits. The girl’s bruises were healed, the emotional damage would take longer to heal but feeling safe and loved will help that. He couldn’t help but smile at how the Wolf, Lambert, allowed Dawid to play with the girl as he cuddled the alpha. Family was oh-so important but the Witchers did not seem to have a traditional, stable family but it was obvious how they cared for each other. How they grew up, the treatments and mutations they were given caused them to lack emotional development. Even more affectionate Witchers were still stunted and this alpha seemed to bring their ability to empathize and connect to others.

The alpha, Jaskier, was kind and gentle. The tenderness he showed to those he cared about and the fierceness of defending the orphan, now their little seedling, told Valas much. He was a community-oriented alpha, he would love and care for all who needed it. No wonder he put Vesemir on edge. Kacper rarely had tenderness given to him, he would be overwhelmed. 

Good. 

It appears their mission of finding and returning the relic would have to wait. It has been missing for nearly a decade, what is another two seasons? This, the Elf knew, was so much more important.

“So you are traveling with Kacper?” Lambert asked as he cuddled closer to the alpha. Dawid turned and smiled, “Yes, a pretty nice contract. Although it would be so much more helpful if a certain Archmage would tell us what we are supposed to find.”

“You were supposed to find Kacper. Now you are just tagging along. I need not tell you anything,” Valas sniffed delicately.

“We are Uncles or something now so you owe us,” Marcel hissed.

Valas rolled his eyes, “Oh yes, the ever put upon Viper. Saint Marcel the Martyr. The role doesn’t suit you.”

Marcel’s eyes narrowed into slits and he opened his mouth to respond but Dawid spoke first. “Come play! The best part being in Kaer Heceta was taking care and play-fighting with the children.”

“We don’t play.”

“There is no play in the Viper School?” Lambert asked.

“Connection makes Vipers soft, it is ‘kill or be killed’ in the viper’s nest.”

Well that did explain a lot about Marcel.

“This is why you have joined the Raven School,” Dawid said.

“You do know that isn’t how any of this works?” Marcel asked. This was a conversation they have had many times, Valas could tell by the worn sound of Marcel’s voice.

“Why not?” Jaskier asked, “You have fought so hard, Marcel, both you and Dawid. The hatred and prejudice humans have against Witchers; don’t you think it is time you start living by your own rules.”

“Tell that to Coën,” Marcel snapped.

“I will and if he refuses to listen then he will not be joining us in Kaer Morhen. Period.”

Marcel was taken aback, “You would rather have us at Kaer Morhen than Coën?”

Jaskier looked at Marcel as if he was the most ridiculous person on the planet. “She has a talent for tackling, Marcel, you should have seen her take down Eskel earlier for trying to wake Lambert up,” Jaskier answered instead, “maybe you could give her pointers. Without killing our little seedling of course.”

Dawid, the living saint that he was, got the hint and play-tackled her, letting her win though and making sure not to crowd her. Marcel watched them play out of the corner of his eyes. “That isn’t how you… oh for heaven's sake, child!” Marcel got on the floor, “And alpha, I promise nothing!”

“So how did Kacper take the news of our alpha?” Lambert grinned.

“Fine,” Marcel said as he put Roza into a more agile position to leap on Dawid.

“Who is this Kacper guy anyway?” Jaskier asked.

The two alphas froze and looked at each other in the eyes, alarmed. Valas could almost see the silent communication between them. Why did Valas have the sinking suspicion this Lambert was about to say something totally stupid?

“Vesemir’s old heat partner,” Lambert said, “We all thought he would be Vesemir’s alpha, cock like a tree trunk and always left Vesemir satisfied.”

Within seconds the room stank of upset alpha and Lambert just looked baffled. “Hey, that was ages ago. No reason to be upset.”

“No reason to be upset. No. Reason. To. Be. Upset. I haven’t even started to properly court Vesemir yet and his old heat partner who happens to be hung like a horse shows up?”

“Court him? Why would you do that? Vesemir saved you. He is fine with you being alpha.”

“He is fine. Just fine. Makes it sound like he is resigned to it.”

Valas whisper-spelled the conversation down to both Vesemir and Kacper so they knew what was going on as the alpha limped rather speedily (Valas was impressed) out the room. Lambert was sputtering and telling Jaskier not to be stupid but Marcel tackled him to the ground and pinned him, “And that, seedling, is how you tackle morons that do not know how to keep their big mouths shut! I will teach you this one first because you are damn sight gonna need it if you stay with this one!”


	7. Chapter Seven - It’s Time to get Old School… or A Witcher's Guide to Handling an Alpha’s First Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert's big mouth starts another shit storm as Jaskier tries to clear the air with Vesemir. The WItcher Rite of First Rut is invoked. Will this help or make matters worse?
> 
> Also Marcel has had enough of Coen's bull shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Squonk is a legendary monster from my neck of the woods. It has acidic saliva and looks like a cross between an anteater and a large boar. They are oddly adorable but can be violent during mating season. Bringing some of my local culture to AO3!

“Glad to know Lambert hasn’t changed at all,” Kacper said as he turned to face the stairs, “I can handle myself, Vesemir, so please do not try to get involved. With the cocktail of drugs he is on, he may get violent; Jaskier thinks he is fighting me for you. I will…”

Jaskier appeared at the top of the stairs, and Kacper finally got a good look at the alpha that had won the heart of the Wolf School, and to be fair, Jaskier did look like shit, but everything he had been through Kacper expecting that. How the alpha was able to move told him a lot about how he cared for Vesemir. Good. He still felt guilty abandoning the closest thing he ever had to a friend and companion, the only omega he ever shared a rut or heat with, but he just could not take it anymore. The Witchers were being hunted, tortured, and killed for merely existing. The onslaught against the Witcher schools, leading in so many dead, Witcher strongholds destroyed and only a handful with the ability or desire to rebuild… it was just too much for Kacper. He had no desire to help protect these ungrateful brutes any longer; he could not bear it (literally). So he went to a hermitage and shut everyone out. Until that good, for nothing, Valas hired Dawid to find him and try to convince him to rejoin the world. Kacper threw him out, only to have Dawid return with a dying Viper (and Kacper hated the Viper school for breeding psychotic cold-blooded killers of not just monsters but all living things). The Bear School was taught advanced healing techniques, and Kacper was a talented healer. Dawid begged Kacper to help him heal Marcel and promised to never darken his cave again if he did.

But he… actually they did. A lot over the past ten years, and Kacper was always glad to see them. They became his cubs, like Vesemir, with his pups. There is nothing that Kacper would not do for them, and he knew they would do anything for him. He couldn’t feel hurt or upset that Vesemir had found an alpha; he just left without a word - he couldn't even muster up the courage to tell him goodbye.

He just wanted to make sure that this alpha was good enough for Mir, although he had just proven it somehow by walking to the steps.

And how he took care of Dawid and Marcel two years ago.

And adopted an orphaned half-elf child who was sold a sex slave (most likely) to be bred until her premature death. 

“Jaskier,” Eskel, “what’s wrong? You shouldn’t be awake yet. The Healer…”

“Said Roza was a mongrel and should be put down,” Jaskier growled.

Both Geralt and Eskel’s back went ramrod straight, growls started low in their throats, “Where is she?” Geralt asked.

“Sent back to the Elves by Hir Valotri. Our little seedling is a half-elf, and she was scared we would get rid of her if we knew. That’s why she didn't want the bath; she didn’t want us seeing her ears. It would be good for her if you both would go upstairs and cuddle her, tell her it doesn’t matter she is a half-elf and you care about her anyway.”

“Of course,” Eskel said, “let’s get you back to bed, though…”

“No, there is something I need to do first.”

“Jaskier, you are going to fall down the stairs if you try to come down,” Geralt said softly.

“So. Be. It.”

Stubborn. Good, Jaskier will need to be. “Let’s get this over with,” Kacper stood up, unhooked the clasp of his pelt-coak, and laid it carefully over the chair. Jaskier turned to face him and very slowly eyed up every ounce of Kapcer’s body. It was strange that Kacper felt threatened or sized up by the analysis, but instead, he felt tingly. Weird. Probably one of those side effects of being a hermit that Valas kept on him about.

And down the stairs, the alpha almost tumbled when he tried to get down the first step, but luckily Dawid swooped in and caught him, “Jaskier, alpha, do you really need to do this right now? I know you are upset, but you aren’t yourself.”

“Have to,” Jaskier whimpered, “Kacper *is* hung like a damn horse, I can tell from this distance; that is impressive.”

Kacper forced himself to not blush, although he felt the tips of his ears getting red. “It’s part of being in the Bear School,” he had no idea why he felt the need to explain.

“Great, so he is hung like a bear then? I don’t know if that is better or worse.”

Yeah, no one knew how to respond to that one. Vesemir, very smartly, just kept his damn mouth shut. A skill he really, really should have taught to Lambert. “Where is Lambert?” Kacper asked.

“Pinned to the floor by Marcel, so he didn’t say anything to make the situation worse, Roza is helping him. They may be bonding,” Dawid explained as he carefully helped Jaskier down the stairs.

“I said you both would be good Uncles for her,” Jaskier said, “and yes, I am aware that isn’t how things traditionally work but traditionally sucks, and we need new traditions that provide comfort and care for Witchers regardless of the school!”

Kacper wasn't sure how he felt about that. The traditions were so ingrained in him they were practically in his bones, but something about that also appealed to him. He would tuck that concept away for now and ponder it later. Right now, the alpha was nearly down the steps, and he had something more important to deal with.

At the bottom of the stairs, Jaskier turned to Geralt and Eskel, who just stared at him. The pups probably figured out that somehow Lambert put his foot in it (again) but was wise enough to not ask questions. “Geralt, Eskel,” Jaskier turned and smiled thinly at them. He looked near to passing out, “please do up and tend to Roza; I am sure Uncle Marcel may need a break. She will feel better knowing all her omega-parents still care for her. I promise not to do anything stupid… ok, overly stupid… I promise not to get myself killed.”

Vesemir snapped his fingers to get the pups’ attention and gestured with his chin for them to go upstairs. He let them know he would handle this. After a short communication by facial expressions, the pups finally went up the stairs. Jaskier stopped each and kissed and cuddled with them a moment before letting them go. The action seemed to soothe the worried omegas. Kacper almost felt bad for Lambert when his brothers got a hold of him.

Dawid helped steady Jaskier as he continued to walk, but instead of going to Kacper, which everyone was expecting, he went to Vesemir. Usually, alphas who felt challenged did one of two things, challenge the alpha or punish the omega for gaining another alpha’s attention - both options were violent. Kacper was about to intervene, but Jaskier’s body language was not aggressive, his scent was… soft. He smelled like leather that had been well cared for with rose oil. It was comforting. 

Jaskier rested his head on Vesemir’s shoulder, and Dawid let him go. The Raven took about two large steps back, but close by in case there was any trouble. Jaskier nosed Vesemir’s neck, and the old wolf put his arms around the alpha carefully, not wanting to hurt him. “Vesemir, I do love you,” Jaskier pulled back, and had his hands on Vesemir’s chest to help steady himself, “we have only met in the past 24 hours, and you haven’t been receptive to my advances in the past. I do not want you to feel you have no choice than to accept me as alpha; I do not want you to ever feel resigned to the fact. All I ask is that you give me the chance to earn your love; I want to court you properly, the way you deserve. Please. I beg you.”

Alphas do not beg, at least not publicly, and this display made something tighten in Kacper’s chest. He almost felt guilty for watching this tender moment, but he could not turn away. It was beautiful.

“I,” Vesemir stopped and took a slow deep breath through his nose before continuing, “you already courted me quite well, alpha, over these past ten years. You took care of my pups, you brought them home safely to me, and always made sure they brought me a bottle of mead and a jar of honey. I know they were gifts from you, not them. They are rarely that considerate because that is something we as a pack never do. Gifts that aren’t for fighting, I mean. You bring comfort instead. I am old, alpha, I had trouble believing that you would actually be interested in me. I…”

Jaskier leaned forward and kissed Vesemir softly, “You are perfect, Vesemir, even better than I could have imagined, and I did imagine you. A lot.”

The old Wolf blushed.

“I know you and Kacper have a history, and I will not punish you for it. In fact,” Jaskier turned to face Kacper now, “Thank you for taking such good care of Vesemir.”

Kacper blinked twice and was not totally sure how to respond. He was expecting the alpha to lunge at him, not thank him. Jaskier continued, “I regret being rude, but I need to ask you. Are you here as a friend, or are you a rival? Because if you are a friend, you are more than welcome, and I look forward to getting to know you, but if you want to try to challenge me for Vesemir, I will have no qualms with ripping your throat out with my teeth.”

“I am a friend,” Kacper said.

“Good, I am glad,” Jaskier did look and smell relieved, “not that I would have blamed Vesemir for taking a moment to think about it. I look like rotting meat in a suit, and you are quite handsome, alpha.”

“I haven’t been a good heat partner since I hurt my back,” Kacper was quick to assure the alpha, “a Squonk got me in the lower back with acid, and it didn’t heal right.”

“Acid also does scar tissue damage,” Jaskier nodded, “Eskel has something similar on his left shoulder, I treat it with cinnamon and chamomile oils, diluted of course, even more so for a Witcher’s sensitive nose. It helps.”

“Thank you for the suggestion,” Kacper was taken aback, as was Vesemir. Jaskier was treating him as a part of the family. He did not demand Kacper swear loyalty, which would have been his right to do or take a blood oath to keep away from Vesemir. It would have been quite normal for the alpha to dismiss Kacper as his omega’s former heat partner and banish him from Kaer Morhen. What a strange alpha! 

“Also, your hair is fabulous,” Jaskier turned and snuggled against Vesemir, not for ownership but for the sheer pleasure of snuggling with him if Jaskier’s scent was anything to go by. “But sadly, you don’t take care of it, or yourself it sounds like from the story of your back. Typical Witcher. It took me over a month to wear Marcel down about his eyebrows, even though he hated having the unibrow. Hopefully, you will give me the chance to convince you to let me tend to your hair. Split ends is not a good look for you.”

Dawid giggled slightly and nodded, confirming Jaskier’s story. “The hair oils he creates are very nice,” Dawid said, “as well. Marcel grumbles about the quality when he has to buy from someone else. He still prefers when you wash his hair over me doing it, but then again, I prefer when you wash mine, so I don’t get jealous.”

And Kacper’s brain has stopped working.

“I am sorry, I didn’t tell you I was an alpha,” Jaskier said.

Dawid sighed, “It’s ok. Marcel may give you some hell later, but I have a feeling he already figured it out since he didn’t blow his top. I had my own suspicions. Betas are never that caring or attentive, especially to alphas.”

Jaskier held on to Vesemir but reached for Dawid, and they one-armed hugged and touched their foreheads together. It was sweet. The tenderness in that alpha seemed endless, and Kacper found himself wanting a little bit of that for himself. 

He wanted to be Jaskier’s Alpha-Guide, it would have been an honor before, but now he did not want anyone else to do it. He didn't trust Coen to care for such a sensitive soul and give him exactly what he needed. Coen was an excellent alpha, and he was fond of him when he wasn’t threatening Marcel and Dawid, but his school’s internalized homophobia scarred the alpha’s soul. Kacper looked at Vesemir, hoping to catch the omega’s eye but found the omega already looking at him. It was decided. Kacper would have to tell Jaskier. “You will be having your first rut as soon as you physically recover. As the elder alpha, I must inform you that you will have two decisions you will need to make before your rut hits. You will need to select which of your omegas will take and help you going through the stressful process of your first knot, and you will need to select an Alpha-Guide to help you through the process and answer your questions and concerns while it is happening. The guide is there to take care of you and handle things if anything would go wrong, not that anyone should expect it to. It is a precaution because of your advanced age and the drugs in your system.” He turned to Dawid, “You and Marcel will need to decide if you are willing to be his Alpha-Guides or not. There is no shame or guilt attracted to either answer.” Dawid looked flustered and took a step back from Jaskier; he looked like a bird afraid of a predator near its nest.

“I would never ask,” Jaskier tried to interrupt, but Kacper wasn’t having any of it, “It is not your decision. It is theirs; it is only your decision if you will accept one or both of them.”

“Will you…?” Jaskier asked but didn’t finish, his scent was flustered, concerned: lost. He didn’t know what to do or say. He also had to be utterly exhausted.

“I will take Jaskier back to bed,” Vesemir said to Kacper and then gently hooked his finger around Jaskier’s chin to bring him back to looking at him, “You are a Witcher’s alpha now. This is how we do things. Kacper is the eldest alpha, he will inform the alphas the Wolf School has approved of their ability to join the pool of potential Alpha-Guides for you. He will explain what the role is and inform you of your choices. There will be no hurt feelings from the alpha’s not selected. Before you select, he will tell you what an Alpha-Guide does and walk you through the process before you can select anyone. It is common for you to interview candidates you are interested in selecting, although you can reject anyone you do not feel comfortable with outright. This is your rut, and you do not need to care about anyone else’s feelings. That also goes for who you select to be your omega through this process. There will be no jealousy or resentment among us; it is not showing favor. It’s about who you feel is right. Do you understand?”

“But Lambert…”

“Do. You. Understand?”

“No.” Kacper appreciated Jaskier’s honesty. The poor alpha was probably so overwhelmed right now.

“Jaskier…”

“If I select you, Vesemir, will you deny me?”

Vesemir froze, a gentle tremor went through his body. Whatever Vesemir was prepared for Jaskier to say, that was not it. “I will not deny you anything.” Vesemir sighed.

“I love you,” Jaskier said and blinked his eyes a few times, “suddenly, I don’t feel so good.”

Dawid looked like he wanted to help, but he didn’t know what to do. He turned to Kacper with a pleading look, but Kacper felt as helpless as Dawid, but he refused to show it.

Jaskier was carried up the stairs by Vesemir with Kacper’s assistance. He did not look good at all, and Dawid hoped the elf was in a good enough mood to look at the alpha. That was wrong of Kacper and Vesemir to drop all that on him when he was in this state. It could have waited until he was pre-rut while Kacper and Vesemir secretly started the preparations. Lambert had a hushed word with Geralt, who held Roza’s hand, while Eskel was kneeling on the floor, giving Roza a big hug. The omegas had comforted her while having a conversation with Lambert. Good. “What happened?” Eskel asked.

“He overdid it,” Vesemir said.

Valas sighed, “He needs to stay in that bed for a good 24 hours while he finishes purging the toxins. He needs to be kept calm and given lots of affection. And I mean it, no fights, no overwhelming him and lots of spoiling.”

Geralt tried to take Jaskier from Vesemir, but the older omega refused to let him go. He pushed forward and laid Jaskier on the bed, Kacper allowed Eskel to take over helping. Lambert just stood there and looked guilty. Jaskier closed his eyes, “Dizzy.”

“Rest alpha,” Geralt said.

Vesemir and Geralt tucked the alpha in, and Vesemir spoke quietly to Geralt before gesturing for Eskel to come over. The younger Wolves climbed into bed with the alpha. At the same time, Vesemir grabbed Lambert by the scruff of the neck and dragged him outside.

“I need to try to talk to Coen,” Kacper sighed.

“No,” Valas said, “you need to go join Vesemir.”

“Excuse…”

“I said no drama for 24 hours. Coen cannot help but be dramatic, especially if Marcel and Dawid are involved. Just let sleeping morons lie right now, anyway, you know how easy Vesemir is on the boy. Put the fear of the Bear in him, maybe - just maybe although I make no promises, Lambert will actually learn something from this.”

Kacper grunted and headed out the door; Marcel turned and looked at Valas, “What’s going on?”

“Ask Dawid.”

“Actually, Marcel, you better come with me.”

“I’m sorry, Dawid,” Jaskier whimpered pitifully.

“It’s not your fault,” Dawid said quietly.

Behind the Inn, Vesemir released Lambert and gave him a not so gentle shove. “What the fuck where you thinking? Telling Jaskier about Kacper and me.”

“He asked who Kacper was. I didn’t think…”

“That’s your problem, lad, you didn’t think,” Kacper came around the other side of the building, “Vesemir, this has to do with me as well.”

Vesemir nodded and turned back to Lambert, “This was not your information to tell. Kacper and I had already decided to tell him, but not in his weakened condition.”

“I told Jaskier not to be stupid; this isn’t my fault.”

Kacper growled, “Damn right, it is your fault! He is sensitive, sick, and unsure in his relationship with Vesemir. And telling him I have a huge dick and kept Vesemir satisfied is not going to help him feel more secure.”

Vesemir growled, “He is feeling insecure anyway because of the fight that started this mess. You three abandoned him!”

“I was trying to test out his feelings about going to Kaer Morhen.”

Vesemir sighed; Lambert had all the subtlety of a sledgehammer. “It doesn’t matter,” Vesemir said, “from now on, the only information you give out is about yourself. Do not volunteer information about my, Geralt, or Eskel’s personal lives. You could have just told Jaskier that Kacper is of the Bear School and an old friend and ended it there.”

“Lambert,” Kacper said, “that alpha loves you. Right now, he needs you to take care of him and stop this needy, angry thing you have going on right now.”

“Oh, so sorry,” Lambert’s voice dripped with sarcasm, “I suddenly have an adopted daughter, officially have an alpha out of the blue; what do I have to be angry about?”

“That’s not what is bothering you,” Vesemir said.

“Oh, really? Psychic not, are you now, Vesemir?”

“Shut up!” Vesemir growled, “whatever your problem is, get over it. He loves you and needs you to pull yourself together.”

“Why? He isn’t going to pick me to share his first knot with, is he?” Lambert’s eyes welled up with tears, “He isn’t going to pick the omega that is responsible for him getting kidnapped and tortured, is he?”

So that is what was bothering Lambert. “He won’t unless you prove yourself worthy of the honor. Being a little bitch isn’t going to help your case,” Kacper said, “Do you love him, Lambert?”

Lambert nodded and hugged himself, “Kacper being around was never a big deal. It shouldn’t have been a big deal for Jaskier. He is our alpha now, not him.”

“Lambert, he isn’t a Witcher. He is human and a sensitive soul; he doesn’t understand how different our relationships are from humans. Now is not the time to try to tell him. He is sick, he needs to be pampered and taken care of - if you want your chance on his knot, then you better learn to take care of him,” Vesemir said, “I love you pup, but you need to get it together for him.”

Lambert sighed and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Does he feel more secure now?”

“No,” Kacper said, “he won’t feel secure until after his first rut, and he has officially marked you as his mate. So yes, you will need to coddle him and shower him with affection.”

Lambert sighed, “I keep screwing up. I am just afraid he will change his mind; one day, he is going to realize how truly fucked up we all are and just leave, never looking back.”

Vesemir sighed and rubbed the back of his own neck. He could understand that feeling; he felt it many times when the alpha scented his pups for him and gave him gifts. He was afraid that when Jaskier met him, realized his age, and his lack of beauty, the alpha would walk away. Vesemir wondered if Geralt and Eskel had similar thoughts or concerns. Probably. “Get inside, and cuddle the heck out of him.”

Lambert nodded and headed back toward the front of the inn but then stopped and held out his hand, “Will you join us, Vesemir?”

Vesemir took Lambert’s hand and nodded, “Let’s go. Kacper?”

“I am going to head back to camp and check on Dawid and Marcel. I have a feeling their talk isn’t going very well.”

Dawid did not say a bloody word all the way from the inn to the small camp that they made about ½ a mile away. Marcel knew he was upset, but getting Dawid to talk before he was ready was like trying to get blood from a stone. He just had to wait it out; luckily, he rarely had to wait long. The Raven wore his damn emotions on his sleeve.

Dawid sat on one of the three massive logs Kacper brought over by their fire pit. They had been camping here for three days, although for what purpose only that blasted Elf knew. Fucking Elves. “Sit down,” Dawid sighed.

“Just get on with it,” Marcel hugged himself and leaned against a tree.

“So, Jaskier is an alpha.”

“I know.”

“I guessed you already figured it out when you didn’t start verbally eviscerating him.”

“Everyone has their reasons for their secrets; anyway, he treated us well, and it was decent to have him around.”

“He does give heavenly baths,” Dawid smiled slightly.

“Yeah, although getting one now may be impossible. But I take it that wasn’t what Jaskier was apologizing to you for.”

“No, it wasn’t. Look, before I begin…”

“Oh god, that is never good,” Marcel hugged himself tighter.

“... Jaskier said he would never ask this of us. Kacper said we needed to decide this for ourselves, though.”

“Kacper needs to mind his own…”

“Jaskier has never had a rut.”

Marcel tilted his head, eyebrows scrunched up together. “But he has to be in his thirties!”

“Yes, but that doesn’t change the fact he never had a rut. Vesemir and Kacper decided to invoke the Witcher Rite of First Rut for him, and let’s face it, he will probably need the support with the drugs and his age. Kacper has taken the role of the Elder Alpha for the Wolf School with Vesemir’s permission and is recruiting Alpha’s to be Jaskier’s Alpha-Guide. He has asked us if we would consider being in the pool.”

“Very funny,” Marcel said, “let me guess, he wants us to travel with Valas in his absence until he gets Coen sorted out. And I would like to say with Coen’s hang up on alphas (doth the asshole protest a bit too much!), he will make a terrible Alpha-Guide.”

“Marcel, I am serious. We have been formally asked if we want to be in the pool.”

Marcel hissed angrily, “No, absolutely not! We will not be in the pool.”

“Don’t speak for me!” Dawid stood up, “you know I hate when you do that!”

Marcel blinked twice then hissed louder, “You want to be his Alpha-Guide.”

“It is Coen or us. Kacper is Vesemir’s old heat/rut partner, I doubt it would even be appropriate for him to join the pool.”

“When has Kacper ever been appropriate?”

“Being an Alpha-Guide doesn’t mean we are going to have sex with him!”

“It doesn’t matter anyway, Jaskier said he would not ask this of us.”

“Probably because he wanted to spare us this very fight.”

“Bah,” Marcel said.

“It’s us, or it’s Coen. I love you, Marcel, you are my mate; Jaskier is our friend, and Coen could really fuck him up.”

“No,” Marcel said, “do what you want to do, Dawid, but I want no parts in it.”

“Good,” Coen said as he approached the camp, “because I am not going to let you anywhere near that alpha. I am not going to let Dawid fuck him up. You deviant bastard! You are going to corrupt him.”

“You call Dawid any more names, I swear Coen…”

“You have nothing, Marcel, you lost your edge when you were thrown out of the Viper School and started to follow Dawid around like a lost puppy!”

“You bastard!” Dawid growled, “you know nothing about us.”

“I know it’s unnatural. Jaskier is my friend, and I won’t let you put your sick ideas in his head.”

Ok, that’s it. It was time for Coen to learn some manners. “You want to see if I have lost my edge,” Marcel hissed, drawing his large hiltless obi sword from under his cloak, “let’s find out.”

“Marcel, no!” Dawid said.

“And if I win, you…” Marcel almost said to leave them alone, but he knew that would never truly happen. Instead, he finished with, “withdraw your name from Jaskier’s Alpha-Guide pool.”

“If I win,” Coen said, “you both withdraw your names from the pool and never see Jaskier again.”

“Deal,” Marcel hissed as Coen began to draw his sword just as Marcel lunged at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason that the Griffin school has such homophobia drilled into them and I will be addressing the issue later on; this isn't completely on Coen. This is a learned behavior and he will be given the opportunity to unlearn the behavior. If he chooses not to unlearn it then it is on him.


	8. Chapter Eight - High Alpha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Coën's duel is cut short. Jaskier gets all the Witcher Omega cuddles (as well he damn should) and Coën finally tells Jaskier why he hates Marcel and Dawid so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I <3 Coën. He is kind, practices something akin to the Code of Chivalry, and isn’t hard on the eyes. The original plan in my head is that he had issues with the same second gender couples because of the Chivalry thing. Still, the story decided to go in another direction randomly. Come to find out Coën is a fucked-up-buttercup because of a deep trauma involving an alpha/alpha couple he knew when he was a novice Witcher and what happened to them. (New Tags of “Mentions of Past Trauma, Inferred Torture, Inferred Brainwashing, Inferred Brainwashing by Torture, Mentions of Murder” come from Coën telling Jaskier the story.) I hope that Coën will be able and willing to heal these traumas, but I cannot make any promises. This story is writing itself, and I have no idea what will happen.

Well, this was a total clusterfuck. Kacper came onto the camp and found Marcel and Coën fighting, and Dawid was trying to break up the fight, but of course, his presence was making it worse. Why can’t Coën just leave them alone? Why were Griffins, usually so honorable and tolerant, so hatefully to same second gender pairings? Coën seemed ok with omega/omega pairings, maybe a little uncomfortable, but his outright rage at alpha/alpha pairings caused him to often force Marcel and Dawid to leave. Kacper did not want to admit it, but he was glad that Marcel was finally standing up to Coën.

Poor Dawid just wanted to keep the peace.

Kacper was getting too tired to keep doing this. It was time for a younger alpha to take over the role of peacekeeper.

But for Jaskier, he could do this one more time. That poor alpha had enough on his plate right now. He didn’t need to deal with this as well. Why couldn’t Coën respect the Rite of First Rut? He went through it. He should know how important it is to the alpha and even more so to a late-blooming, traumatized alpha. 

It wasn’t like Dawid or Marcel would have joined the damn pool, to begin with, but it was rude not to ask them. Now Marcel may throw his name in out of spite.

“That’s enough,” Kacper bellowed, “how dare you dishonor Jaskier like this!”

The alphas broke apart and jumped back; Dawid whined slightly. “Marcel started it,” Coën growled.

Somehow Kacper doubted that. “Really? Did he just happen to invite you to our camp? Coën, this raw, seething hatred is not like you, nor is it becoming.”

“I am protecting the vulnerable alpha!”

“What we do is our own business and does not impact you in any way, shape, or form,” Marcel snarled, “Why won’t you leave us alone?”

“Because your relationship damages the reputation of Witchers everywhere. People will think we do... that,” Coën spit on the ground.

“Coën, there are tons of unfounded rumors about Witchers,” Dawid said.

“They already do suspect of us same secondary sex relationships, and that was before Dawid, and I got together. Or we steal virgins to deflower. Or seduce omegas or alphas to break up happy marriages. Or force ourselves on innocent omegas to spawn more Witchers now that the schools are growing light in numbers.”

“Or that we are all eunuchs, reanimated corpses, or spend our winters eating local children to boost our strength. Those are the ones I heard in the past month,” Kacper said, “our reputation is in the cesspool already by totally unfounded rumors.”

“Better unfounded than to be founded on the likes of them.”

“Coën, that makes absolutely no sense,” Kacper sighed, “I never thought I would see the day where your hatred blinded you, so; I am disappointed. I have no choice but to withdraw my invitation for you to join the pool.”

“What?” Coën looked absolutely shocked.

“You will be involved in guiding a physically and emotionally vulnerable alpha through a sexual situation. Jaskier is already traumatized; your disgust of alpha/alpha sexual relations may be triggered as you help him. I will not risk that. He deserves unconditional care and support, something you obviously cannot offer him.”

“So if Dawid and I say no, that leaves him with no alpha…”

“No, I will offer my services. I am an experienced Alpha-Guide,” Kacper said.

“Kacper, if he chooses Vesemir, that will not be appropriate,” Dawid said.

“Excuse me?”

“Dawid is right,” Marcel said, “he is already sensitive about your previous relations with Vesemir. You are right. He will be vulnerable, and that may stress him out or, knowing Jaskier, he will compare himself to you.”

“I will be adding my name to the pool,” Dawid said, the tension in his shoulders told Kacper that he and Marcel had fought about this, “Marcel, I…”

“So will I,” Marcel said, “if Dawid is amenable, then we will offer our services as a bonded pair of Alpha-Guides.”

“That isn't even a thing!” Coën snarled.

“Well, it is now,” Marcel said.

“Alphas can only bond with omega…”

Dawid pulled down his collar to reveal a mating mark over his scent gland. Kacper blinked in shock, he had never heard of a mating mark between two of the same secondary gender, but that one obviously took. “Does Jaskier know?” Kacper asked.

“No,” Dawid said.

“It happened after the winter we spent together,” Marcel said as if he didn’t want Kacper to think he was hiding it from the alpha. Maybe he did.

“It’s nice to know who the bitch…”

Marcel pulled down his collar to show his own mating mark; this bite was deeper, more scar tissue. Dawid blushed. Marcel smirked, “What can I say? Dawid is a bit bitey. And I love it.”

“This is impossible. It has to be some sort of black magic,” Coën shook his head, violently, “I refuse to believe this!” And Coën sheathed his sword and ran off.

“Let him go,” Kacper said.

“You know he is going to run right to Jaskier,” Dawid said, “and he shouldn’t be upset.”

“Coën is a fucking tattle!” Marcel snarled.

Kacper sighed, “Congratulations on your union. Sincerely, I know of no two better-suited mates.”

“Thank you,” Dawid said, “I still cannot believe I could ever get this lucky.”

Marcel mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like, “Me neither.”

“There are no rules against mated pairs taking part in the alpha-pool. If you are both serious, I will put your names in as alpha-guides.”

“Yes,” Marcel said, “I am if Dawid is.”

“I am.”

“You really don’t think it’s appropriate if I serve, do you?”

“Jaskier is sensitive. Maybe if he gets to know you better and feels more stable in his relationship with Vesemir,” Dawid said, “then it won’t be an issue.”

“Are you willing to get to know him?” Marcel asked, his right eyebrow raised.

Kacper sighed. The only people he could stand to be around was Valas and the two alphas before him. No, he needed to be the Alpha-Guide. Something in him knew that as a fact, and he would not give up a chance, not even for his two cubs. “Yes, of course. It is important to me to ensure Jaskier has the easiest and most comfortable first rut possible.”

Jaskier was very, very happy. He had made his first nest, although typically an omega’s job and one he will gladly turn over to his Witchers in the future. Then again, this wasn’t a typical nest because it was made from said Witchers. Vesemir and Eskel were lying on their backs, cuddled close together, while Geralt was lying on his side pressed firmly against Eskel and Lambert against Vesemir. This was Jaskier’s happy place! He could scent and kiss each of his omegas easily. That lovely elf even bought blankets so they could stay nice and warm. The room was probably overpowered with the scent of blissed-out alpha, but Jaskier could not bring himself to care. He had his omegas, all his omegas, here, and they were safe.

“Happy,” he sighed against Vesemir while he stroked Lambert’s side. Lambert had fallen asleep not long after he returned with Vesemir. The elf had given something to help Jaskier relax and make the dizziness stop. It also felt a bit on the high side, which may explain why he made his Witcher nest.

They were all total saints to put up with him.

“I think it’s the other way around,” Geralt sighed and kissed Jaskier’s cheek. Oops, he must have said that out loud.

“I love you all so much,” Jaskier purred, “luckiest alpha ever.” He nipped very gently at Vesemir’s throat. 

“You want to mark me up, alpha?” Vesemir said quietly.

“Sorry,” Jaskier pulled back, but Vesemir put his hand on the back of Jaskier’s head and guided him back down.

“No, no,” Vesemir said, “I am just surprised. Still cannot believe you want me.”

“That you want us like that,” Eskel agreed.

“We want your marks,” Geralt agreed.

“Really?” Jaskier allowed his omega’s to see his vulnerability, something almost unheard of for an unmated (and sometimes even mated) pairing or group, “Can I go to Kaer Morhen this year? Can it be our home?”

“Oh alpha,” Vesemir carefully shifted Jaskier so he could kiss him, “of course. Kaer Morhen is your home now; it is our home. You will be the High Alpha of the keep, the Alpha of the Wolf School…”

“Vesemir, I will not outrank you,” Jaskier shook his head, “you are the eldest wolf, the swordmaster of the keep, and have led this pack so well. I could never ever take your place.”

The Witcher Omegas were absolutely stunned. Alphas always took over. Omegas were only ever in charge when there were no alphas to fulfill the role. Vesemir was only ever allowed to be Swordmaster because no alpha could ever defeat him in battle. And here was this perfect alpha, willing to submit to Vesemir without a single challenge. It was unheard of. “I trust you to lead us well,” Jaskier said, “as you always have. If any boneheaded alphas dare challenge you, then I will end them.”

Vesemir’s heart leaped to his throat. “But Jaskier, it is a tradition you take the role of High Alpha…”

“If you insist I take the role, then you must agree to take the role of High Omega. We lead the pack jointly. I meant it, Vesemir; I will not outrank you. We are mates, equals all of us, and this stupid alpha-patriarchy thing is a macho construct that serves no real purpose other than to make small cocked, pathetic alphas feel better about themselves. How can I ever even begin to claim any superiority over such powerful, protective, wonderful Witchers? After everything you have been through and survived. No. Never. All I ask, instead, is that you let me love you. All of you.”

Tears leaked from Vesemir’s eyes, Eskel and Geralt were also crying, Lambert was snoring; he would regret missing this, but the pup needed his sleep. “I am willing to compromise,” Vesemir said, “but we will talk about this when we get to Kaer… when we get home. Do you agree?”

Jaskier kissed Geralt, Eskel, and very gently so as not to wake up Lambert before pressing a light kiss against Vesemir’s lips. He rolled over on Eskel and yanked Vesemir’s shirt up to his armpits and kissed the area above his heart, then sucking and nipping at it. Vesemir knew at any time he could tell the alpha ‘no,’ and he would stop. That type of power was intoxicating. He watched as the alpha marked him first and in front of the other omegas. Vesemir then started to cry in earnest, but these were tears of joy. This old, worn, assertive wolf who had to hold his own against powerful alphas was seen as beautiful and prized by the most perfect alpha Vesemir had ever known. To be marked first! Geralt gave Eskel a gentle kiss, and Eskel blinked twice. Usually, the wolves were not affectionate outside of heat, but Eskel smiled brilliantly when the shock wore off and kissed Geralt back. Then both pups took turns kissing Vesemir. Jaskier pulled back and admired his handy work before smilingly lovingly at the sight of his omegas kissing. “When… when we get to Kaer Morhen,” Jaskier said quietly, “and I am better. Can we have naked cuddles?”

“Of course,” Eskel said.

“Can we?” Jaskier blushed, “have sex as a pack?”

Alphas traditionally did not allow their male omegas (if there was more than one) to penetrate the others with their cocks while the alpha was present. Penetration was the prerogative of the alpha. The Witcher Omegas did just stare at him in shock. He had blown Vesemir away twice in the past few minutes, and he wasn’t sure his heart could take any more of this wonderfulness. He wasn’t used to it. Jaskier took the shocked silence as rejection. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean… I am a stupid queer fuck…”

Vesemir grabbed Jaskier and kissed him deeply but was careful of his nose. The gods did favor Witchers after all if they gave them this alpha to love and protect. “Never. Say. That. Again,” Vesemir said each word after a kiss, “Do. You. Hear. Me?”

Vesemir then turned Jaskier over to Eskel and Geralt to kiss into submission. Lambert started to twitch in his sleep, which generally meant a nightmare. There was plenty of nightmare fodder experienced over the past 36 hours, and Lambert was always a sensitive soul. Vesemir wrapped an arm around Lambert and held him tightly. Lambert’s head fell from his shoulder to his chest, and he opened his eyes. Half asleep and half awake. “Shhhh,” Vesemir soothed, “it’s ok little Lamb.”

Claud was nervous. He hadn’t really seen Julian since giving the child the bath. He had slept most of today away when not wrangling that damn alpha. Coën was friendly, intelligent, and a great conversationalist but was also very vocal about his alpha/alpha relationships’ hatred. Typically Claud also found them distasteful going along automatically with cultural conventions, but after listening to Coën go on and on about them, he questioned what he had believed.

He had brought them all food, they had skipped the last two meals, and it was dinner time. Coën was still missing, the useless alpha, although he did promise to be back around sunset. Not that Claud was looking forward to the continued discussion of Symon Nowak’s Natural Philosophy. Ok, maybe he was a little. It was the most agreeable bedroom talk he had in ages. Not that they were having sex. Just cuddling a bit. In bed. And… nevermind now he was all flustered.

Vesemir nodded and wrapped Julian in his arms, “You need to rest. Valas said not to overwhelm you. Don’t worry, you will have plenty of time to take care of us at Kaer Morhen.” He reached to take the tray from Claud, but Claud pulled back a bit. 

“Actually, I would like to talk to my nephew alone.”

“No,” the wolves replied almost in unison, even Lambert.

“Tomorrow,” Jasker promised, “I know we need to talk, and there are going to be a lot of changes in the future. Just know you are my Uncle, I love you very much, and you are still my family. No matter what happens. I will never abandon you, especially not to my father.”

There was palatable tension in the room, and Julian was worried Vesemir and/or Geralt may start a fight with Claud, but Lambert broke the tension. “Stay, talk, and eat with us. Let’s get to know each other,” he said.

“What is the latest gossip from the court of Redania?” Julian asked. That brat! Claud loved gossiping about the brats and bitches in court. 

And so come to find out did Lambert and Eskel. The topic drifted from gossip to political rumors and finally to stories about Julian. 

Embarrassing stories about Julian.

Of course, they would bond over telling embarrassing stories about him.

On the positive side, they were bonding, and Vesemir was finally starting to relax. 

On the negative side, Claud told them about the time Julian refused to wear clothes around for an entire week when he was 5 and ran around the mansion butt naked, scaring the hell out of everyone, including visitors. “No one could catch him, so his mother sent for me. I had to set up multiple traps and get my weight in apple pastry, but I eventually captured him.”

“So, he has a weakness for apple pastry?”Eskel asked.

“Not anymore,” Julian said, “I won’t touch the stuff now. Anyway, the only sweet treat I crave is when Geralt makes Yam Pie.”

Geralt blushed at the compliment, and Julian ran his fingers through the Witcher’s hair. 

“Wait, when did Geralt learn to bake?” Lambert asked.

“Well, that’s a funny story…”

Julian did not get to finish the story. They all heard the heavy boots of Coën running up the stairs. “Oh god, now what?” Claud and Vesemir said nearly in unison.

Coën threw open the door. He was pale, eyes wild, and some minor injuries. “Alpha,” Coën’s voice shook, “they have become even more corrupted. They have made a pact with demons! It is dark magic. It has to be!”

Claud stood up, “Coën, calm down.”

“No, they need to be hunted and destroyed.”

Oh, wonderful. Where was that old bear alpha when you needed him? Julian was not the type of alpha that could assert authority over Coën. Julian could barely maintain control over his own omegas, and they loved him. Queer Alpha’s lacked the viciousness of a standard alpha, and let’s face it - these Witchers could bat him around like a ball of string. They are physically stronger than even the most impressive High Alpha.

Nothing personal, Julian; you just aren’t High Alpha material. 

That did not stop Julian from getting out of bed and heading over to the alpha; he sent out a calming, soothing scent that quickly enveloped the room and made his way over to Coën. “Take some deep breaths, Coën; I cannot understand you when you are talking so fast. I know you are trying to protect me. I know you are upset. It is going to be ok.”

“You don’t know them. It’s just like Shield Master Bogdan said,” Coën started to tremble.

“What did he say?” Julian’s voice was like silk.

“He said it’s a weakness. A way for monsters to get in, to taint us and rot us morally from the inside out. We have to force them out of our midst or risk becoming corrupted ourselves. And now look at Dawid and Marcel. They have made a pact with demons! They serve whom we have sworn to destroy.”

“Coën, these are grave accusations.’

“They aren’t accusations; they are facts!”

“Do you remember, Paweł Kozik?”

That threw Coën a moment. He had to stop and think. “The Philosopher?”

“Yes, you are so smart, Coën, of course, you know who he is. You must have read his seminal work, Ethnics in Justice.”

“It is required reading for the Griffin School,” Coën nodded.

“Ok, what did Kowik say is the most important part of law and order?”

Coën had to pause and think a few moments, logic lessening his panic. “Facts,” Coën finally said.

“Ok, Coën, you are doing very, very well. Tell me what facts (not feelings) you have that Dawid and Marcel have become servants of demons. Take your time. No rush. Just give me facts.”

Coën nodded, “Yes, alpha. I can do that.”

“Let’s sit down together over here,” Julian very gently reached out and took Coën’s hand, “just sit. Relax a bit, and you can tell me everything.”

Coën allowed himself to be led to the bench in the corner of the room. It was barely big enough for them both, but Julian let Coën have most of the space. He continued to hold Coën’s hand, and Coën held his hand in return. He was being touched by another alpha. This should be triggering Coën, but instead, it seemed to calm and help him focus. “Uncle Claud, could you get Coën something to drink, please. A cider?”

“I don’t think…”

“I will get it,” Lambert said as he got out of the bed; his eyes never left Coën. He went over to the door, but Lambert put a hand on Claud’s shoulder for a few seconds before he left. It was his way of showing trust that he could count on the queer omega to take care of his alpha. Claud wasn’t sure if he could trust anyone like that with his Julian. 

Claud looked over and saw Vesemir; the old wolf looked ready to slit Coën’s throat any second if he hurt Julian. Ok, good, at least his idiot nephew had backup.

“Ok, so let’s talk about the facts. What else did Shield Master Bogdan teach you that leads you to believe that Marcel and Dawid have been corrupted?”

“He said that Griffins are extra vulnerable to being tempted. That it is against natural law for the same second gender couplings, even to help with ruts and heats. Those that resist are strong, righteous, and can persevere. Those that cannot must be put down for the sake of the group. Like Emil.”

“Who is Emil?” Julian asked.

“He was like an older brother to me; he helped me adjust to life at the Griffin School. He was perfect. Strong. Brilliant. Patient. He had this way of making you feel special. He was Shield Master Bogdan’s favorite.”

“Did something bad happen to him?” 

“He was corrupted. He tried to corrupt the Shield Master. They were found in bed together,” Coën started to cry, “Miroslaw, the head of our school, put Emil in a hanging cage to leave him to die by starvation and exposure. It took him nearly twenty hellish days to die. Shield Master was deemed salvage. He disappeared for nearly a year, and when he came back. He was changed. He lost that kindness, that weakness as Miroslaw said, and was cold. He was a strict taskmaster and could be cruel. He never was before. Shield Master was always after us, Emil’s boys; he called us to make sure we did not taint the school with Emil’s evil.”

And Coën started to cry, and Julian just held him. Claud was shocked; he looked back over at the Wolves, who looked equally as shocked. This may be something unique to the Griffin School.

“Do you think Emil was evil?”

What type of stupid question…?

“No,” Coën said, “wrong but not evil. He gave in to temptation. He was weak. He didn’t deserve to die like that.”

Julian just held him as he cried, this was an old pain, and something triggered it. “It may not be ok right now, Coën, but it will be. It will be. Just keep trying to breathe.”

“I was told it didn’t happen. But it did. It did happen. I saw it.”

“What did you see?”

“Mating marks are sacred.”

“Yes, they are.”

“They can only take if the two mates are compatible and consenting to the union. It is the greatest gift of Aine.”

“Yes, it is.”

Coën’s voice went down to a whisper, “I saw Emil and Bogdan’s mating marks. They were soulmates, but when Bogdan came back… he had no soul, the mark had been burned off.”

Julian just made soothing noises and let Coën cry. There was more to this story, Claud knew, but Julian would never push him to reveal anything. This was deep trauma, and it was starting to make sense now why Coën acted the way he did. He saw his dead friend and his mentor in the alpha/alpha pair, which triggered him. This would take a long time to heal if the alpha would ever even be willing to try.

Coën pulled away and jumped up, startling everyone except Julian. “That’s what I came to warn you about. Those alphas want to corrupt you! They have gone so far as to…”

“Facts, Coën. Stick to the facts.”

“They are bonded! They have mating marks.”

“Who?”

“Dawid and Marcel. I just saw them when I went to their camp to warn them to stay away from you.”

Julian nodded, “Coën, Dawid, and Marcel are not Emil and Bogdan; they are safe. Miroslaw isn’t going to kill them. He isn’t going to punish you for being friends with them. We are safe.”

“You don’t know that,” Coën said, shaking violently.

“He is never going to hurt you again, Coën. You have my word.”

“But they are bonded. How can they be bonded?”

Lambert came back in with the cider, and it was apparent he wanted to know what the hell Coën was talking about but exercised restraint and did not ask. Julian signaled to him he would tell him later. “Alpha? Everything just hurts.”

“I am sure it does, let it hurt; let it out. Mourn. Mourn Emil. Mourn Bogdan. Mourn your younger self who was caught in the crossfire.”

Claud took the glass from Lambert and gave it to Julian, who slowly got up and brought the glass to Coën’s lips, and he took a sip. He did not touch Coën. Very slowly, Coën drank his cider and seemed to calm down. He took the glass from Julian but then quickly grabbed his wrist. Vesemir growled, but Julian gave him a hand signal to just wait. Coën brought his wrist to his nose and inhaled deeply, scenting the alpha. The heckles on the back of the Wolf omegas were raised, but they obeyed their alpha. This was a shockingly intimate act, something that only lovers or family members did. Julian did not seem upset in the slightest. “When is the last time you slept, Coën?”

“Don’t sleep well near winter. Don’t want to go back there.”

“Then don’t.”

“Kacper removed me from the alpha-pool. I won’t be welcome in Kaer Morhen. Emil would be so ashamed of me.”

“No, I don’t think he would. Now shhhh… just breathe. Let’s take a step back from the situation and look at it with fresh eyes tomorrow. Don’t close any doors or take any opinions off the table.”

“Alpha…?”

“Can you do that for me, Coën? My gentle giant?”

“Yes, alpha. I can do that. For you.”

“Thank…”

“And the omega.”

Claud blushed bright red, “Come on, dear, let’s get some dinner and then try to get some rest.”

Coën nodded, dropped Julian’s wrist, and went over to Claud and took his hand. Claud smiled and very slowly guided Coën from the room, and Coën followed him. Until they reached the door, and Coën turned around. “You are special, alpha; you put your pain aside to help others. You are more than alpha. You are a High Alpha. If you have me, you can have my total devotion.”

“You already have mine, Coën,” Julian said so sweetly, “I will not reject you. Now go eat and make sure Claud eats, and then both of you rest.” He squared his shoulders, and the next words… he used his alpha authority. “Get some sleep, Coën. You are safe. I will **never** let anything happen to you.”

“Yes, High Alpha,” Coën obeyed and lead Claud down to the dining room.

Jaskier turned to Vesemir as soon as the door was shut and Coën out of easy hearing range. “Is this Miroslaw still alive? If he is, I will take his goddamn head.”

Vesemir growled, “Miroslaw is dead.”

“He is fortunate he is,” Geralt snarled.

“What the hell just happened?” Eskel asked.

“Hey, that’s my question!” Lambert pouted.

“I was in the room, and I have no idea.”

Vesemir sighed, “Coën had a breakdown. I heard about the death of someone named Emil, but only he was a traitor and poisoned a headteacher.”

“That would explain why he would so viciously go after Dawid and Marcel,” Geralt said, “and he must assume all the schools were taught the same thing.”

“Griffins were more vulnerable to temptation than over school, Coën said. I wonder why,” Jaskier said, “I feel like there is something we are missing.”

“He called you ‘High Alpha,’” Lambert said, “what does that mean?”

Geralt answered, “It means he sees Jaskier as his superior.”

“I hate the term ‘High Alpha’ - why can’t we just all be friends?”

“Because that isn’t what Coën needs right now,” Vesemir sighed, “he needs a High Alpha to help him, and you happen to be very, very good at it. I have never seen anyone talk down an agitated alpha like you did.”

“We do need to talk about how to help Coën, he needs it, but more importantly, he deserves it. He cannot go back to the Griffin Keep and get his head stuffed with that nonsense. He is too vulnerable.”

“Agreed,” Vesemir sighed, “but you cannot worry about Coën. You have something much more important to worry about.”

“You are right! Marcel and Dawid’s reception!”

“What?!!” the Wolves said.

“They are mated, it is a time to celebrate with friends and family. You all know as well as I do that they never got a reception. They hid it for heaven’s sake. It may have to wait until later in the winter until I get straightened out, but a little party would be perfect. Oh no, I lost all my money. How am I going to afford the party?”

Vesemir sighed as the alpha fretted away. Only their alpha would want to throw a mating mark reception for two alphas! Then again… it was a happy occasion. Witchers don’t get too many of them. He got out of bed and wrapped his arms around the distressed alpha. “Calm down. If you want to host one of those reception things for them, then we can help.”

“We just expect you to go all out when it’s time for our reception,” Lambert teased.

“Lamb…” Eskel hissed.

“But of course,” Jaskier said, “only the best for my omegas. Let’s see if you all still want me after this first rut business is over with, but if you do, then I am yours. I will proudly wear each and every one of your mating marks.”

The Wolves were shocked into silence for a good thirty seconds, and then Lambert, Geralt, and Eskel came over and group-hugged the alpha and held him close. The feelings stuff scared them, it was overwhelming and make them feel vulnerable and weak, but Jaskier… he made them feel strong. There was nothing that they could not face together as mates and a pack.

Even if their pack may be growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two notes...
> 
> 1) Just because the pack is growing does not necessary mean that Jaskier or the omegas are going to have sex with them. Jaskier and the Wolves are mates, the Pack is their family. If you can help me come up with better terms to use to make this clearer please let me know.
> 
> 2) So, I have some annoying news. I just got three huge projects due for work and have two weeks to accomplish them by myself. So I will not publish a chapter over the next two or three Mondays, or if I can write something at least 5 pages long, I will publish what I have. I am very sorry for the inconvenience. See what being super responsible at work gets you? Not a raise or a promotion but more work! LOL.


	9. Chapter Nine - Dawid and Marcel's What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawid and Marcel are worried about the fall out of Coën knowing about their bonding and tattling to Jaskier and the Wolves. Kacper has his head firmly up his ass. It is time to clear the air before talking about Coën.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning Note: I am sorry this chapter is short and a day late. Between work piling on the projects and my compulsion to write porn when I am super stressed, I haven't focused on this story. It should be back to normal in two weeks. *crosses fingers*

It was decided between the three alphas to wait until the next morning to go back to the inn. The justification was to let Coën calm down and poor Jaskier to rest. Marcel knew that was bull shit but kept his mouth shut. Kacper needed time to think and to remove his head from his ass.

Dawid was terrified that Jaskier and the Wolves would react to the news of their bonding, they had agreed not to tell anyone before they tried it, and they must be compatible because it took the first time. Marcel may have been concerned about that as well, not that he would ever admit it - even to himself. He would have preferred to have gone after Coën, knocked him out, and shipped him back to the Griffin School for the rest of the year to be done with him. Coën targeted them for some unknown reason, and Marcel had enough of it. 

He will not let him upset or hurt Jaskier.

Jaskier is a total sweetheart. He doesn't buy into the macho alpha shit; he believes in diplomatic solutions and tenderness above cruelty. He communicates by touch as much as by words and offers such comfort. His massages and baths are like pure heaven and never sexual. Although after such pampering, Marcel would admit to being very horny and jumping Dawid at the first opportunity. Dawid was okay with that; he did the same damn thing after a trip to the bath with Jaskier.

They came very close to the edge of discussing inviting Jaskier to join them. Still, Marcel never gave in to the temptation to have that conversation because he knew Jaskier was an alpha with a firm cover as a beta. There was a story there, and until Jaskier felt comfortable telling them the truth, then sex had to be off the table.

Of course, Marcel had no idea how traumatic the story would be; he would never have let the alpha out of his sight in the wintertime otherwise.

Now Marcel had no idea what the future held. There went any future baths and getting the alpha in bed with them. The poor guy hadn't even had his first rut yet. Marcel resisted being an alpha-guide because he desired the alpha, but if Dawid was there, they could keep each other in check. He would need their help, and at least they had a history with Jaskier. Kacper…

Kacper's motives were questionable. From what Dawid had told him, he had a taste of the tenderness of Jaskier, and of course, he wanted more. Who wouldn't? It was addictive. Who wouldn't want to be in bed with him? Watch him pop his first knot and comfort him?

Oh, and if any gods favor Witchers, please let the omega Jaskier choose Eskel or Vesemir. If he picks Lambert, Marcel will not be responsible for his actions. Geralt was only slightly better than Lambert because he kept his emotions inside, unlike Lambert, who had emotional diarrhea everywhere. Neither would be ideal for Jaskier.

Vesemir would be ideal; he was experienced, protective, and could communicate well. He would cut off his dick before allowing harm to come to Jaskier. Eskel has the same traits but lacks the experience.

"Have you all had enough of hiding out?" Valas walked into the camp, well-rested and as fresh as newly fallen snow.

Marcel hated that bastard.

"We aren't hiding out," Marcel snarled.

"Jaskier requests your presence at the inn. He has already purchased your breakfast, and baths will be provided. I would not delay. He is very anxious to see you and discuss Coën."

"I am going to kill that…"

"You may want to rethink that statement after Jaskier has spoken with you. New information has come up in which you may find enlightening."

Now that had the three alphas attention.

Kacper stood up, "Valas, why are you helping the alpha? I know you have curiosities about secondary genders, but…"

"Kacper, don't play high and mighty alpha with me. Marcel and Dawid may allow you to get away with it, but I won't. I will say that I am not using this opportunity to satisfy my curiosity. This is important. These next few months will be critical in the formation of this new family or pack. As long as Jaskier remains polite, accommodating, and gives me my space when I need it, I have no issue being helpful."

"Are you planning on making the journey to Kaer Morhen?" Dawid asked.

"I have no plans; either way, it will all depend on if I am asked," Valas said honestly, "now stop dotting; the alpha wants to see you."

"Uncle Marcel! Uncle Dawid!"

Roza ran up to the Witchers, arms out, and gave them both a hug. Marcel wasn't sure what to do, but Dawid hugged the girl back. It had been a long time since anyone had been that happy to see them. "I have been practicing, Uncle Marcel!"

"I am glad. You will need these skills if you stay living with Lambert." Dawid gave Marcel a dirty looking. "What? It's the truth!"

"Oh no," Kacper said, and Marcel followed his line of sight and saw Coën sitting with the omega that looked a lot like Jaskier. Must be his Uncle Claud. Coën looked like absolute shit; his shoulders were slumped; he was sickeningly pale and looked down at the table. The scent of shame clung to him. Had Jaskier talked with him? No, this was something else. Something more profound, and to be honest, it scared Marcel. He had never seen anyone, much less the lively Coën, look like this.

Coën muttered something to the omega, and he turned and saw the three alphas and waved. "Come on in! Jaskier is upstairs and would like to see you."

Marcel gave Dawid Roza's hand, he went first, so if Coën went batshit crazy like he usually did, he would go after Marcel first. Dawid would protect Roza, and Kacper would follow the rear. Anytime Coën saw them, he attacked. This was just creepy. 

They all made it up the stairs and no outbursts. Maybe they should have come back last night? Something important happened. Marcel knocked on the door, and Lambert opened it. 

Roza tackled Lambert. 

Marcel preened, "That's my niece."

There was plenty of food brought up, and Jaskier grinned brightly as the alphas walked into the room. He was curled up around Eskel and Geralt, Vesemir was curled up behind him, the omegas looked comfortable and happy. "Marcel, Dawid, and Kacper. It is good to see you. I hope you slept well."

"Not overly," Marcel said honestly, "we don't rest well when Coën is nearby."

"I can imagine. That is something we do need to discuss, but let's have breakfast first. You all must be starving."

"You think we haven't eaten?" Marcel challenged.

Jaskier shook his head, "Witchers never eat when they are deep in thought or upset. Self-care is the first thing that goes out the window."

Okay, Jaskier had a point. Not that Marcel would ever *ever* admit that. The alphas sat in the three chairs brought up; Lambert and Roza went back to the bed to lay with their pack. It was only polite for the alpha to invite them to get food. Usually, alphas ate before the omegas, but Marcel knew that Jaskier was not an average alpha. Hence, he was not upset or surprised when Jaskier got out of bed and started making plates for the omegas. Kacper, on the other hand, was not happy and growled, but Dawid elbowed him roughly in the side and gave him a warning look. Kacper turned to Marcel for back up, but Marcel also gave him a warning look. They were guests of this alpha. The omegas were fed first, so what? It was polite for him to wait until they got there to serve the food.

Jaskier ignored Kacper's little outburst, but Vesemir did not. He gave Kacper a warning growl of his own, a bold thing to do for an omega but entirely in character for Vesemir. He would not tolerate any of Kacper's alpha bull shit.

After the omegas were fed, Jaskier served Dawid, Marcel, and finally, Kacper. Only when everyone has had food did he make a plate for himself and start to eat. There was excited energy about him; he must have been feeling better - Marcel couldn't believe it would have anything to do with the talk they were going to have about Coën. 

"I cannot wait any more," Jaskier said, only having a few bites of his food. The wolf omegas rolled their eyes at their alpha but smiled indulgently.

"I am surprised you were able to hold out this long," Geralt jokes.

"What's going on?" Dawid asked.

"Congratulations on your bond," Jaskier smiled brilliantly, his eyes even misty with happiness, "I cannot think of a cuter couple…"

"Hey!" Lambert snapped.

"We aren't a couple; we are a pack, dear," Jaskier said, "and you are adorable."

"Damn right, I am adorable," Lambert went back to shoveling food in his mouth. He was not adorable. A-dork-able maybe.

Dawid was blushing and put his spoon down on his plate. "Thank you, Jaskier. That means a lot."

"I understand why you feel you must keep it a secret, of course, but I do want you both to feel comfortable amongst us. That is very important to me. So Vesemir, Eskel, Geralt, Lambert, and I would like not only to invite you both to Kaer Morhen this winter but also would like to have a reception in honor of your bonding."

Marcel almost dropped his spoon. A what now? Reception? Wasn't that a fancy name for a party? A party to celebrate their union? What fresh hell is this? Marcel hated parties. No one was supposed to know about their bonding, although it would be refreshing to be a little more openly affectionate. Why would Jaskier want to waste his time throwing them a party with everything else going on? Alpha/Alpha was still illegal in… well everywhere?

Kacper looks like he is about to have an aneurysm, "It just isn't done."

Dawid whines slightly, and Marcel wants to disembowel Kacper with a butter knife. Kacper isn't alpha here, he may be used to being top alpha, but now he isn't. Maybe Valas was right; perhaps they did let the old bear control things too much. "It is now," Jaskier said.

Kacper put the plate down and stood up. The Wolves did the same thing. Dawid is upset. This was two seconds away from being a total shit show and one not caused by Lambert. Shocking. Marcel got no sleep, he was over this, and it hadn't even started yet. "I find this whole fucking this amusing, Kapcer," Marcel snorted, "you said that you left the Bear school and became a hermit because you hated what society had become and here you are, upholding the same traditions that you claim to be against. Traditions that would have Dawid and I brutally killed for public amusement. This is Jaskier's pack, this is his rut, and he makes the decisions here. Not you. He talked it over with his omegas, so sit down and remember, for once in your long life, you are not in charge here."

"Marcel is right," Vesemir growled at Kacper, "you aren't our alpha, and you do not outrank Jaskier. Sit down, Kapcer, and if you do not like the way Jaskier runs things, then you can leave."

Kacper stood there in absolute shock. He couldn't believe that Vesemir said that. To him. It's officially, Kacper is a hot mess. Welcome to the Witcher Alpha Hot Mess Club; it seems Marcel and Dawid will be formally welcoming Kacper and Coën in soon.

Coën. The irony.

Dawid sat his plate to the side and looked at the ground; he hated fights, mostly if they were about him. He squared his shoulders and nodded. Oh shit, Dawid just made a decision. He stood up and went over to Jaskier and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you!" he said, "It would be an honor to have our reception at Kaer Morhen!"

"Congratulations again," Jaskier held him tightly and kissed his cheek, "you both deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Kacper," Marcel said just quiet enough only the Witchers could hear (not Jaskier), "if you say anything to ruin this moment, I will garrote you with one of Jaskier's lute strings."

Kacper immediately sat back down and started to eat. Good. Marcel stood up, put his plate down, and went over to finish this whole congratulations thing. He also received a hug, which he tolerated only because it was Jaskier. Dawid pulled down his collar to show Jaskier the mark, and Jaskier cooed. Vesemir shook Marcel's hand and congratulated him on a great match. Roza gave Marcel another hug. Each of the Wolves shook his hand and grinned at him, their scents happy and sincere. This pack was genuinely delighted for them. He had not been this welcome anywhere. Even his school rejected and hated him, and that was before they knew he was gay, but these Wolves welcomed Marcel and Dawid with open arms. A reception at Kaer Morhen? A bonding reception. They wanted to celebrate their union - not just Jaskier.

Maybe a small reception wouldn't be so bad. 

Once the congratulations had died down, Jaskier took each of their hands and held it tenderly. "I want both to know that there is absolutely no pressure on either of you about entering this alpha-pool. If you don't want to, I understand and have there are no hard feelings with your bond. If you both want to join, then I would be honored. But I would like to request that you both pair up because I would feel uncomfortable just selecting one of you. It wouldn't be right."

Dawid made that sickeningly sweet happy sound, and Marcel just rolled his eyes. Oh well, let's get this over with. "We have already told Kacper," Marcel said, "we are putting our names in the pool as a pair."

"They did," Kacper agreed with Marcel.

"That's brilliant," Jaskier hugged them both again; Marcel tolerated it again, "I don't know what an alpha-guide does, I know when Kacper is ready, or I am ready, or the time is right, he will tell me. Please do know, I am honored that you put your names in as a pair."

And now Dawid was crying. Jaskier just held him and cooed to him so sweetly. That alpha took such good care of them, and there was not anything Marcel wouldn't do for Jaskier. There was that annoying prickle at the edge of his consciousness that had been bothering him since he learned Jaskier was an alpha (officially). 

Pledge his devotion to Jaskier and allow the sweet alpha to be his - their High Alpha. Oh, it would be tempting. The Wolves may not like it as they are a pack of omegas; they may be against other alpha's pledging devotion. He would need to talk to Vesemir and respect the old wolf's decision but wouldn't' it be nice to care for Jaskier and have Jaskier care for them?

"You need to eat," Marcel broke Dawid and Jaskier up. Geralt and Lambert were starting to get a little growly around the edges.

Marcel guided Dawid back to his seat, and the Raven started to eat; Marcel gave Kacper another dire warning look before returning to his seat and picking up his plate. The Wolves pulled Jaskier back into the bed, and Lambert, who had finished his meal and started to hand feed Jaskier. Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert curled up around him. Vesemir was nearby, watching over them but with an eye firmly on the alphas. It wasn't bad, but Marcel had the feeling he was being judged. He didn't know Vesemir that well, and neither did Dawid if Marcel remembered correctly.

"So," Dawid said, breaking the oppressive silence, "which one of you met Jaskier first? I have a feeling it was a meet-cute."

"Not quite," Geralt laughed.


	10. Chapter Ten - Their Fates are Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to talk about Coën... and Marcel doesn't like feels (I bet you couldn't tell... :P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be slammed tomorrow so I am posting this a day early. It's short again, only 7 pages, but it's better than nothing.

Kacper sat there, dumbfounded. Ok to be honest, he had been dumbfounded since the announcement of the reception. That was the most ridiculous thing Kacper had ever heard. It was sweet, but things like that were just not done. If he continued to act in such a manner, another alpha could challenge him for his pack because of improprieties. Vesemir needed to get Jaskier under control, but instead, he seemed quite happy with the direction Jaskier was taking them. Why couldn't they just understand he was doing this for them? For all of them. 

Jaskier needed to be protected. From himself. But Vesemir, the pups, and even Marcel and Dawid seemed quite content to follow along with this unconventional path. Kacper wished tenderness, unconditional acceptance, and love could be the foundation of a High Alpha, but that just was not practical. Alphas were at the top of the hierarchy; they demanded respect and go first before betas or omegas. Definitely before omegas. Another alpha may have attacked Jaskier for that insult. Omegas eating first - ridiculous.

It was there Kacper stopped his train of thought. He went back through and really thought about his thoughts and beliefs. It made sense to him, but another, larger, part of him was curious if such a dynamic could work. He had never seen Vesemir nor the cubs ever look so happy or relaxed before. The alpha laughed, showing vulnerability to them all by allowing Geralt to freely discuss the alpha's antics he first traveled with Geralt.

Kacper was shocked Geralt didn't tie him up and leave him somewhere within the first ten minutes of their meeting. Vesemir taught the pups not to tolerate any foolishness, especially from humans. Geralt must have recognized him as a potential mate from the beginning. That or really took pity on the alpha, a very Geralt-like thing to do. He tries to be all badass, emotionally withdrawn Witcher, but he is the biggest softie of the bunch.

"Kapcer," Jaskier said, and Dawid gently nudged him.

"Hmmm? What? My apologies," Kacper said, "lack of sleep has made me a bit… reflective and disagreeable. I am listening."

"I know you most likely disapprove of how I do things, and with your age and experience, I would not expect you to, but I do ask that you give my way a chance. You and I are going to need to be a united front if we are going to help Coën."

"That was what I was reflecting on actually," Kacper sighed, "my reactions to how you are doing things. You said that you thought the traditions were no longer meeting our needs, and it was time to make new traditions. I have had the traditions ingrained in my very being, and yet, there is something about how you wish to do things that appeals to me. The idea of making new traditions is unnerving, as it does fill me with hope. My concern is not that I am not the top alpha; it's actually refreshing to not be in charge. It is exhausting to be in charge of a group of alphas jockeying for position, aggressive, and just generally a pain in the ass. It is this experience that makes me worry, though, more traditional alphas will perceive you as weak and may attack or even kill you for your position."

Jaskier smiled so sweetly at Kacper and nodded, "I understand your concerns and am truly touched about how much you care about my pack and me. There are just some beliefs that I am unwilling to change and if that brings me in conflict with other alphas, then so be it. I will not live in fear of attack or let that fear dictate how I act or interact with others. For me, omegas come first and get the best of everything I have. I will not compromise on that principle and am willing to deal with the blowback that may come of that. My pack comes first."

Kacper nodded. Jaskier was an alpha with principals, and Kacper was curious about how this alpha would run things. Of course, Kacper was also going on and on at Valas, where his curiosity would get him. 

Six-foot hole in the ground eventually.

Most likely caused by Marcel.

"I am willing to follow your lead," Kacper said, "and show a united front to help Coën. What is going on with Coën, or did I miss that?"

Dawid said, "We hadn't gotten there yet."

"Did you ever hear of a Griffin by the name of Emil?" Vesemir asked, "maybe a hundred or so years ago."

Kacper thought for a moment; this seemed to be very important. "No, the name doesn't sound familiar, but I was heading into hermitage at the time."

Vesemir nodded, "I heard he had tried to poison a headteacher of the Griffin School and was killed by their High Alpha, Miroslaw."

"I take it that wasn't what happened then."

Vesemir turned to Jaskier to finish the story, his heckles were up, and his eyes were glowing in protective anger. "Emil only poisoned Shield Master Bogdan only if you consider mating marks poisonous. They were an alpha/alpha bonded pair. Emil was put in a hanging cage and left to die of starvation and exposure while Bogdan appeared to be brainwashed by torture by Miroslaw himself."

Kacper blinked twice. Whatever he expected, Jaskier to say it was not that. 

"Marcel, Dawid, I am so sorry, but you both reminded Coën of Emil and Bogdan. Emil was like an older brother to Coën when he first came to the school, and his death was extremely traumatic for him. He was also the target of bullying behavior by other Griffins and Bogdan when he returned from being 'cured' to make sure he was not 'tainted' by Emil's influence."

Geralt added, "A strict indoctrination of anti-homosexual ideology was stuffed in his head."

"So, on top of that, he has to mentally and emotionally deal with having the Emil he remembers and the Emil he has been taught to believe coexisting?" Marcel asked, "Not to mention watching his brother die a brutal, slow death."

"It's no wonder he looks at us with such hatred," Dawid said.

"It is no excuse for the way he treats you," Jaskier said, "and we will not tolerate any hostile behavior toward you both as individuals and as a couple. Period."

"Thank you," Dawid said.

"But you cannot let him go back to the Griffins for the winter. He will go to Kaer Morhen for the winter," Marcel growled/sighed.

"Only if he can abide by the rules," Jaskier said, "your safety is paramount. I want you to feel welcome and that you truly belong in Kaer Morhen on your own merit."

"That is kind," Dawid smiled, "I agree with you; if Coën has been psychologically traumatized, he cannot go back to the Griffins. He is safer at Kaer Morhen."

"As long as he leaves us alone," Marcel said.

"Marcel," Dawid started to say.

Marcel shook his head, "No. It is terrible what happened to him, but we don't need to get caught up in his psychosis."

"I agree with Marcel," Jaskier said before Kacper could get involved, "and I am not asking you to get involved with helping Coën. It probably would not be wise for either of you to get involved, even if you wanted to. The only alpha I am asking for help is Kacper."

"I will do what I can. These wounds are deep and may take time to heal, but if Coën wants to heal, then he deserves the chance," Kacper sighed.

"Coën said something that has just gotten under my skin," Jaskier sighed, "he said that Griffins are more vulnerable to the temptation than any other Witcher school, temptation implying homosexual relationships. He said it with such conviction. Any idea why?"

"No," Kacper tilted his head, "but that is curious."

"I have never met a Griffin that wasn't an alpha," Marcel said.

"There were Griffins that would visit Kaer Hectia," Dawid nodded, "they absolutely refused to get close to other alphas, even to share body heat on cold evenings. Nothing sexual at all. They would mutter about temptation, but we always chalked that up to them being prudes. Now I am not so sure."

"I agree with Marcel," Eskel said, "I have never met a Griffin that wasn't an alpha either."

"Curiouser and curiouser," Jaskier shook his head, "I just feel it is important, I feel it in my bones, but I just do not know why."

"There is time to figure all that out later," Dawid said, "right now, Coën is safe, and you have enough on your plate right now, alpha."

"I know," Jaskier rubbed the back of his neck, "I just am worried about my first rut, worried about my omegas, worried about Coën, and of course, worried about you both. And I don't know if I can stand the role of High Alpha."

"You will do fine," Vesemir came up from behind Jaskier and hugged him close to his chest.

"I hate titles; I don't want to be superior to anyone else," Jaskier sighed and leaned against Vesemir, "there are parts of the job I love. I want to take care of everyone, make sure everyone is safe, happy, and healthy. Baths and cuddles are an essential part of self-care, but I don't want a harem; I want my pack. I don't want to be superior to anyone else."

And that was the most un-alpha thing Kacper had ever heard.

"You don't have to use any title you don't want to," Dawid said, ignoring the growl from Lambert, "just enjoy your happy family. You have earned this."

"Who said anything about High Alpha anyway?" Marcel asked, looking very uncomfortable. A mixture of mortification and longing in his scent made the Witcher omegas give him a good once over. Oh no, Kacper just put two and two together - of course, Dawid and Marcel would want Jaskier to be their High Alpha. They referred to him often and were deferential to him now that he was here. What was so special about these baths anyway?

"Coën."

Dawid's back went ramrod straight, "Coën asked you to be his High Alpha?"

Marcel stood up, "I need a walk. Excuse me." Kacper knew Marcel was hurting, but he had to let Jaskier try to handle it first. Would he just let Marcel go, or would he try to assert authority over him?

"Please don't," Jaskier started to say, then suddenly stopped. Before Marcel could verbally tear his head off, Kacper knew that look, but then Jaskier doubled over in terrible pain; he held his lower abdomen and screamed. The omegas were up and moving quickly; Roza grabbed the bucket if he would be sick. Kacper ran over and checked Jaskier quickly; he could smell the sour scent of old suppressors, probably still had a build-up in his system for taking them for so long. His body was purging them, preparing for the rut.

"We need to hurry," Kacper said, "his body is detoxing, preparing itself to enter pre-rut. We have two weeks at most before his rut starts. Can we make it to Kaer Morhen?"

"Yes, just barely," Vesemir said, "we will need to split up."

"No," Jaskier growled, "not with that bastard out there. We stay together."

"We need to get you to Kaer Morhen," Vesemir growled right back at him.

The door flew open, Coën and Claud rushed in. "Oh my god," Claud said, "what's wrong with him?"

"His body is cleansing. It's going to be… difficult for him," Kacper said, "drugs and his age will make this very difficult."

Coën just whimpered, his eyes wild; he had no idea what to do. He looked helplessly at Marcel and Dawid, "We have to help him."

"We?" Marcel snapped.

"Yes," Coën nodded, "He is our High Alpha."

Dawid looked as if he had been slapped and took a step back; Marcel looked torn between fight and flight. Kacper knew the alpha couldn't possibly deal with this…

"Please," Jaskier said, "my precious alphas, I need your help. I cannot do this without all of you."

This would be the moment. Would Jaskier be a High Alpha or not? Kacper had no idea what was going to happen, but the next five minutes would solidify the future of every single person in this room.

Why couldn't destiny give Jaskier a break?

At least Eskel covered Lambert's mouth.

Vesemir held on to Jaskier, cradling the alpha tenderly, Geralt snuggled up next to Jaskier and whispered sweet nothings in his ear to try to keep him calm, and another wave of pain went through his body. Coën winced, Dawid whimpered quietly, and Marcel stood like a stone statue.

Jaskier reached his hand out to Marcel. He just stood there for a few moments and then walked out. Dawid and Coën were both totally shocked. Jaskier started to cry, although he tried to hide it from the omegas. Dawid looked to follow him but then stopped and rushed over to Jaskier's side and rubbed his lower abdomen, "It's ok. Marcel is an asshole. I will deal with him later."

Coën went over and knelt by the bed; he put his head on Jaskier's knee. "I will get the elven guy," Claud said as he turned to rush out of the room but never got the chance.

"No need, the elven guy is here," Valas said as he walked through the wall then made a jerky motion with his hand, "The viper guy came to get me." Marcel was yanked into the room, also phased through the wall.

Valas approached, weaving magic around Jaskier and nodding. "We have fifteen days before his rut starts. We need to leave. Now."

Vesemir nodded, "Valas, will you join us at Kaer Morhen?"

"Of course," he agreed, "this is very important. I will do all I can to help."

Jaskier whimpered as Valas' magic carefully caused the muscles to uncramp, and he leaned heavily on Geralt and Dawid. "Sorry, just give me a minute," Jaskier said.

Marcel looked highly uncomfortable, "I will go break up the camp."

"No," Dawid said, "Kacper and I can do that. You stay here with Jaskier."

"Thank you for getting Valas," Eskel said, "you kept a cool head."

"I'm a Viper. It's my job," Marcel said, and Dawid gestured for him to come over and take his place.


	11. Chapter Eleven - The Road to Kaer Morhen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valas has a plot... I mean plan to give Jaskier the time to prepare himself and the other Witchers for his upcoming rut.

The Witchers had everything planned to the last detail of who was responsible for what so they could get to Kaer Morhen with two days to spare to prepare for Jaskier's rut. They wanted Jaskier comfortable, appropriately bathed, and rested to minimize the discomfort from his rut. Kacper and Dawid would break down their camp and would catch up. Vesemir would go ahead and purchase supplies, Coën and Claud would scout ahead (Geralt and Lambert guard the rear) to keep an eye out for Hugo and his men, while Eskel, Roza, Marcel, and Valas would stay with Jaskier.

Marcel and Valas left alone without Kacper or Dawid to chaperone them was asking for death and maiming. Still, the pack - now with the other Witcher alphas' inclusion deciding to call the extended packmates "Nos" or "Family" in Elven to cut down on confusion or Lambert and Geralt getting growly about their pack growing to include Coën, Marcel, and Dawid. There were concerns about what types of care and affection Jaskier would give the alphas. Lambert and Geralt did not want to share their alpha sexually with the Nos, Eskel, and Vesemir believed there were more important things to worry about than that at this time.

Traditionally High Alphas could demand alphas in their Nos submit to them sexually to remind them who was in charge. Still, neither Vesemir nor Kacper could see Jaskier ever doing that. Jaskier did not have a fragile ego or temperament to demand sexual submission.

Jaskier did have a damn stubborn streak a mile long, though, and he refused to accept the Witcher's plan. He did not want the Nos separated for any reason, fearing Hugo capturing those out of his sight and hurting them. Jaskier refused to talk or even move, so Vesemir picked up the alpha, carried him over his shoulder, and carried him to the cart. Roza had to sit on him to keep him from getting out. It was enough to try even the most devoted Witcher's patience.

On a positive note, Marcel continued to refine her tackling and pinning techniques on the alpha.

Valas just watched as this unfolded and saw potential in this situation. Then again, he could see potential in almost any situation, one of the positive impacts of being raised in the elven court - any problem can be used to one's advantage regardless. All he needed to do was manipulate time just a little bit, nothing major, and it would be nice to be able to use his minor in Chronomancy from the university - a minor his mother thought was a complete waste of time. 

She didn't even realize she made a joke when she said that and still doesn't to this day.

Now to set the plan in motion.

"Vesemir, Kacper, a moment?" Valas asked as he pulled the two eldest Witchers aside. They were very agitated, and Vesemir even a little twitchy by this point - nearly an hour into this drama.

"Can you sedate him?" Vesemir growled.

Of course, Valas could, but that would do nothing to aid the situation. So he responded, "Unless you want to risk the alpha choking to death on his vomit, I wouldn't recommend it."

"Drama queen much?" Kacper grumbled.

"There is also the question of do we want to introduce more magic to his body that is a chemical and hormone shitstorm right now."

"Did you just seriously say shitstorm?" Kacper asked.

"Yes, because that is exactly what his body is right now. Applying magic to isolated areas, like the abdominal cramps, is better than messing with his brain or overall physiology. The stress is also not helping the situation. Trying to convince an emotionally overstimulated alpha with chemical and hormone shitshow running through his system is a complete waste of time. Logic is not going to work."

"Obviously," Vesemir growled.

"Of course it isn't, and it isn't that he doesn't trust you or your judgment, Vesemir. He worships you. There is a lot of trauma here, and he is scared to death; something will happen to you. Everyone needs to calm down so he can calm down, and then his system will calm down, then logic may return to him. He is a smart man."

"We don't have time…"

"Yes, we do. Give it a few hours, Jaskier will realize (after calming down, of course) that your idea is the better one and see reason."

"Might work," Kacper said, "it is better than this."

Vesemir snorted, and after a few heartbeats, nodded, "Yes, it may work."

"I will go talk to the alphas," Kacper said as he headed off to wrangle the agitated alpha Witchers and get them on board with the new plan.

"You are up to something," Vesemir said, "don't pretend you are not."

"Me? Never," Valas was sarcastic, though, and Vesemir knew it.

"Spit it out."

"Time is an infinite source, Vesemir. It can be slowed down and sped up by zipping in and out of different dimensions of reality."

"Chronomancy? Are you serious? Time always collects the difference."

"Time moves differently at different frequencies. Change your frequency and change the speed of time. We increase our frequency compared to our surroundings. We can triple or quadruple our speed to get to Kaer Mohren and stay together."

"Wouldn't that just make Jaskier's rut come faster?"

"Not if we just adjust our speed frequency and not completely put ourselves in a new dimension of time."

"This is insane."

"Jaskier needs the extra time," Valas argued, "the entire Nos does. Would you be easy being almost a day's ride ahead of Jaskier? Not knowing how the alpha was fairing or if he needed you?" Vesemir answered with a very put upon 'hmmm' so Valas continued, "Anyway, he needs to make huge decisions in two weeks that he is not ready for. Give him this gift, Vesemir."

"If there are any negative side effects, drop the spell immediately," Vesemir said.

"Of course, I am not an idiot - regardless of what Marcel may believe."

"Chronomancy isn't something mages advertise or offer Elf. What is in it for you?"

"Ever the doubtful Witcher," Valas said, "you do have a point. Kacper."

"Kacper? What about him?"

"I know you haven't really had a chance to talk to him with all this crazy," Valas said, "but I am worried about him. He is losing himself. Every time he goes into the hermitage, it is more and more difficult to get him back - he goes increasingly feral. I may be a bastard, and I am, but he is my best friend. He needs something to hold on to give him love, community, and acceptance. He cannot get from the Bear School because of the toxic alpha culture, so he left. Your Nos is exactly what he needs to give him a reason to hope again. I want to give Kacper the opportunity to get his head out of his ass and offer his own devotion to your Alpha."

"Kapcer will never…"

"Vesemir, he needs this, or we are both going to lose him. I have to allow him to try."

"This is insane."

"This entire situation is insane, your point being?"

"Fine, we will try it your way. But I will hold you personally responsible if anything goes wrong."

Witchers. Oh well, it was easier than Valas thought to get Vesemir on board. It would be a complete waste of time and effort to hide his plan from the older Witcher Omega, and having his help would be a boon to the plan. Vesemir may no longer harbor romantic love for Kacper (if he ever did), but the platonic love is still there. He will do what he can to help without endangering his alpha, of course.

All in all, a decent start to the plot… ummmm… plan! 

"Elf," Marcel growled as he stomped up to Valas, "I don't know what you are plotting, but I swear to god if you…"

"You are cute," Valas said and then patted the Viper Witcher on the head before blinking himself back to the cart before Marcel could respond. 

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him," Marcel's eyes glowed bright red.

The spell was cast.

They left around lunchtime and expected to get a quarter of the way to Ely at their slow pace. The Witchers expected to be jumpy with such a small time table, but instead, they were shockingly relaxed. Valas sat in the driver's seat of the cart with Jaskier and Roza. Jaskier had not had any abdominal cramps since before lunch and wanted to sit up for a while. Valas and Jaskier took turns telling the child stories of their antics at university. Each tale gets increasingly outlandish for the entertainment of the entire Nos. They knew when Jaskier was really stretching the truth because Claud would suck his teeth and shake his head.

Coën eventually joined in, telling a time he went to Oxenfurt and walked down the street at night, someone riding by stole his cloak right off his shoulders. "Oh my god," Jaskier said, "I know who did that."

"Probably Wit, although his parents misnamed the alpha, he didn't have two brain cells to rub together much less wit," Claud snorted, "product of rampant inbreeding among the upper ranks of the nobility."

Jaskier laughed, "Yep, it was Wit."

"Knew it," Claud said, "total bully. The third cousin, twice removed or something insipid like that to the King and he acted like Oxenfurt, was his own private fiefdom."

"I learned very quickly what type of alpha I did *not* want to be," Jaskier said, "so I decided to play Beta and just be myself."

"You were semi-convincing," Marcel said.

Dawid rolled his eyes and slapped his mate on the arm, "Marcel, stop being an asshole."

Jaskier laughed, and suddenly the mood lightened even more, and the Witchers became even more relaxed. "Dawid, I can always count on Marcel for the truth in his unique perspective."

"Unique is a more polite word for asshole," Roza said.

"Oh yeah," Coën said, "she takes after Lambert."

"Should I be worried about whom my nephew has attached himself to?" Claud asked drily to Coën.

"Too late," Lambert said, "the pup and the alpha are ours!"

Roza just beamed and was practically vibrating with happiness. Vesemir smiled and exhaled through his nose slowly. He never expected Lambert to want pups, he had never shown any interest in them before, but that little rose was going to be spoiled beyond rotten.

A child back in the halls of Kaer Morhen. Whoever would have thought it?

"Knives and short blades, I think," Vesemir said to Kacper and Dawid, "until she gets stronger."

"You will train her?" Kacper asked.

"It is a tough world," Vesemir said, "and plenty of monsters still around, human or otherwise. She should learn to protect herself."

"I can teach her both melee and ranged dagger skills," Dawid offered, "she has shown great talent with tackling."

"If you expect me," Marcel started to say, but Jaskier interrupted him, saying, "The only thing we expect of you, Marcel, is to make a backhand offer, masking it as a threat or a grumble."

"Bah," Marcel grumbled.

"You just made his point," Valas said.

"One of these days, Elf, I am going to kill you and scatter your ashes before Kacper, and Dawid even know you are gone," Marcel snarled.

"Uncle Marcel is so funny," Roza said; Marcel pinched the bridge of his nose to try to keep a headache from coming on. The pup was damn lucky he liked her.

Valas was about to open his mouth, but Jaskier spoke before he could, "There is much Roza can learn from each of you. But before we start creating a curriculum for her, let's get some meat on her bones. She is too skinny," Jaskier tickled the girl, and she laughed.

"Although," Jaskier said, "I have heard stories about the advanced field medicine training of the Bear School."

"Oh?" Kacper said, feigning disinterest.

"Yes," Jaskier said, "I would welcome any training you would be willing to offer Roza or myself."

Kacper made a noncommittal noise, and turned his head away from the group to look into the forest, lost in his thoughts again.

Vesemir turned to look at Valas, who was looked at Vesemir from the corner of his eyes. Vesemir was starting to see what the Elf had been talking about earlier. He was becoming more withdrawn and reflective, and it was bringing the mood of the group down. "Did I ever tell you the time," Marcel said, "Jakub, High Alpha Egbert's golden child, confused a bottle of hellabone for Cat and couldn't leave the water closet for almost a week."

"Hellabone?" Claud asked, "the poison that mimics food poisoning?"

"Isn't that a clear liquid?" Dawid asked.

"Yep," Marcel popped the 'p', "the little shit (pun intended) tried to blame it on me, luckily he did it in front of other trainees trying to show off, and I was cleared of any wrongdoing. Please feel free to mention it to Jakub the next time to see him."

"Oh, you can count on it," Lambert smirked while Geralt and Eskel grinned wickedly.

"What happened?" Jaskier asked, "I have a feeling there is more to this story."

"If you insist," Marcel smiled.

"It should be getting dark out," Kacper said randomly. Each of the Witchers had told a training gone the wrong story, but like Jaskier and Valas, they tried to one-up each other. Kacper had remained quiet, lost in thought. "We have been on the road for hours, but the sun has barely moved in the sky by more than two hours."

Eskel shielded his eyes and looked up, "You are right!"

"Let's stop and stretch our legs," Jaskier said, "just for a few minutes."

"We should keep going," Kacper said, "we want to make it to at least halfway to Ely by nightfall if we can."

"I think I see a sign up ahead," Coën said, "let's stop and rest the horses a few moments, let them get some water and graze."

"I agree with Coën," Jaskier said, and Dawid and Marcel nodded, "let's give the horses a rest. They have been through a lot these past 48 hours as well."

"Fine," Kacper conceded, although not happy, and he pretended to look away when Jaskier just smiled so warmly at him.

Claud and Coën went ahead to look at the sign as the Witchers watered their horses. Dawid came over to help Jaskier down on the cart; Valas just blinked down. Jaskier was obviously sore but in good spirits. He gently touches foreheads with Dawid and then Marcel while Dawid helps Roza down. She ran over to Lambert to try to help him. Jaskier went over to Vesemir and Kacper and squared his shoulders. Almost as if he were preparing for a fight. Vesemir had no idea what was going through the alpha's head. The usually expressive face was neigh unreadable.

"Kacper, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What about?" the old Bear asked, suspicious. 

"Rut question."

"We will discuss that at the keep."

"No, we need to discuss this now," Jaskier said. He turned to Vesemir and gave the omega a sweet kiss on the cheek before entering the forest. Kacper grumped and growled but followed the alpha. Whatever it is, it better be important.

Of course, if Kacper realized what Jaskier was about to ask him, he would never have followed at all.


	12. Chapter Twelve - The Care of the Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kacper and Jaskier to have a little chat...

"I am sure this is highly irregular," Jaskier said.

Kacper laughed and shook his head, "Everything about you is irregular, Alpha."

"I will take that as a compliment," Jaskier smiled and tilted his head down. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, seemingly deflating. The happy go lucky attitude melted away, and the alpha looked ancient. Hormone and chemical shitstorm aged him a good hundred years. "I love Vesemir," Jaskier said, looking Kacper in the eyes.

"I know," Kacper said, "and I could have once, but I never did. In the Bear School, alpha culture was everything. Now, please don't misunderstand. Omegas were never abused. They were as fierce warriors as any Bear Alpha and given rights and protections - the same as the alphas. The alphas were just the ones in charge, although an omega or two during the school's history did obtain a Master-Teacher position by defeating an alpha in combat - much like Vesemir did. Alphas were groomed to jockey for position, especially those with talents. I ended up being a talented shield wielder and climbed up the ranks far too young. Shield Master for the Bear School at 50."

"Wow," Jaskier said.

"I learned quickly that love was a quid pro quo. I give you love. You give me a position, favors, etc. Vesemir was the only omega I felt comfortable sharing a heat or my rut with. Mutual itch being scratched, and we enjoyed each other's company."

"That is very sad."

"That's just life for an alpha with a position. Everyone wants something."

Jaskier launched himself at Kacper and just held him tightly. "If I ever made you feel that way or that you were being taken advantage of, I am so sorry, Kacper."

"I am here to take care of you. I volunteered, so you are not taking advantage of me. Nor are you offering me love."

Jaskier just held on to him tighter, "You deserve better. You deserve the best."

"Not twenty-four hours ago, you were prepared to rip my throat out with your teeth," Kacper laughed.

"To be fair," Jaskier looked up at Kacper and smiled weary, "it's not every day I have to confront a possible romantic rival, who is absolutely gorgeous, hung like a bear, and has a positive history with my soon-to-be mate."

"What is it with people and my cock?"

"It is pretty impressive," Jaskier said, "I don't know how you can be comfortable in pants. I need to get you a kilt."

"A skirt for men?"

"You have never been chased by a group of heavily armed wildmen from the north wearing kilts before, or else you would not say that," Jaskier shivered at the memory.

Kacper snorted, mentally picturing the scene and Jaskier screaming like a girl. It was not as amusing as Kacper would have thought it was. He didn't like the idea of the bard in danger. "I will do my best to not get in that situation."

"Good," Jaskier then rested his forehead against Kacper, and Kacper found himself wrapping his arms around Jaskier. They just held each other for a few minutes. It felt good to be held, too good, and Kacper did not trust it. This was not his High Alpha, he was not a part of the Nos, and he never would. Who would want to take care of an old, washed-out alpha who was dismissive, opinionated, and stubborn as fuck?

Then Jaskier kissed him very lightly on the lips, and Kacper whimpered slightly before pulling away. "Alpha," he growled.

"You are dangerous," Jaskier said, "with your kindness, honesty, and passion. You take my breath away."

"I don't think your omegas would be pleased with your behavior. Nor am I. I am not some plaything," Kacper snarled, but Jaskier kissed him again. It was a simple kiss, closed lips, and gentle pressure. 

"No one takes care of you," Jaskier pulled back, resting his forehead against the larger alpha's again; Kacper's hair that had gotten free of the braid was in their faces. "Come, let me fix your hair before we get on the road. I need to ask you about pre-rut."

"You are just like all the alphas…"

"I want nothing from you, Kacper; share your knowledge if you will. I want to take care of you for as long as you will let me. I will never demand anything you do not freely give."

"I hate you," Kacper said as he kissed Jaskier and melted into the smaller alpha a few moments before pulling back and undoing his wild hair sitting on the ground next to a downed tree. Jaskier pulled out a brush, seemingly out of thin air, and sat down on the trunk before brushing Kacper's hair.

"I am scared," Jaskier admitted, "I am scared of losing control and hurting my omegas."

"Being feral doesn't equal violence," Kacper sighed, the brush and fingers in his hair felt very good, "it is your nature without manners or etiquette getting in the way."

"I have never had sex before or fooled around with another person. I don't know what to do, and if I accidentally hurt them…" Jaskier trailed off.

"Your omegas have experience; they are not blushing virgins," Kacper said, and Jaskier interrupted, "I cannot imagine Lambert being a blushing virgin."

Kacper couldn't either, but that was beside the point; he continued, "Ask them to teach you how they like to be pleasured. Every person is different. What Eskel may like, Geralt may find a turnoff, or it does nothing for him. They may be nervous about teaching you; they want to please you and make you happy but insist on it. Communication is key during sex."

"I want Vesemir to take my first knot," Jaskier blurted out.

"Wise choice," Kacper said. He was relieved that Jaskier made such a good decision. Vesemir was patient and had helped other alpha's through their first knots. He would know if something felt wrong and would smell the distress first. He also would not panic.

"I know my omegas," Jaskier said and then smiled, "I cannot believe I get to call them mine."

"You have the patience of a saint," Kacper said, and Jaskier tugged his hair in playful reprimand, but it had the opposite effect. It sent a jolt of arousal through him, and Kacper had to focus on keeping it out of his scent.

"I know their hearts are fragile. Lambert won't take not being chosen well, so I would like to give each of my omegas one of my firsts. Lambert was my first kiss. Vesemir I marked first, and I want to have my first sexual experience with Eskel and lose my virginity to Geralt before I go into rut. Can I do that without further complicating matters?"

"It's a toss-up," Kacper sighed, "there are a lot of unknowns here. Your age. The drugs. I understand why you wish to do this, but I cannot recommend it. It could trigger your pre-rut before your body is ready for it. I would not allow you to do it if you were pre-rut. You would go into rut immediately and be very, very sick. Your rut might even kill you."

"People don't die from ruts."

"They can from the complications, although it is highly unusual."

"And I am an unusual case," Jaskier sighed, "Can you sit up here with me? I don't want your hair getting dirty. It's so long."

"I don't bother to cut it anymore. I don't care what I look like, and in my hermitage, no one is around to look at me anyway."

"It is very luxurious."

"I was told my hair was very feminine," Kacper growled, "I had to keep it very short to keep from being randomly challenging by alpha punks who saw my hair as a sign of weakness. When I left, I let it grow as a metaphorical middle finger to my school."

Jaskier kissed the crown of Kacper's head, "This is why I believe alpha culture is so toxic. It stifles individuality and freedom of expression. I would love to brush and take care of it every day for you."

"I guess it could do with a trim. Dawid keeps offering."

"It's your hair, your body, do with it as you want."

"Alpha," Kacper growled a warning but came up on the log so Jaskier could brush the bottom.

"As long as I am not pre-rut, I want to try to give my omegas the rest of my firsts," Jaskier said, "but if I go pre-rut, then I will stop."

"You aren't going to know if you are going pre-rut since you have never had it before. I am not sure Eskel or Geralt would know the signs either, lost in pleasure. Wolves normally have their heats with each other and not alphas."

Jaskier sighed and just kept brushing his hair, removing any debris and tangles with the utmost love and care, and when he was satisfied, he started to braid his hair. It was a bit tighter braid than he usually kept it and a lot neater. Halfway through the rebraiding, Jaskier asked, "Vesemir would know what pre-rut would smell like?"

"Yes. He would have to be close enough to smell you."

"We should make it to Ely in two or three days," Jaskier said, "I could spend tonight or tomorrow night with Eskel, Vesemir close by, and then if we spend the night in Ely, I could get a room, and the pack would teach me to fuck properly."

"Vesemir then cannot be your spotter for pre-rut if he is involved."

Jaskier sighed; he was frustrated and knew he had to do it this way to keep the peace with his pack but did not know how to do it.

"Stop worrying about being a good fuck," Kacper sighed, "you are a virgin. You are going to cum quickly - it's normal. You can invest all winter in learning how to pleasure your omegas when you aren't in danger of setting off your rut. For the first time, just let Geralt ride your cock since you won't be able to knot before your first rut. It will be easier for Vesemir to pull Geralt off you if you do show signs of entering pre-rut."

Jaskier sighed and kissed Kacper behind his left ear, "Thank you."

"I must be insane," Kacper sighed, "you should be resting and not fucking right now."

Twenty minutes later, Kacper and Jaskier came back out to the group. The Witchers looked surprised to see them. "That was fast," Lambert said.

"What do you mean?" Kacper asked, "we were gone about forty minutes."

"Bull shit," Marcel said, "you guys left only a few minutes ago."

Jaskier and Kacper looked at each other, both totally baffled. Kacper showed the group his braid, "Jaskier just brushed out my hair and rebraided it while we talked. We were gone a while."

Coën and Claud came back to the group, Coën concerned and Claud confused. "The sign says we are only a mile from Ely," Claud said.

"That is also impossible," Dawid said, "How can the sun only have moved by two hours, and we are a mile from Ely."

Marcel turned to look at Valas, who had his nose in a book. "Are any of your medallions going off? No? Then it isn't a spell," Valas said, "we could have just shifted through a time rift, moving us to another frequency of time. There are rifts all over the continent since the Convergence. It happens."

Vesemir nodded, "I have heard of such things."

"Let's get out of the rift," Dawid said.

"Let's not," Jaskier said, and everyone turned to face him, absolutely shocked, "I am serious. We will get to Kaer Morhen faster, and it has had zero impact on me. The extra time would be beneficial and maybe someone," Jaskier looks pointedly at Geralt. "Won't get me up before dawn to get a move on!"

"Oh no," Geralt said, "I will still do that."

"Yeah," Lambert agreed; Eskel wisely stayed out of it, so Jaskier just sighed.

Kacper wasn't sure how he felt about the entire thing, so he just kept his mouth shut. He knew that this would mess with the alpha's plans, but it may convince him to wait until they were in the safety of Kaer Morhen.

"Vesemir," Jaskier said, "I want to run something by you."

Or not.

Vesemir looked at Kacper, who kept a straight face as he followed Jaskier into the trees. It wasn't an entire minute before the whole group heard, "Absolutely not!" shouted by Vesemir so loud it scared the birds off.

"Eskel," Kacper said, "give it another moment or two and then go bring them back. Jaskier is going to give Mir an aneurysm if you don't."

Vesemir was shaking with rage; how could the damn alpha being so thoughtless of his own safety. All to appease his mates? He pinned Jaskier's body against the tree and glared down at him, snarling. "I told you, there is no jealousy for who is picked to take you through the Rite of First Rut."

"And you know how sensitive they are," Jaskier kept calm. He was used to dealing with irate Witchers, "feelings are going to get hurt, and I don't want that."

"It is not about us; it is about you and what makes you feel safe and comfortable."

"But it is about my omegas," Jaskier sighed, "and this is important to me that everyone shares one of my firsts. Lambert was my first kiss; you were the first omega I ever marked; I want Eskel to be my first sexual experience and give Geralt the gift of my virginity. Then no one feels left out when I select you as my rut partner."

"These milestones are… wait, what did you say?" Vesemir blinked twice and looked down at Jaskier.

"Please, Vesemir," Jaskier said, "consent to share my Rite of First Rut with me and take my first knot."

Vesemir could smell the fear in the alpha; he was scared that Vesemir would refuse him and the old omega's heart broke for him. How could Vesemir ever turn down such a gift? "Of course," Vesemir said, losing control of his scent and ignoring his misty eyes. The entire area smelled of joyous omega, and Vesemir could not bring himself to care. Jaskier chose him. Him! "It would be an honor, Alpha," Vesemir said and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was soft and chaste; Vesemir did not trust himself otherwise not just to rip the alpha's clothes off and take all those firsts he wanted to share with their pack for himself.

"I was afraid you would refuse," Jaskier said, "that I wasn't good enough for you."

"Never," Vesemir said.

"But I don't know how to please you."

"We have an entire winter for me to teach you," Vesemir purred and nuzzled his neck.

"Yes," Jaskier growled happily, "teach me everything. You never want for anything again, my love."

Vesemir barely stopped himself from swooning like a pup but couldn't stop himself from filling with slick, Jaskier could smell it, and the alpha purred, rubbing himself against Vesemir's body.

Vesemir whispered in Jaskier's ear, "Alpha. Eskel has one weakness. He loves sucking cock."

"I know," Jaskier said, "I had seen him sneak into the other's bedrolls when they thought I was asleep."

"Let him suck your cock, alpha; you will make him very, very happy."

"Even though it is… small?"

"Yes," Vesemir said and grinned. He could smell Eskel approaching, "and speak of the devil… here he comes."


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Eskel’s Shameful Fetish Isn’t Shameful if his Alpha Loves It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time Jaskier and Eskel had a little talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added a few new tags to the story as we are beginning to get into sexy times: Cock Worship, Cock Warmer, Oral Sex, Oral Sex Fetish, Anal Fingering, Oral Fixation. Enjoy!

Eskel waited a few moments before going into the woods to find out what set Vesemir off. The old wolf was the calmest, least reactive man that Eskel had ever met. He shouted loud enough to make birds scatter was uncharacteristic, but Jaskier was talented at bringing out unused parts of Witchers’ personalities. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what the alpha was up to, though, to sneak away with Kacper for nearly three-quarters of an hour and then to come back and immediately take off with Vesemir… something was not right. He was planning something, and whatever it was, it obviously was not good. Now would be a good time for Jaskier to be a bit selfish. He was overzealous in his desire to take care of the Witchers and sometimes worked himself to physical and emotional exhaustion.

A few steps into the forest, the scent of joyful omega overwhelmed Eskel, and he nearly had to step back. It took him a moment to process it, but it was Vesemir. Vesemir never allowed his scent to carry, even when he orgasmed. Something Jaskier said must have caught him off guard; totally off guard. That was something Eskel kind of wanted to see.

He wasn’t expecting to see Vesemir pinning Jaskier to a tree while Vesemir was scenting the alpha. It was shockingly intimate, and Eskel felt like a creeper-peeper looking at them like this. He was about to step back and give them their privacy when Vesemir said, “Come here, Eskel.”

Eskel gulped. He knew he was about to get in a lot of trouble for spying on them. He squared his shoulders and walked over to them slowly, “Yes, Vesemir.”

“You aren’t in trouble, pup,” Vesemir said as he pulled back, “the alpha though… a near miss.”

“I am just trying to be fair,” Jaskier said.

“Fair?” Eskel asked.

Vesemir finally released Jaskier and took about two steps backward. The effort to not be touching Jaskier looked physically painful for Vesemir, a concept that Eskel understood all too well, “Our hearts are not as fragile as you seem to think.” 

Eskel knew that was bull shit; Witcher’s had hearts so fragile a mere look could shatter it into microscopic pieces. Jaskier was very good at finding missing pieces of broken hearts and putting them back together while keeping the intact heart warm and safe. 

“Eskel,” Jaskier said, “I do want to talk to you about something, and I need to have Vesemir here to help me explain in case I cannot find the right words.”

“You are a wordsmith, and you cannot find the right words?”

“Witcher words,” Vesemir added. Yeah, Jaskier spoke Witcher better than any non-Witcher Eskel knew but needed guidance on more than one occasion, and usually, Eskel was the one that helped him. A small prickle of jealousy went up Eskel’s spine; Vesemir must have smelled it because he said, “Don’t be stupid.”

“I love you,” Jaskier said, “and I know the sudden changes must feel overwhelming. Our relationship or relationships went from being platonic to…”

“I was never platonic toward you. From the first moment I met you, I was smitten,” Eskel said, “I just never could have imagined you could feel the same way toward me.”

“That’s how I was feeling as well,” Jaskier admitted, “may I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Eskel moaned as Jaskier reached for him and kissed him so tenderly that Eskel thought his knees would buckle. It was perfect here in his alpha’s arms, surrounded by the happy, protective scent of Vesemir - Eskel allowed himself to relax and his senses to be wholly absorbed in Jaskier. The touch of their lips, their bodies pressed against each other, Jaskier was clinging to him - his scent, the sweet, blissful sounds in the back of the alpha’s throat. His alpha’s throat.

Jaskier was his… he belonged to all of them. Eskel could still barely believe it. How in the hell did they get so damn lucky?

“Love you,” Jaskier said against Eskel’s lips, “love you so fucking much.”

“Alpha,” Eskel whined.

“How did I ever deserve you? My strong, sweet wolf.”

“There were a few times I didn’t think you liked me very much,” Eskel admitted, much to his surprise.

“I was so goddamn jealous… I was weak, and I am sorry.”

“Jealous of what?” Eskel asked and pulled back so he could look in Jaskier’s eyes. The shame he saw there startled him; he hated seeing the alpha in distress like this.

“Geralt or Lambert. I wanted your affections so badly, Eskel, but I didn’t want to bring up the topic… you are so kind I didn’t want your pity…”

Eskel knew instantly what the fuck Jaskier was talking about, and he kept himself from blushing by sheer willpower, although the tips of his ears still turned red. “You knew,” he mumbled.

“Yes, I knew when you visited Lambert or Geralt in their bedroll. I know you were sucking them off. I also knew the signs that you needed them. I tried to go to bed early. I am sorry if I was rude to you.”

“You were jealous? Did you want me? You don’t understand then. It’s a craving, and I can only fight it for so long. I need cock. I need it in my mouth; I don’t even need to suck on it as long as it is in my mouth. I bliss out and can be for hours as long as I have a cock in my mouth.”

“I want to give that to you,” Jaskier said, looking Eskel straight in the eyes, “Oh, Eskel, out of all of my precious wolves, you judge yourself the harshest. There is nothing wrong with it.”

“Jaskier,” Eskel growled; he was uncomfortable and wanted the alpha to stop.

“There is even a name for your desire.”

That caught Eskel off guard, his face went blank, and he blinked twice. “There is?”

“Yes. It’s called cock worship,” Jaskier said as he started to place butterfly kisses all over the omega’s face, “and it’s more common than you think. My beloved Eskel, there is nothing wrong with you.”

Eskel whimpered, and a tear went down his left cheek, “Alpha.”

Jaskier knew that Eskel did not believe him, so he gestured for Vesemir to come over, and both of them held him, sandwiched between them so he could not bolt as they whispered in his ears how wonderful he was. Finally, the omega gave into their tender care and sagged. Jaskier kissed Vesemir and put a hand on his waist so he wouldn’t leave. Eskel needed both of them right now. Vesemir seemed confused but did not challenge Jaskier’s request. God, he loved that High Omega. A hint of lust for the omegas in his arms leaked into his scent, and both omegas sighed so pretty. “I want to give you this. So much. Even though it may not be satisfying to you since my cock is still… small.”

“Your cock is perfect,” Eskel growled, “absolutely wonderful.”

Jaskier kissed him roughly and cupped his jaw with both hands. “I will be happy when I can give you a cock hopefully worthy of you.”

“Now you are silly,” Eskel nuzzled Jaskier’s right hand.

“Our alpha, always so hard of himself,” Vesemir sighed, “overeager to put us before himself.”

“So eager to give, so timid about receiving,” Eskel agreed.

“Tell him your plan, Alpha,” Vesemir requested.

Jaskier kissed Eskel again and just inhaled deeply the omegas combined scents. He pulled back and blushed slightly. “Lambert was my first kiss.”

Eskel blinked twice, he couldn’t believe it, but the smell and body language told him that Jaskier was telling the truth. That kiss almost 48 hours ago was his first kiss? “Vesemir was the first omega I marked. I have never had a lover or playmate,” Jaskier said.

“Never?” Eskel was shocked, but he wrapped his arms around Jaskier and held him, pulling him tight to him. 

“The only sexual experience I have had was with my hand,” he muttered.

“Oh, alpha,” Eskel whined.

“No,” Vesemir said darkly, “it’s good, Eskel, it means he was waiting for us. He is ours. He has waited patiently for you to suck and keep his cock warm.”

Something dark and possessive flared to life within Eskel, “Yes.”

“I need you,” Jaskier said.

“Yes, you do,” Eskel growled.

“Listen to him, pup,” Vesemir pulled roughly on Eskel’s hair, “there is more.”

“I need you to be my first sexual experience. I have wanted your mouth around my cock for so long,” Jaskier kissed down Eskel’s neck, “I want each of my omegas to have one of my firsts.”

“Geralt gets to be the first omega you fuck,” Eskel said. He expected to be jealous, but he wasn’t. It felt right. It felt good. This would be the first he could choose to have of Jaskier’s, and he was thoughtful enough to make sure they all had one. 

Jaskier was too fucking good for this world - definitely too good for them, but if anyone tried to take him away, he would destroy them.

“Yes,” Vesemir growled in Eskel’s ear, “that’s it. He is ours. Will you give him what he wants, Eskel? He asks for so little of us.”

“Please,” Jaskier said, “tonight will you come to my bedroll at long last, Eskel?”

“Yes,” Eskel said, “and I won’t let your cock go until dawn.”

“Good,” Jaskier said before biting down on Eskel’s neck enough to bruise, marking the omega while one of his hands slid into the back of Vesemir’s pants and smalls to grab a butt cheek. Vesemir couldn’t believe how much the alpha wanted him - wanted them. 

Jaskier sucked on the mark loudly, rubbing his body all over Eskel’s, pushing Eskel into Vesemir. It was perfect, but it couldn’t last. He heard someone walking toward them, and Vesemir sniffed out that it was Coën. He did not want Coën to see them like this… not yet. They weren’t ready yet… especially not Eskel. “Someone is coming,” Vesemir said.

“Coën,” Eskel growled, his scent stunk of possessiveness.

“I know,” Vesemir whispered in Eskel’s ear, “Jaskier is ours. Coën poses no threat to us. Let’s go back to the others. We need to get a move on so we can find a nice, quiet place for you to worship our alpha’s cock all night long. You get his cum first, Eskel. It’s all for you.”

“Yes,” Eskel purred.

“But now,” Vesemir shifted to the side, it would have been easier to step back, but he wasn’t eager to have Jaskier’s hand off his ass, not yet. He needed a few more minutes.

“I will turn Coën around,” Eskel said.

“Be kind to him,” Jaskier kissed Eskel again, “He doesn’t know what he was interrupting. My sweetest wolf.”

“My love,” Eskel growled and kissed him again roughly before yanking away from him and storming off to intercept Coën. 

Jaskier’s hand shifted toward the crack of Vesemir’s ass but did he press inside, “May I please touch your ass? It smells so good, Vesemir.”

“I have you begging already?” Vesemir purred.

“Please?”

“One finger.” 

And Jaskier pressed one between his slick dampened cheeks and moaned quietly. “Vesemir?”

Vesemir scented Jaskier thoroughly, making sure there was no hint of pre-rut, but he only stank of suppressors and longing. Jaskier pressed his finger against his asshole and rubbed in gently, fresh slick leaking out of it. “I need you,” Jaskier said, “I have always needed you. I never thought I could ever have the chance to meet you, much less court you.”

“Foolish alpha,” Vesemir admonished, “what are you doing?”

“I want to taste you. I want to get on my knees right now and lick your asshole so badly.”

Vesemir damn near swooned again; he was too damn old to swoon like this. Fucking alpha. “Soon, alpha,” Vesemir said, “when we get to Kaer Morhen.”

Jaskier pulled himself together and pulled back. Vesemir’s heart lurched as Jaskier’s removed his hand from his pants, his middle finger was wet with slick, and the alpha licked it clean. Nice and slowly before sucking the finger into his mouth and purring. 

If it would have been another Witcher Omega than Vesemir, they would have lost control and tackled the alpha to the ground and ripped their clothes off. But luckily, it was Vesemir, and he was able to control the omega in him. “You taste so good, omega,” Jaskier sighed.

“Let’s go back to the others,” Vesemir took Jaskier’s hand and dragged him back to the group. Lambert, Eskel, and Geralt were murmuring all three pups smelled like slick and lust. Coën looked embarrassed, Claud - annoyed, Kacper - not surprised, while Marcel and Dawid looked like they could barely keep their hands off each other. 

Jaskier did not look embarrassed. He adjusted his half-hard cock as he surveyed the group looking every inch the High Alpha he was. He kissed Vesemir again before walking over to the pups and giving each of them a deep kiss. “We will talk later as a pack,” Jaskier promised.

They were somehow in Ely in less than an hour, around dinner time. Valas released them from the time rift because people moved painfully slow for a few moments, and they could not buy the supplies they needed in another layer of time. Jaskier decided they would get dinner here, restock and keep moving. Vesemir was pleased to notice Hugo’s guards were no longer in the town, but he kept Jaskier within arm’s reach at all times. Kacper seemed to follow suit.

Marcel and Dawid disappeared, but from their scents, it was pretty clear they were going to find somewhere quiet to fuck. Jaskier seemed quite pleased by that fact. Claud kept Coën blissfully distracted.

“Is it true?” Lambert asked.

“Is what true?”

“Was I your first kiss?” Lambert looked uncharacteristically shy. 

“Yes, and it was well worth the wait.”

Lambert blushed lightly and kissed Jaskier softly, “I was insanely jealous.”

“Lambert?”

“Your winter omegas. The concept of you touching other omegas outside our pack. It makes me feel sick.”

“I want no other omegas,” Jaskier swore, “I never will. All I ask, Lambert, is you be patient with me, darling. I know you are hurting, but I need you to take care of me. I cannot do this alone.”

“You have me.”

“Then I am the luckiest alpha in the world,” Jaskier pulled Lambert close and bit down, marking him in public. Jaskier normally would never dream of such a thing, but he knew Lambert needed it. To publicly announce that this omega belonged to him. Lambert melted slightly as Jaskier sucked on the bite before pulling back and smiling at his handiwork. “You look even more beautiful.”

“Thank you, alpha,” Lambert said quietly.

“Such a good omega,” Jaskier said before leaning down and whispering in his ear, “I will keep you stuff full of cum during your heat this year. Let’s give our little rose a sibling.”

Lambert’s eyes got misty, “I want to, but…”

“There are so many young ones without loving parents. You have so much love to give, Lambert.”

“You… really want to raise pups with me?” Lambert’s voice cracked.

Jaskier kissed Lambert on the nose as Roza ran up to them and took both of their hands, “Can I really be your daughter?”

“Yes,” Lambert responded before Jaskier could say anything, “you are our little seedling now.”

“You are still not naming any of the kids,” Jaskier said.

“Hey! I didn’t name her originally!”

Dinner was just set on the table by the time Marcel and Dawid returned. They had bathed and did not smell of any sexual activities but still looked as if they wanted to devour each other. They sat down near Kacper and shook their head as Jaskier played to a nearly packed room. “He insisted,” Kacper shook his head, “we get our meals for free as a thank you.”

“This is his element,” Dawid said.

“Second only to taking care of Witchers,” Marcel said.

“Lambert has officially adopted Roza.”

“Good,” Dawid said, “I am surprised it took this long. She looks like she could be his child.”

“And acts like him,” Marcel added.

“He seems calmer,” Dawid said.

“Jaskier marked him in public, made quite the show out of it,” Kacper explained, “it has put him at ease.”

That surprised both alphas. Kacper sighed, “He spoils Lambert.”

“Maybe a little spoiling won’t hurt him,” Dawid said.

“He does certainly like to spoil,” Kacper sighed.

“Your hair looks nice,” Marcel said, “wait until he washes it, though.”

“Oh yes, that is quite the experience.”

Kacper grumbled and continued to eat.

They were fully stocked and ready to leave just as the sun was about to set. The Witchers expected the humans to want to stay in the inn, but both Claud and Jaskier were keen to get to Kaer Morhen as quickly as possible. Coën and Geralt had picked up some decent winter clothes for Jaskier, Roza, and Claud. Jaskier lost everything, his pack, clothes, money, and lute. He needed supplies. 

Roza just needed clothes.

Claud had no clothes that could stand up to a Kaer Morhen winter, Coën had checked.

Valas was who knows where. He wasn’t at dinner, but he did reappear when they were getting ready to leave. He had with him an Elven lute and a package. He handed both to Jaskier, “My sister won’t even realize it is missing. She hasn’t touched it since she was a novice at the temple. The package is the item we discussed.”

When did they discuss anything? Jaskier just beamed and gave Valas a quick hug before climbing back into the cart; Dawid helped Roza up. They made it outside of the sight of Ely before they sensed the shift in time. They were able to make it nearly 10 miles before they had to stop and make camp. They would make it to the bottom of the mountain tomorrow. 

Jaskier was exhausted. He overextended himself playing at the inn and was given over to Claud to tend to while the Witchers quickly made camp. Marcel, Dawid, and Coën worked seamlessly to gather firewood and build a roaring blaze. It was rather lovely. 

Jaskier reached out and grabbed Eskel and whispered something in his ear, and the omega blushed but nodded. When the camp was ready, and horses tended to, Jaskier was tucked in. The omegas gathered around him. They were all exhausted and decided to tuck in for the night. Coën kept Claud right next to them and cuddled slightly. Marcel and Dawid on the other side of the fire. Kacper between them Coën and his cubs. Jaskier handed Kacper the package when everyone was settled, and he opened it. It was a strange tartan pattern with the colors of the bear school. He realized it was a kilt, and he blinked twice. Jaskier had gotten him a kilt. Fucking Valas….

“Be comfortable,” Jaskier said, “they are surprisingly warm.”

“I will think about it.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Give and Recieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel's first with Jaskier does not go according to plan... and Uncle Claud makes matters worse.

Jaskier stayed awake. He waited and worried Eskel would change his mind, but after everyone settled, Eskel slipped from his bedroll. Vesemir was lying next to Jaskier and kissed the alpha, "Shhhh, he is coming."

"Love you," Jaskier whispered.

Eskel carefully curled up against Jaskier and kissed him, gently pushing the blankets back. "Alpha, are you sure?"

"Please, Eskel," Jaskier begged, "I need you. Need your sweet mouth."

Eskel kissed him again and held him, soothing the needy alpha. He was scared, scared, showing this part of him to his alpha. He feared that even though the alpha said he liked it, wanted it when he experienced it, he would be disgusted by it. Vesemir pets Eskel's head to calm him, and Eskel breaks the kiss with Jaskier and pulls Vesemir down to kiss him. When both omegas realized what they were doing, they pulled back and heard their alpha purr. They looked at him, and he smiled so sweetly it made the omegas' heartache. "You can love, kiss, touch, and pleasure each other," Jaskier said quietly, "it makes me happy."

Vesemir kissed Jaskier again before turning his attentions back to Eskel and nuzzled his ear, "Our alpha is lovely, isn't he?"

"Yes," Eskel said.

"He was afraid you wouldn't come to his bedroll tonight," Vesemir's voice dropped low, "that you would change your mind. He wants you so badly, Eskel, he needs your mouth. Worship that cock, let him see that needy, cocksucker that you are, and drain those full and heavy balls dry."

Eskel moaned softly as Vesemir pulled away from him and pushed his head down the alpha's body. Eskel grabbed Jaskier's pants and smalls and gently pushed them down to reveal his half-hard cock. It was a meager five inches when erect and an embarrassment to an alpha, but it made Eskel drool. It was perfect. He covered the tip with light kisses, feeling a gush of precum dribbled from the slit. He licked the tip clean and tongues the slit to try to get more out. Jaskier's breath caught in his throat, and he reached for Vesemir and kissed the omega again, reaching down and cupping Vesemir's cock through his pants.

There was a warning growl. Vesemir and Jaskier looked up to see Kacper at the bottom of Jaskier's bedroll, shaking his head. Vesemir was not allowed to take part and watch for signs of pre-rut, and Jaskier whined. He felt pathetic, but he wanted to touch Vesemir. Ok, so how was he going to do this?

Well, this was about to get really amazing or super awkward—nothing in between.

Jaskier pet Eskel's hair to soothe him while he sat up and reached for Kacper, taking the alpha by his shoulder and gently tugging him upward. The alpha looked baffled but followed Jaskier's lead. Jaskier very slowly positioned Kacper so that the alpha's nose was against his scent gland. "There," Jaskier whispered, "if something happens, you will be the first to know. You can protect me."

Kacper froze a few heartbeats, Jaskier put out comforting, sweet pheromones, and Kacper slowly relaxed against Jaskier and closed his eyes - his entire focus on Jaskier's scent. Eskel looked torn between hurt and confused, but Jaskier smiled at him so lovingly, "There, Eskel, you don't need to hold back anymore. I am safe. If anything even hints at going wrong, Kacper will let us know. You don't need to worry. Give yourself over to your needs, your desires... don't hold back anymore. Please, my love, let me see that dark, possessive part of you again."

Eskel looked deep in Jaskier's eyes, gauging his sincerity. Then Jaskier saw something shift in Eskel. His eyes flashed. He oh-so-slowly started to cover the tip and shaft with barely-there kisses - taking his time. Jaskier moaned; he was not going to last long. It felt so good. "Fuck," Jaskier sighed as precum drooled freely from his cock. 

Vesemir growled long and low before kissing Jaskier roughly, "You lay there and take it, Alpha," Vesemir said, "you are a greedy little thing. You want to love us all."

Jaskier ran his fingers through Eskel's hair as kisses turned to little licks. "Greedy for you… you and Eskel."

Eskel started to purr loudly, and Vesemir thrust his tongue into Jaskier's mouth, rough, deep kisses. Kacper started to purr very quietly. Both omegas took that to mean that Jaskier was doing well. Jaskier massaged Vesemir's cock through his pants; Vesemir undid the laces and shoved the pants and smalls down his hips so he could finally feel Jaskier's hand on his dick. 

Eskel and Vesemir could smell that Jaskier wasn't going to last long. He was close to cumming already. Eskel was not going to allow that, so he pinched the base of his dick, under where his knot would be to keep him from coming. The alpha let out such a pathetic whimper. "Oh shush," Vesemir growled in his ear, "you wanted him not to hold back. You will cum when he says you can. Not a moment before."

Eskel ran his teeth very gently over the head of his cock, and Jaskier hissed at the pain/pleasure sensation but kept petting Eskel's hair. "Yes, Eskel, my darling. Forgive me?"

Eskel looked up, his eyes almost black as if he had taken Cat, and grinned wickedly before going back to lavishing the alpha's cock with little licks. "So patient with me," Jaskier sighed, "thank you."

Jaskier wrapped his hand around Vesemir's cock and stroked him. Omega cocks were shorter than alpha cocks; it was common knowledge. They were for pissing and pleasure only. Omega semen could not impregnate another omega or beta female. Most alphas ignored omega cocks, believing that omegas could only be pleasured by taking a cock or knot since they were so small. Alphas were fucking size queens. The average omega cock was 2-3 inches erect, but Vesemir was easily four inches long and thick. The tip of his cock was fat; Jaskier could not get his long fingers totally around the thickest part of his tip. They could barely touch around his shaft. He pulled Vesemir down to whisper in his ear, "Is there any way you are not gifted, omega?"

Vesemir purred and fucked up into Jaskier's hand. "Omega cocks are very, very sensitive," Vesemir whispered, "we cum quickly but can be ready to go again almost as quickly. We can even keep cumming after our balls are drained dry."

Jaskier felt faint at that knowledge and started to stroke Vesemir's cock faster, precum starting to drool from his cock already. Jaskier used it as lube to help ease the friction. His balls were beginning to ache from the need to cum. The situation was almost overwhelming him.

"You are fine," Kacper whispered in his ear, "stop fighting. Let them take care of you for once."

Jaskier pressed gently into the warm, hard, and hairy body relaxed; he thumbed the slit of Vesemir's tip, and the omega's breath caught in his throat; then he was cumming… covering Jaskier's chest in ribbons of cum. Jaskier made the most delicious sound as if it was he and not Vesemir that just spilled. Eskel moaned as Jaskier ran his fingers through Vesemir's cum and licked his fingers clean. Kacper purred louder, nuzzled his nose against Jaskier's throat. Eskel licked up the vein of Jaskier's cock once more, painfully slow, then finally sucked on the tip. He still had a firm grip on the base of his cock to keep Jaskier from cumming. 

Jaskier closed his eyes; he was still rubbing Vesemir's cock. "He looks delicious."

That was Lambert's voice. "Then clean him up," Vesemir ordered, "then get the stupid shirt off him."

"Open your eyes," Vesemir whispered, and Jaskier obeyed. He saw Geralt and Lambert licking his shirt clean of Vesemir's cum. They were efficient with their clean up and then pulled his shirt off him and threw it up into a nearby tree. Some Witcher omegas were eager.

Vesemir fucked himself into Jaskier's hand; his hand tightened around him perfectly. "Gonna make me cum again," the older omega sighed happily. 

Eskel sucked on Jaskier's tip and slowly took more of Jaskier's aching cock in his mouth. His dark eyes locked on Jaskier's. Up and down, taking more of that sweet alpha cock into his mouth every time. Oh, fuck, his balls were aching. When he was halfway down Jaskier's cock he started to suck hard and released the base of his cock. Jaskier's vision whited out from cumming so hard and fast; he couldn't help but cry out - his scent of sexual bliss spread through the encampment. 

Jaskier must have passed out for a few minutes because Vesemir was petting him, his face against the other side of Jaskier's neck, inhaling deeply. "He is fine," Kacper said.

"I am more than fine," Jaskier purred as he opened his eyes. Geralt, Lambert, and Eskel were looking at him, worry written on their faces. "Definitely worth the wait, Eskel… fuck." Then Jaskier's voice became small, vulnerable, "Did you… enjoy that? Did that satisfy you?"

Eskel blinked twice, and Jaskier took hold of his limp cock and pressed the tip against Eskel's lips, and moved the very tip around the outline of his mouth. Lambert and Geralt started to purr. "Alpha," Eskel said, "I enjoyed that very much. You should rest."

"You should be satisfied," Jaskier's eyes flashed, "You promised me not to let my cock go until dawn. I want it. Give me that feral omega cocksucker back. Don't hold back, Eskel."

Vesemir moaned and nipped at Jaskier's neck, "Fuck…" 

"Stop trying to rush everything," Kacper growled.

Eskel took the tip into his mouth and pushed Jaskier's hand away; Jaskier put his hand back in Eskel's hair and took a firmer grip on it, and tugged. Eskel's eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. "That's it," Jaskier cooed, "I am fine, love."

"Yes, you are," Geralt purred.

"Just think, Geralt, you get to be his first fuck," Lambert said.

Geralt looked up at Jaskier, excitement tempered with caution. "Yes," Jaskier said, "it's true. Not tonight because tonight belongs to Eskel." Eskel moaned and took even more of the alpha's cock into his mouth. He wasn't sucking on it, not yet because it hadn't started to harden yet; Jaskier was not complaining. He was still very sensitive, but his cock felt so good in the heat of Eskel's pretty mouth.

"I want to be loud," Geralt said, "can we wait until Kaer Morhen? Bring you to my bed."

"Yes," Jaskier said, "will you ride me, Geralt?"

Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert moaned, their eyes glazed over, mentally picturing Geralt riding their alpha's cock. "You are too good to us," Vesemir said as Jaskier wrapped his hand around the omega's cock and started to stroke him again.

Eskel kept his word after that. He did not let Jaskier's cock leave his mouth until much later. It probably would have been dawn had they not remained within the time rift. He was exhausted, blissed out, and hard as a rock. He had not allowed himself to cum all night. Jaskier wrapped a hand around his cock and only stroked him a few times before he came all over Jaskier's stomach. Geralt and Lambert licked him clean again as the omegas got comfortable and prepared for sleep. They had ended up the Geralt laying on his left side, his head pillowed on Jaskier's stomach, Lambert doing the same thing but on Jaskier's right. Vesemir pressed against his right side and Kacper his left. Kapcer decided to go back to his bedroom, but Jaskier grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing his palm. "Stay?" Jaskier asked.

He wanted to, but this was not his place. The omegas could look after him now that the sex was finished. Jaskier shifted and kissed the alpha softly, "Thank you for this gift."

"You spoil them too much," Kacper said.

"Everything ok?"

The alphas turned and saw Marcel a few feet away; he looked unsure. "Did I wake you?" Jaskier asked.

"Couldn't sleep," Marcel said, "unlike Coen and Claud, who slept through everything."

Jaskier blushed, "I didn't mean to be so loud."

"Loud wasn't the problem, smell…"

Something hit Marcel in the back of the head. Most likely from Dawid. "Shut up!" Dawid said, confirming the suspicion.

The interaction woke Lambert and Vesemir up; Eskel was so blissed out his was down for the count, Geralt was snuggled between Jaskier and Kacper's lower body and was also unconscious. Lambert snarled at Marcel, but Jaskier was quick to rub the mark and cooed to him. "It's ok, Lamb, my precious omega, my fierce protector. It's just Marcel. He wants to make sure I am ok."

"He smelled us," Lambert growled.

"That's my fault," Jaskier said, "it appears I couldn't help but stink up the entire camp. You all pleased me so much. Lambert, I am very affectionate, and I love to touch; I know you don't like it when Marcel and Dawid get close to me. They aren't going to steal me away, nor do they want to. Kacper, Marcel, and Dawid are not a threat to you. I promise."

Lambert gave Marcel the side-eye and sighed, "But they are pretty. Prettier than me."

"No one is prettier than a wolf omega," Jaskier corrected gently, "my mates are my first priority."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Lambert seemed appeased and laid back down and snuggled into Jaskier. "Come here," Jaskier said to Marcel.

"Excuse me?"

"Come here and smell for yourself. There is no hint of pre-rut."

"I can smell just fine over here," Marcel went back to his bedroll, and Jaskier could hear both alphas grumbling at each other.

Jaskier snuggled against Kacper, giving him one last kiss before turning his attention to Vesemir, "Thank you for tonight."

"Only you would thank me after I spilled all over you. Repeatedly."

"You always give me everything I need and want. You spoil me."

Vesemir kissed Jaskier very softly and helped him get comfortable. There were not enough blankets for all of them. Kacper nodded and slipped away, Geralt shivering slightly at the loss of Kacper's body heat. The Bear returned a few moments later with two-bed rolls and, between the two elder witchers, made a serviceable nest of sorts. Vesemir moved Eskel up from resting on Jaskier's hip to his head on his chest, over his heart. He pets each of his pups before curled up protectively against the alpha. Kacper started to get up, and Vesemir growled, "Don't be stupid. Sleep."

"Vesemir…"

"He is our alpha. He could be yours. Just let us all love you and stop pushing us away."

Kacper growled and pulled away, "I don't know what you are talking about."

He went back to his bedroll and snuggled in. It was cold away from the others' warmth, and Kacper grabbed his pelt to try to get warm. Usually, that worked, but tonight it didn't. He watched over the pack, and after maybe about 20 minutes or so, Marcel got back up and snuck over to the nest. Jaskier reached for him (how was he even still awake?), and Marcel leaned down and sniffed Jaskier's neck. The tension bleeds from his body. Dawid followed a matter of moments later, and he also sniffed Jaskier's neck under the careful eye of Vesemir. Both alphas kissed Vesemir on the cheek.

This was absolutely ridiculous. No alpha, even a High Alpha, should have such power over his pack… Nos… whatever! Kacper grumbled and rolled over, away from them.

"Do I want to know?"

Jaskier opened his eyes and saw an extremely unamused Uncle Claud standing over him, shaking his head. Jaskier's entire body felt heavy and wonderfully warm. "Wha…?"

Claud rolled his eyes and patiently waited for Jaskier to wake up before lecturing him. He tried to sit up but found Eskel laying on top of him, Lambert and Geralt snuggled into his slides, Vesemir snuggled against Lambert, his arm thrown around all of them. His head was on a strangely firm pillow, and he turned to see the pillow was Dawid's thin thigh, and Marcel had a hand tangled in his hair, both mates firmly snuggled together. Kacper growled at the movement, his nose pressed against Jaskier's throat, a leg was protectively thrown over Geralt, Eskel, Jaskier, and even a little bit of Lambert. 

Well, this must be quite the picture. When did this happen?

"Your guess is as good as mine?"

"So that's not your shirt stuck on that branch that smells like Vesemir?" Claud raised an eyebrow.

"That is probably my shirt, yeah."

"Julian, you will be the death of me. No more playing around. This is a serious matter."

"I know," Jaskier said, "I need to take care of them."

"At what cost?"

"The alphas were keeping an eye on me."

"Eye on you? It looks like they want in on the action. Don't turn into your father."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be selfish and greedy, Julian, and dishonor your omegas!"

Jaskier felt as if his Uncle just bitchslapped him; he felt sick to his stomach. He just wanted everyone to be happy, be loved, and cared for - was he turning into his father? With his cruel and vile sexual appetites? Had he pushed away Lambert's concerns about Marcel? He did want to bed Marcel? Jaskier's head spun. He was going to be sick. He shook free of the omegas, gently sliding Eskel on his place in the nest.

"Where are you going?" Claud snapped quietly.

"Gonna be sick," Jaskier said as he dashed off into the woods.

Jaskier only had the bile to throw up. "You are nothing like your father."

Jaskier felt a cool cloth on his forehead, and he was helped into a pair of pants to protect his modesty before Jaskier was pulled into a nice, warm lap. "I should never have said that to you," Claud kissed Jaskier's forehead, "I don't understand this, Julian. I am so scared for you."

"I don't want to be a monster like him."

"You aren't."

"I just want everyone loved and cared for - everyone to be happy."

"You are only one alpha, an exceptional alpha, yes but only one alpha. I have seen you in winter being exhausted from taking care of those three omegas. Now you want to add another omega and three possibly four alphas? Who is going to take care of you?"

Jaskier just whimpered and snuggled against his Uncle, who pet his hair. Claud sighed. Jaskier nuzzled his Uncle's throat, "Don't leave me. Don't be disappointed in me."

"Oh Julian, you are a handful," Claud sighed, "And I couldn't be disappointed in you if I tried."

"Am I really like my Dad?" Jaskier whimpered.

"No, darling boy, no," Claud said, "I shouldn't have said that. I am just so scared."

"Nothing to be afraid of," he said, "we are family. We are growing; you aren't being pushed out."

"Is everything ok?"

Jaskier turned and saw Lambert, Eskel, and Dawid coming toward them. Now that was a grouping he never thought he would see. Jaskier smiled weakly, "Fine. Stomach just got the better of me…"

"Julian," Claud said, kissing his temple before focusing on the approaching Witchers, "we disagreed. We made up."

"Good," Eskel said, his smile thin and fragile as he helped Jaskier up. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Eskel and nosed the side of his neck.

"Love you," he sighed, reaching for Lambert and pulling him into the hug, "love you both. My omegas."

"Let's get you back to the camp," Lambert nuzzled Jaskier, "Geralt is still asleep, so let's take advantage of the situation, eh?"

The omegas herded Jaskier back to the camp. Claud and Dawid stayed behind. Claud stood up and started to follow, but Dawid stood in his way. "Pull a stunt like that again," Dawid growled, "it won't be me you deal with but my mate or even worse; Vesemir, himself. Your nephew has chosen an unconventional path, one I am sure you are worried about his safety on. He has decided to become a High Alpha to a bunch of needy, touch-starved Witchers. We don't play by the rules and conventions you are more familiar with, and that is why this situation will be forgiven. Do it again, and we will not be so forgiving."

"Don't play with my nephew's feelings, Witcher," Claud stood up straight and looked at the Raven Witcher right in the eyes, "you and your mate give him your devotion or back the fuck off."


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Alpha Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is an emotional mess from the fallout of his Uncle's lecture and the alpha's decide it's time that he learns about Alpha Instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter... work was insane last week.

Geralt was up at dawn. It didn't matter how much sleep extra sleep everyone got, it was still dawn, and Geralt was still an asshole. Jaskier was comfortably cuddled up with his omegas and had Eskel laying on top of him like a weighted blanket. He stroked Eskel's back and found comfort in the warm weight of the body on him. He held Eskel to him as everyone else was getting up and milling around. "Five more minutes?" Jaskier asked pitifully to Geralt, grumbled something under his breath, and walked away.

Now here was a point where Jaskier could use his words and talk to Eskel about what happened last night and earlier this morning, but he wouldn't. He couldn't stand to look pathetic and weak to his precious, sweet omega. Eskel needed him to be strong, assertive, and…

"Please never hide that feral, cock needing part of you from me," Jaskier begged quietly, whispering it into Eskel's ear, "come to my bedroll or to me whenever you want. It made me feel so good. So wanted. So safe."

Eskel looked up and at Jaskier as if the alpha had certifiably lost his mind. "You don't need to…"

Jaskier cut Eskel off, "There are parts of me that I am scared of as well. I am terrified of being just like my father. Hugo."

Eskel blinked twice; his mouth hung open slightly as Jaskier continued, "I have seen him do terrible things. Unforgivable things. Just to appease his insatiable lusts. What if I hurt you? Physically or emotionally? What if when my feral nature comes out during my rut, I end up being just like him?"

"Is this what Claud said to you?" Eskel asked quietly.

"No," Jaskier said, "he said I was greedy and dishonoring my omegas…"

"That's total bullshit," Eskel growled, "you aren't greedy. The exact opposite. You are giving and loving - you want to take care of everyone. You are nothing like your father."

Jaskier felt like he could cry but did his best to hold it in. "Did… did I satisfy you last night? Give you what you need? Will you come to my bedroll again because you want to and not out of duty?"

There was that flash in Eskel's eyes, the blackness expanding again as the feral omega in him threatened to take over. Jaskier found himself running his fingers through Eskel's hair. "You don't listen," he growled low and dangerous, "let me spell it out for you, alpha, in great detail. Your cock is mine. You may use it to fuck and pleasure our pack, knot them up good, and fill them full of cum, but at the end of the day - it is mine. When I come to your bedroll, even if you just finished fucking someone else - I expect you to give it to me. No questions. No whining."

Jaskier just melted against Eskel and purred loudly, "Whatever you want, omega, whenever you want."

"Maybe you can listen after all."

"I love you, Eskel."

"You belong to me, Jaskier, to us now. Never forget that."

"Promise," Jaskier kissed the feral omega gently, and Eskel sighed. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel Eskel's feral-ness shifting back into his loving wolf. "By Aine," Jaskier sighed against Eskel's lips, "you are so sexy when you are feral and bossy. Do you know that?"

"Only you," Eskel whispered and kissed him softly.

"Are you two done yet?" Geralt snapped at them, "I would like to get out of here before lunchtime!"

The group was quiet today; Jaskier could feel the tension between Uncle Claud, Marcel, and Dawid. Kacper was just moody and brooding. Coën seemed lost in his own little world; Uncle Claud was keeping an eye on him. Jaskier had an itch under his skin, which was getting increasingly uncomfortable. It wasn't to do with his rut or pre-rut; he recognized the sensation: guilt. His Uncle's words got to him, even though Eskel told him that he wasn't being greedy or dishonoring his omegas… Vesemir called him greedy last night. Lambert was very uncomfortable around Marcel and Dawid. 

He had been neglecting Coën, although he wasn't sure how even to begin helping Coën.

How did he fix this?

"Are you ok?"

Jaskier came out of his mental fog and turned to see Geralt riding beside the cart. "I am fine," Jaskier said.

Geralt did not believe him. "He doesn't have to come with us," Geralt's voice dropped so that only Jaskier could hear him, "No one does. Kaer Morhen is your home, and we will not allow anyone there that causes your grief."

"No, we need to stay together," Jaskier said, "I will be ok."

"Are you ashamed about what happened last night?" Geralt's voice was soft and vulnerable. It took Jaskier aback a moment.

"Last night was beautiful," Jaskier said, "I loved being surrounded and touched by my pack. You gave me everything I needed. I worry that I need and want too much."

Geralt looked at Jaskier like he had lost his fucking mind. Kacper growled/sighed. "It's hard to know what's normal," Coën said, "when you haven't had good alpha role models. I was lucky to have had Emil for five years. He helped even when it got confusing after his death. Jaskier, you never had a good role model. You know what you don't want to be like, but you also don't know what is natural."

Jaskier whimpered again, "Coën?"

"I know you, Jaskier, you are beating yourself up because you think you should be taking care of me. Stop. Even High Alphas allow others they trust to care for them. Do you trust me?"

Jaskier did not hesitate, "With me life."

Coën blushed and ducked his head a moment. "Thank you. Now I know it is scary but what you are considering greedy is the alphas need to love and care for the community. You aren't asking anyone to submit to you sexually. You know that needs aren't being met. You know Witchers are touch-starved. You want to offer love that we are often denied. That is the opposite of greedy, Jaskier."

"Coën is right," Kacper said, "alpha instincts are about keeping the pack safe and happy. Alphas also have high sex drives. They are not satisfied until their omegas are."

"But how do I know if they are?" Jaskier whined.

"Alpha," Vesemir said, "it's all about communication."

"Or if you see the dopey, blissed-out look that was on Eskel's face last night. That was pure satisfaction."

"Lambert," Eskel growled but stopped when Jaskier leaked joyful pheromones and blushed.

"Jaskier," Coën said, "you are so good and kind. I know you haven't had the sexual part of the alpha instincts, and they are scary for you. You aren't greedy, and you aren't a bad alpha. You are embracing your entire alpha nature. Lean on us. Let us take some of the weight from you and be gentle with yourself."

Guilt and sadness bleed into Claud's scent, and Coën reached for the older omega, "You are afraid to, omega, and it will be ok. As Emil used to say, we need to stop working against each other and work together. Be honest with each other and what we need."

"He was very wise," Claud said quietly.

"Yes, he was," Coën agreed.

Geralt slipped his hand into Jaskier's and squeezed. Jaskier melted at the affection and purred quietly. "And he thinks he is greedy," Marcel snorted.

They kept to a tight schedule and somehow ended up at the mountain's base by supper time. Kacper argued they should move forward with some sunlight, but Jaskier argued against it. "The pass will be difficult and cold; let us get one last night of good rest."

"Will you actually rest?" Kacper challenged.

"Yes," Jaskier said, "in fact, I want everyone to rest. I would like to recommend a cuddle pile!"

The Witchers were dead silent. Claud nodded, "Makes sense."

"It does?" Dawid asked.

"Cuddle piles are for warmth and comfort," he sighed, "and for the group to bond. It will bring comfort to an overtaxed alpha."

Nice little guilt-dig there. Kacper was impressed. "We can stay on the opposite side," Dawid said to Coën, "if that works for you."

"Thank you," Coën said.

"Lambert," Jaskier said, "would you do me the honor of being my omega-blanket? I felt… I never felt so good nor as safe as I did with Eskel laying on top of me. I am not sure how comfortable it was for…"

"I will do it," Eskel and Geralt volunteered.

"Back off," Lambert hissed, "my turn to be the omega-blanket bitches!"

Eskel whined, "I liked being the blanket."

Vesemir rolled his eyes, "Alpha asked Lambert."

"And I am saying yes," Lambert sashayed past them as he tied his horse near some nice grass. This would be the last grass the horses would have until spring. 

Geralt and Eskel grumbled, but Jaskier walked over and gave them both a soft kiss. "Thank you," he said.

The Witchers blushed and went about the chores to set up camp. Jaskier smiled slightly and went to get firewood. 

He was followed.

When they were just out of sight of the camp, a soft hand touched Jaskier's shoulder. He turned at it was Vesemir. "I called you greedy last night," the older omega said quietly, his eyes downcast, "I shouldn't have. If I caused you to spiral like this…"

"I am greedy," Jaskier said, "I am greedy as fuck for you. I needed you last night. I needed you to cum all over me. I need you, Vesemir. I love you so fucking much."

"Alpha," Vesemir whimpered.

"Coën was right. I never had a good alpha role model. I don't understand what is happening to me, and it scares me. But what really scares me is if I become a monster during my rut. Kacper told me that being feral is just instinct without social constraints."

"Jaskier, did you think Eskel was a monster last night?"

"What? No. He was magnificent."

"Did you think Kacper was a monster last night; when you were pressed up against him, and he was whispering in your ear?"

"Kacper was such a comfort," Jaskier said, "he is so gentle and sweet."

"Do you think I am a monster, alpha, right now?"

"Vesemir?"

"Right now, I want to rip your clothes off and ride your cock until I am so full of your cum I look pregnant. Then I want to watch you and Kacper play and cuddle, watch him offer you his devotion. Have you take care of us and let us love you forever. Am I a monster?"

A tremor went through Jaskier. "Vesemir. I want to bond with you." Ok, he blurted that out. Totally blurted that out.

Vesemir blinked twice and stared at Jaskier as if he had lost his mind. Why are all his omegas doing that recently? Maybe he had lost his mind? "Jaskier," Vesemir growled, his eyes turning dark, "you need to go back to the camp. Or else I will lose control. Now."

"No," Jaskier said, "please don't ask me to do that."

"Alpha," the omega gave a low and deep warning growl.

“Jaskier, step away from Vesemir.”

It was Kacper. Well shit. "Your instincts are correct," Kacper said, "but right now, it isn't safe for you to tend to him like this. We will teach you when you are well."

"But he is offering me everything I could want," Jaskier whined.

"Alpha," Vesemir purred, "wants to bond with me. He wants to fill me and keep me filled, Kacper."

"I can imagine," Kacper said, "and soon you can have that. You can have his first knot."

Vesemir grinned wickedly. He took a step forward toward Jaskier with a sensual roll of his hips. Jaskier stood there, totally in the thrall of such a powerful, beautiful omega. "Oh, I swear," Kacper growled, "it's like two cubs!"

Kacper pulled the alpha back and got in-between the two of them. Vesemir snarled, narrowing his eyes and growling. He looked ready to rip Kacper to shreds. "No, omega," Jaskier said quietly, his voice like iron wrapped in silk, gentle but still an order. Vesemir immediately backed down, obeying his alpha without hesitation. Kacper blinked twice, and he had never seen Vesemir follow an order like that.

Kacper will write off what happened next as a result of shock. Jaskier came from behind, wrapped his arms around Kacper, and rubbed his body against the larger alpha's as he slid around to Kacper’s front. "Teach me more, Kacper, about alpha instincts."

"Alpha," Kacper whimpered.

"What are your instincts telling you right now?"

"How dare you do this to me?" Kacper snapped but was silenced by the most gentle kisses, more like a caress of lips against his own. The older alpha's knees buckled, and Jaskier held him up.

"Tell me," Jaskier requested softly, "Mine are overwhelming right now. The need to protect, soothe, and take care of you. Ever since you promised me that you would not take Vesemir… I wanted to take your pain away."

"Fuck you," Kacper closed his eyes and shook; a tear slipped from his eyes.

“Kacper, please,” Jaskier nuzzled his neck.

Kacper took some shaky breaths and, very slowly, wrapped his arms around Jaskier. The damn alpha smelled like happiness and sunshine for fucksake. How did an alpha smell like that? How did anyone smell like that? "Have you ever herded like this before?" Kacper asked.

"Herded?"

"Gathered those to you that you wanted to protect? To love?"

"Only once," Jaskier said quietly, "the need started with Geralt. When I met Eskel and then Lambert, I needed to take care of them. I got flashes of it when Coën was critically injured and when I met Dawid and Marcel - they were fighting. I cannot stand a Witcher in pain."

"Then I better keep you far away from all other Witchers," Kacper growled, "lest you adopt us all."

"No," Jaskier said, "my Nos is complete, or will be complete when you, Dawid, and Marcel join us. There is no one else."

Kacper may have swooned slightly. "You want my devotion?"

"I want only what you want to give me," Jaskier said.

"Give it to him," Vesemir growled into Kacper's ear, "join us."

Kacper was trapped between two warm, loving, and sweet bodies and sighed. The temptation to give in was almost overwhelming. "My instincts," Kacper whined, "are to protect you, alpha. Guide you. And god-help me… pleasure you."

"Yes," Vesemir cooed, "that's it."

"He is hurting, my love," Jaskier said, "be gentle with him."

"No one wants me," Kacper whined, "they all want something from me or to dominate me."

"What are your instincts telling you," Vesemir whispered in his ear.

"He is your alpha," Kacper said.

"What are your instincts telling you? What is your inner-alpha telling you?" Vesemir nipped his ear.

"Omega," Kacper sighed.

Jaskier pulled Kacper down into a powerful, loving kiss, and the will to fight drained from his body. He didn't want to fight anymore. He didn't want to be alone anymore. "Let me be your guide, alpha, let me protect you," Kacper said, "let me and Vesemir help you through your first rut and when your hormones have balanced."

"Teach me to be a good alpha, Kacper," Jaskier begged.

"You already are," Kacper said as he pulled Jaskier into a passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Respite before the Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last night before the incredibly challenging climb up to Kaer Morhen. Emotions happen as Coën opens up more about Emil and his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning Note: I added a new tag "Inferred/Referenced Suicide" because Coen discusses Emil's death and how one of his friends committed suicide. Coën needs all da hugs!

Jaskier could not remember feeling happier than he was at that moment. He was sitting on Vesemir's lap; the omega had not let Jaskier out of his grabbing range since they returned from the forest. They did return with firewood. Eventually. Kacper used his braid to hide the hickeys on his neck from Jaskier and Vesemir. 

The older alpha did not want to draw attention to himself, so he sat next to Dawid and Marcel, both just gave him a long side-eye. He stank of both Vesemir and Jaskier's scent. "What?" Kacper growled.

Dawid practically vibrated with happiness, once he got over the shock, of course, and wrapped his arms around Kacper and held him tightly. Marcel looked at Jaskier, who just smiled slightly and nodded before snuggling into Vesemir. Coën had gone hunting with Lambert and Eskel. Geralt was keeping an eye on Roza and Uncle Claud. Geralt still hadn't forgiven Claud for upsetting Jaskier earlier, but at least there was no open hostility. Valas had disappeared again.

Typical Valas.

Marcel looked like he wanted to say something, to talk to Jaskier but was smart enough not to approach when Vesemir was 'shifting back' from just being feral. Jaskier didn't like the term 'shifting back' but didn't know how else to describe it… Eskel could shift between loving wolf and feral-dominant-omega in a matter of moments, but the shift back took longer for Vesemir. Jaskier liked it. He ran his nails up and down the back of Vesemir's neck, and the old wolf purred quietly.

Vesemir grumbled in his ear, "Calm Marcel down before he has a heart attack."

There was no way in hell that Jaskier was leaving Vesemir's lap, so instead, he looked at Marcel and released soothing and supportive pheromones. It took about a minute before the camp was saturated in the scent and Geralt looked like he would melt into a puddle, Roza curled up with Uncle Claud and asked him to tell her a story, who smiled (actually smiled!) and started to tell her a story. Jaskier wasn't listening or paying attention to the story his uncle was telling. He was focused on Marcel. Marcel looked uncomfortable; being the center of the alpha's attention, he blushed slightly. 

'It's ok,' Jaskier willed Marcel to hear that message, 'it's all ok.'

Marcel inhaled the pheromones deeply, taking slow breaths through his nose. About maybe a minute/minute and a half, he crawled over to Kacper and cuddled against him, sniffing his scent gland and sighing quietly. Saying that Kacper was confused by these actions was an understatement. Jaskier just smiled at him and nodded.

"Don't leave us," Marcel whined pitifully, "don't go back into hermitage this time."

"Stay," Dawid begged quietly, "please. It's harder and harder to get you back each time. We love you."

"You are pack," Marcel agreed, nuzzling the alpha's neck.

"Cubs," Kacper said, his eyes misty, and held onto them with his big arms, holding both younger alphas close. Then Jaskier could see the fear crop up in him; Vesemir must have as well because he growled, "Kacper…"

"Obey your instincts," Jaskier ordered. Yes, there was a concern that he pushed too hard too quickly, but he was not going to let Kacper hurt Dawid or Marcel. Kacper looked as if he was going to argue with Jaskier, but Jaskier would not back down. Kacper could be foolish on his own time; Jaskier had no time for it.

Kacper grumbled, even as he nuzzled his cubs and licked over both their scent glands to try to soothe them. "He is brilliant," Vesemir whispered in Jaskier's ear, "except with his own relationships. He is a total idiot when it comes to them. Have fun with that, High Alpha."

"I am fortunate to have an insightful High Omega to help me," Jaskier said before kissing Vesemir lightly on the lips.

Coën, Lambert, and Eskel came back twenty minutes later with deer meat, and Coën joyfully cooked for the Nos. He had quite the collection of spices and a very intricate cooking pack for a Witcher. There were paper-thin pieces of wood that had words burned into them. Geralt asked him what they were. "Oh these are recipes," Coën said, "The Path is hard enough; to be strong, we need more than potions and grit - good, hearty food does wonders for Witchers. Emil made this for me and gave it to me after I passed the Trials. He was a great believer in the healing power of food."

"He was a very wise man," Jaskier said, "it was always a comfort to me, Coën, that I never had to worry about if you had eaten."

Coën blushed, "I haven't been able to cook for a group in a while. My favorite memories of Emil are… I guess you are all tired of me talking about him."

"No," Marcel said.

Dawid nodded, "He sounds like a great man and a Master Witcher. We want to learn more about him. Please continue your story."

"I agree," Jaskier said, "please continue, Coën. People live on in stories."

Coën was silent as he prepared the meat to be cooked, and no one said anything else. Geralt and Eskel came over and cuddled around Vesemir and Jaskier; Lambert retrieved Roza from Claud and sat down next to Eskel with his little girl on his lap. It was on its way to being a semi-tense scene, but Jaskier kept putting out the soothing pheromones, and it seemed to be helping. It was exhausting, though.

"What do you think of me? Jaskier," Coën said as he put the meat on the spit over the fire, "am I broken beyond repair?"

"No, and you are not tainted or corrupted," Jaskier said, "you told me to be gentle with myself. It was sage advice. Now I offer it back to you. The pain you have gone through is unimaginable to me - such a crucible at a young age. You are a good man, one I know Emil is proud of, and his spirit watches over you."

Coën silently started to cry, "I feel as if I have let him down."

"You are here. Now. That is all that matters," Jaskier promised.

Claud gently touched Coën's forearm, "He is right."

"I miss him so much."

"As well you should."

"No, I shouldn't," Coën said, "because I killed him."

The entire camp went quiet. Oh. My. God. If Miroslaw had Coën kill Emil, Jaskier knew a mage that owed him a favor, and he would raise the motherfucker from the dead and kill him again! Jaskier side-eyed the other alphas, and he knew instantly he would have three helpers on the quest. 

And one irate Uncle.

"Coën?" Claud said softly, putting out his calming pheromones, "What happened, sweetheart? Can you tell us?"

"Why? So you can see I am a monster, or worst, helpless?"

"You were a child, Coën," Vesemir said, "fresh from the trials. Were you even 16?"

"14," Coën whispered.

"You were a child," Claud agreed with Vesemir, "in a nightmarish situation."

"Miroslaw knew who would be loyal to Emil and who wouldn't," Coën smiled sarcastically, Jaskier had never seen a sarcastic smile before, but that one was it, "I loved… I love him. Emil was the only calm and loving force in my life amidst the chaos and pain of the Trials. He was hope. As a Master Witcher, he was assigned a group of recruits to mentor. He loved us all equally. We were a family… but they abandoned him as soon as he was accused of... Except for Prot… he committed suicide. He couldn't handle… everything. I tried… I swear I tried to help Emil as he hung there. I tried to bring him water and food. I even tried to set him free a few times. Miroslaw caught me every time and beat me. I do not know why the sadistic fucker didn't just kill me. I wouldn't give up, even when Emil begged me to stop."

Lambert covered Roza's ears.

"He was strong and hearty… to see him suffer and rot away before my eyes... Miroslaw took great pleasure in watching Emil suffer. I couldn't take it anymore after the nineteenth day. Prot had taken his own life in front of me the day before; the Griffin School had turned against me - believing me tainted and a traitor. Early on the twentieth morning, I went back out and gave Emil my knife." Coën got choked up and could not continue.

"Emil committed suicide," Marcel said, and Coën nodded.

"I stayed with him until he died. I couldn't let him die alone. The last words Emil ever told me were directions on what I was to do after his death, then he slashed his wrists and gave me the knife back to clean and put away. My last words to him were 'Yes, Sir'... they should have been 'I love you.'"

"Did you do everything he said?" Vesemir asked.

"Yes."

"Then you showed him you loved him, and actions mean more than words," Vesemir said, "especially to Witchers."

"Miroslaw tried to blame me, he was going to have me hang in Emil's place, but Tymon, another Master Witcher, vouched for me. Said I was working on footwork with him. He and Emil were close, like brothers, the same generation of Witchers… but also the first person to turn his back on Emil. I have no idea why he stepped in. He never told me, and when I asked, he held a knife to my throat and told me if I ever asked again he would kill me."

The other Witchers nodded; Jaskier and Claud were confused. Claud opened his mouth and asked the most un-Claud-like thing ever. "May I give you a hug?"

Coën threw himself in the omega's arms and sobbed quietly as Claud just held him. Jaskier gave Vesemir and the pups quick kisses before crawling over to help hold Coën; Jaskier gave Dawid a quick look, and the Raven Witcher nodded and took over, watching over the meat as it cooked; Kacper kept a firm hold on Marcel. The Viper Alpha seemed shaken. "Whenever there is a blemish to your reputation," Marcel whispered, "even if you had nothing to do with the perceived offense… it never goes away. It's a stigma that stays with you no matter how hard you work or how much you succeed. People remember."

"People are bastards," Roza said.

"Yeah," Lambert said, "people are bastards, seedling."

Jaskier and Claud held Coën tightly as he sobbed; everyone in the camp could feel his pain. "Coën," Jaskier said quietly, "you love with your whole heart."

"You have made mistakes, things you aren't proud of, darling alpha, but who hasn't?" Claud asked.

"It's time to start a new chapter," Jaskier said, "you are in control now. The Griffin School may have trained you, but you are my gentle giant. I am honored to call you mine, Coën."

"We love you, Coën."

"Very much," Jaskier agreed.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by the Witcher omegas. They wrapped their arms around Claud and Jaskier to make a protective shield around Coën. Jaskier looked back and saw Roza had gone to sit with Marcel and was trying to comfort him. She was a good girl. 

When the food was ready, Dawid was kind enough to serve it. Between Jaskier and Claud, they were able to get some food and water into Coën. For such a large man, Coën looked so small curled up in Claud's arms. Coën gently pushed Jaskier away, which earned a light growl from Kacper and Vesemir, and gasps from the pups, but Jaskier understood what he meant. He gave Coën's shoulder a gentle kiss before pulling back. Claud nodded, agreeing to continue to comfort Coën. Jaskier pulled his pack back to the other side of the fire, near the other alphas. "He needs space," Jaskier whispered as he deposited himself on Vesemir's lap again. Dawid brought over a plate for Jaskier, who had declined food while tending to Coën. Eskel took the food and started to feed Jaskier. Jaskier would have liked to have argued that he was more than capable of feeding himself, but he knew that was bullshit. He was physically and emotionally exhausted.

Jaskier fell asleep in the middle of eating. How embarrassing!

Jaskier woke up, and it was night. The moon was high in the sky, and he needed to take a piss. Badly. Lambert was lying next to him, and he lacked an omega-blanket, but with the state of his bladder, that was probably a good thing. His pack surrounded him, and he quickly took stock of the entire Nos. Claud and Coën were lying on the other side of the fire, Claud laying on top of Coën, Coën's face buried in Claud's neck. The alphas were all cuddled together, Marcel and Dawid holding on to Kacper tightly. Jaskier carefully extracted himself from his pack; Vesemir woke instantly and growled. "Just have to take a piss; I will be right back."

Jaskier stepped into the woods, he never left Vesemir's line of sight, but he also didn't want to piss within the campsite proper. That wasn't polite, even for someone of High Alpha status. Jaskier emptied his bladder, went back into the campsite, and found Marcel tending the fire's embers. He wasn't surprised Marcel was awake; the alpha slept lightly, and he was raw. The entire mess had taken a toll on him as well. Between Coën and Kacper, the sensitive Viper was stripped bare emotionally. Usually, Dawid took care of him, but Dawid had his own emotional upheaval to tend to, and Marcel would never want to put upon Dawid. 

Jaskier sat down next to Marcel, and both alphas just stared at the fire. Jaskier very slowly took Marcel's hand and held it. "You should be asleep," Marcel whispered.

"So should you," Jaskier replied just as quietly. They did not want to disturb the others, although Jaskier knew Vesemir was still awake.

"I will be fine in the morning," Marcel sighed, "you need to rest. The path to Kaer Morhen is legendary for its difficulty, and it's weather. You will not sleep comfortably until we get to the keep; it will be too cold."

"I will not be able to rest until you tell me what's wrong."

Marcel did not say anything for about five minutes, he just held on to Jaskier’s hand and stared into the embers. Finally, he asked, "Did Kacper offer his devotion?"

"No," Jaskier said, "he may after the Rite of First Rut is over."

"This is the first time Dawid and I hoped he might not go back to being a hermit after this contract. I am not sure we could get him back again if he returns to his hermitage. He is the only family I have… I cannot lose him."

"Today, opening up with him and holding him was a great start to help him realize how much he means to you both. If he joins our Nos, that does not invalidate your pack. I never want you to feel you have to do anything you don't want to do. I would never ask Kacper to cut his ties with you nor demand your devotion. Nothing about this, us or me, is conventional. We will figure it out as we go along."

"I cannot tell if you are brilliant or insane."

"Thin Line," Jaskier nodded.

"Tell me, not as Jaskier the Bard but as a High Alpha, would you even accept my devotion?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Jaskier was confused.

"I am a runt, gay, and generally an asshole. Most people tolerate me for Dawid."

"No, people tolerate you for your excellent cooking, wit, and a big heart you keep wrapped up tightly in multiple layers of emotional armor. That's all your asshole-ness is… emotional armor. You feel more keenly than any other Witcher I have ever known."

"Not sure if that is an insult or not," Marcel grumbled. Jaskier leaned over and kissed Marcel on the cheek, and held his hand tighter.

"I will gladly accept your devotion, Marcel, but only if you truly want to give it."

Marcel nodded and sighed, "Let's get you back to bed."

Jaskier squeezed his hand again before getting up and then pulling Marcel to his feet. "You are not a runt," he said, "you are a beautiful, kind, and wonderful man. Much like Coën, it's time for you to finally live your life on your terms and step out of the shadows. Your past is part of you, but it does not define you. Not anymore. Go and get what you want, Marcel."

Marcel pulled Jaskier close and nuzzled his neck, holding the other alpha tightly. Jaskier looked toward the bed, and Vesemir watched them closely - they locked eyes, and Vesemir nodded. Jaskier held Marcel twice as tightly, and they stayed like that for a few moments before Marcel pulled back and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Jaskier went back to his nest of omegas and accidentally kicked Eskel, who woke up slightly. "Sorry," Jaskier whispered, and Eskel laid his head back down. Jaskier cuddled up against Vesemir and was about to pull the omega on top of him when Eskel climbed on top and snuggled against him. "Lambert is going to kill you tomorrow morning," Vesemir warned.

"Don't care. I best omega blanket," Eskel yawned and went right back to sleep.

The next morning birds and wildlife scatter as Lambert screams, "I was supposed to be the omega-blanket, you bastard!"

It was the first time that Lambert, not Geralt, woke everyone up at dawn. Now Geralt got to experience how it felt and understood how annoying it was and why people grumbled at him.


	17. Chapter Seventeen - The Trail to Kaer Morhen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the first day going up the Trial to Kaer Morhen... what could possibly go right... I mean wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

Vesemir said that they should be able to make it to Kaer Morhen in a day and a half or two days; it usually took 4-5 days, depending on the weather. So far, it looked like the weather would be good, but up the mountain, it could change in a heartbeat. Jaskier made sure that his Uncle and Roza were bundled up well; Jaskier knew from stories Geralt and Lambert have told him over the years that it got ice cold quick, even if the temperature was pleasant at the base of the mountain. 

He turned and fussed over Valas, who claimed elves were immune to heat and cold, but Jaskier was having none of it. Kacper intervened, and Valas has bundled up as well as the seedling.

They decided to change travel arrangements. Lambert and Dawid would travel at the front; Lambert knew the path, and Dawid's eyesight was the best in the group being of the Raven school. Coën and Claud would be behind them, the cart with Valas, Roza, and Jaskier riding in it, then Eskel and Geralt, Marcel, and finally Vesemir and Kacper would bring up the rear. They could travel like that for the first ⅓ or ½ of the trail until they reached Killer, then it was a single file; everyone walked on foot, guiding the horses. Lambert would guard Roza, Coën would protect Claud, and Eskel would keep Jaskier from falling to his death while Geralt kept the horses on the cart safe. 

This was the part that Jaskier wanted over with quickly. He would rather be cold than hot (there are only so many things you can take off without being arrested), but it's the exposure to the raw elements like this that had him on edge. So many things could go wrong and were out of his control. It made him feel… twitchy. Very twitchy. And he became twitcher the further up they went. It was annoying. Was this part of his Alpha Instincts?

"You ok, papa-alpha?" Roza asked quietly.

"I will be, seedling," Jaskier kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you excited to see our new home too?"

"Very excited," Jaskier said honestly.

"Me too," Roza grinned, "Vesemir says that Uncle Dawid is going to start me on daggers!"

"Uncle Dawid is the best dagger wielder I have ever seen," Jaskier said, "I swear sometimes he has magical powers because he can pull daggers of all shapes and sizes out of thin air."

"Are all Raven Witchers as graceful and elegant as Uncle Dawid?"

"I don't know," Jaskier said honestly, "I have not met any other Raven Witchers."

"He moves like a ballerina," Roza sighed, "I move like a bull in a china shop."

"No," Valas said, "you want a bull in a china shop, seedling, you need to meet my cousin, Syndra. She is a half-dwarf, half-elf, her father is my Uncle."

"Half-dwarf, half-elf?" Claud turned around on his horse, "seriously?"

"Very serious. He was the ambassador to the dwarven city of Gorn Badir, and the King had an interesting sister," Valas then giggled - honest to god giggled a moment at some memory, "Her name was Bromneare Icespine, and she was a fierce warrior. I believe she would be akin to being an alpha female in temperament. She originally was a Priestess of the Goddess Nemesis, the Goddess of Retribution. All clerics of Nemesis had some fighting training, but Bromneare excelled. She ended up being so good she became the best general her brother ever had, much to his embarrassment, but he also was not an idiot. After a night of passion, Syndra was conceived, and Uncle brought her home to raise. Scandal this and scandal that - I helped to raise her. She lacked the natural grace bred into elves and not as nimble. As she grew, she was so accident-prone. It did not help that she was so adventurous and curious. As she grew, she became more graceful in her movements and soon could outmaneuver any elf on the training grounds or the dance floor."

"What happened to her mother? Did she not want her?"

"Bromneare loved her very much, but her enemies wanted to use her motherhood to oust her from military leadership. She was heartbroken to be without her, but the danger to Syndra was too great. It is said that her pain was so overwhelming that Nemesis herself could feel it and came down to Earth to beat the snot out of those that dared keep mother and child apart. Even elves know not to cross Nemesis. They were finally reunited when she was around… mental math… twenty years old - human age, not actual years. This is why I believe, even though I am a crusty old Elf, that love finds a way. I had seen it happen time and time again, even when the odds were stacked against it. Is this how you found your pack, you see?"

"You are so nice, Mr. Valas; why does Uncle Marcel want to kill you all the time?"

"Because he has an ulterior motive for everything he does," Marcel growled.

"He isn't wrong," Valas admitted, "I see things differently, seedling. You will learn that Witchers see things differently than humans, and each of the Witcher schools from each other…"

"Is that how Uncle Coën got hurt?"

"Yes, sweetie, that is how Uncle Coën got hurt," Jaskier smiled sadly.

"But see… humans, Witchers, elves… we all have a unique perspective. Sometimes it can be hard to see from another's perspective. Sometimes we are pushed to the brink of oblivion, so many times, and we must always be prepared to lose everything we hold dear while we plot and plan to do our best to keep it from happening. It becomes a habit after a while, fear being a constant companion."

"Was that because you were a half-elf?" Roza asked.

"Roza," Jaskier growled gently to try to warn her off, but Valas smiled and nodded.

"You are powerful," Roza said, "and you are kind. It's a terrifying world, Mr. Valas; people are mean, and it sounds like elves can be even meaner, but you are here now. I will protect you, even from Uncle Marcel, and he is my favorite."

"I swear you are an enchanter," Marcel grumbled.

"You don't like it when I call you on your shit," Valas grumbled right back.

Jaskier shook his head, "It's no wonder you two don't get along; you are shockingly similar."

"Bull shit," the Witcher and the Elf said in unison.

"Point proven," Roza said.

Valas and Marcel did not talk for the next four hours.

They were going to stop for lunch, but the weather looked like it may turn, so they kept going. They only stopped to feed and water the horses, about ten minutes. Jaskier checked upon each of his pack before pulling Marcel aside. They did not get to talk in the morning. Marcel stayed as far away from Jaskier as possible while still being respectful. "Don't tell me how much that damn elf and I are…" Marcel growled.

"Thank you for coming to Kaer Morhen," Jaskier said, "this… the entire fucked up mess is less scary with you here."

Marcel blinked twice, "Your welcome?"

"I know you view yourself as less than," Jaskier sighed, "and that comes from decades of being taught that. You are good, kind, and very handsome, Marcel. You speak plainly and to the heart of the matter; I trust your word more than any other alpha I have ever met." Marcel blushed and looked down. "That is why I need you to do me a favor."

"What?" Marcel looked up, distrust in his eyes.

"You know I am terrified of turning into Hugo."

"Yes."

Jaskier handed Marcel a dagger. It was a small but useful piece. Seen better days and needed a good sharpening. "I want you and Dawid to be there during the Rite of First Rut, and I am begging you, Marcel, to please kill me if I attempt to rape Vesemir. I need this from you. Please. I can trust no one else to this task. No one will understand as you will."

"What happens, High Alpha, if you don't attack Vesemir? Have you been so preoccupied with your fears that you haven't thought of a more positive outcome?"

"Have you?"

Marcel's mouth dropped, but he pocketed the dagger nonetheless. He nodded and headed back to his horse. Dawid swooped in and looked at Jaskier like he was insane. "What point are you trying to make…?"

"He said to me once that when I have my first true rut, I would understand. He said that to me while forcing himself on a fifteen-year-old omega male to work off the boy's family debt. That never left me. The stink of pain and blood, seeing the light go out of the boy's eyes, and it never really returned. Every time I think of having a rut… it comes back to me. I don't think I can do this without someone I trust…"

"Jaskier," Dawid sighed.

"I don't trust myself, but I trust Marcel. He will make it painless if I turn into a monster; because that is what I will be. A monster. Just like him."

"You are no monster," Dawid said, "but if this is what you need to feel comfortable and relax into your rut, then so be it."

"Thank you, Dawid. You are a credit to the Raven school."

"Head Librarian Vathgos would argue that point with you," Dawid chuckled, "but the sentiment is appreciated."

"Let's get going," Vesemir barked, "not liking those clouds to the north. Any sign of precipitation we are going to go on foot."

"Yes, Vesemir," Jaskier agreed and headed back to the cart. He stopped only to kiss Vesemir, Eskel, and Geralt before getting back on the cart. The wind picked up, and the temperature dropped five degrees, a chill went through Jaskier, but this was the most comfortable he had felt since he had been kidnapped. There was a plan in place; he had a way to keep Vesemir safe if Hugo was right about Jaskier. All was right with the world.

Although he felt the constant gaze of Marcel on him for the rest of the day. 

The wind was vicious in places. Jaskier felt as if it would take his breath away. Vesemir, Geralt, Lambert, and Eskel acted as if everything was normal. The path up the mountain was not for the faint of heart. Six hours in, they had to go on foot; Lambert carried Roza. Eskel took Jaskier's hand, and it calmed the alpha. He felt the wind blow through him. They had to go at a slower pace but still made good time, Jaskier felt. Any excuse to hold Eskel's hand was a good one.

It was almost time for dinner, the wind had died down a bit, but Jaskier's anxiety jumped suddenly. It was a red hot, painful pit in his stomach. He knew something terrible was about to happen. He stopped, and Eskel called a halt to the entire group; Jaskier could feel the annoyance of both Kacper and Lambert. "We need to stop soon," Jaskier argued.

"We have five hours of daylight left," Kacper argued.

"No," Jaskier cut him off, "something bad is going to happen. You told me to listen to my instincts, and they say something bad is going to happen."

Kacper rolled his eyes, "You are intimidated by the trail. Yes, it's frightening, but we cannot count on continued good weather…"

"The wind is more dangerous than the snow, and the gusts can do more than take a person's breath away. They can knock them off the side. It's like a wind tunnel in some areas of the path."

"Don't be foolish," Kacper said, "Eskel will protect you. The wolves know this path well. Vesemir, your thoughts?"

Oh, low blow bringing Vesemir into this discussion. Forcing Vesemir to choose between Jaskier and Kacper and wouldn't go over well. It also didn't sit well with Marcel. "Kacper," he growled, "leave the omegas out of this. He is alpha, and he makes the decisions. Not you. How many times do we have to go over this?"

Kacper bristled, "He is not thinking clearly."

"Do not talk about me as if I am not here," Jaskier said, "I have a bad feeling. We need to stop."

"Would it be easier or better to set up a camp in a few hours?" Coën said, "at least we have plenty of good weather and low wind to do it."

"It is not ideal to stop here," Vesemir said slowly, "but there is a decent cave to get out of the wind about another mile, mile and a half up the trail. We can stop there and get out of the elements."

"This is so stupid," Kacper grumbled, "we should make the most use of the daylight."

"No," Valas said, blinking over to stand next to Kacper, "I agree with the alpha. There is something foul in the wind. I know everyone will feel better the sooner we get to Kaer Morhen, but if the mountain is trying to warn the alpha of danger…"

"You all have gone insane," Kacper threw up his hands.

"I am telling you, Kacper, as much as I adore you (and I do), if you push your will here and override the alpha's will, then something bad will happen. You are wise, old friend, but not all-knowing."

"I agree with Valas, four words I never thought I would ever say," Marcel said. 

Kacper was furious; his oldest friend and his cubs were against him? The mountain speaking to the alpha to warn of danger? What fairy tales! Now wasn't the time to soothe the alpha but to get him to the warmth and safety of Kaer Morhen. He wasn't running shot over Jaskier's High Alpha status. The alpha was in no emotional or mental condition to make these types of decisions.

Kacper growled, Jaskier then started to growl, and it became apparent to everyone that this situation was going to escalate fast if someone did not break it up. Vesemir got in the middle of them, "Enough! We cannot stop here, Jaskier. Let's continue until we reach the caves. We should be there within an hour. But then we stop." Vesemir looked right at Kacper, and the old bear was furious, but Vesemir's compromise was going to be the law - the rest of the Nos nodded.

"I am warning you," Valas said, "if someone happens, Kacper, it is going to be your fault. Pride and vanity - your hermitage has changed you for the worse."

"Pride and vanity," Kacper snorted, "coming from you, Valas, that is fucking hysterical." 

Valas looked like Kacper had slapped him. Instead, he blinked back to his position in the line. Marcel growled at Kacper, "Even I think that was too far." He turned his back on the older alpha.

Kacper was increasingly furious; why couldn't they see everything he did was for them. For the alpha. How could they be so damn blind?

They continued up the trail. It hugged the side of the mountain, and there was a short drop off where the trail had collapsed - there were sharp rocks below it, but the path was wide enough that there was no real danger. The wind stayed mild, and Kacper just continued to stew in his frustrations.

Nothing happened. The weather was the best since they started, Kacper had hoped that it encouraged the alpha to keep going, but when they saw the cave system ahead, Jaskier relaxed. "I am stopping," he said, "anyone who wants to go on ahead can."

Marcel did not believe in premonitions; the Raven School did, but the Vipers thought it was a bunch of nonsense. Not that he would ever in a million years say that to High Librarian Vathgos, the head of the Raven School - he was a die-hard believer. He knew the power of belief, and Jaskier believed something terrible was about to happen. He could see the stress and anxiety in his posture. It would not kill Jaskier to be on the trail an extra day, and his pre-rut hadn't even begun to show in his scent yet. They had time. Why stress out the alpha more than he already was?

Because Kacper had to be right.

He loved that old bear, but he needed to give up this need to control everything before he drove Jaskier away from him. Marcel forced all the thoughts and worries from his mind, and it wouldn't help the alpha to sense he was uneasy as well. To ease the alpha, everyone was walking in a straight line, the horses against the mountain, so if something did happen, they would be protected. Roza was being carried in Lambert's arms, his arms tight around his little seedling.

Eskel had a tight hold of Jaskier's waist and held him close.

Marcel focused all his mental energy on his senses, listening to the wind, his eyes on the road, and the scent of possible predators in the area. They had only seen a few wild mountain goats, but they could be nasty if provoked, and they also could attract a few of the more malevolent predators. 

That was when Marcel heard it. It was far up ahead, but it was the unmistakable sound of a wind whip. It was intense too and rushing toward them at top speed. "Wind whip!" Marcel yelled, but it was too late. It was already here before he finished uttering the first word. The cart's weight was the only thing that saved it and the horses from being picked up and chucked over the side like dust. Jaskier though…

The wind ripped him right out of Eskel's hand, shoving Eskel chest first into the wall, knocking all the air out of the Witcher, and sent Jaskier right over the side like a paper dolly.

Marcel was the only one close enough to save him. He threw himself into the wind and was able to grab Jaskier and wrap his body around him; the wind died down as suddenly as it came (whips were infamous for that), and down the alphas went. Marcel held on to Jaskier for dear life and tried to use his hand and feet to slow their descent until he could get a hold of something but couldn't. He could hear Dawid scream.

Then there was a flash and then another flash with a sickeningly loud crack. Then Jaskier and Marcel were back on the trail. Both alphas were holding on to each other for dear life. Marcel saw Valas fall to the ground, could smell the blood. 

Valas blinked down to save them, then blinked them back up but somehow managed to hit his head on the side of the wall. 

That stupid elf! Jaskier would never forgive himself. Jaskier pulled away from Marcel, still holding the alpha's hand though, his eyes wide, and looked over Valas. "Kacper," Jaskier said, "Valas had hit the back of his head. We need to stop the bleeding."

Kacper appeared out of nowhere, Valas was unconscious, Jaskier checked, his skull did not appear to be broken by the luck of the gods. The laceration was terrible. Kacper ran on autopilot, his eyes wild as he quickly unpacked the medical kit. Vesemir was next to Jaskier in a heartbeat, "Alpha!"

"I am fine, thanks to Marcel." Jaskier didn't know what to do first. Head wounds like Valas' were way over his head (no pun intended), but he turned to Marcel and looked at the small cuts on his hand. "There is stone in some of these. We need to clean and bandage it. I can do that, Kacper. Do you need a second set of hands?"

"I will let you know if I do."

"When there is one wind ship," Marcel said, "there normally is another not far off. We need to get to shelter!"

"I will stabilize him," Kacper said, "everyone else get to the cave."

"Fuck you," Jaskier said, "I am not leaving anyone behind. Lambert, get Roza and Claud to safety. Claud, do not argue this once! Geralt get the horses and supplies into the caves. Vesemir, tend to Eskel."

The omegas immediately obeyed, Roza was sobbing, but Jaskier did not have the mental bandwidth to handle that right now.

"Here," Coën appeared with three of the recipe cards, "we can use this to built a splint to stabilize his neck, just in case."

Kapcer nodded and ripped out his hair tie, and between Jaskier, Coën, and Kacper, they had the makeshift neck brace on and secure. "Dawid," Jaskier shouted, "hold Valas's head steady while Kacper carries him."

"Yes, High Alpha," Dawid was pale and looked ready to pass out but followed orders without question.

"What can I do?" Marcel asked.

"Don't stop holding my hand," Jaskier ordered, and Marcel was delighted to follow that order.

Within five minutes, they were all in the safety of the cave. Coën and Vesemir ventured out to get something to build a fire with. They returned with dried animal shit and sticks they got from god knows where.

Valas was stabilized, Kacper got the injury cleaned up and pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Dawid helped Jaskier clean the wounds on Marcel's hand, the rocks shredded his leather glove, and only four stone pieces were embedded. Jaskier was as gentle as possible to remove them. Claud brought over a bottle of alcohol. They disinfected it after the wounds were cleaned. Nothing needed stitches, and Witcher healing would probably have the wounds closed by later tonight.

Eskel had a pair of cracked ribs from being thrown into the wall with such force, thank god he had his armor on, or it would have been worse.

Jaskier was keenly aware of how lucky they were and silently sent a prayer of gratitude to whatever intervened on their behalf. "Valas will awaken within a few hours," Kacper said, his voice frighteningly neutral, "he may have a concussion; he will need to take it easy for the next few days to a week. No magic."

"He won't like that," Dawid sighed.

"No, he won't," Kacper said.

"What the hell was that?" Lambert said, clinging to Roza, rocking his little seeding as she wept.

"A wind whip," Marcel said, "they are common near the Pit; the closeness of the mountains makes perfect wind tunnels. The wind must have hit first right."

"I never heard… did not know such a thing could…" Kacper started to sob, "Valas was right. This is all my fault."

No one said a thing, Dawid looked up and prepared to rip Kacper into pieces, but Marcel and Jaskier stopped him with gentle touches. Dawid started to cry and hold on to his mate for dear life. Jaskier sighed, "I want to make one thing crystal clear in the future. I am open to debate on my decisions and compromising - except for one thing. No one in this room, cave - whatever is ever to put themselves in harm's way for me again. Next time, let me die."

"Never," was the general conscientious of the room.

"How dare you ask that of us," Vesemir growled, "fuck the alpha omega bull shit - you are the love of our lives. I am never going to sit back and watch you die."

"This is my fault," Eskel groaned; it hurt to breathe, much less speak.

"No," Claud said, "we are not starting down this path of everyone taking the blame. It will do no one any good."

Jaskier nodded, "Claud is right."

Coën nodded, "I agree. We are once again working against each other instead of together. We need to decide right now who is in charge. And everyone agrees to follow the person in charge - anyone who cannot goes back down the mountain. We cannot be at odds like this."

"I want Vesemir to be in charge," Jaskier said, "since no one here trusts me to do it, then I will put my faith totally into my High Omega."

"I trust you," Dawid said.

"As do I," Marcel said.

"Without a doubt," Claud said.

"You are High Alpha," Coën said.

"You are the Wolf School High Alpha," Vesemir said, "you are in charge. We will follow what you say without question."

"But that isn't what I want," Jaskier said, "I want everyone to have their opinion heard. I am willing to compromise, but I do not want to be pushed aside for the wisdom of another alpha anymore."

Kacper came over and knelt in front of Jaskier and bowed, "This is my fault. I believed I knew better than you and used my position to undermine you - I foolishly believed I knew what was best. I will accept whatever punishment you give, alpha. You are High Alpha, and I will not override your decisions again."

“Promise me, Kacper,” Jaskier said.

Kacper took out a knife and was about to do a blood oath, but Jaskier stopped him, "There has been enough blood today, alpha," he said softly, "just promise me."

"I promise, on my life and limb, that I will never undermine your position again. I will advise you only when you ask and speak out only when I truly believe you are doing the wrong thing but will follow you regardless."

"Thank you," Jaskier said, the tension relaxing in his shoulders, "as for your punishment. You will need to forgive yourself instead of festering on what happened, as Witchers are wont to do if given the opportunity. I am just glad that everyone is or will soon be ok."

"Yes, High Alpha," Kacper agreed. The other Witchers knew that while this was seemingly a light punishment, Witchers' emotional constipation made this one a difficult challenge.

Roza finally broke free from Lambert's arms and doze into Jaskier's lap, and he held her tightly, "It's ok, seedling, daddy is here," Jaskier cooed and rocked her as she continued to sob.

She reached for Marcel, and with minimal prompting from Dawid, he wrapped his arm around Jaskier and the girl, and they both rocked her. "We are both safe." With Roza being tended to, Lambert started to cry, followed by Eskel and Geralt. Vesemir looked as if he wanted to cry, scream, rage, or just crawl into a ball. "We will stay here until tomorrow morning," Jaskier said, "if Valas is in a condition to be moved, then we continue. If not, we stay. We also have injured, so we are going at a slower pace. Eskel, don't even consider arguing with me about this until tomorrow night. Period. Agreed?"

The Nos agreed.

"I am also going to piss some people off probably, but I also want to welcome Valas into the Nos. Yes, he is one gendered elf, but he has proven himself a family. Marcel and I would be dead without him and… Marcel…"

"Shhhh," the viper kissed the alpha's temple, "we are all safe."

"I agree," Vesemir said, and there was no opposition, not even from Lambert; in fact, the other omegas enthusiastically agreed.


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Aftermath: the Truth of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Dawid get with the program and Jaskier has a pre-rut scare. Solution - Alpha cuddle pile! (Minus Coën because he isn't there yet, even though he really wants to join in.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I did not post anything last week, I was down for the count with a double ear and sinus infection over my birthday and Christmas. By the time I kept semi-human again I decided to just write an extra-long chapter for this week.

Valas woke up with an absolutely splitting headache; at least it was a sign he was alive. He kept his eyes closed as he took in the surroundings by using his other senses. It was quiet and quite warm and comfortable (except for his head, of course). There was a gentle hand in his. He was not used to being touched so tenderly. Tender seemed to be the critical adjective that described the High Alpha, so he wondered if that was who was holding his hand. Valas wasn't sure he was ready to open his eyes and find out. “I think he is waking up,” Jaskier’s voice sounded far away.

“I will wake Kacper,” Marcel said.

“Don’t wake him up,” Valas said softly, “not in the mood for a lecture right now.”

“You have been out for nearly five hours,” Jaskier said, “we ended up having to lightly sedate Kacper.”

“I know he is a right pain in the arse, but I hope you weren't too harsh on him. I was sharp enough for all of us.”

“He punished Kacper by making the old bear forgive himself and promise to stop overriding him,” Marcel said.

“Witchers are wont to stew on their mistakes. A wise decision, High Alpha.”

“Do you think you can open your eyes?” Jaskier said.

“If I must,” Valas slowly opened his eyes; it was dim light - all coming from a fire. It was dusk outside, he could see from the cave entrance. He tried to sit up, but his head just throbbed.

“Go wake Kacper,” Jaskier told Marcel, and the Witcher disappeared.

“I am fine. A quick healing spell…”

“No magic with this type of injury, Kacper insists. And no more time magic for at least a week. If we have lost…”

“Do I look like an amateur? The Witcher medallions are sensitive to spells. They would have alerted them to my plan. I opened a rift that we all walked through. We will remain in the rift until I can open an exit.”

“Valas, you are brilliant.”

“I know,” Valas snarked and then groaned in pain.

“Take it easy,” Kacper knelt down next to Valas, “how do you feel?”

“Like I cracked my head on the side of a rock face. Although, to be fair, this isn't the first time I have done that. Second time actually. My grandmother believed in trial by fire. She was a real bitch.”

“Sounds like it,” Marcel said.

“I really do not like my House.” Valas wondered if it was the tenderness or the head injury that was making him open up like this. Maybe a combination of both.

“I hope you will like your Nos more,” Jaskier said.

“We don’t…”

“Valas,” Jaskier took the elf’s hand in both of his, “we took a vote, and it was unanimous. You are a part of our Nos. Our family. We love, honor, and will protect you.”

Valas looked baffled for a moment and turned to Marcel, who nodded, and to Kacper, who nodded as well. “Welcome home, Valas,” Kacper said quietly and softly brushed his lips against the elf's temple.

The mage trembled, “Maybe I did die. There is no way that this can be real.”

Jaskier kissed Valas’ hand, and Marcel gently touched his knee as Kacper went to work checking the injury. “I know you both need to talk,” Jaskier said, “we will leave you to it.”

Jaskier gave Kacper a quick kiss on the cheek. Only then did Kacper allow a tear to fall, and Valas smiled so sweetly at him.

Jaskier had not slept a wink. He was making rounds checking on his Nos. Kacper had to be lightly sedated because his anxiety was terrible, and he could not calm down. The poor bear needed to sleep until Valas woke up. Eskel was given a painkiller to help him sleep - what the poor Witcher needed was sleep to heal. Vesemir stayed with Eskel to look after him. Dawid was a mess, but Jaskier knew that he was struggling emotionally since running into Coën again. Being outed as mated, Coën’s painful backstory, the Alpha Guide thing, and nearly losing Marcel… If anyone deserved some cuddle therapy, it was Dawid. 

Jaskier sat with Uncle Claud a few times before finally convincing him (and Coën) he was ok, and it was time for bed. Coën was a total mess. He kept up the appearances of keeping himself together and being just fine - but Jaskier could see it in his eyes. He also knew Coën could also see the same thing in his eyes. He gave Coën a job, something to focus his energy on, and that was taking care of Claud. To say that Claud was not happy would be an understatement. Then again, if it was out of his control, then he was not pleased. At least he wasn’t blaming anyone. He was just furious at the universe. Let’s hope it stayed that way. Roza, Lambert, and Geralt cuddled Eskel carefully, although Roza did wake up a few times to climb into Jaskier’s lap and would hold both Valas and Marcel’s hand.

It was an emotionally exhausting night. Now that Valas was awake and Kacper did not seem to be alarmed at his condition, Jaskier felt better. If Valas had recieved permanent damage saving him, he wasn’t sure what he would do. 

“Thank you,” Jaskier said to Marcel, “for saving my life.”

Jaskier felt he could say that now, without the crushing weight of Valas not waking up hanging on his heart.

“You are welcome. After everything you have done for Dawid and for me and continue to do, all the love and tenderness you have shown us. I will always protect you.”

Dawid crawled over, bringing a blanket and wrapping Marcel up in it. “Dawid, I am sorr…”

“If you apologize or say you are sorry, I will kick you,” Dawid huffed and then sighed, “It isn’t your fault. I would have done the same thing if I was in Marcel’s place. You offer us so much and ask for absolutely nothing in return. Your love is like a balm for Witchers. It also scares us. I do not condone what Kacper did, but I can understand his reasoning. Protect you. Care for you.”

“Love you,” Marcel said quietly.

“Yes, definitely love you,” Dawid agreed, “when I saw the two people I love fall off the edge… everything shattered. It put things into such clarity; I thought I would lose my mind.”

Jaskier and Marcel sandwiched Dawid between them and held him tightly and each other. “We are here, sweetheart. We are safe.”

“I know,” Dawid said.

“I believe Kacper when he says he will not do it again,” Jaskier nuzzled Dawid’s neck.

Dawid sighed, “I know. I already have forgiven him, but if he thinks he has gotten out of a talking to from me, then he has another thing coming.”

“He will be happy you are even talking to him, my dove,” Marcel licked Dawid’s scent gland, and Dawid turned into jelly, relaxing fully into their embrace.

“You both need rest,” Jaskier said, “there is no set time to getting up tomorrow. I think we may just take tomorrow morning to recover and regroup.”

“We cannot. Not yet. Marcel, it’s time.”

“I couldn’t agree more, love,” Marcel kissed down his neck and worried his mating mark with his teeth a moment - it was shockingly intimate but adorable at the same time. Dawid turned to face Jaskier, never leaving their embrace - something only a Raven Witcher could possibly do. “Jaskier, you have fulfilled the duties as our High Alpha exceptionally, from the first moment we met. No one has ever loved us as you do. It is time that we uphold our duty to you. I offer you my devotion…”

“I love you both so much,” Jaskier’s eyes went misty, “I would never demand this of you. We can continue on as we are…”

“No, we cannot,” Dawid said, “it is not fair to any of us. I need you to be my High Alpha; you need my devotion. Will you accept it? My devotion.”

“Dawid, Witcher, Friend, Beloved - yes, I accept your devotion and honor your bond with Marcel. I hope this means I can still bathe you on occasion.”

“Oh, baths are on the table for both of us,” Marcel said, “anytime you want.”

Jaskier blushed, and he leaned forward and gave Dawid a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. Marcel purred loudly and kissed Jaskier as soon as he broke the kiss with Dawid. It was a little bit firmer kiss, but it would still be considered chaste. Marcel pulled back slightly and said against Jaskier’s lips, “Accept my devotion, High Alpha. Be mine… be ours to love and protect.”

“On one condition.”

Marcel and Dawid were both shocked to see Jaskier have a condition, and Marcel was about to withdraw his devotion when Jaskier said, “Never call yourself a runt again. Even in jest. Promise me this, and you can have anything you want, Marcel.”

Marcel gasped in shock. He couldn’t believe that Jaskier would promise him so much and ask for so damn little. “I promise,” Marcel said quietly.

“You are no runt,” Jaskier said, “you are powerful, strong, and deadly gorgeous. I will not tolerate you talking down about your appearance anymore. The other Vipers are fucking idiots, and that is that.”

Marcel blushed and immediately looked down. He was equal parts happy and embarrassed. “Yes, High Alpha.”

“You both need your rest. We will talk in the morning.”

“Go check on Eskel,” Dawid smiled, “and then you can rest.”

Jaskier smiled and nodded, but he seriously doubted he would get any rest tonight. Between Marcel risking his life to save him, Valas getting seriously hurt saving them, and seeing Eskel go chest first into the rock wall with a sickening slam… he couldn’t believe Eskel had not broken anything. 

And then again facing his own mortality.

Jaskier tucked Dawid and Marcel into their bedrolls and then went back to his omegas. Eskel was fast asleep. His face no longer showed any signs of pain. Lambert was snuggled up to his left side, Geralt his right. Vesemir was…

Where was Vesemir? 

Jaskier felt a fresh wave of panic and was about to go in search of the omega when he appeared from the back of the cave. There was a small cave system here, like a handful of rooms and corridors. It wouldn’t be hard for Jaskier to get lost. “I was just taking a piss,” Vesemir growled.

Oh yeah, Vesemir was unhappy with him.

“Eskel’s fine, been sleeping comfortably for the past hour. Everyone’s fine.”

“Not everyone,” Jaskier disagreed. Suddenly he knew he couldn’t be here anymore, he had to get out of the main cave… he had to get away. He went to the cave’s mouth and held on to the side as he tried to take deep breaths. 

“Could have fooled me,” Vesemir came up behind him and growled, “running here, running there, fretting about Eskel, Valas, and Marcel. Not allowing anyone to comfort you…”

“You know what I thought about as I fell?” Jaskier asked, “I thought about you.”

Vesemir stopped growling.

Jaskier continued, “I really thought my sweetest wolf had died, chest first into that wall… I thought I heard a crack. I just turned and looked at you. If I had to die, then I wanted to look at you one last time. My god, I thought, what had I done to deserve to be the consort of such a strong, beautiful and wise High Omega. To touch, kiss, and even taste him. Then to have it taken away. I was like a toddler having a tantrum that it wasn’t fair. To be given everything I wanted, only to have it ripped away from me. Not very High Alpha like, eh?”

“Eskel is fine,” Vesemir whispered into his ear, “he will be all healed up in a few days.”

“I couldn’t let you comfort me because I knew I would be no good to anyone. There was too much to be done. Others that needed comfort first. If I am ok, then everything is ok. I had to be strong for them.”

“You don’t have to be strong for me,” Vesemir said, “You do need to let me help you.”

“I don’t want to be another person for you to take care of. I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“You aren't a burden, you are my mate,” Vesemir grumbled, “We are a team.”

Jaskier turned and wrapped himself around Vesemir, pressing his nose right against his scent gland as he started to cry. Vesemir’s strong arms held him tightly. His own nose went to Jaskier’s scent gland a moment before he began to lick, very slowly with the flat of his tongue. Jaskier shook from the effort of trying to breakdown quietly. He didn’t want to disturb anyone, especially his gentle alphas he just put to bed.

Vesemir then guided him, Jaskier had no idea where they were going, but he didn’t care. As long as the omega did not let him go. It felt like they were moving forever, maybe all the way to Kaer Morhen, Jaskier did not know. He kept his face against Vesemir’s neck. 

Finally, they stopped. The air was much cooler and strangely damp. “We are alone,” Vesemir said, “the others cannot hear us.”

Jaskier truly did trust Vesemir without question. He owed the omega this vulnerability. He needed to accept this comfort or risk going insane. The alpha began to sob, his entire body shaking from the release of emotional energy. Vesemir just held him and purred softly in his ear. “I cannot lose my omegas,” Jaskier cried.

“Alpha.”

“I thought Eskel…”

“I know.”

“I thought I was dead.” A tremor went through Vesemir. “And I would take Marcel and then Valas with me.”

“They saved you. I am eternally grateful to them.”

Jaskier lost the ability to speak and just sobbed. Everything in his life hit him at once. He did not see his life flash before his eyes as he fell, but it did now. It was a painful childhood and a lonely life - keeping his beloved Witchers at arm’s length, knowing he would never be good enough for them. He still believed he wasn’t, but he would try to fulfill his duty as High Alpha for them. 

When his sobs became snotty tears, he crumbled against Vesemir. It was only then he realized the omega had been crying himself. The omega needed comfort. “I am here,” Jaskier said, “and I love you.”

“Love you so fucking much,” Vesemir growled, “cannot lose you. Not now. Now that you are finally mine.”

“Yes,” Jaskier said, “I am yours. All yours, omega.”

Vesemir whined deep in his throat, “Don’t say things like that to me, or else I may take Geralt’s first.”

There was no way in hell Jaskier could get it up if he tried - even for Vesemir. He was too exhausted. “Be my omega-blanket tonight. Hold me and don’t let me go.”

“Never let you go,” Vesemir promised and kissed Jaskier roughly. It was a kiss of ownership, possession, but also desperation. Vesemir needed to know Jaskier was still here. It started to dawn on Jaskier, although the implications would be made clear later that by comforting Jaskier, Vesemir himself was comforted. 

Jaskier was half asleep by the time Vesemir brought him back to the pack. Jaskier laid on his side and instinctively reached around and held Lambert, Eskel, and Geralt close. Vesemir spooned behind him and held him tightly as they drifted off to sleep.

Jaskier awoke suddenly. He had a terrible headache, clammy, and knew he was going to throw up. He barely made it clear of his pack before emptying his stomach. Instantly, Vesemir and Geralt were at his side. 

“Kacper!”

“Shit,” Kacper said.

A large hand started to stroke his back, and there was a gentle sniff at his neck, “That’s what I feared. Pre-rut. Early-onset by stress.”

“Can we counteract the stress and stop it?”

“Not without drugs,” Kacper said.

“Actually, that may not be true,” Claud spoke up, “there was an alpha I knew that would get sick as a dog before his rut. He had an extreme case of pre-rut syndrome. He would get some of his alpha friends to stay with him, and it dramatically helped his symptoms. Have you two geniuses offered him your devotion yet?”

“Yes,” Marcel and Dawid said in near unison.

“Good, strip down to your smalls. Get over here and cuddle with him. Skin on skin contact will help. Julian has always been touchy-feely. Coën, darling, I need you to sit in front of the omegas, try to block their scents with yours. You can turn you back if you feel…”

“I feel fine.”

Vesemir growled, “I am not leaving his side!”

“Omega scent will make it stick. I raised that goddamn boy. Do you think it makes me happy not to be able to hold him, comfort him? After seeing him fall yesterday. There are just some damn sacrifices that must be made. Get away from him.”

Jaskier tried to focus. Claud and Vesemir were going to fight if he couldn't pull himself… he threw up again. His head pounding. He whimpered pathetically. “Uncle, I am sorry.”

“If you two want to fight, take it somewhere else,” Coën snapped, “you are making it worse.”

The scent of omegas was replaced by the smell of alpha. Coën. He smelled like mint tea and a crisp winter morning. Jaskier inhaled deeply, and the pain in his head lessened. 

Two pairs of strong hands were stripping him and another softer, almost timid alpha scent came to Jaskier's awareness. This alpha smelled like cinnamon and mulled wine. Intoxicating. He reached for it and grabbed an arm, pulling it toward his face. “In a minute,” Kacper said, “we need to get you warm and comfortable first.”

Nausea started to lessen now. He allowed Kacper and Coën to strip him and he was putty in their hands. They tried to get him to lay down, but Jaskier did resist here. Instead, he climbed in Kacper’s lap and held on tightly. “Valas is going to be ok, right?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Kacper said.

“Good. We are gonna be ok as well.”

“Kacper, lay down.”

After some creative problem solving, Kacper was naked, and Jaskier laying on top of him with Marcel and Dawid lying on either side, petting Jaskier’s side and back. The entire cave smelled of calm and happy alpha. “Cuddles,” Jaskier sighed happily, “I love cuddles.”

“All the cuddles you want,” Dawid said.

“Lambert gonna be mad at me.”

“No, I won’t,” Lambert said, “be good and cuddle with the alphas.”

“He bossy, but I love him,” Jaskier giggled. He felt lightheaded now, the pain a dull ache.

The next time Jaskier woke, there was light coming in from the entrance to the cave. Jaskier felt hungover and snuggled deeper into the warm body beneath him. “What did I drink last night?”

“Nothing,” Marcel said.

There was a nuzzle against his throat, “I still cannot believe that worked. All hint of pre-rut is gone. He needs to be monitored closely for the next few hours. 

“Lambert or Geralt mad?”

“No, sweetheart, we aren’t mad.” That was Lambert's voice.

“Not at all,” Geralt said.

“Alpha,” Eskel sounded relieved.

Jaskier felt a tingle of fear go up his spine, “Vesemir hasn’t changed his mind. Decided I am not worth the bother?”

“Not at all,” Dawid said, “promise. He just needed… hmmm...”

“To try to beat the shit out of someone, and Coën volunteered,” Valas said.

Claud sighed, “To be fair, Coën needed to beat the shit out of someone as well.”

“Eskel?” Jaskier whimpered. His head pounded, but it did not hurt like before, “Are you ok, sweetest wolf?”

“Sore but ok,” Eskel said.

Jaskier did not believe him, whined, and tried to get up. He needed to tend to Eskel. “Oh no, you don’t!” Marcel said, “you are staying here until Kacper says you can go.”

“But… Eskel…”

“Will you just do what the alphas say,” Eskel snapped at him, the feral omega coming out.

Jaskier just whined; he was torn between wanting to obey and his need for Eskel. He heard quiet murmuring amongst the omegas, and there was a shadow looming over him - an uncle sized shadow.

“Uncle Claud?”

“Julian, just do as your omega requests, or else you may upset him. Do you want to upset your omegas?”

Jaskier whimpered and hide his face in Kacper’s hairy chest. “I will take that as a no,” Claud said.

“Only another hour or so then we can invite Eskel over, if you want to try,” Kacper promised, “Claud, you should be able to stay since he knows your scent as a parent.”

“Cuddles?” Jaskier begged.

“You are such a needy little thing,” Claud said but was there in a heartbeat. 

“So that’s how you learned to speak Marcel so quickly,” Dawid teased Jaskier.

“I may resemble that remark,” Claud admitted with a small smile.

Vesemir may be old, but there is a reason he could hold the position of Swordmaster against all the alphas that challenged him. Coën was strong, but Vesemir was adept at using his opponent’s strength against him. They were outside, above the cave but close enough to be able to hear inside. They had been out there for some time - how long Vesemir was unsure since they were within a time rift. 

He channeled all his emotions and energy into this spar with Coën. He cleared his mind of anything and everything else. He refused to think about Jaskier. If there was a problem, Claud would get Coën. Vesemir lost himself in his sword. It was like a dance, a moving meditation, and is the only thing that would bring Vesemir any peace right now.

He almost lost his Jaskier. Eskel almost lost his mind to grief. Physical pain Witchers can easily handle, but emotional pain is a Witchers' weakness. That is why they pretend not to have any emotions. Eskel blames himself for what happened if he only had Jaskier by the hand instead of around the waist. Vesemir watched helplessly as Eskel went chest first into that wall, and Jaskier was picked up in the air and flung over the side. He knew Jaskier weighed next to nothing from when the alpha laid on top of him back at the inn. Not that extra weight helped Eskel all that much.

It took everything Vesemir had to convince Eskel that if he hadn’t lost Jaskier, they both would have gone into the wall, and that would have killed... he could have lost his sweet alpha.

No! Lunge, parry, thrust… 

He owed Marcel and Valas a debt he could never repay. Not by himself. The Wolf Witchers could not take care of Jaskier by themselves. They needed a few trusted alphas to help them and to help him. He welcomed Dawid, Marcel, and Valas with open arms - he was miffed with Kacper at the moment.

And there was, of course, Coën. 

Who was as tortured about all of this as Vesemir was; in his own way.

Parry. Dodge. Advance.

Claud would take some getting used to, but he would not deny Jaskier his only loving family member. He could not leave the irate, annoying, and nearly insufferable omega alone in the world in good conscience. 

Being alone and lonely was a fate he wouldn’t wish on anyone. He had lived it ¾ of the year when his pups were away - it was torture.

Now he had an alpha.

The sword went flying from Coën’s hand. “That was amazing!” Roza clapped.

Both Witchers faced the girl, and she was smiling brilliantly, the horror and tears gone from her face. Jaskier was ok. “Roza, you should be inside.”

“I already shoveled out the horse shit,” Roza said, “and done my chores that Lambert gave me.”

“Good girl,” Coën said.

“Alpha-parent is awake, and Kacper says that he is no longer in pre-rut. Grandpa Claud’s solution worked. Kacper is amazed.”

Vesemir was grateful even though his face stayed stony. “I am glad.”

“Alpha-parent tried to get up and comfort Eskel… Vesemir, what should I call all my omega-parents? What should I call you?”

Vesemir fumbled for a moment, and Coën tried his best not to smile. Vesemir would allow Coën off the hook this one time because he had bested him 19/20 times, and the Griffin hadn’t slept a wink the entire night. “When we get to Kaer Morhen, you will need to ask each of us individually. As for me…”. It usually was Sir or Master Vesemir when the school was alive, but that did not…

…

…

Feel right. He was never an omega-parent to any of the students in his care. He was their mentor, teacher, and task-master in Lambert’s case. Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert only became his pups after… 

“Papa-Vesemir will work for now,” Vesemir said finally.

“Ok. Papa-Vesemir, I like that.”

So did Vesemir, but he would never, ever admit it even on pain of death. Lambert appeared and smiled slightly. He was pale and exhausted. It took a lot out of all of them to see Jaskier so ill. He had heard from all his pups that the alpha was usually a very hearty and lively soul. “Vesemir, we are taking a vote on what to do. Kacper believes that Jaskier and Valas should be ready to be moved by noon. Do we continue on or wait until tomorrow?”

Vesemir’s omega sat back on its haunches and growled at the mere suggestion that they try to move today. The Nos was exhausted. Jaskier would try to overdo it and take care of everyone again. The cave was not perfect for more than an overnight habitation, but it was the best they could do. “We stay put until tomorrow, then we leave at first light. Single fucking file. Maybe if the weather cooperates, we can make it to the Ledge before dusk.” The Ledge was the final landmark students taught to look for before they reached Kaer Morhen. It also served as a place to set up camp that was semi-protected from the elements. “Everyone bites the leather and rests up today. It’s been a rough 24-hours for everyone.”

“I agree with Vesemir,” Coën said.

“So do I,” Lambert said, “I don’t think I could take it if Jaskier got sick again.”

“He needs to get sick just two more times, and then it’s over,” Coën promised.

Lambert looked broken-hearted but nodded. Roza ran over and took Lambert’s hand. “Come on, seedling, let’s get you back inside. If cuddles with Claud go well, then maybe you can go over next.”

“It better be Eskel. Alpha is fretting like an Old Maid,” Roza said.

Lambert snorted.

The rest of the day was spent making the cave as habitable as possible. Vesemir and Geralt hunted for fresh meat for dinner. Jaskier was only allowed up to use the bathroom and accept a bed bath from Kacper and Dawid - his pre-rut left him sweaty, and the scent of sickly pre-rut remained on him. The sooner it was washed away, the better for the entire Nos. Vesemir took command while the alpha rested. Kacper obeyed without question and spent equal times hovering over Jaskier and Valas. Having no second gender, Valas was added to the cuddle pile - which baffled the curious elf, and he couldn’t help but ask questions. Jaskier and Claud took turns answering them. It seems the elf had never cuddled before.

It took him a while to grasp cuddle etiquette, but he eventually slept soundly wrapped around Claud. Vesemir was worried Coën would take issue with it, but it only made him sit down near the cuddle pile, his legs out and pressed against Valas as he pets Jaskier’s head. Slowly the wolf omegas were introduced to the pile, Eskel first, then an hour later, Geralt then Lambert. Jaskier greeted each omega with a soft kiss and a whispered ‘I love you.’ He kept a hand on Eskel at all times. Vesemir was invited to join, but he focused on dinner and Roza. She did not join the pile when offered, wanting to help Papa-Vesemir so Lambert could cuddle. 

Vesemir floated the idea of each of the omegas giving Roza a name or title since there were four omega-parents while they cuddled. Dinner was almost made. Roza took care of the horses - Lambert had given her a crash course in horse care, but Geralt had taken her under his wing while waiting to be allowed into the pile. Geralt loved horses and excelled at taking care of them. It was a good way for him to bond with Roza.

“Dinner will be soon,” Vesemir said, tending to the fire.

Jaskier yawned, “I wanna help…”

“You can help with breakfast tomorrow,” Vesemir said firmly.

“It’s not fair you…”

“Alpha,” Vesemir growled a warning, and Jaskier sigh-yawned.

“Yes, my love,” Jaskier said.

Maybe the alpha could be taught? Miracle.

Dinner was a whirlwind, and Vesemir saw more flesh than he usually saw, except in a whorehouse. No one bothered to dress, the fire kept everything surprisingly warm, and it was lovely (now that the crisis had been averted) to be able to study Jaskier’s mostly naked form. The only alpha that was totally naked was Kacper, and that was because he never wore smalls. Well, his smalls would have to be called mediums, most likely anyway. The bruises on Jaskier’s body were faded to that sickly yellow, and the omega was pleased to find that the alpha was surprisingly tone and had some very nice chest hair. Vesemir looked forward to laying naked with Jaskier, just head resting on that pillow of thick chest hair. It was difficult to see how strong and agile his body was drowning under all that fancy clothing. If it were up to Vesemir, Jaskier would wear as little as possible - damn the fridged winters of Kaer Morhen.

It actually was refreshing to be fully clothed, lounging about enjoying a good meal and seeing mostly naked alphas. It usually was the alphas were fully dressed and omegas nearly naked. The alphas did not seem to mind. Kacper certainly had no modesty. It was almost fun, had the circumstances that had brought about their undress had not been so dire.

Jaskier sat on Eskel’s lap and hand-fed him, so he didn’t have to move and be uncomfortable. Eskel refused to take any more pain killers so he could be alert in case Jaskier relapsed. Jaskier did not argue with him, but he insisted on pampering him. He would also give Lambert and Geralt bites randomly. The pups soaked up the attention, even though they pretended to be put upon.

After dinner was cleaned up, Eskel held on to Jaskier so he stayed put and did not try to help. The fire was built back up, and there was some quiet socializing, but it didn’t take long for the alpha pile to come back together as Jaskier started to drift off. Vesemir knew he would not sleep well again until Jaskier’s knot was in his ass and the entire ordeal was over. 

“Vesemir, I would like to ask you something. May I?”

Jaskier was standing in front of him. He must have been very deep in thought, or he had already gotten used to his alpha’s presence. “You should be back with the alphas,” Vesemir grumbled.

“I will. I just want to ask you how you feel about mating marks.”

“We will bond after your rut if you want…”

Jaskier nodded, “I am glad, but I am not explaining myself correctly. I want you, Geralt, Eskel, and Lambert to put a mating mark on me as well when we do bond.”

Vesemir’s brain just crashed. Alphas mark omegas. Alphas never wear their mate’s mark - it is a sign of ownership. Jaskier couldn’t possibly mean he wanted to… oh wait, this was Jaskier they were talking about. Vesemir’s heart swelled with happiness. “It will be an honor. I should warn you if you accept a mark - the alphas may request you mark them as yours.”

“Would you like that?” Jaskier’s voice dropped low and sweet, “Would you like to watch me mark the alphas? I know you liked watching us cuddle. It is the most relaxed I have seen you since the inn. Would you like to see us cuddle up in front of the fireplace in your room, naked while you watch?”

That thought did something to Vesemir that surprised him. He couldn’t help but blush slightly, and Jaskier grinned before placing a kiss on Vesemir’s lips. “Yes,” Vesemir growled, “I want to watch you mark them.”

The omega was stirring again, full of need and want - not overly sexual but to calm and comfort his alpha. He would let no one else near him tonight, and that would not be good. He had to remain in control, at least a few days more. And he could… could do it for his Jaskier. “Go back to the cuddle pile and sleep. We will be leaving at first light.”

Jaskier obeyed.


	19. Chapter Nineteen - The Wild Donkeys of Kaer Morhen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaer Morhen! Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning Note: Kacper is starting to get brutally honest with himself after nearly losing Marcel, Jaskier, and Valas because of his poor decisions/need to always be right. He needs Jaskier to put him in his place, so Jaskier does as both are starting to listen to their true alpha instincts more. Jaskier is going to take on more of a gentle dominant role for Kacper and it starts in the last scene of the chapter. Terms like slut and cocksucker (which I am away are usually used traditionally to demean a sub or lover) are actually used as pet names and only in a loving way. It’s consensual. More sexual content will be featured in the coming chapters as Jaskier is preparing for the first rut.

Vesemir woke up with what appeared to be a few moments before dawn, but with the chronomancy, he knew there was plenty of time before first light, maybe a good hour, hour and a half. He got up and started on breakfast, being very quiet, so he did not wake up the rest of the Nos. He slept away from the cuddle pile, as did Coën. That possessive yearning in him to keep Jaskier all to himself while he was unwell was intense.

He realized as he dozed it stemmed from his fear of losing the Jaskier. Jaskier would be taken care of by another, and he would lose interest in an old, worn out, plain omega. He wanted… no needed to prove his worth to the alpha.

A sound from the horses startled Vesemir, and he turned - Jaskier was feeding the horses. He looked better, more color in his cheeks, and there was life back into his eyes. Vesemir felt a weight lift off his heart, not all of it but most of it. Jaskier smiled at him and walked over to help him with breakfast, “You said I could.”

Vesemir snorted, and Jaskier kissed him softly. “I can get this started if you want to clean up and get ready.”

“It doesn’t take me long to get ready,” Vesemir said, honestly just wanting to have this moment alone with the alpha. When the cooking started to smell good, the others would awaken, so Jaskier quickly went to his pack and brought out a brush, and while Vesemir cooked, Jaskier brushed his hair. 

Oh my god, the tender, soft, loving touches were almost as good as sex. Vesemir couldn’t stop himself from purring. Jaskier hummed a gentle, soothing tune. When the others started to stir, he stopped and put the brush away. He knew that Vesemir would not like the others to see such an intimate scene or the older Witcher so vulnerable.

The Nos was fed, campsite cleaned up, and ready to go by first light - a lot of that had to do with Claud and Jaskier’s organizational skills. Valas was assigned to Kacper’s care; the Elf was somewhat subdued today. Vesemir would stay with Eskel, and they would both take charge of the cart while Geralt looked after Jaskier. Lambert and Dawid took the front (Roza in-between them), Coën and Claud brought up the rear, and Marcel went where he was needed, which meant he never strayed too far from Jaskier. Geralt only got slightly growly because being so close last time did save Jaskier’s life.

The group stopped every so often to let the horses rest, have water, and graze. They did not stop for longer than needed and eat as they walked. The wind was cold and blew hard but was not severe. Marcel trained his ears on any hint of wind whips or other out of the ordinary sounds. A small twister wouldn’t surprise him either with how the mountain blew.

It started to snow.

They made it to the Ledge by dusk, the blowing snow hurt visibility, but luckily it was still too warm to accumulate much—another reason Vesemir liked to come back so early. The snow made an already tricky trek annoying.

The Ledge was naturally made slightly deeper and into a burrow of sorts, but it was a burrow into stone and not into the dirt. It could sleep six Witchers comfortably, so it would be a logistical challenge this evening - he knew Claud or Jaskier would come up with something.

Lambert was holding Roza and pointing toward Kaer Morhen. The little girl cried out, “I see it! I see our home!” She held on to Lambert with all her might, and Lambert smiled gently. “It’s beautiful!”

Kaer Morhen had never been beautiful. Vesemir looked at the old ruin and felt the familiar ache. 

Lambert nuzzled his little seedlings, and her enthusiasm for seeing her new home was contagious. Something told him that she had never had a home before, and even though the old ruin wasn’t much… she looked at it like it was a castle of plenty, just like in the old stories. 

For her, he would do his best to make sure the keep lived up to her picture of it. She would work hard, train even harder, but she would be safe, warm, and have a full belly. 

Roza would be his daughter.

“We will be there tomorrow,” Lambert promised, “and I will help you pick out a room.”

“Can I have the room next to yours?”

Ha! She says that now. Wait until she is a proper teenager! But putting her in the novice dorms all alone felt wrong somehow. Vesemir slept in the Swordmaster’s rooms, Geralt and Eskel slept in rooms next to each other’s in the main sleeping area, and Lambert was still in the Apprentice Witcher area. It was far away from the others, and he secretly hated it but never has the guts to inquire to Vesemir about switching. 

Also, where was Jaskier going to sleep? Wherever that was is where Lambert wanted to spend every single fucking night.

“Well,” Lambert said, “I have been naughty and put in the tower, but maybe if I ask Vesemir very nicely, he will let us move into the main part of the keep…”

“All you have to do is ask,” Vesemir said quietly.

“Papa-Vesemir won’t make us stay in the tower. We just have to be extra good.”

Lambert could almost smell that Marcel wanted to make a smart ass comment but restrained himself by willpower Lambert wasn’t sure he possessed. “Papa-Vesemir?” Lambert asked.

“I asked him what I could call him since I have so many amazing omega-parents. Lambert, what can I call you? You… are different. Like my birth omega. I…”

Lambert froze, but his heart exploded with joy. He wanted to march over to Jaskier and sign up for as many kids as the alpha wished to have. He loved children and wished he could have children of his own, but when he lost that ability… he forced himself to pretend he never wanted brats. One day he hoped to convince himself like he convinced everyone else.

“Matka,” Lambert said quietly, “you call me Matka; just Matka..”

It was the name he called his beloved omega-parent. He was the youngest of seven kids, born in a poor peasant family, and his father had been conscripted into military service. She had impressive stamina, running the entire farm with just her children. The oldest was 14. No matter how hard times were, she was always smiling and full of warmth and love. That is what Lambert wanted to be for Roza. He wanted to be a matka.

Even though, yes, the term was feminine and meant mother - meant birth parent but the literal meaning this one time did not matter.

“Matka?” Roza tested out the new name and smiled, “I like that.”

“Me too,” Lambert said. He turned to see if Vesemir would give him any shit about it - the old wolf was more traditionally minded, and if anyone spoke up, it would be him. 

But instead of confusion or annoyance, Vesemir’s eyes were suspiciously misty. He smiled and nodded at Lambert before heading back into the Ledge.

When he went in, Jaskier came out. “May I approach two such fearsome warriors?” He asked.

Lambert snorted, “Get over here, alpha.”

“Come see our home!”

“You can see Kaer Morhen?” Jaskier blinked twice and rushed over to join them. The light was fading, but visibility was decent enough. Lambert heard the breath catch in his throat. His eyes lit up with awe and happiness. “Kaer Morhen.”

“That’s the old keep,” Lambert said.

“I have lived many places over the years,” Jaskier admitted, “a manor, a room for rent, a townhouse but never, ever have I had a home.”

Lambert kissed Jaskier on the side of the neck, nuzzling his scent gland before pulling back and cuddling Roza. “Welcome home to you both.”

“Matka says we will be there tomorrow,” Roza said.

Jaskier tilted his head, “Matka?”

“I told Roza that is what she is to call me,” Lambert said. There was a harsh edge to his voice as if he expected Jaskier to give him shit about it. Jaskier, instead, just started to purr.

“Let’s see. You have a papa, and you have a matka… I guess I will be the daddy. If you are ok having a counterpart to your matka, Lambert?”

“That will officially make Roza ours,” Lambert said.

Jaskier tilted his head, even more, looking completely baffled, “We made that official already, didn’t we? She is our child.”

“I guess we did,” Lambert said quietly.

Jaskier leaned in and kissed behind Lambert’s ear and whispered, “And I want as many children as you want.”

Lambert may have swooned just a bit, but not too much. He didn’t want to drop Roza. “Shall we tell the others?”

And they did. Claud had to elbow Coën very hard to keep him from opening his mouth and saying something stupid. It wasn’t to be mean, Coën just didn’t understand, but Claud promised to tell him later.

Lambert preened for the rest of the night, and Claud taught Lambert how to properly brush his little girl’s hair. He could see the envy in both Eskel and Geralt’s eyes, and he hoped that they could have adopted dziecko {children} of their own.

The Nos turned in early to sleep to be up early and leave at first light again. Jaskier and Roza were practically vibrating with happiness to see their home.

Vesemir forgot to warn everyone about the wild donkeys.

As they approached Kaer Morhen, something was nagging Vesemir at the back of his mind. Something he knew he forgot but didn’t have the mental bandwidth to remember. He did as soon as they opened the large gate, and there stood a very put out donkey.

Donkeys were treated terribly by most people when they got old or were no longer useful. Treated as badly as Witchers and Vesemir had a bit of a soft spot for them since one saved him from a group of harpies when he was an apprentice Witcher. So when he found an abused or abandoned donkey, he brought it to Kaer Morhen. There were some but not tons of predators up there, so the population was well maintained. There was plenty of food for them (supplemented by what Vesemir would sneak out to them because he loved to give them treats). They were allowed to stay in the keep’s central courtyard when no one else was there but kept in an abandoned part of the keep for winter. 

So the secret was out… Vesemir was a one-man donkey rescue.

There had been fifteen; four of them were old, so he wasn’t sure if they had survived the seasons or if there had been any new births.

“Vesemir, we have been invaded by… donkeys?” Geralt asked, totally baffled.

Vesemir groaned and forced his way in. The donkeys glared daggers at the others but came to him for affection. “They normally aren’t here by the time everyone gets here.”

“Did you seriously rescue all these donkeys?” Lambert asked.

“No, some of them were born here.”

“Can I pet a donkey, Papa-Vesemir?” Roza asked, “I like them. A donkey kicked the man I was sold to in the balls before.”

“They need to get to know you first,” Vesemir said, “they are mostly wild. The only person they have seen in years is me.”

“Can you teach me about donkeys?”

“Yes, Seedling, but first let me get them out to their winter….”

“Why?” Jaskier asked, “why can’t they stay here? Do you think they will bother the horses?”

“They know to stay out of the stables,” Vesemir said.

“I would hate to cost them their happy home.”

Eskel asked, “Vesemir, how long have they been here?”

Vesemir mumbled something. No one caught it.

“Vesemir?” Geralt asked.

“One hundred and fifty years. There. Ok?”

Jaskier sighed happily, “Well know you have help taking care of them. Roza will know how to care of donkeys and horses by the time winter is over.”

The donkeys did slow everything down, as they were not happy at the invasion of humans and horses, but Vesemir convinced them to tolerate their presence. Jaskier, Roza, and Geralt tended to the horses. Dawid, Marcel, Lambert, Eskel, and Kacper unloaded the cart. Vesemir did a quick run-through of the keep to make sure the safe areas still were secure and took stock of what repairs needed to be made. He knew the alphas would be pleased to help with the repairs, and it would make life easier to have more hands.

It was running through the keep that Vesemir knew it was time. He had to steel himself to open and air out the High Alpha’s suite of rooms. They were Jaskier’s by right, and the bed was large enough for most if not all the Nos to share comfortably. Vesemir had hated being in that room. It had been Kryspyn’s room before he had been murdered in a coup by the mages and replaced by Paval, a ruthless and dim-witted alpha. He was not powerful enough to beat Kryspyn in a fair fight; no alpha was. The mages wanted to try new drugs to enhance the mutations like they did to Geralt, but an increasing amount of Witcher trainees were dying in the trials than ever before, and Kryspyn ordered them to stop and go back to the old recipes. The mages did not like that. So they killed him and replaced him with someone who would go along with whatever they wanted.

Kryspyn would have adored Jaskier once he got over his shock about how the young alpha acted. He would have treated him as a curiosity first before taking him under his wing and even possibly falling in love with him. Jaskier is so easy to fall in love with after all.

Vesemir aired out the room, he checked the floo, and the fireplace would need cleaning. All the fireplaces got a cleaning every year, a task Vesemir took upon himself. He may ask Kacper to clean this one today, and they could all spend the night here and sweep two chimneys a day until they were all done, then the alphas and Roza could pick the room they wanted. By the time everything was put away, kitchen cleaned, and food prepared, everyone would be too exhausted to do too much work today. It would be easier to bring up firewood to just one room tonight as well. 

Vesemir went back down and was surprised how much was accomplished already. Everything was nearly put away; Geralt, Roza, and Geralt were cleaning the kitchens are preparing for supper. 

“We will discuss repairs in the morning,” Vesemir said, “nothing too drastic. Lambert and Geralt will need to check for nests tomorrow or the day after. Right now, I need to borrow Kacper.”

The Bear appeared in the kitchen as if by magic, “Did I hear my name?”

“Yes, I need help sweeping a chimney, so we have a room tonight.”

Kacper nodded, “And bring up firewood.”

“Yes,” Vesemir nodded.

“I can help,” Jaskier said.

“Oh, I see,” Geralt play-growled, “abandon kitchen duty when you get a better deal. I will remember that…”

“I better get a Yam Pie out of all this teasing,” Jaskier huffed but then kissed Geralt on the side of the mouth.

“Stay and organize the kitchen, alpha,” Vesemir said, “the pups are hopeless when it comes to anything culinary… or cleaning.”

“I resemble that remark,” Eskel laughed.

Five hours later, the room was prepared, ‘fresh’ sheets on the bed and properly aired. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace. It was wise they swept the chimney. There was a crow’s nest in it, and what a mess that could have made. Lambert had taken Roza out for a hunt and shocked the Nos when they brought back a bear. Bears usually aren’t this close to Kaer Morhen, and Dawid and Marcel said they would scout around to see if it was lost or if there was something out there that would force a black bear into the territory.

The bear was butchered, and what wasn’t needed for the roast tonight was put into cold storage to be made into sausage, steaks, stew bits, and jerk. The Witchers could use the rest around the keep. Witchers never wasted anything. The pelt would be nice to add to Jaskier’s bed.

Jaskier, bless his heart, had made the entire Nos tea to warm up. Dawid and Marcel had swept the fireplace in the kitchen and the great hall so they could have lovely fires in both. Jaskier and Claud have given the great hall a quick clean to make it feel homier. It was clear to all the Witchers that Jaskier was in love with the old keep. Wait until he learned about the library.

They all grabbed chairs from the long dining table and made themselves comfortable in front of the fire, sipping on a perfectly brewed black tea. “How long until dinner?” Vesemir asked.

“Two hours,” Jaskier said, “bear needs to be cooked low and slow, or it gets dry.”

“We have time for a bath,” Eskel said, hopefully.

“Bath?” Claud asked.

Vesemir smiled, “Oh, the donkeys aren’t the only secret of the keep. It was built over a hot spring. The mages constructed a waterfall contraption where we can wash off and clean before going into the main pool. The water disappears into a drain type thing and is purified somehow. It’s very soothing.”

“What will they think of next?” Claud asked.

Jaskier stayed with the food as the rest of the Nos went into the waterfall. To be honest, a nice soak would be heavenly, but Jaskier was scared about falling asleep and drowning at that point. There would also be a lot of nudity, and even though it was non-sexual… he couldn’t help but have naughty thoughts about his omegas, and he didn’t want to do that in front of his uncle or Coën.

Vesemir came up to get him, looking fresh and relaxed but also absolutely exhausted. “I will watch the meat; you go down and soak for a bit.”

“I want to… I am just…” Jaskier blushed.

“You have seen Geralt naked countless times, helped him bathe, and even rubbed balm on his butt before; he told me when drunk a few winters ago. You have bathed most of the Witchers in the spring. What has changed?”

“They weren’t… mine before, and I have this desire simmering that I cannot ignore. I don’t want to get half hard in front of everyone.”

“If you can get it even half up right now, they will be more impressed than horrified,” Vesemir felt his exhaustion creep in, “anyway, you will need a bath before going to bed. You will smell with everyone else bathed.”

“Point. Where, I mean, I don’t want to sound presumptuous, I was just curious and…”

“Kacper and I have prepared the High Alpha’s room for all of us tonight. We will discuss sleeping arrangements in the morning, as well as preparations for your rut. Kacper will sit down and talk to you about alpha guides as well.”

“Sounds good.”

Jaskier went to the hot spring and used the waterfall to clean, but he refused to soak. He knew he would fall asleep and be no good for the rest of the day. He did change his clothes and check on the others as they relaxed. Lambert almost tempted him into the pool, but Jaskier was able to resist - just barely.

Kacper disappeared right before Vesemir called them for dinner. Jaskier tended to the fire, needing to feel useful, and was alone in the great hall when Kacper came down the stairs. Jaskier turned to ask him if he wanted another cup of tea, but his words got stuck in his throat as he saw the Bear Witcher wearing an off white linen shirt, a loose leather vest that was a buttery brown color and looked very soft, but what caught his eye was the kilt. It came down to mid-knee length and flowed when he moved. There were also some knee-high wool socks that came up to his knees, so very little skin was exposed, just a flash of the knee. It was a good look for the Witcher, perfect. “Are you warm?” Jaskier asked.

“Yes, I was surprised at how warm it is. Must be the material,” Kacper said.

Jaskier purred loudly, “You look amazing.”

“I am glad you approve, alpha,” Kacper blushed at the compliment.

Jaskier tilted his head and gave the Witcher a thorough look over, “Now are you wearing this because you want to, or are you wearing it because you are trying to make amends to me?”

“I… I don’t know,” Kacper’s shoulders slumped, “I thought I would wear it as an act of contrition, but when I put it on…” Kacper trailed off, but Jaskier waited patiently, and after a minute or so, the old Bear sighed and said very quietly, “I liked it. It’s warm, soft, and has freedom of movement for me that pants normally don’t have. My cock and balls do not feel in the way.” 

Kacper blushed even deeper.

Jaskier knew that confession had to be hard for him. He rewarded him with a tight hug. “Nothing wrong with that, alpha, nothing wrong with that at all. Your comfort is important, and I couldn’t even imagine how a cock that size in leather pants that tight could possibly be comfortable.”

Kacper shrugged, “Get used to it.”

Jaskier did not like that answer, but he did not respond. Instead, he started to nuzzle Kacper’s neck. “Are you wearing smalls underneath?” He asked.

“Yes, of course, alpha I…”

“Take them off,” Jaskier requested.

“But alpha!” Kacper started to argue, so Jaskier slipped both hands under the kilt and ripped the offending garment off him. He meant to yank it down his legs, but the cloth just gave way. Jaskier took a half step back and examined the material. The smalls were so old they belonged in a museum. He felt guilty for ruining a piece of undergarment history. 

“No more wearing tatters! In the spring we are going shopping and getting you new, comfortable clothes! I will not tolerate this.” Jaskier threw the smalls into the fire in disgust.

“Yes, alpha,” Kacper said softly.

“Good,” Jaskier purred, “you want to be good for me, don’t you?” Jaskier had no idea where this was coming from, but it felt right. It felt fucking perfect.

“Yes, Alpha,” Kacper admitted quietly.

“You are so good right now. So fucking good, darling. Here in the kilt, no smalls… all I have to do is lift the kilt, and you are ready for me.” 

Kacper whimpered in the back of his throat. “I would be such a slut for you if you wished it, Alpha.”

“I want your devotion, but right now, I will settle for your submission,” Jaskier yanked the kilt up, revealing his cock and balls; he dropped to his knees and kissed a spot high on his inner thigh. “I want to bite you here—Mark you as my property. Own you for as long as the mark lasts. May I? Do you want to be mine, Kacper?”

“Fuck yes, bite me. Own me. I am yours, High Alpha.”

Jaskier growled and bite him roughly, not hard enough to break the skin and leave a permeant mark but enough for it to hurt and bruise for a few days, even if Witcher healing. Jaskier then sucked on the mark to make it bruise even more. Kacper cried out in pain/pleasure, and his fingers tangled in Jaskier’s hair and held him to the spot. “Yes, fuck! I am yours. Your alpha slut. I won’t fight this anymore, I promise. Just keep me safe.”

“I will kill anyone who even thinks about laying a finger on you,” Jaskier snarled, then when back to sucking on the mark. He heard a gasp and the scent of exhausted but turned on omega. 

“Come in, Eskel; Mir” Kacper said, “alpha is just putting me in my place.”

“So I see,” Eskel purred, “Jaskier is very, very good at that.”

Mir grinned, “He is getting more in touch with his alpha instincts, I see. And so are you, Kacper. No more need to run and hide. You belong. You are owned.”


	20. Chapter Twenty - Alpha-Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to prepare Kaer Morhen for its winter inhabitants and begin to plan for a certain High Alpha's rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting a day early because tomorrow is going to be insane and I may not have time/forget to post. -_-'

Dinner was a quiet affair; there was a change in the energy of the group. Kacper was quiet and subdued, and Jaskier seemed to perk up a bit. The others knew something had happened between Kacper and Jaskier, but no one dared ask - although looks exchanged between Vesemir and Eskel made the others realize that they must have known. Jaskier sat at the head of the table on one side, Vesemir at the other. Traditionally alphas sat at the High Alpha side of the table, omegas with the High Omega (since there was one), but Claud sat at Jaskier's left side and Kacper sat at Jaskier's right side.

The conversation was pleasant, but there wasn't a lot of it; everyone was exhausted. Roza almost fell asleep while eating. Lambert pulled his seedling into his lap, chest to chest, and she laid her head down on his shoulder and passed out. Lambert held her with one hand and ate with the other as if he had been used to it. Geralt had taken Lambert's plate and cut up the meat into bite-sized pieces to make eating easier on him. The scent of happy alpha was quick to circulate around the room, and the entire Nos, even Valas, relaxed into it. 

After dinner, Vesemir attempted to get Jaskier to bed, but instead, he refused to go and the entire Nos, except Lambert, who had taken Roza to get ready for bed, made quick work of the dinner clean up. There was plenty to do tomorrow, but that was tomorrow's work. Vesemir led the group to the High Alpha's room, and Marcel tended to the fire. Kacper was singing a tune under his breath, and he had a surprisingly lovely singing voice. He stopped only to ask, "Dawid, would you trim my hair tomorrow? I look like a shaggy bear."

"Yes," Dawid said, his smile slightly strained.

Jaskier was having none of that. He knew that Kacper and Dawid had not had a chance to talk yet, and they needed to as soon as possible, so it does not damage their relationship. "You both need to talk," he said, "you will not be allowed back into the room until it's done."

"Julian, everyone is exhausted, and…" Claud complained, but Vesemir cut him off by saying, "They can use the library."

Claud's exhausted face changed to that of a schoolboy at a surprise birthday party. "Did you say the library!"

"There is a library?!?" Jaskier's eyes also lit up.

"Yes, there is a library. We can go there tomorrow, but right now, it's being used," there was a weight in Vesemir's voice that compelled the alphas to go. Alpha's had Alpha Authority, but omega's had a weight to their voices that had a similar effect. Jaskier decided to mentally call it Omega Order - hey, Alpha Authority (AA); Omega Order (OO) worked for him. 

Kacper and Dawid wandered the halls for about ten minutes. Kaer Morhen could be quite the maze, and it took Kacper a few moments to get his bearings to find the library. Whenever he couldn't find Vesemir when he was visiting here, he would always be in the library. The library was massive, and unless there was a fire in the fireplace and at least ten lanterns lit after dusk, it was as if the darkness devoured the light. They sat down at a small reading table and put the lanterns each carried onto the table - they sat across each other. 

"I do not have many friends and even less family," Dawid said, his voice hard, "For the longest time, it has been Marcel and then you. Jaskier came along a few years ago. You are never constant, coming out only when Valas can tempt you, and every time you go into the hermitage, it takes longer for you to come back. You were nearly feral when we came to get you this time. What you are doing is not fair! You call us your cubs, you say you love us, but then you abandon us. I am sick and tired of you talking out of both sides of your mouth, Kacper! You say you do not want to be a part of the alpha bullshit, but you keep upholding it. You don't want to be in charge, but then you undermine Jaskier's authority. You just have to be right, and your blindness nearly got the men I love killed. Fuck you!"

"Dawid…"

"Which is it?! For once in your life, be honest with me!" Dawid's eyes filled with tears, "We aren't good enough for you, isn't it?"

Kacper's heart sank to the soles of his feet. He expected a lecture or the silent treatment - not this. Dawid always had a smile on his face, needed to keep the peace and stay positive. He hid his suffering so well. "You frighten me, Dawid," Kacper sighed.

"How can I possibly frighten you?" Dawid snorted.

Kacper shook his head and looked down, "Your gentle strength frightens me. You are unapologetically who you are, regardless of what the world says or thinks. I have never seen a man so impossibly brave. When I first met you, I was in awe of you; I thought for sure it was all an act, but as I got to know you, I loved and respected you above all other alphas. I told myself you needed somewhere safe to rest, someone to protect and nurture you, so I decided to fulfill that function. I had gotten so used to relationships being transactional that I never truly understood what you and Marcel were offering me. I had it beaten into me what an alphas duties are, came to peace with people trying to use me for my position…"

"If you think I would ever use you…"

"No, darling boy, never you. I am not explaining this right. You and Marcel are my cubs, and I love you both very much. I hate the alpha traits I was taught in the Bear School, but I do not know how else to be… or at least that is what I told myself. I am scared of who I truly am without them. I am eager to please and be submissive. Such alphas get crushed; I have seen it happen. I just want to be owned, cared for, and serve. I was terrified if you saw that part of me, you would think me a freak or be horrified. I couldn't abide the thought of you turning your back on me, so I tried to be what you needed."

"What I needed was you!" Dawid snarled.

Kacper nodded, "I get that now; but before, Dawid, if I am not right, then I am worthless. Alphas must be right at all cost."

"That's more bull shit, Bear School talk."

"Yes, it is," Kacper agreed, "and I am counting on you, if you agree, to call me out on it. When I saw Marcel and Jaskier go over the edge, I heard your scream and then with Valas… my most understanding and kind friend. It had always been me, my bad decisions affected - never anyone else until that moment. Never anyone I loved. Oh, Dawid, you and Marcel are my moon and stars. You both are more than enough. You are my reason for living, long after I outlived my usefulness."

"Bull shit," Dawid shook his head and laughed bitterly, "you haven't outlived anything, besides the need to subscribe to the macho bull shit. I love you. Even when I was so angry at you that I wanted to rip you apart, I still loved you. Jaskier says he believes you totally when you say you will not do it again. Marcel does. I do, to a point. I need you to prove it to me."

"Of course, I understand."

Dawid carefully crafted icy, hard exterior started to crack, and the poor boy started to cry, which quickly dissolved to sobs. He had been so strong for Jaskier and Marcel. "Come with me," Kacper said softly, no hint of alpha authority in his voice as he stood up. He took his lantern and headed toward where the wingback chairs used to be in front of the fireplace. They were exactly where he remembered them being, and he sat down and put the lantern on the side of the chair and out of the way. Dawid had followed him, and Kacper pulled the younger Witcher onto his lap, put his head on his shoulder, nose against his scent gland, and the sobs started to pour out of Dawid. The Raven curled up around Kacper and held him tightly.

"That's it; I have you. I will never go back to the hermitage, and I will never leave you like that again."

Kacper started to rock Dawid and just let him cry himself out. He had no idea how much the Raven Witcher had been holding inside, and it took him almost half an hour to finally start to calm down. The snotty tears came next, but they were short-lived. Dawid used his sleeves to cry his tears and wipe his nose. Kacper pulled the boy back down and let him scent some more until he regained his composure. Kacper and Dawid cleared the air between them. Kacper ran his hand along Dawid's back and felt the Witcher finally relax. It took another ten or fifteen minutes for Dawid to stir again. "I will cut your hair tomorrow. It looks very nice long."

"It does," Kacper agreed, "just trim the dead ends and help me get it in order?"

"Of course," Dawid said, and then he sat up and kissed Kacper softly on the lips, "We should go to bed."

"Yes, we should."

"High Alpha must be getting worried."

"He put me in my place tonight," Kacper said wistfully, "he was so kind. Alpha asked if he could leave a temporary mark of ownership, and I let him."

Dawid blinked twice and blushed, "How was it?"

"Amazing," Kacper admitted, "would you like to see it?"

"Please?" Dawid begged as they slid off Kacper's lap and knelt in front of him. Kacper spread his legs and lifted the kilt to show the massive bruise. Dawid grabbed the lantern so he could see it and gasped. "It's beautiful. It's so high up, and his cheek had to brush your cock and balls when he did it."

"He did."

"So lucky."

"I told him I would be a slut for him. He liked that. So dark and tenderly possessive."

"Have you offered your devotion yet?"

Kacper shook his head, "He wants me to wait. He is only asking for my submission."

"The rest of us have known him for years," Dawid nodded, "he wants to seduce you, Kacper."

Kacper's heavy cock stirred at the thought, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "We should return," Kacper said.

"Would you… could you…?"

"Dawid?"

"Fuck, you look so good like this. Wearing a kilt, legs spread, cock and balls exposed, and wearing a mark of ownership. I have never seen you look so powerful, so pure, raw alpha. I am so envious right now. I am torn between wanting you and wanting to be like you. Be our High Alpha's good slut."

Kacper could not stop the moan that escaped his lips, "All you would never have to do is ask him. I see how he looks at you; you and Marcel."

Jaskier stayed awake, and he wanted for Kacper and Dawid to return. Eskel stayed up with him, he knew the omega was curious about how the conversation went, but he also knew that Eskel needed his cock in his mouth for a bit. Jaskier sat in a leather wingback chair, his butt on the edge of the chair, legs spread to make it as comfortable for Eskel as possible. His chest was still sore even if the omega refused to admit it. Eskel purred around the half-hard erection in his mouth, and Jaskier petted his feral cocksucker's head. He loved it when Eskel was like this. 

Kacper and Dawid entered the room. They looked so much more at peace than they did when they left. Jaskier believed one never went to bed angry, and Dawid was angry. "Welcome back," Jaskier purred at them.

They turned, and eyes widened slightly at the display, and Jaskier smiled at them. "Things better, alphas?" Jaskier asked, running his fingers through Eskel's hair.

"Yes, High Alpha," Dawid said quietly.

Kacper nodded, "I told him about the mark."

"Did you show it to him?" Jaskier asked.

"Yes, Alpha."

"Good. I am proud of that mark, just like I am very proud of you, Kacper."

Eskel made noises around Jaskier's cock, as if he was trying to talk around it. "You cannot talk with cock in your mouth. Try again."

Eskel pouted but pulled off Jaskier's cock, licking his lips. "Will you give Dawid and Marcel the option of being marked? A keep full of owned alphas in kilts, marked and willing… I love the sound of that. Watching you all cuddle was so fucking wonderful…"

"My feral cocksucker," Jaskier sighed, "you make me so happy. Lambert and Geralt though…"

"They liked it. Trust me."

Jaskier did without question. "Let's go to bed. This is a conversation for the morning. After breakfast. After two certain mates have had a chance to talk."

"Can I tell Marcel about your mark, Kacper?"

Kacper thought for a moment, his initial response was no, but that was his old alpha training. He relaxed and found he liked the idea of Marcel knowing - he wanted everyone (except Coen because he wasn't ready yet) to know and see the mark. "Yes, I would like that. If he wants to see it, come get me."

"I will announce it at breakfast," Jaskier said, "now it's time for sleep."

Eskel pouted, wanting more of Jaskier's cock, but then he yawned. They were all tired. Eskel got up slowly, accepting Kacper's help, and kissed the owned alpha on the cheek as a thank you. He took Dawid by the arm and guided the alpha to the bed - leaving Jaskier and Kacper alone for a moment. 

Jaskier stood up and put his cock back into his pants before reaching for Kacper and kissing him softly, a hand slipping under the kilt and caressing the mark. "Mine," he sighed happily, "my handsome slut."

"Yes, Alpha, I love being your slut," Kacper couldn't believe how freely those words came, but they were the truth. He was rewarded with Jaskier grabbing his balls roughly and squeezing them.

"All the cum in these balls are mine while you are in Kaer Morhen. Do you understand?"

Kacper bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying out. He couldn't believe how much he wanted this, enjoyed this, needed this. "Yes, High Alpha."

The light was spilling into the room through the bespelled window when Jaskier woke up, the warm weight of omega on top of him. This time it was Geralt. Jaskier stroked his hair, and Geralt just snuggled into him. Most of the Nos were still asleep, Dawid and Marcel murmured in front of the fireplace. Jaskier couldn't make out either Dawid or Marcel's words, but the conversation was intense by the looks on both their faces.

Jaskier was torn - go back to sleep and give the pair the privacy they needed or get up and get today started. They really should get up. Lots to do today. Lots he had to discuss with Kacper. They were at Kaer Morhen, and it was time to face the reality that he would have his first rut, not just dealing with the fear. Between preparing for that, getting the keep ready for winter, and helping Roza…

Fuck it, Jaskier was going back to bed. He wrapped an arm around Geralt and held him tightly, and kissed Lambert, then Eskel before snuggling back into the bed and the blankets. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but merely doze while he knew Dawid and Marcel were talking. There was a shift on the mattress and the rustling of fabric, and Jaskier opened his eyes. Marcel had come to get Kacper. Both alphas looked at Jaskier and felt guilty they had awakened their High Alpha. "I should go start breakfast," Jaskier yawned, "lots to do today."

The rest of the Nos started to stir. "It's after dawn," Eskel yawned.

"Geralt, are you ok?" Lambert teased.

"Fuck off," Geralt growled.

"Enough all three of you," Vesemir said, "there is a lot to do today. Let the alphas have their talk. Roza and Geralt tend to the horses. Lambert, escort Jaskier and Claud to the kitchen and try to be helpful. Eskel and I will show Coen and Valas around and let them pick their rooms in the alpha wing."

"Actually," Lambert and Claud said in unison, then both stopped.

"Please go ahead," Claud said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, of course."

Lambert looked like he was starting to lose his nerve. Jaskier would not stand for that. He began to purr loudly and shifted so he could worry Lambert's scent gland with his teeth, causing the youngest Witcher to become totally relaxed in a matter of moments. "Tell me," Jaskier whispered against Lambert's skin, "tell me what you were going to say, my love."

"Alpha," Lambert sighed happily.

"Lambert," Jaskier said, pressing his teeth just a bit harder.

"Yes, Alpha," Lambert moaned, "I wanted to ask if I could move out of the tower and into the main area. Take the room next to either Geralt or Eskel's. If they are ok with that."

Eskel and Geralt tackle Lambert to the bed, wrestle playfully with him, and joy dominates their scents. "It's about time, Lambert!" Eskel play growled.

"He has the room next to mine," Geralt challenged.

Vesemir grabbed Jaskier and got him out of the way; the pups played rough when they wrestled and could accidentally hurt Jaskier. Jaskier smiled and chuckled at his pack's antics, snuggling tight into Vesemir. Both High Alpha and High Omega took a firm hold on Roza, so she did not join them. 

Claud turned to Coen and cleared his throat. "Coen, I was wondering… I know we are not… I mean…"

"Of course, we are sharing a room," Coen said, "and hopefully a bed. There was never any question in my mind."

Claud rested his head against Coen's shoulder and inhaled deeply. He was nervous about having this conversation, and Coen just stroked his back.

Valas decided that this would be an excellent time to ask questions, "So are the separate rooms just ceremonial? Or places to go when one needs quiet or is sick? I thought you all would continue to share a bed."

"Valas," Kacper half sighed, half growled.

"No, he makes a good point," Jaskier said, "I was under a similar impression."

Vesemir looked torn but finally said, "We all need our space, an area just our own. Choice is crucial, especially for Witchers."

Jaskier looked down and looked sad, closed off. "Yes, well, then we need to make cleaning the floors in the bedrooms a top priority. I want everyone to have their own spaces before dinner. We should get started. Lots to do today. Roza and I will tend to the horses and start breakfast, Vesemir please see to the room arrangements."

Jaskier led Roza out of the room to do their chores. "Mir?" Kacper said, looking at the omega from the corner of his eye, "what the hell was that about?"

"Nothing," Vesemir snarled, "pups, play later. We have a lot of work to do!"

Jaskier smiled as he and Roza dodged donkeys and made it to the stables in one piece. They fed the horses and stalls shoveled out in less than an hour before a quick clean up and then straight to the kitchens. Claud and Coen were already working on breakfast, and it appeared almost done. "It would be my pleasure to make the moose sausage," Coen said, "please, High Alpha?"

"If it will make you happy, Coen, then please do. Your cooking skills are second to none, but I do not want it to feel like drudgery or that you must always cook."

"Cooking is better than cleaning," Coen chuckled.

"Do you have your rooms?" Jaskier asked.

"We were wondering if we could have the old Master of Beasts rooms," Claud said, "we would like to share, and there is plenty of room, even a nice sitting room that is bigger than my flat in Tretogor."

"Won't Coen need…"

Coen laughed, "Vesemir is old fashioned. Please forgive him, High Alpha, and if something does happen and space is required, I will sleep on the couch in the sitting room. That wing does technically belong to alphas, so we need your permission to cohabitate in there."

"Yes, of course," Jaskier said.

"The rooms are next to yours, but Valas will soundproof the rooms for privacy when he has recovered."

Coen said, "Valas has requested a room in the tower for privacy, but he will not be allowed to occupy them until his full recovery. Lambert has offered him his old room since he has taken good care of it; Valas was grateful."

"Valas will stay with me until he has recovered completely," Jaskier said, "I will feel better looking after him myself."

"What about my room?" Roza asked.

"After breakfast, ask your matka to help you pick a room. I know he will be delighted to do so."

The Witchers were sitting around the table when Jaskier, Roza, Coen, and Claud brought the food into the great hall. They sat the plates, utensils, and food on the buffet for everyone to make their plates. Breakfasts were to be informal. There was porridge, tea, and water. Jaskier was not that hungry, so he just had a large mug of tea and sat at his spot, the omegas and Valas went first to eat and then the alphas. 

"You need to eat," Vesemir said.

"I am not hungry," Jaskier smiled thinly.

Vesemir pushed his food away, "If you do not eat, then I will not."

The omegas and alphas followed in suit. Valas kept eating because even he knew not to get involved in this argument.

"You are hungry; I am not," Jaskier said, "it's not an act of defiance or anything."

Kacper dropped his voice low and leaned in toward Jaskier, "Alpha, you need your strength. Try to eat something. When your rut starts, you will have challenges keeping food down, and you will need the energy reserves. Please."

Jaskier was not hungry, but he saw the fierceness in his omegas' eyes. They would not eat until he did. "What has upset you?" Claud asked, "you lose your appetite when you are upset."

Lambert whined, and Geralt got up and went over to the buffet. Jaskier knew Geralt was making him a bowl. Geralt almost knew him as well as Claud did. "I am just sad," Jaskier said, "I have really enjoyed sleeping in a pile and not looking forward to sleeping alone tonight, that's all. It's nothing. Rather silly now that I said it out loud."

The entire room went silent, the only sound was breathing, and everyone went utterly still. Then Valas broke the silence as he was one to do, "I am no Witcher, and while I am normally one who requires lots of space, I would prefer to stay in your rooms while I recover. This cuddle thing is rather pleasant, and I am enjoying it very much."

"As am I," Jaskier told Valas, "you are welcome to stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you,' Valas smiled, nodding toward Jaskier, then went back to eating. He had no idea what all the fuss was about.

"Are you ordering us to stay in our rooms?" Lambert asked, timid and unsure.

Jaskier shook his head, "Of course not, Lambert, but we have been packed in tightly for the past few nights. I would totally understand if anyone wanted to stay in their rooms and sleep in their beds tonight. That is why I wanted everyone to pick a room and work on preparing them today. Vesemir, are there any repairs that need to take top priority?"

"Nest check needs to be done today. Geralt and Lambert can do that. Minor repairs to the courtyard and the ceiling in the entrance-way. Nothing that cannot wait a day or two," Vesemir said.

"I don't want to sleep in my room," Eskel said, "I was planning on using it for storage or a study. Not to sleep. The fireplace in my room does not need to be cleaned today."

Geralt went back to scooping the porridge out, went over to the alpha, and dropped himself on Jaskier's lap. "Oof! Geralt?"

Geralt started to feed him, and Jaskier did not put up a fight. There was not much in the bowl, and Kacper was probably right - he should try to eat. "My room doesn't need to be done today," Geralt said, "I am not planning on sleeping there either."

"We will go back to the original plan then of doing two a day…" Vesemir started to say.

"No," Jaskier said, "They should all be done today. Just because I am touchy-feely practically all the time doesn't mean the rest of you are, nor do you need to be. If anyone needs their space, they should have the opportunity to take it. I do not require anyone to share a bed with me. If my omegas wish to share each other's beds, then do so, although I would like to request that my intended mates do not share a bed with another alpha. Alphas same thing, you may share each other's beds as you desire but please not my intended mates. Who knows… after this conversation with Kacper after breakfast, I may want to sleep alone myself tonight."

"That is all extremely reasonable, I submit to your rules, High Alpha," Coen said. There was a murmur of consensus. 

The omegas were upset. Geralt looked as if he might cry but kept feeding Jaskier. Jaskier touched his back, but Geralt shifted away from the touch. Jaskier sighed, "Geralt, your freedom is vital to you and is hard-won. I will not take that from you. I will always want you in my bed. Always. When we separate during the year… especially at the end of the trip to Kaer Morhen, when you three leave me at Ely - the first few nights I barely sleep. Vesemir is right, and I am sorry."

"Then accept my choice of not having the fireplace cleaned," Geralt said.

"Let's settle this," Claud said, "Julian said no harm no foul… who wants their fireplace done today to have the option of sleeping separately?"

"Raise your hands," Jaskier requested.

No one raised their hand. Not even Vesemir. "Fine then," Vesemir said, "we will do the library and the Heat room today. Kacper, library or the heat room for the conversation?"

"I saw the look on Alpha's face when you mentioned the library; for focus sake, we better talk in the Heat room," Kacper winked at Jaskier.

"Fine, library this morning, heat room after lunch. The Swordmaster and Beast Master suites tomorrow, Geralt, Dawid/Marcel, Kacper, Eskel, Lambert, and Roza's rooms will be completed in that order. Two rooms a day, minimum."

"Vesemir, are you sure?" Jaskier said.

Vesemir slammed his palms down on the table and stood up. "Alpha, come with me. We will talk. Alone."

"Someone's in trouble," Roza muttered, and Lambert shushed her.

Jaskier took the bowl from Geralt and downed the rest of the porridge. He tapped Geralt on the back, and he got up slowly, leaning down to whisper in Jaskier's ear, "Be gentle with him."

Jaskier kissed Geralt on the cheek and purred in his ear, "Did you ever think I have ulterior motive to get your room ready? Isn't that where you wanted our first time to be?"

Geralt, honest-to-god, blushed at that tease, and he floundered a bit, his thought processes frozen. He pointed to the door at the other side of the great hall, but Eskel said, "You need to finish eating first."

Geralt followed Eskel's advice; Lambert snickered under his breath. "Is the floor show done yet?" Vesemir snapped.

Jaskier stood up, "May I bring my tea?"

Vesemir looked as if he would say no, but then he grabbed his tea and stormed out of the room. Jaskier followed him. Vesemir led them back toward the Alphas-In-Charge wing (Jaskier didn't know what else to call it), but instead of heading down the hallway to the bedrooms, he opened a door Jaskier had not noticed before. It was a sitting room in need of a good cleaning. It looked as if the room hadn't touched since the Siege. "This was the Master-Teacher sitting room," Vesemir explained, "for only those that lived in this hallway."

"Could we take tea in here sometime? Unless there are bad memories here."

Vesemir shook his head, "No bad memories, Jaskier, in fact, some nice ones. The other Master-Teachers were alphas and did not like having an omega as a Master-Teacher. Still, High Alpha Kryspyn was a great believer in traditions, and nowhere did it state an omega could not become Master-Teacher as long as the trial-by-combat was fair. I didn't mean to take the position, and I was just sick and tired of Klemens picking on Lambert. The others wanted me banned from using this room, but Kryspyn welcomed me with open arms and banned anyone against me being in here from this room. He was a wise, strong, and kind alpha. He would have adored you."

Vesemir went over to the far wall and pulled down a drape covering a portrait. It was of an older Witcher. He had more honey-colored than gold eyes. His nose was crooked and appeared to have been broken multiple times. He had scars peppering his face, a nasty one on his chin, and it looked like a fiend claw mark. His hair was salt and pepper color and was long, now long Jaskier did not know, but it was longer than his shoulders. He wore a white shirt, simple leather vest, and slacks; he held the strangest looking sword that Jaskier had ever seen - it looked like a short sword, and a sickle had a baby! It was apparent that the sword was essential to the man.

"Is this Kryspyn?"

"Lambert drew it after his murder. Paval made it a punishable offense to even mention Kyrspyn's name, and he was erased from our records… until after the Siege."

"Lambert is an amazing artist."

"And the sword is a khopesh, a sickle sword. Kryspyn saved a foreigner once, where even his bodyguards failed. The head of the guard gave him the sword as a thank you. It was made with silver and was spelled never to dull or break. That was his treasured possession, and he went nowhere without it."

"I can imagine. It looks to be a wonderful sword."

"Except the day he died," Vesemir said, "I found it in my room, hidden under my covers."

"He trusted only you with his treasure," Jaskier nodded, "I understand that. I would do the same thing."

Vesemir sat down, dust rising from the chair, and took a sip of his tea. "Then I must ask you to trust me with the room arrangements and handling the preparations."

"Vesemir, I want everyone to have their space. I can be unbelievably selfish…"

"There is not a selfish bone in your body!" Vesemir snapped, "Unlike me."

"What do you mean?"

Vesemir sunk into the chair, "I understand about Valas; he needs to be looked after healing from such an injury and needs the High Alpha's attention. Coen, Claud, and Roza; I want them to have their own space so we can be more intimate. After how Claud treated you after Eskel's first, I am not comfortable with outsiders witnessing our intimacy."

Jaskier took a sip of his tea and nodded, "I agree. Not his nor my best moment."

"This morning wasn't mine," Vesemir said.

Jaskier finished his tea and set it down on a nearby end table. "Vesemir, do you have any issues being intimate in front of that portrait? Or should I cover it up?"

"What do you want to do?" Vesemir asked.

"I need to smell you where your scent is the strongest, between those strong, powerful legs."

"Jaskier, we shouldn't..."

Jaskier was suddenly in front of him, on his knees and face nuzzling the older omega's groin like a needy little thing. "It's so hard to stay in control with you," Vesemir growled, "so hard."

Jaskier pulled back and attacked Vesemir's laces, and the omega lifted his hips so he could pull the pants down. They went around his ankles as the omega spread his legs wide, butt hanging off the end of the chair. Jaskier purred as he leaned in to smell his hole as it began to fill with slick. "Fuck, you smell so damn good."

"Thank you, Alpha," Vesemir purred.

Twenty minutes later, Vesemir and Jaskier returned to the great hall where everyone was hanging around to see what happened. Jaskier seemed more like himself, and Vesemir was relaxed. The conversation must have done them both a world of good. Clear the air and all. Jaskier kissed Vesemir and took the omega's tea mug to take both into the kitchen to wipe up, but Lambert took them from him. "You need to talk to Kacper now. I will wipe up," Lambert said.

Jaskier smiled and kissed Lambert, "I know a little seedling that would like to pick out her room."

"Geralt and Eskel have seed-napped her to show her the room next to and the one on the opposite side of the hallway to Eskel's. Trying to influence her room choice."

Jaskier laughed, "Naughty but I do not blame them."

"Now get a move on, don't keep Kacper waiting," Lambert kissed Jaskier again. The alpha could taste the apprehension in the kiss, Lambert was as nervous about this as Jaskier was. He wasn't sure how much he could or would want to tell Lambert but he would put his mind at rest afterward. 

He bumped Lambert's forehead before walking over to Kacper. "Ready when you are," Jaskier said.

"Let's go to the heat room…"

"Could we go back to my bedroom? Heat rooms are safe places for omegas, and I wouldn't feel comfortable having it there."

Kacper looked at Vesemir, who looked taken aback a moment before nodding. "Yes, we can go there, Alpha."

Kacper and Jaskier sat down in the pair of wingbacked chairs that were in the bedroom. Unlike the other bedrooms with separation of space, this was not a suite of rooms but just one massive room. Jaskier put more logs on the fire and sat back down, and it was evident to Kacper the poor Alpha was nervous. "I will not let anything happen to you," Kacper said, "Vesemir and I are experienced, and we will guide you through this step-by-step."

"I know," Jaskier smiled slightly, "I trust you both very much. I have some fears, though, that may or may not be illogical."

"Such as?"

"What if it's too late? My cock stays this small, and I cannot pop a knot? How can I please my omegas the way they deserve?"

"There is more to pleasuring an omega than a knot and a large cock," Kacper said, "I have experience with that. Alphas tend to be jealous of Bear School Alphas, but there is such a thing as a cock that is too big. Some omegas are just too tight to enjoy a large cock, and it takes extra work to prepare those that do. Your cock is very pleasing to your omegas now. I would not worry. There is no reason to believe that you will be unable to pop a knot."

Jaskier nodded, biting his lip before saying, "It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

"It's more of an ache and pressure than painful, but it will be uncomfortable. Yes," Kacper said.

"Any tips on hiding the pain? I don't want to upset Mir."

"He knows what you are going through; the worst thing you can do to him is to hide your fear and pain from him and not accept his comfort. Let him help you with those burdens. The same with your Alpha-Guide."

"What are the roles and duties of an Alpha-Guide?"

"I am sure you have guessed by now, but they are there to nurse you through your pre-rut and help you understand what is going on with your body. They will prepare your rut-space and walk you through the process step by step before and during the rut."

"Can they touch? During I mean."

"Usually they do, especially if the hips spasm during sex or if the alpha is too feral to focus or take direction."

"Oh god…" Jaskier was terrified, and Kacper lifted his hands to soothe the startled Alpha.

"No, no, it's nothing wrong… it's overwhelming the first rut. New feelings, sensations, and hormones in the body. It can be challenging to think or focus without being grounded."

"Is there anything I can do to practice grounding?"

Kacper looked baffled a moment and thought about the answer to that question. He wasn't sure how to correctly answer the Alpha's question. "No, most alphas do not like the technique unless they are rutting, so no need to…"

"Tell me!" Jaskier jumped up and started to pace.

"If you sit back down, I will," Kacper said.

Jaskier threw himself back into the chair but started to fidget. Better than nothing. "Thank you," Kacper said, "it's a simple finger up the ass, lubricated, of course."

Jaskier blinked twice, and his jaw dropped slightly. "Really? Your finger up my…" Jaskier trailed off, blushing at the thought.

"Your Alpha-Guide. You can choose Marcel/Dawid, or myself…"

Jaskier whined very quietly, imagining what each of their fingers would feel like up his ass. He bit his lower lip again, lust coloring his scent. Kacper blinked and blushed a bit himself. "Jaskier?"

Jaskier snapped back to reality, "Would it make you uncomfortable putting a finger in my ass? I mean, I would prepare for it. I know about enemas and anal cleanliness. My roommate (a beta) at Oxenfurt practiced safe sex with female omegas and betas by having anal sex, he had a bit of an anal sex kink, and I learned a lot from him when he was drinking."

Kacper expected many responses to being told about anal fingering, but discussing proper preparation and Kacper's feelings about it were not among them. "I am not sure how to answer that question," Kapcer said, his slutty nature and his Bear School teachings pulling him in different directions.

"Do you want to be good?" Jaskier asked oh-so-softly, "Be my good slut?" Jaskier stood up and went over to Kacper's chair - he could see the alpha in distress. He pulled the kilt up and exposed his cock and balls. Kacper's legs were firmly closed - the Bear School teachings were winning. Jaskier held Kacper's cock up slightly so he could explore the deflated knot with his fingers. "Oh, now that is a knot. How big does it get, darling?"

Kacper choked on his tongue. He had never had his knot played with before, and it felt amazing. "Tell me."

"It's not so big," Kacper whispered as he got started to harden, "not even a full inch from the cock. Are you disappointed, Alpha?"

"No, I fucking love it," Jaskier purred, "it sounds like it was designed to fuck ass."

Kacper cried out as the knot inflated slightly. "Oh, you like the idea of fucking ass, darling, good. You make me very, very happy."

"Alpha," Kacper whined.

Jaskier kept teasing the knot with his fingers, massaging the skin carefully until Kacper's legs slowly opened. Jaskier kept going until they were open wide, and then he asked, "Darling, tell me. Would it make you feel uncomfortable putting a finger in my ass?"

"Jaskier," Kacper said breathlessly.

"Tell me the truth."

"No, it wouldn't make me uncomfortable. Most alphas do not like…"

"I am not most alphas, am I?"

"No, you are not," Kacper purred.

"Feel better now, darling? All those mean thoughts and judgments about yourself far away?"

"Yes, they are far, far away."

"Good. Do you want to finish our conversation, or do you want to cum?"

"You will let me cum? Even after I was not good?"

"But you were good. Very good."

"But I didn't tell you…" Kacper trailed off and blushed a bright red.

"Tell me now," Jaskier ordered.

"Fingers in the ass can feel good, High Alpha, if done right. Make you feel so good that it grounds you in pleasure and not pain. I like fingers in my ass."

"Oh fuck," Jaskier moaned, "such a good slut."

"Thank you, High Alpha," Kacper fucked upward to get more stimulation.

"No, no," Jaskier shook his head in disapproval and removed his hand from Kacper's knot and cock.

"I am so sorry, please, High Alpha."

Jaskier took a firm hold of Kacper's hips and pulled him gently, so his ass was on the edge of the chair and knelt between his knees and put his face between Kacper's legs and very gently licked the outside of his ass. Kacper cried out. Jaskier said, "Yes, just relax. Let's see how assplay grounds you, my darling. Let me know when you are back."

Jaskier licked Kacper's ass with the tip of his tongue but did not press inside. He inhaled deeply of the musky scent and purred. Kacper just whimpered but allowed the Alpha to have his way with him. "We shouldn't," Kacper whimpered, "not now. We should be talking… you have to decide."

"You are my Alpha-Guide," Jaskier said, "Dawid and Marcel will be there to offer their support. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes, High Alpha," Kacper sighed.

"Good," he said, then he went back to licking Kacper's ass. Jaskier finally understood why his former roommate loved asses so much now.

Jaskier started to jerk his slut off, and it didn't take long for Kacper to cum like a little horny cub and make quite the mess. Jaskier also made him clean it up. He loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know what a khopesh looks like? https://www.medievalcollectibles.com/product/warriors-khopesh-sword/ Also, if anyone is looking for a belated birthday gift for me… KIDDING!


	21. Chapter Twenty-One - Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Witchers to use their words.

Jaskier cuddled close to Kacper on the bed as they nuzzled each other’s necks. It did Jaskier’s heart a world of good to see the alpha so relaxed and comfortable in his own skin. Jaskier felt the total opposite. He felt this buzzing sensation under his skin… this near-constant lust, and it grew exponentially when they arrived at Kaer Morhen. This was the first time he allowed himself to examine it, and it frightened him. Kacper must have smelled the change in him because he asked, “What’s wrong, Jaskier?”

“I feel weird,” Jaskier said, and Kacper immediately pulled back and looked the alpha over carefully, “not sick. Just annoyingly horny.”

“That’s why you resisted the hot springs,” Kacper nodded, “have you not been horny before?”

“Yes, with stimulation but never constantly horny. I am worried it’s clouding my judgment. I use touch to show I care, and when I touch now… the lust is almost overwhelming, and no, I do not regret anything you and I have done.”

“I swear you are a mind reader,” Kacper laughed.

“When will it stop?” Jaskier asked.

“There is always going to be a certain level of lust in your veins when you are here. This is your home. Your pack is safe and relaxed. You need to keep them happy and satisfied. When you first see your omega’s womb full of your cum, it will be easier to understand.”

“I just don’t want to alienate Marcel and Dawid. Make them feel uncomfortable. I have no issues with Coën or Claud…”

“Claud is your parent, and Coën… he has formed an attachment to Claud. Your alpha knows he is off-limits. And do not worry about Dawid or Marcel. They love you.”

“I don’t want a harem.”

“As you have said. They are alphas, though, and most alphas enjoy alpha playmates but would never fuck an alpha for pleasure.”

Jaskier hid his face in Kacper’s chest hair. Kacper pets his hair, and his lips brushed the crown of his head, “It’s ok. Your sexual instincts are clashing with your caretaker instincts; your alpha is trying to adjust.”

“What if it isn’t? What if I like omegas and alphas?”

“What attracts you to someone?” Kacper asked quietly.

“Personality. A good sense of humor, honor, and a big heart. They need to like to cuddle. We connect on a deeper level. I was gone on Geralt the first misadventure we were on together, he protected me, but he also cared for the elves’ welfare. He pretended he had no emotions, but no one has a bigger heart than my Geralt. I wanted to dedicate the rest of my life to taking care of him, to provide what support and comfort I could. The longer we were together, the more…, the stronger this feeling felt. I smelled Lambert, Eskel, and Vesemir on him when he would return from wintering here. He would tell me stories and… when I met them, and they were even better than the stories. I knew I… loved them too. Hell, Kacper, I have been homesick for Kaer Morhen for years, and this is the first time I have ever been here. God, I am not making sense. Am I?”

“Yes, perfect sense,” Kacper kissed the top of his head again.

“It’s not your cock I care about, Kacper. I care about you. You are a lot like Geralt. You are in pain, forced to deny a key part of who you are, and under it all is still a large heart full of love. I want your love, Kacper.”

“You have it,” Kacper sighed, “you have all of our love. Enjoy it. Stop trying to run yourself ragged, making sure you are worthy of our love or that your lust will offend us. The alphas understand what you are going through. We went through it even though what you are experiencing is more intense. You aren’t treating us like a harem. You are fine, Alpha.”

“Will you be there when Geralt rides me? Be our sentry so Vesemir and the omegas can relax.”

“It would be an honor. I may get aroused, though, so you still want to talk to the omegas, especially Geralt, to make sure he is ok with that.”

“I will talk to him right after lunch. I should talk to Eskel to. We haven’t really had time to talk since the kidnapping, and I know we should clean the air.”

“What about Lambert?”

“Lambert is going to be in a tizzy until after my first rut. If I try to talk to him, it will only make him spin out of control. I will wait but let him know if he wants to talk about it, we can.”

The door to the bedroom opened, and Vesemir came in and shook his head and snorted. “You two are supposed to be talking, not playing and cumming.”

“Vesemir, I would like Kacper to be my alpha guide, but I would also like Dawid and Marcel there for emotional support. Is that ok?”

Vesemir muttered something that vaguely sounded like, ‘Alpha’s first rut, and he wants to make sure the omega is ok with it.’

Jaskier sat up and smiled softly at Vesemir, “Yes, it’s my rut, but it’s the first time we will be together. Have sex. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable just because it’s my rut. This is special. Almost as special to me, as you are.”

Vesemir melted slightly at the words and sighed, “I am fine with it.”

“I… also want to show off that I get to knot my High Omega, that he deems me worthy of such an honor. Fuck, Vesemir, you make me want to preen and shout from the rooftops in the joy that you are mine.”

Vesemir blushed, honest to god, blushed, and Kacper pet Jaskier’s back, saying, “Your alpha wants to show you off. You lucky bastard.”

Vesemir grinned, “Don’t complain. He marked you in semi-public.”

“He also licked my ass.”

“He licked mine as well. He was only supposed to scent me, but he lost control.”

Jaskier moaned, “Your asses both smelled and tasted so good. I cannot believe I can have one of you, much less both. How did I get so damn lucky?”

“You are a glutton for punishment, Alpha,” Kacper laughed, “I will talk to Dawid and Marcel. You need to relax and stay calm. Continue at this equilibrium, and I see no reason you cannot bed Geralt, with some close supervision.”

“I will speak with Geralt and Eskel. Vesemir, you don’t mind if Kacper supervises my final first?”

“Why would I?”

“Kacper is worried it may make him hard, and that will make the omegas uncomfortable.”

“You are an alpha, Jaskier, are *you* comfortable with an alpha with an erection around your omegas?” Vesemir asked.

Jaskier thought about it a moment; he knew logically that this was an important question. Vesemir had his patented ‘think about this before you even dare to answer’ look. So Jaskier did. He relaxed his mind and imagined the scenario. There was no discomfort or jealousy. He imagined other alphas there, and there was some adverse reaction. He didn’t like Aiden or Coën there. Especially not Aiden, but Kacper there brought him comfort. “I like it. I like the fact it turns him on, but I know he will do nothing without permission. The erection may be his, but it really belongs to me.”

Kacper purred loudly, “Yes, alpha.”

Vesemir blinked twice, and lust started to color his scent. “The things you say, Jaskier…. fuck me.”

“Oh, you have no idea how badly I want to, Mir, how much effort and restraint it took not to fuck you in the sitting rooms. I want to fuck you so badly on top of Kacper, so you cum all over him, soaking him in it, and he just takes it because he is so good for me.”

Vesemir grinned quickly, “You have the best ideas, Alpha.”

“But,” Kacper said, “you did promise it to Geralt.”

Vesemir pouted a moment before pulling himself together. “Get going then, Alpha. I was coming to tell you both it was lunchtime. Eskel will take you to the library after you eat.”

Jaskier gave Kacper a quick kiss before he crawled out of bed. He smiled wistfully at Vesemir, “After all these years, I still cannot believe I get to be yours.”

He kissed Vesemir thoroughly before leaving the room. Before he shut the door, he said, “Speaking of two people that need to talk. I won’t be opposed to a cuddle between you but no sex.”

Kacper laughed and rolled his eyes. Vesemir sat on the edge of the bed and waited until he could no longer hear Jaskier’s footsteps. “Is he all right?”

“As best as he can be,” Kacper said, “he is terrified, confused, and afraid of upsetting everyone. He is walking on eggshells, and I am worried that if he cannot keep him at true calm, instead of this play-calm he is doing for our benefit, he may trigger his rut too early. We need to talk as a Nos. I will ask Claud and Valas to keep him busy as we chat.”

“Maybe it would be unwise to let him and Geralt…”

Kacper raised his hand to stop Vesemir right there, “The stress of not allowing Jaskier his first with Geralt would be worse than allowing them to fuck. I have weighed the pros and cons repeatedly.”

“I know you have,” Vesemir said, “I trust you. I am just scared.”

“It’s definitely unfamiliar territory, Mir, but we can do this. We will monitor him closely and play it by ear.”

Jaskier entered the great hall and was greeted by Roza jumping into his arms. “I found my room!”

“Did you now? That’s great. Ok, who bribed you the best, Eskel or Geralt?”

“I am going to stay in the room opposite of Da-Eskel. He says I can call him Da, and Geralt says I can call him Pa. I told them I want to be called Sissie when I get siblings.”

“My little seedling already planning ahead. You must have gotten that from me because there is no way you got that from Matka!”

“Isn’t that funny? Uncle Marcel said the same damn thing.”

Jaskier laughed and put Roza down and then knelt at her level. “Seedling, Daddy has to talk to you.”

“You are going into rut, I know,” Roza said.

Jaskier nodded, “You are such a smart girl. Now, this is going to make a hash of somethings…”

“I am not scared of you, Daddy,” Roza said, “you didn’t hurt me when they put drugs in your system - you won’t hurt me now.”

“If you ever feel differently, I will not be mad. There is nothing in this universe that would ever cause you to not be my little seedling, ok? Fear sometimes is more powerful than logic. Logically you know I would never hurt you, but fear may be too strong. That’s ok. It’s called trauma, or fear leftover from bad things happening to you.”

“Like with Coën?”

“Yes, like with Coën.”

“But Coën is getting better.”

“Yes,” Coën came out of the kitchen with a gentle smile on his face, “and that means you can get better as well. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, and you are in a keep full of people that want to help you.”

“Coën is correct,” Jaskier said, “so I know the next week or so maybe scary. It’s scary for me. I need you to be my brave little warrior and reach out and get support when you need it. If you do, then I will promise to do the same. Ok?”

“I love you,” Roza said as she hugged Jaskier tightly, and happiness just rolled off the pair in waves. Coën got misty-eyed. 

“I love you too,” Jaskier said and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

“Now it is time for the pair of you to eat,” Coën said, “can you help Claud and Eskel in the kitchen, Roza? I will finish setting the table. I need to talk to your daddy a moment.”

“In a minute,” Roza said as she just clung to Jaskier for dear life. Coën just shook his head, amused by her reply instead of upset that an omega (and an omega female child no less) did not immediately obey his request. Jaskier mouthed ‘Thank you’ to Coën, and he only looked at them more fondly. 

After a minute, Roza let Jaskier go and ran into the kitchens, stopping only to give Coën a quick hug. Coën sighed happily and made his way over to Jaskier to help the alpha up. Usually, Jaskier would have refused his help, but he was tired, and he could give that gift to Coën. “This is why I call you my gentle giant,” Jaskier gave Coën a loose, gentle hug, and Coën melted into the embrace, pressing his nose into Jaskier’s scent gland.

“I am ok, Coën,” Jaskier said, “just very tired.”

“You are trying to do everything by yourself, especially carry the emotional weight,” Coën said, “let us help you.”

“Coën, I do need your help but promise me if you aren’t up to it, you will be honest with me. I don’t want to hurt you by leaning on you too much.”

Coën pulled back and tilted his head at Jaskier, “I am not that so fragile that I will break.”

“Coën, I love you. And when you love someone, and you see them hurting, especially when it’s your fault, then it hurts you twice as much. I don’t want you to hurt anymore.”

“That’s highly unrealistic,” Coën pressed his nose to Jaskier’s scent gland again, “although the sentiment is appreciated. Tell me what you would like me to do, Alpha.”

“Would you consider, please, taking care of the omegas while I am in rut? I know they will be upset, and the first thing to go will be self-care. Please make sure they (and you) eat, bathe, sleep and relax as much as possible. Claud will be an absolute nightmare. I promise when everything is over and settled, I will reward you.”

“One on one cuddles?” Coën’s voice was so soft that Jaskier almost couldn’t hear him. It broke Jaskier’s heart to listen to his gentle giant so unsure of himself.

“An entire day of one on one cuddles, we will smell like each other by the end of the day.”

Coën swooned, and Jaskier stroked his bald head, “Would you like that, Coën?”

“Please,” Coën groaned, “love you, Jaskier.”

“Love you too, Coën, so much.”

“I will take care of the omegas for you. You won’t need to worry about a thing outside of the rut room.”

“That is such a load off my mind. Thank you, Coën.”

The larger alpha started to purr, and Jaskier just held him. Eskel came out of the kitchen with a basket of freshly baked bread and blinked twice at sight. He didn’t know if he should go back to the kitchen or continue to bring out the food. Jaskier smiled and gestured for Eskel to continue. Coën must have smelled Eskel and/or the bread and took a step back. His eyes wet, “Thank you, Alpha.”

“You are welcome. Now since I held you up, let me help set the table. I think even with my delicate condition, I can help with that.”

Eskel shook his head but did not complain as the alphas set the table. Jaskier paused to kiss Eskel on the cheek and to steal a roll. Eskel made an indignant sound and playfully slapped the alpha’s hand. Jaskier just giggled and kissed him again, whispering in his ear, “I love you.”

Eskel blushed and shoved the basket into Jaskier’s hands and went back into the kitchen. By the time Coën and Jaskier finished setting the table, Claud, Roza, and Eskel had brought out the rest of the food. It was more roast bear, some root vegetables and mushrooms. “Da-Eskel showed me how to forage,” Roza explained, proud of her efforts.

“Well started to,” Eskel grinned, “thought we would make the most of the temperate weather. We used to plant vegetables in the forest; peasant-style agriculture would have revealed our location. Many veggies are now wild and must have been a wet summer because mushrooms are plentiful.”

“I can go out with you tomorrow and help forage,” Coën said.

“Sounds great,” Eskel grinned, “the more hands, the lighter the work.”

“I can go to, right?” Roza asked.

“Of course, darling,” Eskel kissed the top of her head then looked at Jaskier, “And no, you aren’t allowed to help. You stay here and rest.”

“Yes, omega,” Jaskier smiled.

Claud came over to Jaskier and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, “You are a little warm. You need to rest.”

“I can rest in the library. That is if Eskel will show me where it is.”

Eskel nodded, “Of course, Alpha.”

“Now eat, you barely ate anything this morning,” Claud mothered him right into his chair.

“Vesemir and Kacper may be late,” Jaskier said, “I left them talking.”

“Planning for your rut,” Claud nodded, “good. Let them guide you and stop being so stubborn…”

“Pot calling kettle,” Jaskier muttered under his breath.

“I heard that,” Claud said.

“You were supposed to,” Jaskier said, and Claud shook his head and grabbed a roll, throwing it at Jaskier’s head, but Jaskier quickly caught it. Eskel growled quietly.

“It’s ok, Eskel, it’s a sign of ‘I love you, but you are an idiot’ if he throws bread at your head. He would never actually waste fresh, yummy bread. You will learn to speak Claud soon.”

Claud barked out a surprised laugh then gave Jaskier a very stern look before focusing on his food. Geralt came into the room, and Jaskier grinned and gestured for him to come over. Geralt obeyed and was rewarded with a quick lick to his scent gland and a soft kiss. He blushed and sat down to Eskel. Eskel took Geralt’s hand and squeezed it. Lambert came in next. He went over to Jaskier without being prompted and smelled the alpha before licking the scent gland on his neck. Jaskier licked Lambert’s as well before gently worrying it with his teeth. Lambert turned into a puddle of goo and politely sat in the alpha’s lap.

“Lambert,” Eskel growled.

“What? Geralt got to feed him this morning. Why can’t I do it now?”

Geralt started to growl, his eyes flashing at Lambert, and that caused Eskel to growl louder. His omegas were on edge, so Jaskier intervened, “I enjoy being spoiled by my omegas. It’s relaxing, but I won’t have you all fight about it.”

The growling instantly stopped; Geralt and Lambert blushed - Eskel whined. Jaskier continued, “From now until my rut begins, it would comfort me (only if you want to) to have an omega in my lap at mealtime. I will not be offended if any of my omegas do not want to take part. I will allow you all to make the schedule as long as it is fair to everyone.”

“Yes, Alpha,” the omegas agreed.

Lambert said, “Eskel, want to take dinnertime?”

Eskel nodded and half-smiled. He looked at Geralt, and Geralt nodded. They started to make plates from the food on the table and cut the food into bite-size pieces - one plate was for Jaskier and the other Lambert. They gave Lambert both plates, and Lambert started to feed the alpha from one plate and would take bites from his own plate. The others ate quietly as Marcel, Valas, and Dawid walked into the room. 

“Sorry for being late,” Valas said, totally unaffected by the intimate display of alpha and omega. Marcel and Dawid stopped at the door and blushed.

“Don’t be silly, come in. How was your morning?” Jaskier asked.

“Very productive. Lambert showed me my room, it is very nice. I wanted to help Dawid and Marcel clean their new sitting room, but I ended up falling asleep on the couch. I am normally not this tired.”

Jaskier nodded, “I know the feeling, and it is so annoying.”

“It truly is,” Valas nodded, and half sat, half plopped down into his chair, and started to make himself a plate.

“Vesemir said it was ok,” Dawid said as he sat down, it was evident that he was nervous, “if we took the Master Alpha Witcher suite with the small sitting room attached.”

“That’s fine,” Jaskier said, “Vesemir is in charge of accommodations. If he said it was ok, then I am fine with it. It would be ashamed for such a nice room to remain vacant anyway.”

Both Dawid and Marcel relaxed into their seats and started to fix their plates. Instead of eating, Marcel glanced around the table. “Where are Vesemir and Kacper?”

“They are having a discussion and may miss lunch,” Jaskier sighed, “there is much for them to plan, and they are worried about overtaxing me. I hate being tired like this.”

His omegas whined in sympathy, and Lambert kissed him lightly on the lips between bites of food.

“Don’t worry,” Coën said, “your exhausted because your body is preparing to change. I am normally bouncing off the walls with energy before my rut, I cannot sleep, I cannot focus for about four or five days and then pass out for 24 hours when I wake up my rut starts.”

“Raven pre-ruts are shorter,” Dawid said, “I get back cramps and a headache, pass out for 24 hours, and then I am hyper for 12-24 hours before my rut starts.”

“Hyper?” Marcel snorted, “try manic.”

“I am not that bad.”

Marcel gave Dawid a look, and Dawid blushed. “Be that way,” Dawid complained before shoving food into his mouth. 

“Vipers go into rut twice a year,” Marcel rubbed the back of his neck and then looked at Coën, “I am fall and springtime, so no concern about me going into rut here. Promise.”

“It’s ok,” Coën said, trying to soothe the agitated alpha.

Marcel smiled slightly, “Vipers believe the increase of testosterone makes us more vicious fighters. Claud mentioned his friend with pre-rut syndrome? I get something similar. I get a two-week warning. I know when my balls get painfully sensitive, I have 14 days before my rut starts. I don’t get hyper. I am just worn down, achy and tired.”

“I was actually terrified the first time I saw Marcel in pre-rut,” Dawid said.

“He thought I was dying,” Marcel said, “I had never witnessed another alpha that wasn’t a Viper rut, so I just assumed it was the same for everyone. Your rut may be different from ours, Jaskier. Everyone goes through it differently. Just be patient with yourself like you are patient with us. There is nothing to be ashamed about - it’s just biology.”

“Enjoy being spoiled,” Coën agreed.

Jaskier blushed and licked Lambert’s fingers clean. Lambert blushed bright red, and Jaskier kissed him on the cheek.

After lunch, Eskel took Jaskier to the library while the adult alphas and omegas else cleaned up. Roza took Valas back to the Alpha sitting room to go back to his nap. Jaskier felt guilty leaving his Nos to pick up his slack, but Eskel wasn’t having any of it. “You do the work most of the time. You never let us spoil you, and it bothers us. We used to take it as a sign you weren’t interested in us as potential mates.”

“I wanted to show off how well I could take care of you. I never wanted to show you or the other weakness. I was terrified if you knew my secret, you would cast me out.”

Eskel took his hand and held it gently, “Oh, Jaskier, you aren’t our servant. Although I admit, I took full advantage of your giving nature. No one ever wanted to take care of me like you did, and I loved it. I lost track of how unfair it was to you because I just knew it was temporary. You would abandon us when a pretty, fertile omega showed interest in you.”

“I want children with you, Eskel, if you want them. Like with Roza, there are plenty of kids that need a good home.”

“What kind of face is this for an omega-parent?” Eskel snarled and gestured toward his scars.

“The best kind of face,” Jaskier stopped in the middle of the hallway and pulled Eskel to him, licking and kissing the scars he was so ashamed of, “you are beautiful. I love you so much, Eskel.”

“Jaskier,” Eskel sighed happily and snuggled against the smaller alpha. 

“I cannot wait to show you how much when I can finally knot you the way you deserve. You have no idea how much I want you, my sweetheart.” Eskel moaned and held on tighter. “How much I have always wanted you. I just never thought I could be good enough for you, Lambert, and Geralt.”

Eskel pulled back and looked Jaskier in the eyes, “You thought what?”

“You are the most precious and pretty of all omegas. How could I ever be worthy? At my age, I do not have a stable income lack of permanent residence, and very few prospects. I was always terrified one day you would wake up and realize how beneath you I was, and you all would leave me behind.”

Tears started to form in Eskel’s eyes, “Oh, Jaskier, never. We would never abandon you. We were thinking the same thing - what could we do to woo you? Our life is the Path. We only have Kaer Morhen, a ruined keep to tempt you, and… we aren't perfect. We have emotional and physical scars that…”

“Make you even more precious to me,” Jaskier sighed, “Eskel… my sweet, beautiful Eskel.”

“Jaskier,” Eskel sighed as Jaskier ground their hips together, feeling the alpha’s hardening cock pressing into him, “my alpha.”

“I will not be satisfied until after I have marked you as mine and wear your mark as well.”

“My mark… Jaskier, you mean…?” Eskel trailed off. He could hardly believe his alpha wanted to bear an omega’s mark- his mark. 

“Yes, Eskel,” Jaskier kissed him, “we will belong to each other and to the pack. No one else.”

“Yes,” Eskel growled, and his ass started to fill with slick, “my alpha! Our alpha. I will kill any other omega that dares try to steal you.”

“How can anyone steal me from my sweet, feral cocksucker? My perfect mate.”

Eskel’s eyes flashed, and he took a step back. Trying to remain in control. Jaskier cooed to him, “Soon, Eskel. Tomorrow night I will let Geralt ride me. Then when he climbs off, my slick covered cock is all yours.”

“Yes,” he growled deeply, the feral fighting for control, “yes it is. Poor alpha, winters will be so hard for you… so much omega ass to keep well fucked. Your cock will be wet all winter.”

“But you will keep it warm.”

Ok, so this did not go according to Jaskier’s plan. They had their conversation in the hallway, and when they finally got to the library, they worked together to rebuild the fire. Jaskier sat in Eskel’s lap snuggling against the omega, shirt pulled up in one side so Jaskier could play with a nipple. They were silent. Eskel was mostly feral, nuzzling and licking Jaskier wherever he could reach. Jaskier just started to doze, relaxed and feeling safe in Eskel’s arms. It wasn’t until he heard the door open that he woke up and was able to focus. “Eskel, I want to ask you something.”

Eskel purred louder but said nothing. “You like Kacper being kilted and my little slut?”

Eskel nipped at Jaskier’s scent gland. “Good. I want us all to enjoy tomorrow night, so I would like Kacper to monitor me while we all relax. He is worried he will become aroused. I am ok with that because he belongs to me.”

“That alpha’s cock belongs to you,” Eskel barely sounded human, “if his pathetic alpha cock becomes hard at the sight of us, then he will have to suffer like the slut he is. I want to see him suffer alpha. Let him watch.”

“Thank you, Eskel.”

“Alpha,” Eskel sighed, “I can smell Geralt. He is coming to talk to you. Our time is over.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s just beginning.”

Eskel went to get some tea while Jaskier sat on the floor with Geralt in front of the fire. Geralt was nervous. “I love you,” Jaskier said, “and I am sorry about the misunderstanding before.”

Geralt was a man of few words and pretended even fewer emotions. If he wasn’t ready to be open and to feel, it would blow up into an argument, or Geralt would storm off. So unlike the deep, emotional conversation with Eskel, this would have to be short and sweet with as little feelings invoked as possible- straight to the point.”

“Me too,” Geralt said.

“I have loved you for a very long time. I just never thought…”

“You were an idiot. So was I. And no one was a bigger idiot than Lambert. I will never allow that to happen again. We are mates, we are a pack, and we are in love.”

“The physical torture didn’t scare me- there is no greater torture than to live without you.”

Geralt made a pathetic sound in his throat, “Eskel and I just held each other that night. Lambert curled up, sobbing next to the door. We all thought you had enough of us. The next day when we realized what happened, we saw your blood… if you were dead, the world would burn.”

“Geralt…”

“I am going to get my child-surprise come spring. I will bring Ciri here. She will be our child and a good sibling to Roza. We will have our pack full and bring joy to this keep that has seen so damn little of it.”

“I look forward to it,” Jaskier smiled.

“That’s done. Anything else we need to discuss?” Geralt asked. He was starting to get uncomfortable.

“Yes, but I don’t need answers now.”

“Good. Go ahead.”

“Tomorrow night, I would like to make love to you. As you know, I have never had sex before and will not be able to knot you…”

“Has Kacper and Vesemir approved of this?”

“Yes, as long as I stay in such good shape, then we may fuck. You may check with them if you like. For pack overall comfort, I would like to have Kacper monitor me so you can focus on your pleasure instead of my condition. Kacper is concerned about being aroused and if that will bother you.”

“You marked him. He belongs to you?”

“Yes.”

“He has agreed to be your alpha slut?”

“Yes, his cum and erection are mine.”

“Then, like I am sure Eskel already said, I look forward to seeing him suffer from his desire. But his desire won’t be for us but for you.”

“Are you ok with that?”

Geralt tilted his head and shrugged, “I didn’t think I would be. I was very jealous. You were sick, and here were these alphas coming in and wanting to take care of you. How dare they! You are mine. Ours. Mine-Ours! Alphas just burst in like they own the place, but you made them subservient to us. You placed us above them, and they rolled over and showed you their bellies. You even subdued Kacper and put him in his place. Yes, I am ok with this. If they step out of line, I will remind them of their place in the Nos.”

“Good,” Jaskier said, “just be gentle with…”

“Coën, I know. And I will.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything else we need to discuss?”

“Only one more thing, and again no answer has to be given right now.” Geralt hmmmm’d. Jaskier knew he was reaching his emotional limit. “Will you guide me for our first time? Show me what you like and how to please you? I am so afraid of letting you down…”

Geralt launched himself at Jaskier and covered the alpha’s face in kisses, “How are you so damn perfect? And why? Why are you so damn good to us? We are Witchers!”

“You are perfect because you are Witchers,” Jaskier kissed Geralt softly, tasting his lips. Geralt had so little softness in his life, and Jaskier knew he craved and feared it at the same time. 

“Alpha,” Geralt purred, “I will show you how to spoil me in bed. I know that’s what you really want. But in exchange, you must agree not to punish Kacper if he cums untouched from watching us.”

“You are such a kind soul,” Jaskier ran his tongue along Geralt's lips then continued, “I agree.”

“I wish we could fuck now,” Geralt growled, “I am so afraid you will change your mind. When you see my ass, you will lose your desire…”

“Let me see it now?” Jaskier requested politely, not a hint of alpha authority in his voice. He would never demand sexual submission from Geralt.

Geralt blinked twice, and his body seemed to move of its own will as he undid the laces on his pants and shoved the pants and smalls. Jaskier licked his lips, “Pretty omega cock. No wonder Eskel typically went to your bedroll when he was in need. Who wouldn’t want to have their mouth on that perfection for hours?”

Geralt blushed, and his cock twitched at the compliment. “Alpha,” Geralt whimpered, “I used to make sure I would get my crotch dirty so you would wash my cock and balls when you bathed me. One time I even smeared it in when the area was clean. I love your gentle touches there.”

“May I bathe you before we make love?”

Geralt whimpered, and his cock became half-hard, and a gentle whiff of slick floated in the air. “Thank you,” Jaskier said. The omega bent over the wing-backed hair Jaskier and Eskel had been sitting in and spread his cheeks with his gorgeous, more giant hands. Jaskier growled, pleased at sight, and crawled over to the omega and, without preamble, shoved his face in between his cheeks and inhaled deeply, purring nice and loud. “Geralt, fuck, this asshole is perfect. Need it. Let me taste it. Please.”

Geralt whined and pressed his ass against Jaskier’s lips. “You ask. You always ask to touch. Fuck. You ask and give, never take. You are so sexy and good. Mine!”

Jaskier started to lick from behind his balls to his hole, and Geralt whimpered at the long, slow licks. Slick began to leak from his ass…..

“NOT IN THE LIBRARY, JULIAN!”

He may or may not have scarred his Uncle for life.

Coën had the good sense to remove Claud from the library because there was no way Jaskier was going to stop.

Jaskier did get a long lecture about sex in the library and the damage bodily fluids could do to the books and the furniture. Then the whole public sex thing. It was about 45 minutes of irate Uncle until Jaskier shut him up by saying, “I hope you remember this conversation when you and Coën start to fuck.”

Claud blushed and squeaked before storming out of the room. He did not talk to Jaskier for almost twelve hours. 

Meanwhile, while Claud was lecturing Jaskier...

Kacper had gathered the alphas and omegas into the Master-Teacher sitting room. Geralt and Eskel were cuddled by the fire, both mostly feral after their talks with Jaskier. 

Vesemir sat in the chair by the fire, the place of honor with Lambert next to him. The alpha’s sat around them, Coën the closest to the door. Marcel and Dawid sat as far away from him as possible without encroaching on the omegas’ space. “Where is Jaskier?” Lambert asked, “are we sure he won’t come in?”

“Claud is lecturing him about the inappropriateness and damage risks of sexual actions in the library,” Coën said, “he is all worked up, so we have at least an hour.”

Geralt growled grumpily and snuggled more into Eskel.

“Was anything damaged, soiled, or ruined?” Vesemir sighed. 

“No, Vesemir,” Geralt said, “he was scenting me.”

“He does seem to like to scent,” Kacper said.

Vesemir nodded, “Makes sense though being as tactile as he is.”

“He has been denied our scents in their purest form for so long,” Lambert said.

“Scenting also helps alleviate pain and calm anxiety,” Marcel said, “I scent Dawid heavily when I am pre-rut.”

“Makes sense,” Coën said, “he is trying so hard to remain calm, but he is frightened. He puts on a brave face for us, but he is scared shitless.”

Coën cussing shocked the group silent for about fifteen seconds, but then Kacper continued, “That’s what I want to talk to everyone about. We need to encourage the alpha to be calm; no fighting, arguing, or demanding attention from him. He shouldn’t be lifting a finger right now. He needs to rest, eat and be spoiled.”

“If there are disagreements to be settled, then bring them to me,” Vesemir had that weight to his voice again, “this is not just about Jaskier’s rut but his physical and emotional health.”

Coën sighed, “So you weren’t exaggerating earlier… a rut too early could kill him?”

Kacper flinched at the mere idea, but he nodded, “Yes, it could.” The omegas whimpered, and Dawid snuggled into Marcel for comfort. “Or leave him with physical disability or weakness. This is very serious. I know we are all getting used to this, and there are relationship issues and pack hierarchy to work out. I also know some of us, and I am at the top of this list, snap and act out when frightened or overwhelmed by emotion. We must endeavor to do our best to leave Jaskier out of this for now. Love, spoiling, and cuddles are what he needs.”

“He wants to make love to Geralt tomorrow night,” Eskel said, “Is that safe?”

Kacper and Vesemir exchanged a look, and both nodded. “It is the safer option,” Kacper explained, “and every precaution will be put into place to make it as safe as possible. This is why I told him no until tomorrow.”

“We need to get him to be as calm as possible and to remain calm. He needs sleep, food, and love,” Vesemir explained.

“He is making plans,” Coën said, “trying to lessen his fears. He asked if I would be willing to make sure everyone took care of themselves, Claud especially, while he is in rut. Food, rest, bathing…”

“The shit he is always obsessing over!” Lambert snorted and crossed his arms.

“I told him I would,” Coën said, “he asks so little of us… if it brings him peace of mind to know we would do the bare minimum to take care of ourselves and each other, we should be willing to do it. This is why he is stressed out! His body is changing. He doesn’t know what to expect; next, he knows he is very sick and doesn’t want to hurt our feelings. I am scared to, Lambert, but we need to put him first right now.”

“I know,” Lambert ran his fingers through his hair.

“He asked Eskel and me, Lambert, he will ask you later this evening, if we were ok with Kacper there tomorrow night,” Geralt said, “and we agreed.”

“As did I,” Vesemir said.

“I agree to,” Lambert said, “I don’t know what signs to look for… I don’t have a lot of practical experience with alphas. I feel totally useless.”

Eskel whined in agreement, and Geralt whimpered, hiding his face in Eskel’s neck. “You aren’t the only ones,” Marcel said, petting Dawid’s head, “I am an alpha, my mate is an alpha, and I wouldn’t know what to look for either.”

“Normally older Witchers who were called back from the Path to help take care of the young ones or to help instruct were trained in sexual education,” Vesemir said, “it isn’t something we just know. I received training and have experience.”

“As did I. It is a difficult path,” Kacper nodded, “so do not consider yourselves useless, instead look at this as a learning experience.”

“So what is the plan?” Dawid asked.

“I will take care of the omegas during Jaskier’s rut,” Coën said.

“Good,” Kacper said, “that will ease Jaskier’s mind. Marcel, Dawid, we will discuss your possible role after we adjourn here.”

“I know about it already and am perfectly fine with it if you are,” Vesemir said.

“While the alphas talk, we need to plan Geralt’s first,” Lambert said.

“Look, I know I am fucked up in the head, but I don’t want to stand by and do nothing to help Jaskier until his rut,” Coën said, folding his arms tightly around his chest.

“That’s enough,” Geralt growled at Coën, “if Jaskier heard you talk like that, he would be beside himself.”

“You have done well, Coën,” Kacper said, “you removed Claud from the library before he upset Jaskier…”

Dawid interrupted, “Speaking of which, how long should we really leave them alone?”

Kacper tilted his head; Dawid did have a point. Vesemir responded to Coën, “You have picked up the slack for Jaskier, and the amount of chores you have been doing without complaint has been beneficial.”

“And you are going to help forage tomorrow with Eskel and Roza,” Lambert said.

“You are doing more than your fair share,” Vesemir said, “and please know it is appreciated.”

“I feel like I should be doing more,” Coën admitted.

Lambert nodded, “Coën, we all feel that way. You aren’t alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take a poll. What do you prefer?
> 
> 3-5 page chapters that are updated at least 2x a week
> 
> OR
> 
> 15+ page chapters that are updated at least 2x a month
> 
> The quality of the content is the same for both options. Please let me know in the comments below.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two Witcher Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Nos to have a discussion... some of it good, some bad and some of it pure porn. It's Sex Ed - Witcher-Style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter is late. Sadly, I will no longer be able to guarantee regular updates due to a sudden and sadly on-going family health issue. I will update as regularly as I can and I have every intention of finishing this story. Please be patient with me, I promise you that it will be worth it. Thank you so much for your continued love and support. Your comments mean everything to me. <3

Jaskier knew the alphas and omegas must be having a meeting either together or separately when he couldn’t find them. He did find Valas and Roza sleeping on the couch in Marcel and Dawid’s sitting room; he put another log on the fire and let them rest. 

Valas opened an eye and smiled, “I know you are eager to get this over and done with, so I moved us back into regular time.”

“So that’s why you are so exhausted?”

“Normally, using magic doesn’t take it out of me. I blame the head injury.”

“Or maybe it’s because you are safe and know you can relax?”

“Makes me sound weak.”

“I disagree,” Jaskier said, “it makes you sound smart. Go back to sleep, Valas. You have definitely earned it.”

“Take a nap yourself. Nab an omega and drag them off to sleep.”

That was tempting, and Jaskier was craving Lambert’s presence, and they did need to connect; he should allow Lambert to talk since he would know he spoke to his brothers. 

Jaskier kissed Valas on the cheek, tucked him in with a blanket, and went in search of his omegas. He was in tune with Geralt’s scent, so he followed it around a bit until he reached the Master-Teacher sitting room. He knocked and waited a moment before opening the door.

The omegas were cuddling on furs by the fireplace, and Jaskier whimpered. “He found us,” Vesemir laughed.

“Thought Claud would have you there another hour at least,” Lambert teased.

“I couldn’t take it anymore,” Jaskier admitted as he plopped down on the couch. He was exhausted to the point he couldn’t even try to hide it from his omegas. “He kept saying the same thing over and over again but in different ways. I know he is upset and isn’t liking how I am handling this - he has always been very protective of me. Sometimes I think he forgets I am an adult. I know I am a lustful, horny mess with control issues right now; I don’t need him to tell me and make me feel bad about it.”

The omegas growled quietly; Jaskier could practically see Vesemir making a mental note to talk to Claud about it. “I hope I am not interrupting anything. I am just so tired and wanted to be with my omegas. I can probably pass out here, and you all can go back to your discussion if you want.”

Jaskier was genuinely saying was 'please don’t make me leave', and his omegas heard him loud and clear. “We are discussing tomorrow night,” Vesemir said, “would you like to come down and cuddle with us?”

Jaskier moved slowly and slid off the couch, onto the floor and crawled over, almost collapsing on top of Vesemir, “So tired.”

“Shhhh,” Vesemir held on to Jaskier while the omegas shifted to make room for him on the heart of the pile. The omegas moved their Alpha carefully, and Jaskier felt like he could cry.

“I feel worthless,” Jaskier admitted, “I hate showing you weakness. Vulnerability, yes, but weakness like this. Never. How can I prove my worth to you if I cannot…”

“Enough of that,” Vesemir growled in Jaskier’s ear, “you have proven your worth countless times, and you are not well. You are going into your first rut at 38. This is extremely physically challenging for you. We are your omegas. We love you now shut the fuck up so we can take care of you!”

Jaskier knew Vesemir was right, but this was against his alpha nature. “Yes, Vesemir, my High Omega love.”

“Thank you.”

Jaskier turned and smiled at Lambert, “You are adorable.”

Lambert blushed and cuddles against Jaskier, “Geralt and Eskel told me about Kacper, and I think it’s a good idea.”

“Kacper is worried you will be upset because he may get a hard-on,” Jaskier yawned, “you ok with that?”

“I know he is owned by you,” Lambert said, “although I do not understand it, I know the old bear has stopped challenging you and is nearly submissive. I would feel better with him monitoring you so we can relax. It wouldn’t feel right the four of us enjoying ourselves without Vesemir.”

“I agree,” Jaskier yawned and fighting now to stay awake because this was important, “Lamb, this entire situation sucks with my fucked up rut stuff. I know how keenly you feel things, and between the kidnapping, the influx of alphas, and this… oh my precious omega, you have to be crawling up the walls mentally. I know we need to talk, but I want you to come to me as soon as you feel ready.”

Tears formed in Lambert’s eyes, and he did his best to hold them back. “How do you always know what to say?” He whispered.

Jaskier smiled, and his eyes started to close; the lids were so heavy. “I love you, Lambert.”

And Jaskier was fast asleep surrounded by his warm, precious omegas. 

Once he was asleep, Vesemir pressed his nose into Jaskier’s scent gland. He closed his eyes and focused on the scent. Jaskier’s smell was strong, that was good. There were exhaustion and lust in his scent, but nothing sour or rotting. He was ok. He was healthy. His mate was strong. Vesemir pulled back and sighed, “Jaskier is ok. He needs rest.”

Jaskier shifted and grabbed Lambert and weakly snuggled against him. “And Lambert,” Geralt joked, and the omegas laughed.

“We shouldn’t leave him alone,” Lambert said quietly, “if he gets in his own head, he will make poor choices. He has it in his head he is unworthy of us. We need to make it our top priority to show him he is. I need to undo the damage I have done to him over the years, treating him like garbage because I was fearful and jealous.”

Vesemir pet Lambert’s head. He was very proud of his youngest for admitting his mistake. Lambert was one to do everything possible to not take responsibility for his actions. Now he was meeting this head-on.

“And we will. Together,” Geralt said.

Kacper made tea and sat with Marcel and Dawid in the great hall. Valas and Roza were asleep in their sitting room, and neither of the alphas had the heart to wake them. Coen had gone off to find Claud. The hallways stank of angry omega, so whatever happened with Claud and Jaskier’s conversation it did not end well. 

That was not shocking.

Coen would need to sit on Claud until he got himself under control. 

Kacper poured the tea, and Marcel and Dawid took the cups. “Thank you,” Dawid smiled.

“You are welcome,” Kacper said.

“What does Jaskier need from us?” Marcel asked.

Kacper smiled and nodded; Marcel needed to be productive, or else he became a ball of frustrated energy. “He has asked if you both would join him in the rut room as emotional support. I know it’s unconventional…”

“Yes,” Marcel and Dawid said in unison, only Dawid continued, “of course we will. If our presence will provide him comfort, then it would be an honor.”

“He is apprehensive about upsetting you both.”

“I noticed he has been tiptoeing around us,” Dawid sighed, “but we don’t know why.”

“He keeps using the term harem. He doesn’t want you to believe you are a part of his harem.”

Marcel rolled his eyes, “If Claud has anything to do with this, I am gonna sit him down and set him straight!”

“Good luck with that,” Kacper said, “Jaskier just doesn’t want his lust to make either of you uncomfortable.”

“Oh yes,” It was Dawid’s turn to roll his eyes, “a handsome High Alpha that smells like lust is going to upset me.”

“We know his lust is for his omegas and has nothing to do with us; we are a mated pair, and Jaskier respects that. He isn’t going to try to woo us into bed with him,” Marcel said, then took a sip of tea.

That comment did not sit well with Dawid, and he flinched. “I thought you were open to see if he wanted…”

Marcel cut Dawid off, “You know I don’t like that dominant/submissive stuff. I have nothing against people that enjoy it, but I was truly a slave to the Viper School. I could get out because I was a rare runt and was cut loose, they expected me to die in the wilderness because we are taught we cannot survive without the school. I will never allow myself to be owned like that by anyone else, ever again.”

“But that hasn’t even been mentioned yet,” Dawid said.

Kacper sighed, “The only reason he is offering that to me is that he knows I need it.”

“Jaskier would never do anything with or to you without enthusiastic consent. You have to know that, Marcel.”

“Dawid, I love him - you know that I love you both very much, but I have no interest in being with him anymore. Sex is off the table for me. Period.”

Dawid looked devastated, and Kacper felt guilty. If he hadn’t opened up to Jaskier like that and allowed Alpha to tend to his hidden needs, then his cubs wouldn’t be in this situation. Then the guilt turned to anger. “I am not going to apologize for being who and what I am,” Kacper stood up, “I am sick and tired of hiding it. And if you are going to punish Alpha for giving me what I need, you don’t deserve his more personal attention. From now until the end of his rut, neither of you touch him. You may speak to him, offer words of encouragement but do not use touch to comfort and console. If he is at risk of getting hurt, he needs to be temporarily restrained from hurting himself or needs to be physically steadied, so he doesn’t fall; then, of course, you may help but no hugging, petting, or kissing him. No-touch that can get him confused in his current state - his sexual urges and caretaking urges are still trying to integrate into his alpha, and he may not understand.”

“That’s not fair,” Marcel stood up, “are we to be banished from the pack bed as well?”

“Marcel, sit down!” Dawid growled. In all the decades that Kacper knew Dawid, the Raven had never growled once. “Yes, it is fair. You heard Kacper, you can remember what the first rut was like, and since this is a stressor for Jaskier, we must put our personal feelings aside for him. It is our duty to our High Alpha.”

“I cannot believe you are siding with…”

“I am siding with Jaskier,” Dawid stood up suddenly, “the flood of hormones in his system, he may not be able to tell platonic from sexual touch. We must make allowances for him right now and give him a chance to figure this out. He would do that for us.”

“Dawid…” Marcel was not giving up.

“Stop being selfish,” Dawid snarled, “you do not want him sexually; that’s fine. Do not then put yourself into a situation where a sexual situation may crop up, and then you take it out on Jaskier. We will sleep in here.”

Marcel stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him, nearly taking the ancient door off its hinges. Kacper sighed, and Dawid sat back down and put his face in his hands. “You may come for comfort if you want,” Kacper offered and a moment later had a lap full of Raven. Kacper just rocked his poor cub and held him close. There was so much he wanted to say to him but wasn’t sure how.

Jaskier woke up in his bed, and there was no light coming in the window. Who knows how long he slept, but he was not alone. Lambert was curled up next to him. Jaskier brushed his lips against Lambert’s forehead, and the omega smiled, “Sleeping beauty is awake.”

“Yes, I am, and it’s about time. I may get a reputation or being lazy if I keep this up.”

“Lazy is good. Outside of training, we all get a little lazy here in winter. It’s nice to have a rest. Especially with you.”

“I would be thrilled to spend the rest of my life waking up in your arms, Lambert.”

The omega blushed and hid his face in Jaskier’s chest hair a few moments before picking his head back up. “Everyone else is at dinner; Eskel will be bringing you up a plate and hand-feeding you as soon as he is done.”

“I feel up to going to the great hall. I just don’t know why I get so tired.”

“Jaskier, don’t bull shit with me. I know why you do it with Geralt and Eskel, but this is me. How are you feeling? Really?”

Jaskier thought for a moment about lying, but he knew that Lambert would know instantly, and that would hurt him. Lambert wasn’t the best with feelings, and the thought of being that honest with him made Jaskier uncomfortable because he knew Lambert typically did not respond well. Could he open himself to a possible tongue lashing from his omega?

He looked into the love and concern in the omega’s golden eyes and knew that he could.

“I am scared, Lambert,” Jaskier said so quietly only a Witcher could hear.

Lambert held his breath for a moment, then nodded, “So am I.”

Wow. Jaskier never thought he would hear Lambert say that. Like ever. “I am also tired. I feel useless, and I am worried that you and the other Witcher omegas may decide I am not worth the trouble and drop me.”

Lambert growled at him, his eyes flashing, but Jaskier couldn’t stop, “I have always been afraid you will abandon me because I know I am not worthy of you. I strive every day to try to be; I love you all so much. You deserve my best, and I just cannot give it to you right now.”

Lambert surged forward and kissed him before taking the alpha’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugging lightly. He let go after a few moments, “Mine. I want to take care of you. Want to be your good omega. Never abandon you. Afraid you will abandon me. Us. Witcher omegas are not good omegas.”

“Witcher omegas are the best omegas,” Jaskier used with alpha authority, and Lambert melted against him. Jaskier reached down and started to massage Lambert’s ass cheeks. “If you get tired of taking care of me, let me know.”

“I will try to stop being an asshole.”

“I haven’t scented you yet,” Jaskier purred and kissed Lambert softly.

“Does it help? Scenting, I mean.”

Jaskier thought about it a moment, “Yes. It makes me feel safe, loved and helps with the headache that’s right behind my eyes. It’s very relaxing as well.”

Lambert nodded, “Do you hurt anywhere else?”

“Headache, some soreness in my lower back and pelvis, but that’s it. The bone-deep tiredness is what is getting to me.”

“I want you to scent me, alpha, just not yet. I don’t have Vesemir’s legendary control. I will not be able to hold myself back,” Lambert blushed, and Jaskier just purred.

“Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea how you tax my self-control.” 

Lambert blushed again and snuggled against Jaskier. “Alpha?” Lambert asked so quietly that Jaskier could barely hear him, “would you stroke my back?”

Jaskier quickly complied as the door to the bedroom opened, and Eskel came in and Geralt behind him with a tray of food. “Lambert, go eat. Vesemir, Roza, and Valas are waiting to eat until you arrive. They didn’t want you to eat alone.”

“But I am getting pets,” Lambert whined.

Jaskier stopped petting Lambert and kissed him on the top of the head, “You will get more after you eat and not another until then,” Jaskier said, “I prefer my omegas to have full bellies!”

Lambert muttered something, probably rude, under his breath, so Jaskier gave in to the temptation to gently swat his ass. “Ouch!” Lambert yelped, but Jaskier did the swat with a cupped hand, so it sounded worse than it was, “Fine! I am going.”

Lambert crawled out of bed, the ever put upon omega, and stalked out of the bedroom. “He will get over it,” Jaskier said.

Eskel nodded and crawled up on the bed, Geralt brought the tray over and turned to leave, but Jaskier stopped him. “Eskel gets to feed me,” Jaskier said, “but I would like to talk to you both.”

Eskel cocked his head, still a bit feral around the edges, so Geralt asked quietly, “What about?”

“I know we cannot have sex until tomorrow night. My nerves are starting to get to me. I… well… my biggest fear in the world is disappointing you. Because if I do, then you may decide to get a better alpha.”

Eskel growled and nipped at Jaskier’s neck. Geralt looked at him like he was insane. “There is no better alpha than you,” Geralt said quietly, “alphas rarely put this much concern into their omega’s pleasure.”

“This is important to me.”

“I know, and I am sure you have set yourself some inhuman expectations. Jaskier, alpha, you are going to cum quickly and lack stamina at first. It’s a biological fact, and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“Stamina takes practice,” Eskel agreed, “practice we will gladly give you.”

“But if I cum quickly, how can I make you feel good?”

“There are plenty of ways to make omegas feel good,” Eskel purred as he brought a bite of food to Jaskier’s mouth, “if you eat, we can tell you all about it.”

Vesemir knew his pups were up to no good when Geralt did not come back down into the great hall promptly. After he finished eating, he excused himself, leaving Lambert and Valas in a lively conversation about what school of magic the Witcher signs belonged in. For Valas’ part, he was just winding Lambert up to distract him from Jaskier’s condition, but it was good to see him use his sharp tongue for something other than snapping at his pack.

He slipped away without anyone really taking notice (besides Valas because that elf noticed everything) and headed back into the Master-Teacher wing to investigate. As soon as he opened the heavy wooden door, he could smell lust. Vesemir was ready to charge in and smack all three of them about for being so foolish - they had orders to wait. Orders that he gave! What stopped him was the lack of alpha in the smell. When alphas were lustful, they stank up the place, easily overpowering any omegas smell, but he could not even hit a whiff of alpha-lust—just Geralt and Eskel.

Squaring his shoulders, Vesemir walked through the hallway and into the bedroom, where he found Eskel fucking Geralt on the fur rug by the fireplace. Ok, fucking was the wrong word. It was slow, tender, and…. Jaskier was watching and asking questions. 

He was taking notes?!?!?!?!

Oh my god, this alpha! He would be the absolute death of him. 

“Should you hit the prostate with every thrust?”

“Not at first,” Geralt explained, “regardless of if I growl or beg. I love being teased.”

“Depending on how big your cock gets, you may not have a choice,” Eskel growled, his feral totally in control again.

“So having a huge cock isn’t always a good thing then?”

“No, it isn’t,” Geralt said honestly, “in my experience, most alphas don’t even check if the omega is ready, just shove it in…”

Geralt was cut off by a pathetic whimper, and Jaskier was visibly upset, “That has to be so painful. And wrong. Why do alphas have to be such monsters?”

“Because that is what they are taught, and omegas are taught to accept it,” Vesemir said, making his presence known. Eskel and Geralt had the decency to look guilty, but Vesemir ignored them (for now) and instead focused on the alpha. “Your cock size now is very pleasing, alpha,” Vesemir purred to try to soothe his agitated alpha, “it will fill us up without being too full, and you can tease us with that thick tip. Cock size is a macho alpha thing, so are knot sizes. Now pay attention. Eskel, Geralt… continue.”

Jaskier relaxed and took up his paper again but paused to reach for Vesemir. Vesemir sighed and went over to the bed. He climbed on the mattress, and behind Jaskier, before sitting, his legs on either side of Jaskier’s hips and his chin resting on the alpha’s shoulder - Jaskier sighed happily and snuggled back tightly against his High Omega. “Please continue,” Jaskier begged.

Both pups eyed Vesemir a moment, but the old omega just nodded as he put an arm around Jaskier, Vesemir’s nose pressed against the alpha’s scent gland. Eskel rolled his hips, getting his cock as deep as it could go, and sighed softly. “The deeper you can get your cock, the better,” Geralt said.

Vesemir added, “Witcher Omega Males wombs do not drop like human male omegas do because ours stay small. That also means we stay tight, more like a human ass than a male omega pussy-ass, and need to be fingered open for non-painful sex outside of heat. Our bodies never get a chance to prepare for fertility.”

Jaskier, of course, is writing everything down, even Vesemir’s more academic sexual education talk. “Vesemir,” Eskel growled at him.

“No, no,” Jaskier pleaded with Eskel, “this is important. I need to know this. Understand this. I want to be so good for you all. My instincts are screaming at me to ruin all of you for any other alpha in only the best of ways, to keep you all complete and totally satisfied. All we are taught in school is to do what you said was wrong, painful. Omegas only get pleasure from penetration and need huge cocks to feel pleasure. I want to make love to you and have you feel so much pleasure you lose bladder control and piss yourselves.”

“Where did you hear about that?” Vesemir asked. He had never heard of such a thing, but then again, omega pleasure wasn’t a topic to be discussed, not even in the crude Witcher sexual education classes. It sounded a little far fetched, though.

Geralt laughed and rocked back on Eskel’s cock, “I thought I heard you hum that tune from time to time. It’s a dirty sea shanty, practically pornographic. And no, don’t start singing it now.”

Jaskier pouted, and Vesemir nipped at the alpha’s neck and whispered in Jaskier’s ear, “Later.”

Eskel snorted but took a firm hold of Geralt’s hips and rocked against him, getting as deep as possible and holding his cock there. Geralt pushes his hips back into Eskel and grinds on his cock. “That’s it. So good.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Jaskier cooed, “both of you so beautiful in your pleasure.”

“Thank you,” Eskel whimpered.

“Thank you, alpha,” Geralt sighed happily.

Eskel started to pull out nice and slow and, much to Vesemir’s surprise, pulled out entirely and held his cock, rubbing the tip outside the rim of Geralt’s stretched hole. Geralt whined at the loss. “No, get back in me. I need. So good. Need cock so badly.”

“Tell our alpha how you like to be fucked,” Eskel growled, “tell him what you want him to do to you. You are holding back.”

Geralt cried out, “Eskel… so cruel…”

“I only need to be good for my alpha. But then again… so do you!”

Jaskier purred and pressed his ass tightly against Vesemir’s cock. “My feral little cocksucker,” Jaskier praised, “you make me so damn happy. Such a good boy.”

Eskel preened at the praise and smirked at Geralt, the feral seeing no need for social niceties. “Fuck you,” Geralt said to Eskel.

“Geralt,” Jaskier said, “talk to me. Tell me what you want.”

“I like a good hard fuck,” Geralt said, but he was obviously lying. He said what he thought Jaskier would want to hear, and the alpha has no patience for that.

“Eskel, slap his cock for me, please?” Jaskier asked softly. It was a request, not an order, and Eskel did not have to obey, but he did. Instantly. He slapped Geralt’s hard, leaking, small cock, and the pitiful omega whined. “Never lie to me about your needs, Geralt, especially in the bedroom.”

“But Alpha…”

“Eskel, again,” Jaskier said, and Eskel slapped Geralt’s cock again, “now what were you saying?”

Vesemir watched as Jaskier leaned into his alpha instincts, and it was beautiful. He could barely smell the hint of arousal now. His logical, caretaker side shifting so beautifully for them. Vesemir could not help but get hard watching his alpha like this. Jaskier purred quietly as he felt Vesemir’s cock harden against his ass and rubbed against it, encouraging behavior that other alphas would have been offended by.

“What if you don’t like it?” Geralt asked.

“Tell him, Geralt,” Eskel growled.

“Your alpha asks so little of you,” Vesemir cooed to Geralt, “how can you deny him such a sweet and loving request? Geralt.”

Geralt looked away and said, “I love gentle sex, Eskel needs cock in his mouth, but I need it deep inside my ass. I have toys and plugs I need in my ass when I feel so empty it hurts. I want to be filled to the point cum is just pouring out of my ass, and you are still giving me more.”

“A cocksucker and a cumslut,” Jaskier said with such reverence, “oh my god, how the fuck did I get so goddamn lucky?” Jaskier started to cry, but these were tears of absolute joy, and the sweet scent of bliss enveloped the room.

Geralt turned to look at Jaskier, a look of total shock on his face. “This… pleases you.”

“Of course this pleases me,” Jaskier smiled, “how could it not? I will see to it you are kept filled from today onward while we are at Kaer Morhen. And when I recover, I will make you the pack cumdump where you will do nothing but be tenderly fucked all weekend. One cock after another…”

“Oh yes,” Geralt closed his eyes, “please alpha.”

“Geralt, I love you so much.”

“I love you to,” Geralt said.

“Eskel,” Jaskier said, “please give him your cock.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Eskel purred, and with a firm but slow thrust, he pressed his cock back inside Geralt, nice and deep - just the way Geralt loves it.

Vesemir nipped at Jaskier’s neck as they watched silently as Eskel made love to Geralt, tender and deep. “Am I being good, Vesemir? Are my instincts right?” Jaskier asked.

“Perfect. You are doing perfectly, my darling,” Vesemir said, “I am so proud of you. We all are.”

“I still cannot believe it. I am not sure I deserve such wonderful omegas, special omegas who are so fucking perfect for me.”

Eskel and Geralt whined. “You are,” Geralt said. 

“Made for us. Made for loving Witcher Omegas,” Eskel said.

“Perfection,” Vesemir nuzzled Jaskier’s neck.

Jaskier just watched Eskel and Geralt with a soft smile and put down his pen and paper, wrapping his arms around the arm Vesemir had around his waist. Time meant nothing as Eskel gave Geralt precisely what he wanted with strong, tender rolls of his hips. It did not take long before Geralt was mindless in pleasure at the loving treatment. “Oh fuck, Geralt,” Eskel moaned, “so good. You are always go fucking good.”

“You need to cum?”

“Yes,” Eskel whimpered.

“Fuck yes, cum in me,” Geralt cried out as Eskel sped up to chance his release, thrusting in harder but not hammering away at that tender ass.

“Keep going deep,” Jaskier growled, “he needs it nice and deep.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Eskel moaned and deepened his thrusts, and Geralt sobbed in relief.

“Vesemir?” Jaskier asked, “Don’t waste your erection. Would you like to fill Geralt up next, or should we get Lambert?”

Eskel came suddenly, seemingly surprising himself as he emptied his balls deep inside Geralt - the feeling of being filled with hot cum seemed to trigger Geralt’s orgasm, and he spilled from both his cock and a gush of slick shot from his ass, soaking Eskel’s lap.

Vesemir brought both Geralt and Eskel to the bed to get comfort from their alpha before stripping naked and putting his erection to good use, and pushing Eskel’s cum deeper into Geralt. Jaskier petted Geralt, whispering in his ear how beautiful he thought his perfect cumslut was and how proud he was to have a cumslut mate. So proud. Geralt made him so happy. Eskel just curled up between the alpha’s legs, and Jaskier took out his limp cock and let his beloved cocksucker keep his cock warm. It wouldn’t get hard tonight, he was still too tired, but Eskel didn’t care. His alpha was giving him his cock, and that was all he needed. 

By the time the rest of the Nos came to bed, Geralt was filled twice more, plugged, and kept full. The room had been aired out, and all proof of their explorations was gone, save the fact Eskel had his lips around Geralt’s spent, exhausted cock.

Thank god, Valas had decided to stay in Marcel and Dawid’s room tonight with Roza. Claud had the emotional intelligence to not say a word, but then again, with the look of absolute pride on Jaskier’s tired face, he didn’t care what his uncle thought. Lambert eyed the entire scene suspiciously, but instead of throwing a tantrum, he curled up next to Geralt and held him tightly. Geralt and Lambert whispered quietly to each other, and Lambert just smiled softly. 

This seemed like it was going to be a lovely evening. Even Kacper looked at the scene adoringly and prepared for bed without complaint. 

Then Dawid and Marcel came into the room. Jaskier was instantly up and studying both alphas; it was apparent that they had a fight and something was still wrong. “We will be in our rooms this evening,” Dawid said, his voice thin.

“What-the-fuck-ever,” Marcel growled.

“No,” Jaskier said, and both alphas were surprised, “you heard me. No. It’s obvious that you both have had a fight, something is wrong, and it’s about me. Have I done something to offend you?”

“No,” Dawid said, “of course not. We just need some…”

“You don’t want a harem. Good. We… well, I don’t want to be sexual with you. I cannot give you what everyone else can. I cannot be that damn vulnerable; I am not that brave.”

“You are very brave,” Jaskier said, “what you just told me was very brave indeed. Marcel, my love you for is unconditional. I don’t need sex from you to love you. I would never demand sex from Dawid either; I respect your bond.”

Marcel sighed and looked down, the fight draining out of him, “I know.”

“I love you, Marcel.”

“I love you to, Jaskier,” Marcel said quietly, “This whole safe place, pack, love, acceptance thing is brand new for me…”

“And it’s scary,” Jaskier nodded, “I know. It’s scary for me to. My alpha instincts scare the fuck out of me. If you do not want to stay here tonight, I do understand, but I want it to be because you both actually desire to be alone and not to placate me or worry about offending me.”

“I would like to stay,” Marcel said.

Dawid nodded, “Me to.”

Both alphas looked at Kacper from the corner of their eyes, and Jaskier sighed. Ever the protective slut, all the alphas needed to sit down and have a long talk with Jaskier, but that needed to wait until tomorrow. “Dawid, is there something you want to say?”

“I love you to,” Dawid said.

“I screwed up,” Marcel hung his head, “I was scared and made a decision for us as a bonded pair without asking Dawid first.”

“I see,” Jaskier kept his voice neutral, non-judgemental, “I think we need to have a little alpha conference tomorrow. I also believe I need to say this right now. I am not stealing Kacper from your pack. We are not absorbing your pack or trying to break it up in any way. I know feelings are not Witcher’s strong suit, or actually anyone who is in the Nos. This has been a trying time for everyone. Kacper is as much yours, both of yours, as he is mine. I am not possessive over him to anyone in the Nos, only to outsiders. I am also not possessive over either of you as well.”

“Only to outsiders?” Dawid interrupted, “I am totally ok with you being possessive of us to outsiders!”

Marcel looked up, and there was a pleasant heat in his eyes; he seemed to like the idea of that as well. “Are both of you ok with that?”

Dawid gave Marcel the side-eye, and Marcel nodded, “Yeah, I am ok with that as well.”

“Good,” Vesemir interrupted, “because it’s time for bed. The High Alpha needs his rest.”

“We will be back,” Dawid said, “Marcel and I need to talk a bit.”

“Join us whenever you are ready.”

“May I kiss you, Alpha?” Dawid said.

“Marcel, are you ok with that?” Jaskier asked.

Marcel nodded, “Yes, I am more than ok with a kiss. Who wouldn’t want to kiss you, Jaskier?”

Dawid walked over and kissed Jaskier softly and mewed into the kiss before taking a step back. “Thank you.”

Marcel came over and kissed Jaskier on the cheek before offering his mate his hand, and they both walked out of the room. Kacper smiled slightly and saw a wistfulness in his eyes. Jaskier got up and walked over to Kacper, using his body to block what he was doing from his Uncle. He reached under the kilt and stood hold of Kacper’s heavy balls and tugged softly - a clear sign of ownership. He leaned into Kacper and whispered in his ear, “You are mine.”

Kacper shivered. He could feel the Wolf Omega’s eyes on him. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good,” he gave Kacper’s balls another tug, “now go comfort your pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I hope you are enjoying it. I will be updating this story every Monday. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
